The North Volantis Alliance
by KING IN THE N0RTH
Summary: "He won the war on the battlefield and lost it in the bedchamber" Ser Jamie Lannister The Young Wolf married for love and it cost him dearly...but what if it didn't. What if his marriage was the smartest political decision of the war. When one of the ruling Triarchs of Volantis learns that a distant kin of his has married a Westerosi King an alliance is formed.
1. A New Ally

**An AU based on HBO's Game of Thrones and George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire. This AU will take parts from both the book and the show. Robb's age is closer to that of the books but he is married to Talisa Maegyr instead of Jeyne Westerling. Robb is my favorite character and I think most of us are at least a little interested in what could have happened if Robb had made a wiser choice in marriage. Most AU stories like that usually pair him and Margaery. I really like Robb/Margaery pairings and was actually writing one before this. I was researching the wiki for that fic and realized that Talisa's last name wasn't random. Talisa had the same last name as one of the ruling Triarchs of Volantis in the books. Then it came to me. What if Robb Stark's decision to marry for love hadn't been a political mistake? This story begins at the end of the Blackwater with the notable exception of Theon choosing Robb over his father.**

 **Chapter One: A New Ally**

Robb was exhausted. They had been marching for weeks without a battle and his men had started to get anxious. At the age of 19, he had yet to lose a single battle, but the war seemed to be falling apart before him. His uncle had botched his plan to trap Tywin Lannister in the Westerlands and allow Stannis to take King's Landing. The Tyrells had decided to back Joffrey, the Ironborn had attacked the North, sacked Winterfell, and killed his brothers, and after all of that, his mother had decided set the Kingslayer free. _If only uncle Edmure had not been so concerned with his own glory… No there is no point in dwelling on what could have been._ The plan had only been made after the campaign into the Westernlands had started and there was no way Edmure could have known. Besides Robb held his own faults. At a time when it had been his responsibility to save his sisters and avenge his father, he had sacrificed an alliance with the Frey's for his own personal feeling. He loved Talisa but even he knew it was a foolish decision. He had lost 4,000 soldiers and gained only love.

"I hope you have a plan. My men are already upset we left the rich plunder of the Westerlands for the burned villages of the Riverlands." Theon asked Robb.

"Would you have rather and stayed in the west by yourself. Even with Tywin's host at King's Landing 300 Ironborn would not have lasted alone." Robb replied.

"Just because it's true doesn't make it any easier to accept, Your Grace," Theon replied in a mock tone. "If we don't have a battle soon the lords are going to start causing problems and now with what your mother did I don't know how…

"I know," Robb said cutting Theon off. "I plan to link up with my foot at Harrenhal and march into the Reach. We have to show them the consequences of supporting the Lannisters." Robb replied in a confident tone that hid his doubt.

They reached Harrenhal early in the morning. As he entered under the gates Robb noticed that the host which was supposed to have 12,000 men looking to have less than 6,000 judging from the number of banners.

"Where is Lord Bolton" Robb questioned to the first Bolton man he saw.

"He is leeching, Your Grace." the man replied.

* * *

An hour later Roose entered the council chamber of Harrenhal where the Northern lords had begun a war council.

"Apologies for my tardiness, Your Grace." Lord Bolton said in his soft voice as he gave a low bow.

"Lord Bolton it seems that our host is not at full strength. Where are there rest of my men?" Robb asked in a harsh tone.

Theon noticed that the question brought a slight discomfort to Lord Bolton. A discomfort that could even be considered nervousness.

"Your Grace, many of the Karstark men have gone all across the Riverlands searching for the Kingslayer. The Freys left when news of your marriage arrived and I sent a party of 3,000 into the Crownlands to raid Duskendale for supplies. We…

"You sent 3000 men into the Crownlands. Are you Mad?" Several of the lords looked to Robb in surprise as he stood up and yelled at his Bannerman.

"Your Grace, most of the Riverland's crops have been put to the torch and the rest have been picked clean. We needed supplies." Roose said firmly.

"The Tyrells now back the Lannisters. They will look for any chance to prove their loyalty" Robb said in a calmer voice but one that still held an icy tone. "Ready the horse. We will be marching in the hour."

"But your Grace's host just finished marching. They are tired and need rest." Wendel Manderly question.

"They'll have to do without it. My uncle will remain with the foot and hold Harrenhal. The rest of us will go into the Crownlands. If a host has been dispatched from King's Landing we need to be able to cover their retreat. I can't risk losing 3000 men," Robb stated.

In one hour Robb's horse left Harrenhal and marched towards the Crownlands. The complaints could be heard from his men and lords alike but he ignored them. After an overnight march, he allowed the host to rest.

"Your grace the outriders have returned," Theon told Robb.

The war council formed around a simple fire. No table or tent had been put out. "Has a host left King's Landing?" Robb asked the outrider.

"Yes, Your Grace. We saw a mix of Reach and Stormland banners marching towards Duskendale. We told Robett Glover but he thought it would be best to try and make a defense at Duskendale. He didn't think they could outrun the Reach Vanguard."

"How large is the Reach host?" Lord Bolton asked.

"We counted roughly 23,000, my Lord. 3000 heavy horse, 5000 regular horse and 15000 men at arms."

"Why such a large host to fend off 3,000?" Wendel Manderly asked the group.

"It matters not. Robett's plan was the wisest choice but he can't hold back 20,000 men. We need to leave immediately," Robb said to his lords.

"Your Grace, I believe all of the Lords here respect the success you have had in the field, but our numbers are too small. 6,000 horse is not enough to take on 20,000 men. It's not worth it to save 3000." Roose said in his quiet voice.

"More than just 3,000 men are at stake. Momentum is shifting in their favor. If something is not done soon our cause will be lost. We need to bloody the Tyrells soon less they seem unstoppable." Robb replied in a calm voice.

"But your…"

"Enough! It is not a matter for discussion Lord Bolton. We are going to battle. We will march further south and take the Tyrell host from the rear." Robb said effectively ending the discussion.

"So another long march began. Robb only hoped that the Tyrell host hadn't stormed Duskendale yet. After 3 hours of hard marching, they had circled around and the Tyrell Vanguard could be seen from atop a hill. This is good. Robb thought. _We are roughly evenly matched except they will be attacked from two sides._

"We need to hurry, Your Grace. Robett Glover has set up in the Dun fort but the Reach Vanguard is marching into the city as we speak." A soldier said.

"No! We will wait till their forces are split between the walls of the city." Robb replied delaying the order to attack.

After half the vanguard had entered Duskendale Robb signaled for the war-horns to be blown. "For the North" he yelled in a voice that carried across his host. It was met by "King in the North." The Northern host was a shock to the Tyrell Vanguard. The half that had not entered the city were overrun in a matter of minutes. Some had managed to retreat to the east but many were crushed between the city walls and the Stark host. Some men tried to enter the city at the same time as some tried to exit in order to support the other half of the vanguard. The half of the Tyrell vanguard that had already entered had abandoned their attack on the Dun fort to attack the new Stark host that was pouring into the city. As soon as they changed directions Robett Glover led his men in an attack on their rear. After several minutes of block by block fighting, it was clear to Lord Tarly that the fight was a losing battle. Lord Tarly rallied his men and fought out of an encirclement and managed to retreat from the city with 2000 heavy horse.

"Your Grace you have come to our rescue." Robett Glover thanked the King.

"It is not over. Lord Tarly has retreated to meet up with the rest of his host. We will soon have 20,000 men at our door" Theon replied.

"We could hold Fort Dun we number close to 8000." Wendel Manderly suggested.

"I fear that is not an option. There is chests filled with silver and gold in the fort but little in the way of food. There is enough food for our entire host for maybe 2 days." Robett responded.

"We can't risk being stuck with no way out. We will retreat to Maidenpool." Robb commanded.

The last battle had been extremely successful. He had lost less than 300 men while the Tyrells lost close to 4,000. But his men had been marching almost constantly for two days. They were tired and even if they could defeat the Tyrell forces it would be at heavy losses. They had marched for less than 3 hours when Robb stopped the host in order for the men to rest. He had 3000 men-at-arms with him now and could not move as fast as he would have liked. A scout reported that the Tyrell host was less than 2 hours out. They were still 40 miles from maidenpool and he feared if he continued to march them like this, right after a battle, many would lose spirit. Robb had chosen a large hill that stood between three smaller hills as the place to make a stand. After the defenses were prepared he was given an hours rest.

Finally, he could see the Tyrell banners coming from behind a distant hill. _It's time_ he thought to himself. He had won all his battles thus far by taking the enemy unawares but here it seemed it would be a head on fight that he was severely outnumbered for. _At least we have the high ground_ Robb thought trying more than anything to reassure himself.

The Tyrell host attacked quite rapidly. The first attackers consisted of what remained of their heavy horse. That made using archers against them highly ineffectual. However being heavy horse going up a hill also made them slow. He had about a hundred pikemen that he had placed in the center to stop them dead in their tracks. No sooner than the first horses fell Robb noticed a large portion of the host detach to the west. He knew that Lord Tarly was attempting to encircle him. The main host began to surround the hill they had positioned themselves on. That he had planned for. A force of 2,000 horse appeared from the cover of a distant hill and attack the men at arms attempting to encircle. The west side of the hill was between two hills making it a very narrow entrance. This made any retreat slow. The Tyrell men were met with arrows from the hill and a cavalry charge from in front. Soon that small portion routed leaving him once again in control.

 _This had been a disaster_ lord Tarly thought. His Van had been crushed at Duskendale and now outnumbering the young wolf 2 to 1 he had yet to take this hill. His attempts to encircle had failed and the pikemen had prevented him from being able to create an open battle like he wished. But he had set in motion another plan that would surely lead to victory and put an end to this. Once this hill was encircled it would be over.

"Your grace we spotted his 4000 light horse. They have come completely around and are a mile north" The scout reported.

Robb had seen this as soon as the battle started. It was a good plan. There was no way to prevent himself from being encircled. However, if they believed they would come up on him unawares they were surely mistaken. He had placed a hundred archers on each of the two hills north of him. The Tyrell light horse had been shot at by both sides as they tried to reach the west side of the hill. The small host reached the hill 500 men weaker. They blew war horns to signal to the Northern host on the hill that they had blocked their retreat. That was their first mistake to believe they controlled anything. As soon as they blew their war horns Robb ordered his entire host off the hill. The 4000 Tyrell horse were annihilated by his own horse from the west, arrows from the north and 5000 men from the hill they were trying to secure. The host routed almost instantly. Hundreds of men were thrown from their own horses and trampled in the confusion. Robb had given up his hill for 4000 men.

Lord Tarly was speechless. _Why would he just abandon such a defensible hill?_ Lord Tarly thought to himself. Then he realized that the forces on the western part of the hill had withdrawn as well. It was then that he understood the young wolf had decided to go on the offense. He angrily ordered his men forward to take the hill that had just cost him, 4000 men.

Robb's full host retreated between the two hills. This is where his plans had run out. Hopefully, he had evened the numbers enough to give himself a fair fight. He had lost fewer than 300 men while he knew that the Tyrell host had lost at least 8,000 of its 23000. _15000 against 8,000 not great but not terrible._ Robb considered. While Lord Tarly outnumbered him 2 to 1 he had lost a large portion of his cavalry. Robb surmised that he had maybe 1,000 horses remaining. On this front, Robb outnumbered him nearly 4 to 1. Here in this field, his legacy would be decided.

The full force of the Tyrell host marched. Instead of going between the hills his forces took the hills first forcing the archers on top to retreat. The Stark host waited for the Tyrell host to descend the hill completely before charging. Robb Stark led his army with Greywind on one side and Theon on the other. The spear of Robb's host struck hard and pushed back hard. And the large opening was made in the middle of the Tyrell army. Robb was tempted to attempted to push straight through and attack Lord Tarly but realized it would be wiser to make sure he did not get outflanked. The Tyrell host unfortunately recovered quickly and spread evenly against the Northern army. Robb noticed that the left side of the Tyrell host was faltering but to Lord Tarly's displeasure didn't take the bait. Instead of pressing the advantage he moved half of his reserve forces to the right side to prevent from being flanked. The battle seemed as if it could go either way until war horns sounded from the North.

From the north horsemen, carrying banners that held a young woman holding the seven pointed star, began to attack the left flank of the Tyrell host. The 500 sell swords soon began to overwhelm the already crumbling left flank. Lord Tarly diverted his 3000 reserves to keep from being overrun. The reserves seemed to Lord Tarly to have done their job. The North flank had stabilized. Lord Tarly soon looked for any sign of falter in the Young Wolf's army. The southern side of his host had intentionally been made stronger in a hope to eventually turn the Stark host. They seemed to be taking control of their side but now he had no reserves to press the advantage.

"My Lord there's more men coming from the north." A soldier said in a frightened voice.

Then armored footmen came marching in formation carrying shields and long spears. Lord Tarly began moving men to his right in a desperate attempt to prevent being taken over. Robb saw the opportunity and rallied his men to him. He made a hard push up the very center of the weakened host.

"Lord Tarly these sellswords have overwhelmed us. The Young Wolf has broken through the middle and men are beginning to route We need to retreat while we still can." Ser Ronnet Connington said in a voice that hid his fear as best as could be expected.

"Agreed." Lord Tarly said reluctantly. 8000 of the original 23000 manage to escape the battle of 3 hills.

* * *

Robb had taken an arrow to the shoulder during the battle and had been moved to the center of the host.

"What is going on?" Robb questioned.

"It seems the man who hired the sell swords wishes to speak to yo," Theon said through a grin.

"Send him her," Robb replied trying to hide his pain.

A man riding a horse approached. Another man placed a rug next to the horse that the man dismounted onto. He was escorted by 12 guards with tiger helms and green stripes tattooed on their faces.

"I thank you for the assistance in battle. I am truly indebted to you. Without your assistance, the battle could have very well been a massacre." Robb said in the most kingly voice he could manage the pain.

"No thanks is necessary, Your Grace. I did only my duty," The man replied with a deep bow.

"And may I ask why?" Robb questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Of course, Your Grace. How rude of me." He signaled to a servant.

"This is the noble Malachi Maegyr cousin to Malaquo Maegyr one of the tree Triarchs of Volantis." The servant announced.

"Maegyr? Do you mean to tell me that you are Talisa's father?" Robb asked, unable to hold back his shock.

"Yes. My daughter wrote to me requesting assistance in your war effort. After word spread that my daughter had married a king in Westeros the ruling Triarchs mobilized our forces to help you. We have hired the Maiden's men, brought 3,000 of our own city guard, and as a wedding present we offer you 4000 unsullied, the finest soldiers in all the world." Malachi said proudly.

Several of the Northern lords began to talk among themselves.

Still, in quite a shock the young king spoke. "Thank you goodfather. Your men have come to me in a time of great need. I ask that you accompany me to Maidenpool. There we can rest."

"Of course, Your Grace. Also, my son has taken a large portion of our fleet, nearly 50 ships, to the western coast to help you liberate your lands from the Ironborn," Malachi replied.

Theon noticed a look of relief in his friend's eyes that he hadn't seen since before the news of the Tyrells allying with the crown had reached them.

"That is truly welcome news goodfather. With your ships, this war may move in our favor. Galbert Glover takes whatever force you deem necessary to Duskendale and retrieve everything of value. I did not want gold and silver slowing our retreat but I cannot pass up a chance for resources now that the Reach host has been crushed." Robb gave his order while his wound was being treated.

"It will be done," Galbart replied.

Robb resumed his discussion with his goodfather once they reached the castle at Maidenpool. "Talisa made no mention of your family's influence in Volantis."

"Because we had none before her marriage," Malachi said joyfully. "We are of distant relation to one of the Triarchs and my cousin never felt the need to acknowledge us as his family before. I tell you when my daughter's letter reached me telling me of her marriage to a king, I thought she had gone mad. As rumors spread that one of the Westerosi kings had married a Volatene woman many began to whisper. As soon as it was known that it was my own daughter that you had married overnight the highest of nobles began to curry favor with us. We were invited to dine behind the Black Walls with all three of the Triarchs and most wealthy of Volantis."

"This doesn't explain how you were able to bring so many men with you. As I understood the free cities did not have such armies. You brought 8,000 men with you," Robb replied.

"Yes Your Grace. Volantis is ruled by the Triarchs and it is close to the yearly election. The Volatene people thirst for war. Many argued that we should again try and unite the free cities. However when I suggested allying with the North many listened. Very soon both my son and I were favorites to become Triarchs. Many people liked the idea of gaining influence in Westeros. The other free cities may not join you but none will oppose. A divided Westeros is good for them. For centuries the free cities have been annoyed with Westeros being the dominant power in the narrow sea." Robb's goodfather explained.

"You should know that the two most powerful houses are now allied against us," Robb said, his face betraying neither fear nor hope.

"Yes, I had heard. But as I understand the Vale has yet to enter the war and is ruled by your aunt?" Malachi asked.

Robb gave a bitter scoff. "My aunt has resigned to stay out of the war. She would rather stay hidden in the Eyrie. She has refused all my mother's requests for aid and even at the insistence of her own bannermen."

"Your Grace, if I may. You have just won a great victory over your enemies. Let me send a representative informing her of your victory and your new alliance. Maybe we can convince her to join your cause. And if not we can persuade her other bannermen to pressure her to send aid."

"It seems a good plan. You have my support" The king replied.

Malachi called for one of his nobles. Alios Qhaedar entered. "Noble Alios I give you a most important mission. Bring word of the king's alliance to Volantis to Lady Arryn and a formal request for aid. Take with you 12 men from my personal guard. If Lady Arryn refuses to go to her nobles and pressure them to convince Lady Arryn to do so. Offer gold if some need convincing." With that, he left to take a ship to Gulltown.

* * *

Theon entered the solar while Malachi was leaving. Theon found Robb staring out the window.

"This better be important. There are things I enjoy to do after a battle far more than talking with you." Theon said with his usual cocky tone.

Robb turned to face his friend. "I'm taking a large portion of the Northerners up the neck to liberate the western coast."

"I won't fight Ir…"

"I making you Lord of Harrenhal," Robb said cutting him off.

"But why?" Theon asked confused.

"Seven houses have held Harrenhal since Black Harren burned in it with his sons. Maybe that is a sign. Harren was hated by the people he ruled but he did raise the castle, no man can deny him that. Having no decadents I feel it belongs to the next house chosen to rule the Iron Islands. Mayhaps you can redeem the Ironborn for the sins committed by Harren. The rule as a just leader, protect your smallfolk, uphold justice, and break this curse that has plagued Harrenhal." Robb said.

Theon was speechless.

Robb placed a hand on Theon's shoulder. "I forced you into a choice between friend and family. For that I'm sorry. But you chose me and because of that for now and always you are my brother."

Theon looked at his friend and tried to form words.

"I mean if you're too frightened of the curse I could always gift it to Walder Frey. I'm sure it would take more than a curse to rid me of all the Freys out there. Wouldn't you agree my lord." Robb said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Theon's speechless expression eventually turned into a grin. "I believe prince Theon would be more appropriate."

Robb and Theon began to laugh.


	2. North vs South

So this story has been getting a much better response than my other story which kinda of surprised me **. I have about 9,000 words for this story crudely written. The other story has about 50,000 words so it gives me a little more room to have updates done on a regular bases. I might have two more updates for this story before my updates begin to become less regular. I would like to have one update a week for this story but I'm not sure how long that will last. If you like this story check out my other story that's in the book category. It's called Return of Robb Stark.**

 **Chapter Two: North vs South**

"How could this have happened lord Tarly?" Mace yelled at his bannermen in the small council chamber.

"The young wolf came on us as we entered Duskendale. My vanguard was overrun. All reports said he was at Harrenhal. He must have marched his host through the night." Lord Tarly said defensively.

"And what did his forces number in my lord?" Littlefinger asked in his usual weaselly tone.

Almost embarrassed to say. "8000 horse combined with maybe 3000 men at arms already at Duskendale and….

" **11,000** men! You had 23000 men in your host." The lord of Highgarden yelled.

"The fight was going our way but we were ambushed from the east. It seems the young wolf hired a sellsword company and several thousand slave soldiers. Maiden's men and slave soldiers overwhelmed our lines."

"Lord Hand, give me leave to take the entirety of the king's army with me. We have almost 60,000 men left. With Stannis dead, the young wolf is the only threat to his grace's rule. Let me end this for him." Mace Tyrell said.

Seemly ignoring Mace Tyrell, "Lord Tarly what kind of slave soldier did you see?" Tyrion asked.

"We retreated before all of them whereupon us but I saw what seemed to be unsullied and others with green stripes tattooed on their faces." Randall Tarly replied.

"You seem to have described the tiger clocks of Volantis, but I don't understand why they would back a rebel lord. The free cities have never paid that much attention to Westeros." Tyrion questioned to the council in general.

"On that count, I may have some news" Replied Varys in his soft-spoken tone. "I have heard many rumors that I gave no credit to until today. As you all know Robb Stark broke his marriage to the Freys for a foreign girl. It seems that girl is of distant relations to Malaquo Maegyr one of the three ruling Triarchs of Volantis. It seems news of his ken becoming Queen in the North caused him to rally the Volantene behind Robb Stark. Robb Stark's new goodbrother and goodfather are now both favorited to win positions as Triarchs. Never in Volantis history has one family held all three Triarchs."

"Why would they back a pretender like Robb Stark who has no hope of claiming the Iron Throne?" Mace questioned.

"Half and kingdom is still a valuable ally," Varys replied.

"Regardless, we need to crush the young wolf soon. We still outnumber him 3 to 1." Lord Tyrell said.

Tyrion couldn't help but laugh. "Lord Tyrell every opponent he has faced has outnumbered him. Your greatest general was just defeated by him whilst he outnumbered him 2 to 1. And you wish to fight him in the field? No, I think not if we are going to win this war it won't be on the field."

"No one is undefeatable. The boy has gotten lucky. But his luck cannot last forever. We have justice on our side. The warrior will give us strength to bring the North and Riverlands back in the fold." Mace said proudly.

"Lord Tywin finally spoke. Tyrion is right. We have been waiting for him to fail. He isn't going to fail on his own. He has a good mind of battle and his men worship him. If he is going to be defeated we need to grind away at him. His weakness is in his politics. The Ironborn raid his land while his most trusted advisor is Theon Greyjoy. He just executed one of his own bannermen for the murder of my nephews and besides these forces from the free Volantis, he has no allies. We need to overwhelm him. I'm sending Lord Baelish to treat with Lysa Arryn. Lord Baelish is the newly made Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. He will bring Lysa Arryn back into the fold through marriage. We'll see how strong the Young Wolf's resolve is when his own aunt has taken up arms against him. I've order another host formed at Casterly Rock. We will attack Riverlands from 3 sides forcing the young wolf to split his host. When his bannermen see how overwhelmed he is they will start abandoning his cause. Now if there is nothing else this meeting is adjourned."

Everyone save for Kevan and stood and began to leave. "Stay," Tywin said to his son as he began to leave.

"Do you truly believe Robb Stark is foolish enough to split his host against 60,000 men?" Tyrion asked.

"Of course not. But the lords needed to have a clear plan of action. This last battle had a much more devastating effect than losing 15,000 men. We were beginning to pick his army apart. Lords were beginning to lose faith. The Freys and Boltons had all but switched sides. Now with this last victory, Walder Frey will remain neutral. Roose Bolton's creditability has been destroyed and now he has a free city backing him. However with all of Robb Stark's brothers died at the hands of the Ironborn that leaves Sansa as his heir. You will marry her and after Robb Stark has been killed your son through Sansa will rule the North.

"Sansa is only a child. She is not yet 16. I…"

"This is not a discussion. This needs to be done for the Lannisters to remain in power. You will wed her and bed her. I trust you can do that." With Tywin dismissed his son.


	3. Zokla Darys

**Chapter Three: Zokla Darys**

Robb's forces had taken a well-deserved rest at Maidenpool. After 2 days his host marched towards Riverrun. If Robb was, to be honest with himself, he did not really enjoy his goodfather's company. He was a weaselly man. But to his credit, he had helped Robb in a time of need. The slave soldiers, however, were another issue. Slavery was outlawed in Westeros long ago.

"You destroyed a host 3 times your size and yet you still looked depressed." Theon teased his friend.

"My goodfather has brought slave soldiers to support my cause. We don't have slaves in Westeros." Robb said in frustration. "But how can I afford to decline his support? If I do this I will be no better than Joffrey and the Lannisters. I can't fight for justice when we think of men as slaves?

Theon gave a small laugh.

"You think this funny" Robb questioned angrily.

"You forget yourself. The unsullied as I understand where a gift. It is for you to decide their fate. I know you Stark. You'll fight with them in the thick of things like you always have. To think the King in the North would hide behind his men while slave soldiers die needlessly for him. It's as if you don't know your own reputation."

"Robb began to smile. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now we better get to Riverrun before that beautiful wife of your starts fucking someone else" Theon joked.

Robb was grateful for Theon joyful demeanor.

* * *

They had arrived at Riverrun to a king's welcome. Lords Bracken, Piper, Blackwood, Mooten, Darry and his uncle along with many of the smallfolk were there to greet him. Many of them cheered as the king rode up and dismounted in front of his uncle. He was greeted with a warm embraced from his mother and Talisa.

"Nephew we have been listening to tales of how you destroyed a Tyrell host that outnumbered you 5 to 1. This truly amazing." Edmure said joyfully.

"Thank you, uncle, but I fear the battle was less impressive than you have been told. However, I do owe my success to someone I would like you to meet. Lords, uncle, mother I wish to introduce my-

"Father!" Talisa shouted as Malachi appeared before her.

Many of the Lords looked shocked.

"It is good to see you Talisa," Malachi said as he embraced his daughter in a hug.

"Let us move this into my father's solar," Edmure suggested when he realized several things that would need to be discussed in private.

Catelyn walked next to Talisa while Malachi walked with Edmure and the other Riverlords. "You never told us your family held such power in Volantis." Catelyn question.

"We don't. We are of distant relation to one of the ruling Triarchs. But we held no sway over the ruling class of Volantis. I wrote to my father requesting aid, but I never hoped that he could do more than purchasing a small sellsword company. He brought with him some of the city guard and Theon told me he purchased 4,000 unsullied. That would have cost hundreds of thousands of dragons. Our family had nowhere near that much wealth." Talisa explain.

"It seems we will find out soon what happened," Catelyn said as they approached her father's solar.

Malachi explained how news of his daughter's marriage to the King in the North had led to a rally of support for the Tigers. Many had called for support of the Northern King in order to form an alliance with a Westerosi Kingdom. Malachi's influence had increased almost overnight in Volantis. He and his son were now favorites to win elections as Triarchs. He had been given leave to purchase unsullied and sellswords and had attempted to purchase the golden company first but they had been under contract already.

* * *

Robb was unable to sleep as he laid in his bed next to his wife. "Talisa" He finally said.

"Yes my love"

"I wish to talk to you about the unsullied," Robb said in a tone full of conflict.

"What about the unsullied?" There was no anger but an unmistakable sadness in her voice.

"Your father gifted them to me as a late wedding present and as much as I need troops after the Karstark men left I can't fight for justice while I use slave soldiers," Robb said in a confident manner.

"You won't use the unsullied?" She asked knowing the answer already.

"No. These men are not Northerners. They owe me no allegiance. It would not be right to force them to fight a war that is not their own." Robb replied.

Talisa smiled at him sadly. "You are a more just man than any man I have ever known…but with the Tyrells backing Joffrey, you need all the soldiers you can get. If you turn them away my father will take them back a use them to fight somewhere else. At least if they fight for you I know they'll be treated justly." She forced herself to say.

"You mistake my meaning. They were given to me as a gift. I reserve the right to set them free. Once free, no man will have the right to command them." Robb replied.

Talisa looked in her husband's eyes. She was tormented. His mind was made up, and how could she blame him? She had been the one to tell him of the injustice of slavery. As much as she wanted to do what was best for his war effort deep down she agreed with the decision. However, this realization changed her mind on something. He could not handle another burden right now and news that she was carrying his child was not something he needed to hear.

* * *

Robb made his decision in front of his lords.

"Your grace, I must object. We need men at this point in the war lest we become overwhelmed." Lord Bolton interrupted.

"Your Grace, my people spent a large sum of money to purchase these men for you. It would be an insult to set them all free." Malachi said in a manner that still gave Robb the respect due to a king.

"Your concerns are noted, but this is not up for discussion. We do not have slaves in Westeros. The unsullied will be set free. Only those that wish to fight with us will, and they will do it as free men." Robb said forcefully.

Malachi had gathered the 4,000 unsullied soldier in front of Riverrun.

Malachi seemed upset with the king's decision but accepted it. "Only an order given by the person holding this whip will be followed," Malachi said as he handed the whip to his goodson.

Robb had Talisa translate his message to the unsullied in Valyrian. Greywind stood next to his master as he began his speech. Robb held the whip high as he spoke.

"You were bought to fight for me. But this war is our war. We have no slaves in Westeros. You may leave and no man will stop you or return you to chains. You can go and spend the rest of your lives in peace. If you stay and fight it will be as free men of my kingdom. For those who stay, I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. I swear this as Robb Stark King in the North and of the Trident. So from this day to your last, you are all free men of Westeros. Every man that wishes to leave need only drop his helm and leave this army." It took several moments for Talisa and the other Volentine translators to finish Robb's speech.

Robb had hoped that maybe 500 of them would stay. Maybe for glory or reward, or simply fear of the unknown. He waited for them to start taking off their helms. One of the unsullied in the front dropped his spear. _This one will be the first of many._ Robb thought to himself. However to his surprise instead of taking off his helm he reached for his short sword and raised it in the air.

"Zokla Darys" He yelled loudly. It started with one then spread to 3, then 10, then 50, then several hundred then what seemed to be the entire 4000 of them.

Robb looked at is goodfather and saw an utter look of shock. He turned to his wife. "What are they saying? Robb asked confused.

"Wolf King" she replied with a large smile on her face. The sight brought a tear to Talisa's eye. Her husband had made the hard decision. The decision that but justice over his own interest and for once the gods seemed to reward him for that.


	4. A Dog Needs a Master

**Chapter Four: A Dog Needs a Master**

A feast had been held to celebrate the victory of the 3 hills. Lord Hoster had been too sickly to attend so Edmure had acted as host. Robb had talked to his grandfather earlier that day but knew he had been listening to the ramblings of a man not long for this world. Robb was dancing with Talisa when he noticed the look of sadness his mother had. He then felt guilty. He had finally enjoyed himself after so many days of fighting that he had forgotten the pain his mother had suffered. Her two youngest had reportedly been killed by an Ironborn attack on Winterfell, her youngest daughter was presumed dead and word had reached them yesterday that Sansa had been married to the imp.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Ser Desmond Grill "Your grace we have something that demands your attention."

He left the party and was brought to the barracks. "I apologize for interrupting your dance your grace but the man came here claiming to have something you will want." Ser Desmond explained.

"He didn't say what it is?" Robb questioned confused at the idea of a person walking up to Riverrun and saying he might have something the king would want.

"No, he was very adamant about keeping that to himself. He said he use to serve the Lannisters. I thought you would wish to question him, your grace." The old guard replied.

"What was the man's name?" Robb asked interested in the idea of a man from the Lannisters deserting.

"He didn't tell us that either. He's a tall fellow thou. I have now doubt he's been able to scare off people by just looking at them with a face like his." Ser Desmond said quite seriously.

Robb suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall. "Was half his face burned?" Robb questioned.

"It was Your Grace," The knight asked confused. "Do you know the man, Your Grace?"

"How many men do you have guarding him?!" Robb yelled.

"2 Your Grace?" The knight responded worried at the king's reaction.

Robb continued walking down the hall. "That man is the Mountain's younger brother. He was Joffrey's sworn shield." Robb said. As they walked down the hall Robb signaled for 4 of the unsullied that stood guard in the hallway to follow him.

Robb entered a room and both guards bowed. The hound sat in a chair with what appeared to be a small boy standing next to him. The boy ran to him and hugged him startling the guards in the process.

"Robb!" The boy yelled.

It took him a second to realize that it was Arya that was holding on to him. He picked her up and embraced her. "Get my mother!" He yelled at Ser Desmond.

Robb left the hound in the room till Arya had been given to their mother. He returned soon after to question the hound. "So you brought my sister to me. I believe you expect some form of reward?"

"It would be nice. Dragging the little she-wolf across the Riverlands wasn't easy" The hound growled. "I tried to get your other sister out of King's Landing but the little bird was too scared to leave."

"My uncle offered 1000 dragons for the Kingslayer. I offer you the same for my sister." Robb said.

"A fair price, Your Grace." The hound replied.

Robb turned to exit the room.

"There is something more I want." The hound said standing up from his chair.

Robb turned to face him. "Ask it."

"I want to join your service." The hound said without hesitation.

"You wish to serve in my army," Robb asked unable to hold back his surprise. "Why after serving the Lannister's for so many years would you wish to join their enemy?"

"A dog needs a master. And my brother fights for the Lannisters still. I wish to be the one to kill him." The hound replied in a grave tone.

"You wish to kill your own brother?" Robb asked in a mix of shock and disgust.

"I do." The hound replied looking the king straight in the eyes.

Almost without thinking the phrase came out of his mouth. "No man is so accursed as the Kingslayer." There was no condescension in his voice only the thought of the man that said those words to him a few months ago.

"Yet that didn't stop you, did it? I heard about how you executed Lord Karstark. He may have been distant family but family all the same." The hound replied.

"I didn't kill him for revenge. He killed prisoners. For that, he was punished." Robb said as he was snapped back into the role of king.

"And you think Gregor hasn't done worse? I may hate him for what he did to my face but there were far worse crimes he committed against me. He killed someone that was my responsibility to protect. And for that, he must die. Not for me but for her." The hound replied angrily.

Robb looked at the Hound with a new level of sympathy.

"Your Grace, what do you want us to do with him?" Ser Desmond asked.

"Prepare him a room and see that he's fed." The king said as he left the hall.

"Of course, Your Grace" Ser Desmond said without question.

Robb had allowed the hound a few minutes to eat his meal before he entered his room followed by two unsullied carrying a chest. They set it down and left. "Like agreed upon 1000 dragons. My mother will most likely wish to speak to you about my sister. Before she does I want to hear about it first." Robb said in a solemn tone.

Sandor had not finished recounting the events Joffrey's reaction to Robb's victory at Oxcross and the punishment that was given to Sansa because or it when Robb began smashing his fists against a table in the room. Only after the wooden table began to crack did Robb's sense of duty overcome his anger and guilt. His voice once again regained the confidence and icy tone of that of the King in the North. "My mother is going to ask you what I just did. She has a right to know about my sister but she has been in a dark place after what happened to my brothers. Until she is of sound mind again I what you to omit the most gruesome parts of your story."

* * *

Ser Clegane I wish to thank you for returning my daughter to me." Catelyn said graciously as she held Arya tightly.

"I am no Ser," Sandor said not bothering to look up from his meal.

Catelyn ignored his rudeness and returned for what she had really come for. "I wish to know about my other daughter."

Sandor stopped eating and raised his head showing his burnt faced for Lady Catelyn to see. "What do you wish to know?" He said in a tone that may have passed for sympathy.

"Ho…how is she?" Catelyn asked in a pleading voice that made no attempt to hide her worry.

He looked at Robb first, remembering what he had said earlier, then turned to Catelyn. "She has stayed strong against the king's cruelty." Sandor reasoned that it gave Lady Stark as much hope without being a blatant lie. "I tried to take her out of King's Landing during the battle but she was too frightened."

"If she is treated so badly why would she not try to escape?!" Arya snapped.

"Arya enough, " Robb said rather forcefully.

Arya was taken by surprise from Robb's tone. Many times their mother had made him bring her under control but never before had he done it harshly. She looked at his face and did not see the brother she remembered. There was an icy demeanor that surpassed even their father's harshest of expressions.

"Wha….what kind of cruelty does Joffrey inflict upon her?" Catelyn finally managed to ask.

Sandor had hoped she would not ask for specifics. Telling her the full truth could not possibly help the situation. However, he had been told to tell her some of the truth.

"Well, what of my daughter!" Catelyn yelled after several seconds of silence.

He looked to the king and a gentle nod was his only response.

"After Lord Stark's execution, Joffrey forced her to look at his head. After word of your son's victory at Oxcross he had members of his Kingsguard hit her." Sandor saw the horror on Catelyn's face but only shame in Robb's at the information that he gave them.

"Knights of the Kingsguard hit a 14-year-old girl," Catelyn said angrily.

"Some with more enthusiasm than others. Ser Arys refused before he hit her. And I'm sure he did it as lightly as he dared. Ser Boros Blunt and Meryn Trant took more pleasure in it I imagine."

"And what of you. Did you obey your king when he ordered you to beat a defenseless child?" Catelyn asked with venom in her voice.

"Mother," Robb said in a softer tone trying to control her reaction

"He never ordered me to hit her. I was there to kill men not hit little girls" Sandor replied while he looked Lady Stark in the eyes.

"Now do you see Robb why I had to free the Kingslayer?! Sansa will not last in King's Landing if we do not bring her back." Catelyn said trying to justify her actions.

Robb then went from being a brother and son to a king once more. "It is not your motives that have been questioned mother but your sense. We have no assurance the Kingslayer will return Sansa. They lied about having Arya for months."

"Robb" Arya pleaded. "Why won't you help her? She's our sister?" Arya yelled at her brother.

"I know," Robb said in a stoic tone that hid his true feelings.

"She isn't strong like us, Rob," Arya yelled fighting back tires.

"Your sister is right." Catelyn urged. "Sansa is a sweet girl, not made for the cruelty of war"

The room stood in silence as Catelyn and Arya stared at Robb.

"You're wrong," Sandor Clegane said. "Little bird is stronger than you give her credit. Aye, she isn't as wild as the little she-wolf, but let me ask you, girl. Do you think yourself braver than your sister?

"I'm not scared of anything!" Arya responded proudly.

"Then you're a fool. Your sister knew when to be scared. She played the role that she needed to. When people ask she claimed to be a traitor's daughter. When the king left to fight she promised to pray for his victory. But when the king tried to kill a man for drunkenness she asked the king to make him fool instead of hanging him. Aye girl you are brave I won't deny that. But it is that same bravery that killed your precious butcher's boy. It was that bravery that made the king hate your sister so much. You and her both saw him as a coward, after that he never forgave her."

The hound's words had hit Arya hard. Holding back tears she ran at the Hound and tried fruitlessly to hurt him with her tiny fist.

"That's enough," Robb said as he dragged Arya off the hound. "Mother take Arya to her room" After everyone exited the room Robb spoke again. "A few of the Lannister parties remain in my lands. I'm sending three separate forces out to deal with them. If you want to prove your loyalty that is where it begins. These men have been raping and pillaging across the Riverlands since the beginning of this war. I want them to be dealt with in the harshest of manners."

"Is Gregor leading one of these parties?" The hound asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. I will not stop you from killing your brother but if you want to fight under my service that goal will be secondary. You are being sent out to protect my people and punish those that have wronged them. Is that understood?" Robb asked in an icy tone.

"Yes, Your Grace." The hound replied


	5. The Ultimatum

**So I'm going to try and get back into regular updates with this story. A lot of the questions in the comments will be answered later in the story. Regarding Sandor and Sansa. My intention wasn't to set up for a pairing between them. Sandor is the only one who has seen Sansa's strength and I felt he would be a useful way to let the rest of her family know that.**

 **Chapter Five: The Ultimatum**

Robb watched as he and six of his grandfather's bannermen set the boat, carrying Lord Hoster Tully's body, down the river. Robb had asked Desmond Grill to step down for Lother Frey, in hopes of appeasing the Frey's. The funeral did not go well. Edmure missed the funeral pyre 3 times and his uncle had been forced to light it for him. Robb only hoped negotiations with the Freys went better.

"Our father requires a formal apology for the violation of your sacred oath to marry one of his daughter." Lother stated.

"Off course he deserves as much. I was in the wrong." Robb replied.

"Since your sister has been found we would like her betrothal to my brother Elmar reinstated." Lother said.

Catelyn clenched her fists underneath the table, in the anger, at the mention of her daughter being married off so soon after she had been returned to her. It took Robb several seconds to consider. "Agreed." He replied finally.

"He also requires Harrenhal and all its intended lands. He also re-

"Harrenhal has already been granted to Theon Greyjoy." Robb said cutting him off.

Lother looked on in shock obviously not expecting the king to refuse him. "Your Grace, my father made it quite clear that this was one of terms for the alliance to continue."

Robb's face betrayed no emotion at the response. "Please convey the rest of your father's terms."

Lother Frey looked on at the king for a moment and finally continued. "On top of Harrenhal he also requires for the alliance to be sealed with a marriage. He requires Lord Tully to marry one of his daughters."

Edmure responded before Robb had a chance too. "Has he forgotten that I'm his liege lord?!"

"Of course not, My Lord. But he was promised a marriage to His Grace. No one other than yourself can make up for that." Lother replied respectfully.

"Please give us a moment to discuss the terms. You will have my counter within the hour." Robb said ignoring his uncle's outburst.

"Your grace these terms are not negotiable." Lother replied quite forcefully as he stood.

"All the same if you would give us the room." Robb said from his chair.

As soon as Lother left the room Catelyn began to speak. "Robb I know you wish to give Harrenhal to Theon but we need Lord Freys support more then we need Theon's."

"I think we have bigger issues then Harrenhal. Why should I have to marry one of his daughter? I'm his liege." Edmure yelled.

Robb eyes had yet to move. His hands clasped together in front of his face his elbows on the table seemingly ignoring his uncle and mother.

"Robb you have to give him what he wants." Catelyn said in a pleading voice.

Robb turned his head slowly to his uncle. "Uncle I've won every battle but my army can't be in two places at once. When I go north I need you to have the support of ALL the Riverlords behind you."

"I should at least be given my choice like you were." Edmure replied.

"We don't need to be wasting time with negotiations nephew. You talked about making up for the stone mill, well here is your chance." Brynden said to his nephew.

"With the reinforcements from Volantis we don't even need his men any more" Edmure said desperately.

"Uncle I'm about to take 8,000 men north to retake the coast from the Ironborn. Tywin will try to invade once more and you are going to need the support of all your bannermen if you have any hope of defending the Riverlands. Uncle I know I'm the last person that should be telling anyone who to marry but if we are to keep this kingdom free from the Iron Throne we will need Walder Frey's help." Robbs tone was grave but he had made it clear that this was a request not an order.

"Nephew I as well am in no place tell a man who to marry but you had made talk of making up for your mistake at the Trident. When his grace's army goes north we'll need every man to hold off the Tyrell host." The Blackfish added.

"Nephew do you really need to take 8,000 men north? The Ironborn are weak in numbers and I'm sure you still have thousands of levies that could be raised in the north." Edmure said in a pleading tone.

"I mean to take care of this fast. As soon as I march past Mount Cailin I mean to split my host in 3. I will liberate the western coast in one quick action. After my shores are liberated I will leave strong garrisons and return with what men I can."

Edmure took a large swig from his wine goblet. "Fine I'll marry the wench."

"Good." Robb said as wave of relieve fell over him.

"Robb there's still the matter of Harrenhal. Have you decided to resend lordship of Harrenhal for Theon?" Catelyn asked.

"No." Was Robb only reply before he asked his uncle Brynden to retrieve the Freys.

"Robb, you have to."

"He will have my terms and we will see what Lord Frey decides."

Lother limped back into the room and bowed before Robb.

"I have thought on your father's terms. My sister will marry Elmar and my uncle will marry one of your Lord father's daughters. Harrenhal will however remain to Theon Greyjoy." Robb stated calmly.

"Your Grace, as I said before my father's terms where none negotiable." Lother said in a raised voice.

Robb's expression remained unchanged but Brynden noticed his fist tighten. "I will remind you that your father's loyalty is owed to my uncle as his liege lord. I'm agreeing to the matches to make up for my broken vow your father but do not thing I will let him take advantage of the situation more then he already has. My goodfather has added nearly 8000 men to my army so do not believe me so desperate that I will give your father whatever he demands. Your father took up arms against Lord Tywin with me. If your father believes he can return to being neutral and Tywin Lannister will just forget this then he is a fool. You can side with me and help us become independent of the Iron Throne or you can stay out of it and hope he is more merciful with your house then he was with the Reynes. I will march up the twins in 3 weeks. Your castle will be open to me when I arrive or I will bring the full force of the North upon the Twins." Robb said in an icy tone.

Catelyn looked on in horror and shock at her son's words. _Has his pride blinded him to this folly?_

"You are dismissed Ser Lother." Robb said.

Lother was noticeably angry but bowed all the same. "I will inform my lord father of your decision." He said before leaving.

"Robb what were you thinking?" Catelyn yelled as soon as Lother left the room.

"Nephew if you were just going to make demands of him why did I need to give into the marriage?!" Edmund yelled as he stood up in his chair.

"He is still your king. Watch how you speak to him." Brynden said as he placed a hand on his nephew.

Robb stood up from the table. "I honored the original agreement because honored demanded it. Walder Frey wanted something to appease his pride but he needed to know what would happen if he didn't pick a side." He turned and begin walking out the door.

Catelyn followed closely behind her son as he walked down the hallway at Riverrun. "Robb! Robb!"

"What mother?" He said refusing to slow down.

"Seven help me. Robb slow down and talk to me." Catelyn yelled at her son.

Robb stopped abruptly and looked at his mother.

"Lord Frey is a prideful man. Have you considered what will happen if he refuses your offer?" His mother asked forgetting she was speaking to a king and not only her son.

"Of course I considered it. The situation isn't ideal but with the victory over Lord Tarly and the support from Volantis I have enough leverage to deal with that possibility. Lord Frey has used his loyalty to demand from me enough already. If I'm seen giving him whatever he wants to retain his loyalty the loyalty that is owed to me then what's to stop other lords from making their own demands? No, this will be dealt with once and for all! Now if you will excuse me I 'am to pick a commander for the unsullied." Robb said before walking off.


	6. What is Dead May Never Die

**So this chapter was really hard to write. I knew what I wanted to happen for the plot but I had trouble getting there organically. You might have noticed but I'm really bad a writing dialogue so for that I'm sorry. This chapter was written out of order then I added more stuff so if it doesn't make a lot of sense or there are a lot of errors let me know and I might need to edit it again. Theon may seem far more moral in this story then he is in the show and that's really just out of necessity to justify some of his choices. Some of y'all might not like how I've written Arya. In all honestly I'm not a huge fan of her character but I think if she had made it back to her family she would have been resistant to being used as part of a marriage pact. And as much as she disliked Sansa I'm sure she would begin to miss her. One of y'all mentioned feeling sorry for Edmure and I'm totally on the opposite end of the spectrum with that. Disregarding his mess up at the mill, Robb is really in this situation because Edmure couldn't control one of his own bannermen. I agree it wasn't right for Robb to break a marriage pact but that pact shouldn't have needed to be made to convince Lord Frey to help his own liege lord. And Edmure even got the benefit of really liking his Frey bride. So I don't really have much sympathy for him. And as far giving Theon Harrenhal that was Robb showing his gratitude to Theon for choosing Robb over his own father. I just liked the idea of it returning to the Ironborn. Honestly it was probably a mistake. I kind of wrote myself into a corner with that one.**

 **Chapter Six: What is Dead May Never Die**

Robb had received the letter from Jason Mallister early in the morning and had yet to tell anyone of its contents, of which could possibly change the tides of this war.

"You summoned me, Your Grace" Theon said with his sly grin and a mock bow. Theon's good-hearted demeanor was met with Robb's icy one. Robb said nothing and held out a parchment for Theon.

To His Grace Robb Stark King in the North and the Trident

I have received word from the Maester at pike that Lord Balon fell from a rope bridge and died last night. I 'am told that infighting has broken out among the Ironborn over the issue of secession.

Your loyal servant Lord Jason Mallister Lord of Seaguard.

"Theon. I'm sorry about your father." Robb said with as much sincerity as he could for a man he despised.

Theon was quiet for a moment. "What is died can never die" Was his only reply. It was said without any sadness.

Robb looked at his friend in surprise. Seeing this Theon chose to answer. "I died to my father long before I returned to Pyke. And my real father died in Kings Landing."

Theon's words soften the icy expression on Robb's face. However Robb quickly returned to matters of state. "By the laws of gods and men you are their king now"

Theon almost laughed. "I'm a Greenlander to most of the Ironborn now. Last time I was there I attacked their king and tried to warn their enemy of their plans. They won't follow me."

"Then who will lead them?" Robb asked confused.

"Well if my father had enough sense he would have made a will. I'm sure his wish would have been for Asha to succeed him." Robb noted the contempt in Theon's words. "However since there isn't a will my uncle will most likely claim the Seastone chair. There will be a Kingsmoot to decide."

"You understand that the Northerners wish revenge on your people." Robb said plainly. "If you can convenience them to return home I can end the matter there."

"Robb I'm not seen as Ironborn to most of them. I won't be able to convince them of anything."

"You convinced 300 of them to join us in the Westerlands." Was Robb's reply.

"Those where Codd men. Decadents of Thralls and salt wives. They are looked down upon by most of the Ironborn. They saw a chance at glory and plunder with me, nothing else. It will not work with the others. My uncle Victorian is much like my father. He respects the old ways and is well liked. I'm seen as your lap dog"

Robb stood from his chair and looked out the window. "Your father's death leaves me an opportunity that I can't ignore. The Ironborn will be in disarray until a new king is chosen. If your uncle Victorian wishes to take the crown he's going to have to take most of his forces with him. That will leave Mount Cailin nearly defenseless. I've advanced my plans to retake the North. I'm leaving for the Twins on the morrow." Robb finally turned away from the window and looked at Theon. "If you do not become king I will be forced to drive the Ironborn out of the North. My men will want revenge and I can't risk another invasion when I return to the Riverlands with my army. In order to protect the safety of the North I will be forced use the Volantene navy to crush the Iron Islands. The castles will be torn down and the Ironborn put to the sword by the hundred." It wasn't a threat that Theon saw in his friends eyes it was a warning or even a plea.

Theon was hesitant. "Give me 200 men and the treasure we took from Duskendale. A show of force and the promise of plunder might go along way in convincing my fellow Ironborn."

"Done. Take what men you need and head to Seaguard first thing on the morrow. Lord Mallister has been working with my goodbrother on a counter assault on the Ironborn invading the north. If you are able to win the kingsmoot I can redirect my forces and began the siege on Casterly Rock."

Theon left the room with the cocky smile that was so common at Winterfell. For so long he had not only longed but expected to one day rule the Iron Islands. His return home had quickly destroyed that dream. Now it seemed possible again. They had mocked him as a Greenlander last time but now he was returning having led Ironborn in reaving. He would have plunder to show and another army to back his claim. As he walked down the stairs at Riverrun he began to remember his travel to Pyke less than a year ago.

* * *

His father had thrown the alliance that Theon himself had forged with Robb into the fire. "No man gives me a crown. I will pay the Iron price for it."

"You can't believe you can fight off the Lannister yourself?" Theon yelled at his father in a mix of shock and anger.

"Who said anything about the Lannister" Replied Asha.

Theon looked at his father confused. Balon returned to a map. "With the Stark boy's army fighting in the Riverlands the North is ripe for conquest. We will take Mount Cailin and trap him and his army in the Riverlands. Our longships will take the entire western coast. Winterfell may defy us for a year but what of it? We will nit a new empire out of the north."

Theon couldn't help but laugh. Balon and Asha looked in surprise. "You're a fool. The North will never be ruled by someone who isn't named Stark."

"You doubt our people's strength?" Asha spat.

"No, but you forget it. Our strength comes from the sea. You'll be fought every step of the way on the western coast while the eastern coast rallies against you."

"I came here bringing you an alliance that could insure our independence and you throw it in my face." Theon said angrily.

"You would have our father bow down before the Stark boy" Asha replied with condensation.

"I would have our father stand with Robb Stark as an equal. I've no wish to bow before anyone. Robb Stark looks as me as an older brother. In time we could create an alliance that will rival the Iron Throne." Theon said proudly.

"Don't you dare call him brother, not after his father murdered your true born brothers?" Balon yelled at Theon.

"You killed my true born brothers!" Theon shot back "Your greed and ambition killed them. You foolishly rebelled against the Iron Throne because you liked the idea of wearing a damn crown. It-"

Theon was cut off by his father striking him with the back of his hand. He stumbled from the strike and took a few steps back. Theon felt the warm presence of blood in his mouth. He put his hand up to his mouth, for some reason, knowing that he would find blood on his fingers. The sight of the blood however, angered him far more then he expected. Theon walked over to his father until he was inches away from his face. Balon's face was cold and hard, a byproduct of being a hard man Theon supposed.

"Fine get the rest of your family killed. It makes little difference to me" Theon told his father as he stared into his cold eyes. He then turned to walk out of his father's solar.

"You think I'm going to just let you run back to be the wolf pups lap dog?" Balon said.

For a reason Theon could not explain he knew what would happen next. It might have been the way his sister had embarrassed him with her battle axe the night before that made him so eager to engage her in a fight but for whatever reason Theon was ready. He pulled his sword out before he had even turned all the way around. Asha's axe came a few inches from cutting off his left arm but was stopped by his sword. The look of shock on his sister's face gave Theon a level of joy that he usually only felt when bedding a women. He took the opportunity to overpower her. He pushed Asha's axe above her head and kicked her in her unprotected stomach. After she hit the ground she swung her axe desperately at him. The axe was knocked out of her hand by Theon's sword. A cocky smile formed on Theon's face as he held his sword on Asha's throat. The moment was short lived as his father's blade cut into his shoulder. Theon reacted as fast as possible and punched his father in the face knocking the old man to the ground. Theon attempted to lift his sword but found the knife wound hurt too much. He was forced to settle for kicking his father in the rib cage. It brought Theon more satisfaction then he expected. He turned to exit the chamber and saw his sister standing in front of the door holding her axe. As she tightened her grip around the axe, Theon instinctively brought his left hand up. He didn't remember seeing the axe fly through the air. Only after he saw two of his fingers fall to the ground did be become aware of what had happened. He had played the finger dance and lost. He did however realize his sister was now unarmed. He tightened his grip around the axe and threw it back at her. Instead of throwing it in the middle of a person's chest like was expected he threw it at her leg. It was a cowardly thing to do put at this point he really didn't care. It stuck is sister in her thigh as she tried to move out of the way. He took the chance and pushed her onto the ground as he ran out of his father's solar. By the time he had gotten atop a horse he could hear the guards mobilizing around the castle. He pushed his horse onward and didn't look back to see how close the guards where. He road past Lordsport, knowing he would have little chance of getting passage on a ship and went directly to Iron Holt. Lord Wynch had been more than willing to help is liege lord's son. _Gods have mercy on the man when my father finds out what he's done._ A ship had been anchored half a mile from the shore and Theon had taken a small row boat out to it. By the drowned god's grace the ship was set to go to Harlaw.

Theon remembered that his uncle Rodrick was a much different person then his father. He was nicknamed the reader by most of the Ironborn, more of an insult then a jest. Rodrick held little love for the old ways. When Theon's grandfather Quellon had attempted to make reforms to the Iron Islands, Rodrick had been one of his greatest supporters. _Surly he of all people will see the benefit of an alliance with the North._

Theon had originally been happy for the chance to see his mother again. The last time he saw her was when Lord Stark had taken him away from the Iron Islands. To Theon's dismay his mother was not truly there. The death of her first two son's and the loss of her youngest child had destroyed her. What was left of her was a women half mad. She had come to believe Theon was his own ghost. Theon's only consolation was that his mother seemed to enjoy his company all the same.

Theon had been even more disappointed by the fact that his uncle had been unwilling to challenge his liege lord by giving Theon his full support in attacking the Westerlands. He had offered Theon one ship with a crew but in the face of the entire Westerlands it was nothing. Just when Theon was about to lose heart in his whole mission to the Iron Islands his uncle had given him a ray of hope. He had advised Theon to try and convince house Codd the join his cause. It was a desperate play, the son of their ledge lord a prince by rights, to go to them as a beggar, asking them to go against their own beloved king. It was desperate but Theon made the decision all the same and traveled to meet the men of house Codd. When they had all gathered in the great hall, Theon gave his speech. He had only gotten 3 words into it before Tom Codd rose from his table and interrupted him by questioning his salt as an Ironborn. He went on and on about the old ways and captaining a ship. The more the man spoke the angrier it made Theon. After he called Theon a greenlander for the third time Theon finally snapped. He cut Tom Codd's left hand off in one clean motion. His fellow Ironborn looked on but did nothing as the man screamed. After about a minute he passed out. Theon sheathed his sword and began his speech once more. It had almost been too easy to get them to abandon his father. Every Cod man had known a slight from another Ironborn. For centuries they had been treated as barely a step above Thralls. The chance at real glory, glory that would not be taken away from them by another lord, was too much for them to pass up. That day the men of house Cod swore their fealty not to their king but to their prince.

Theon was still reveling in the memory which was probably the proudest day of his life when he was taken out of his daydream by a small child running into him. Theon looked up and saw a serving maid running toward the child. He noticed the child try and make a run for it so he grabbed on to the child's shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me!" The child yelled.

It was then that Theon recognized who he was holding onto. Arya looked strikingly different then Theon remembered her at Winterfell. She was taller, her hair was cut short, and now it seemed she had refused to wear a dress, to Lady Catelyn's displeasure he was sure. The attitude however was distinctly Arya.

The serving women curtsied as she came up to Theon before speaking. "Princess, your mother wished for me to watch over you. If you would please return to your chambers and put on a dress. You're supposed to dine with king and queen tonight."

"I told you I'm not eating with him! And stop calling me princess" Arya yelled with venom to her voice.

"Princess please, I beg of you." The serving girl pleaded.

Theon noticed that the serving girl seemed absolutely frightened at Arya's behavior. No doubt she feared she would be the one in trouble if Arya didn't attend.

"I'll make sure she attends dinner with king." Theon said as she dismissed the girl.

"Thank you, My Lord." She said relief washing over her face.

Arya pulled away from Theon as he let go. "I'm not going!" Arya yelled at him.

"It's nice to see you too princess." Theon jested.

"Don't call me that!" Arya replied angrily.

"You're the king's sister. That makes you a princess." Theon said in a jesting tone.

"Well no one asked me what I wanted!" Arya yelled.

 _No one really asked Robb now that I think about it._ "That's not really how it works. We all have to do our duty." Theon replied.

"That's easy for you to say." Arya said as her anger broke into sadness. "You're getting what you always wanted. You get to leave and go rule the Iron Islands. It's what you've always wanted. What you would never stop talking about at Winterfell. I'm the one that has to marry one of Lord Frey's stupid sons. It's not fair, Robb was the one supposed to marry a Frey. Then he decided to marry someone else and now they want be to take his place."

 _So they told her about the betrothal_. "We needed the Frey soldiers. Lord Frey expected to marry a Stark and you were the only one left." Theon replied sympathetically.

"Then why didn't he keep his promise? Father always said lords had to keep their word. Shouldn't kings have to do the same? Why did Robb get to marry however he wanted?" Arya yelled at Theon through tears.

Theon was quite for a moment while he tried to think of something that would make a 10 year old understand. He eventually settled on the truth. "He made the deal because he had to. We still thought there was a chance we could save your father. After Joffrey killed him the Northern Lords made Robb their king. Even while we were winning battles things only got worse for Robb. My father invaded the North and sacked Winterfell, Lord Karstark executed two prisoners, the Tyrells sided with the Lannisters. Talisa was his escape from it all. From the burden and the guilt he carried with him. Robb blames himself for all of it. Lord Stark's execution, Bran and Rickon's murder, Sansa's imprisonment, there was no word about you so we assumed they had killed you. Marrying Talisa might have been reckless at the time but now her father's 7,000 men are the only thing keeping this kingdom together. Arya I know it's not fair but we all need to make sacrifices. I went against my own father because I believed in Robb. He needs your help as well if he's going to win this war."

Arya sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's not just about Robb. When I escaped from King's Landing I traveled with a group heading to the Wall. When I was with them I wasn't Arya Stark. I was Arry. I wasn't a Lady I was just another orphan boy. I fought with them when the Lannister's attacked us. I even killed a man. And after all of that they want to turn me into a lady again. I can't be a lady. Sansa was the one that was the lady. Everyone always told me how perfect she was. She could stitch, she could sing, she could dance…she was the pretty daughter and I was just Arya Horseface!" Arya said once again trying to hold back tears.

Sympathy began to wash over Theon at Arya's words. He had remember himself referring to her as Arya Horseface and Arya Underfoot. He remembered how he had secretly wished that he would one day take Sansa as a wife. "Come with me." Theon told her before turning around and walking down the hall not bothering to see if she was following him. They arrived in the practice yard of Riverrun as the men were heading inside. "Ser Robin, can you find a bow small enough for princess Arya to use." Theon asked the man as he was about to head in.

"Of course my lord" He replied. It took Ser Robin several minutes but he eventually returned with a bow that was Arya's size.

Arya just looked at the bow with a blank expression.

"You know how to use it?" Theon asked.

She looked up at Theon. "Do you think we'll get Sansa back?" Arya in a voice they conveyed her doubt.

"Your mother released the Kingslayer hoping to get you and your sister back. I don't see how Lord Tywin can pass up his first born son for a girl." Theon replied.

"When the Lannisters took us prisoners I served as Lord Tywin cupbearer. He's never going to give up. He's going to fight till he's dead." Arya said then shot an arrow that missed the bullseye by a few inches.

Theon stared at Arya in disbelief for a view seconds. _No wonder Robb thinks she's gone mad._ Robb had told Theon about the wild stories Arya had told him and his mother about her escape from King's Landing. Men changing faces and coming back from the dead. Hell this part seemed the most plausible and he still found it insane. _Guess it doesn't really matter if it's true or not. She seems to believe it's true._ "Then I guess we'll just half to kill him." Theon said with a grin.

"Can Robb do that?" Arya asked in a worried tone.

"You going along with the betrothal might help." Theon said returning to a serous tone.

Arya shot another arrow hitting even closer to the bullseye. "The last time I saw her she said she hated me. And the hound says I'm the reason Joffrey was so mean to her." She said as she tightened the grip on her bow. "Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

Theon began taking off the glove on his left hand reviling the missing figures. "My sister cut off two of my fingers when I returned to the Iron Islands. Hell, Stannis murdered his own brother if that giant women can be believed. I'm sure Sansa will get over whatever petty squabble you'll had"

Theon's words seemed to give Arya hope.

"Fine. I'll go along with the stupid betrothal." Arya said before letting loose another arrow they hit right on the edge of the bullseye.

"And you'll have dinner with your brother tonight?" Theon questioned.

"Yes…but I'm not going to where some stupid dress." She replied stubbornly.

 _Of course she won't_. Theon pinched the bridge of his noise in annoyance. "Tell you what. Let make a wager. We both get once shot. If my arrow is closer than yours you wear the damn dress to dinner."

"What if my arrow is closer?" Arya shot back.

"Then I'll wear a dress when I eat with you all." Theon replied in a mocking tone that he knew Arya could not pass on.

"Deal" She replied. She turned to face the target and readied an arrow. She held it for several second as she slowed her breathing. Finally she released it.

Theon's heart sank as he saw the placement of the arrow. It had struck dead center of the target. He turned to Arya to see the widest grin he had ever seen. "Looks like your wearing a dress." She said in a mocking tone.

Theon ignored her as best he could and readied his own arrow. He took a single deep breath and released the arrow. An ocean of relief washed over him as he saw Arya's arrow be split in half. He turned to look at Arya and saw the look of shock turn into anger as she threw the bow on the ground. "Fine I'll wear a damn dress!" She said before stomping off.

He watched as she stormed off. _Gods be good what if I had lost. I couldn't have let my men see me in a dress. I'm about to claim the Seastone chair_.


	7. The Pack Survives

**So a lot of things contributed to this chapter not getting done. I actually had the idea for the chapter in my head for a while. When I went to actually put it to words it became a nightmare and I kept changing it. Then classes became a problem so that instantly became more important. So this chapter might not be the best and it might have a "few" mistakes. If it is really bad let me know. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or non constructive if you just want to be negative. I really don't care. Just to answer some of the questions. Somethings in the story might just need to be chalked up to its fan fiction so that's what happened. Other's like what happen to Winterfell if Theon didn't take it over will eventually be answered when...or if the characters get to the north. But to the question regarding Robb marring Talisa. In the show Robb kind of marries Talisa really just because he's in love with her. He's not doing it because he can't handle what happened to his brothers. As far as the willingness to work with the Ironborn. I agree Robb can never come to a formal alliance with Balon because of what the Ironborn did to Bran and Rickon but since Balon is dead and Robb has a chance to put someone he views as a brother in power it would make literally no sense to go to war with them anyways. Obviously if he could find the specific person responsible for his brother's deaths he would want that person killed but it would be nonsense to refuse an alliance with all of the Ironborn because of it. The point of going to the Iron Islands and killing every man would be a last resort to prevent future attacks but if they're already on your side why would you waste resources to do it. If you look at it from Balon's perspective Robb was asking the same of him. The greenlanders killed Ironborn and raped their women and in Balon's mind really killed all of his sons. But we or at least most people don't look at Balon's reaction to Robb's proposal as rational. Looking at Robb's character from the show he's willing to put vengeance aside for Northern independence. As much as he hates Joffrey for killing his father he's willing to let it go for his sisters released and the North free.**

 **Chapter Seven: The Pack Survives**

Arya tugged at the dress she wore. It was incredibly uncomfortable and she cursed herself for agreeing to Theon's stupid bet. She looked across the table and saw Theon smirking at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and instantly felt a sharp pain on her shoulder as her mother pinched her. She noticed Theon hold back a chuckle at her misfortune.

"Arya. I must say you look a lot different in dress. It suites you well." Talisa said to her goodsister.

Arya could see her brother eyeing her and expecting her to respond. She forced an uncomfortable grin onto her face. "That is kind of you to say." Arya went on to eat her food as her brother and his queen continued to talk. The enjoyment at being certain of getting 3 meals a day had warn off fast. While at first she had been overjoyed to be with her family soon the burdens and constraints of being a princess had made Arya long for the freedom she once had. Of course she was grateful to be free from the Lannisters and the Brotherhood but she could not help and think fondly of her time on the road with Gendry and Hot pie. In her small group times had been hard but Arya had been a leader, a warrior, and a friend. She had just been Arya but now she was a princess and felt more alone than ever. At Riverrun she had food, shelter, and even servants but she had no sense of purpose, no excitement, and no friends. Robb was the one fighting this war. This dinner had been the most time she had spent with her brother at one sitting since they were both at Winterfell. Every minute of every hour it seemed another lord or maester or commander would seek his council. She had been reduced to nothing more than a bargaining chip for a marriage alliance. And out of all of this what bothered her the most was that Robb had begun too view all of her stories as the tall tales of a child that had gone crazy. He had believed that she escaped King's Landing with Yoren and been captured by the Hound. Everything in between had been disregarded as nonsense. Of course Robb had not told her this but she could see it in his face. A mix of sadness and dismissal every time she would try and recount one of her adventures.

When she had finished her food she had wanted to leave but knew her mother would never allow it. It would not be courteous to leave. So she had looked on at the rest of the people sitting at the table laughing and enjoying themselves. Robb set at the head of the table as the king. Her uncle Edmure sat at the opposite end as the lord of the castle. To Robb's right sat his wife, then her, and finally her mother who seemed to be enjoying herself as much as Arya was. On Robb's left sat Theon, then Robb's goodfather Malachi, and their great uncle Brynden. Theon looked as if he had drunk too much and had been recounting, almost inaudibly, the battle of the Whispering Woods. Malachi seemed to be talking to her uncle Brynden about the Vale or something boring like that. Her uncle seemed to respond as little as possible to him without seeming annoyed. Her uncle Edmure visited with her mother politely. Lastly was her good sister the Queen in the North. She reminded her a lot of Sansa. She knew all the same courtesies, spoke pretty words, and even if Arya didn't want to admit it bothered her, she was by far the most beautiful women in the room. _Sansa will love her… if she ever comes back._ Arya thought sadly. Sansa and been watching her talk to Robb without really listing to the conversation. They had been talking when she saw Talisa do something very impolite. She punched Robb on the shoulder and then burst out into the most unladylike laughter.

"Striking your king is an act of treason." Her brother mocked.

"When your king accuses you of treason what other option is there?" She replied with false offense. Talisa turned to her good sister. "Your brother seems to be worried that I have been some kind of Lannister spy that maneuvered my why into royalty. You spent nearly a month as Lord Tywin's cupbearer, did he ever mention me?" Talisa said in a friendly and slightly drunk manner.

The joyful table quickly turned somber as Robb's smile faded.

"No he didn't say anything like that." Arya said as she stared at her empty plate not wanting to face Robb. She knew her brother and mother didn't believe in her recount of events and she didn't want them looking at her as if she was crazy. "He didn't really seem to hold his spies' information in high regard at all." Arya added as an afterthought. She didn't know why she needed to add something but she did. She knew she was not crazy and she would not hold her tongue just because Robb and her mother didn't believe her.

"Arya we talked about this. You were out there for a long time. You are confused." Catelyn said sympathetically.

Arya was going to just let it go until Theon spoke.

"Come on Lady Stark. They are such good tails." Theon said slurring his words. "I like the one about the man who changes his face." Theon said unable to hold back a laugh. He continued to laugh until he made eye contact with Robb. The joyful smile that had been their only a few seconds ago was now gone. Arya could have sworn she felt colder just looking at the gaze her brother gave Theon. Theon's laugh quickly died down. "I might have too much wine." He said right before excusing himself.

Robb softened his expression and looked at Arya. "Now I don't want to here anymore about this faceless man" Robb said returning to his plate.

"Robb the faceless men are more than just tall tales." Talisa said as she placed a comforting hand onto Robb's shoulder. "The skill and reputation of the faceless men are known across all the free cities. When Volantis sought to conqueror the other free cities after the doom and Braavos sided against us. Many of our leaders were believed to have been killed by faceless men hired by the Braavosi."

"I have proof" Arya said as she took the coin Jaqen had given her out of her shoe. When she had arrived at Riverrun she had been unable to leave her chambers without the coin. The coin seemed to represent a different path she could take, one that didn't involve dresses and courtesies. When she had lost her bet to Theon her shoe was the only place that she could keep it on her person. Arya took out the coin and pushed it in front of Robb's face.

Robb took the old and rusted coin and examined it.

"The faceless man who saved us from Harrenhal said that if I needed him all I had to do was gave that coin to any man from Bravos and say-

"Valar morghulis" Talisa said interrupting Arya.

"Yea? How did you know that?" Arya asked her goodsister confused.

"While those coins are very rare it is well known what it means to have those words said to you from a person with that coin. Even if given from a child it is accepted as if the request came directly from the faceless men. For all we know the child might be a faceless man himself." Talisa said.

Robb continued to examine the coin until he noticed how somber the dinner table had become. Even his uncle Edmure was silent as he stared down at the food he was eating. Robb handed Arya back the coin. "We'll discuss this later."

Arya highly doubted they would ever discuss this again but was content with having said her piece. Arya took back her coin and was surprised to see the speed at which her brother's expression changed. Before she had even put the coin back in her shoe he was smiling again.

"Talisa what was it you were telling me about?" Robb said happily.

Talisa returned to the cheerful attitude that she had at the beginning of the dinner. "The long bridge is one of the most beautiful monuments in the known world. A person can find almost anything amongst the hundreds of shops that adorn it. Maybe after this war we can go to Volantis and see it."

Arya noticed that while her goodsister seemed hopeful of what she said there was a strong presence of doubt in her voice, almost like she was making a plea.

"I fear my daughter has developed her own idea of what the long bridge in her head. She forgets to mention that the bridge has become a haven for cutthroats and thieves." Malachi interrupted.

"Father you're exaggerating. It isn't nearly as bad as you make it out to be." Talisa argued.

"Talisa how would you know? You've never crossed the length of the bridge." Her father replied.

"You and mother took me across it on my 12th nameday when we went to buy a new harpe." Talisa argued.

A small chuckle broke out from Malachi. "Talisa we took you no farther than a quarter of the way down. The west side of the bridge is very different from the east. They hang hands of thieves in the center of the bridge. Do you thing I would take my family to see such things."

"But we spent half the day walking down the bridge?" Talisa asked truly confused.

"That was because you and your mother wanted to see what every shop had to sell." Her father said with a laugh.

Talisa turned to her husband and noticed a sly grin on his face. "What?"

"You use to play the harpe?" Robb asked doing his best not to laugh. "I would love to her you play."

"No you wouldn't." Talisa said as she began to remember her dreadful lessons as a child. "I was horrible at the harpe." She said laughing together with her husband.

"Catelyn didn't you play the harpe when you were a child?" Her uncle Brynden asked.

Before she could answer her brother started laughing. "That's right you did. I remember our father had to bribe her with sweets to continue your lessons." Edmure yelling to the table.

As much as she wanted to, Lady Catelyn could not hold back a smile. "When I was 10 father had said I had gotten too fat and ordered the Septa to watch what I ate. After a year I was finally able to have sweets again because I told him I wouldn't finish my lessons otherwise." Catelyn said smiling at the memory.

It was at this point that all but Arya where laughing at the table. Even Arya's mother, who she had not seen smile since the day she had been reunited with her, was in joyful spirits. Arya felt jealous. Why couldn't she feel happy? She had food, shelter, and was among family but even with all that she felt only anger and sadness. She felt this even after the laughter had died down, her family members had finished eating, and everyone had retired for the night. She laid in her bed staring at her coin. _Maybe I can still go to Braavos. Learn the ways of the faceless men._ Her train of thought was cut off by a knock on the door. She quickly hid the coin under the sheets. She was about to lay down and pretend to be asleep, not wanting to deal with another lecture from her mother, when Robb opened the door.

"I thought we ought to talk." He said with a somber expression on his face.

"About what?" Arya said not wanting to give the satisfaction of knowing she cared so much about what he thought about her account of events.

Robb pulled up the chair at the desk and sat across from her. "We could start with that coin you're playing with under the sheets." Robb said as he pointed at her hand.

Arya was caught off guard but her reply came without much thought. "I'm not crazy!"

"I didn't say you were." Robb defended.

"But you thought it!" Arya replied.

Robb held his head down in frustration. He had thought that and admitting that he thought his sister was crazy was not how he wanted this conversation to go. He finally raised his head and looked into the dark brown eyes that reminded him of their father. "I've had men come back from battles claiming a lot of wild things. They've claimed to have seen ghosts of fallen enemies, men the size of giants, the gods themselves. Battle does something to the mind. When you told me your story of men changing faces and people returning from the dead I just rationalized that the same had happened to you…that wasn't fair of me to do. So if you wish we can talk about what you saw after King's Landing."

Arya looked into his eyes and noticed that he wasn't looking at her as if she was crazy. She wasn't sure if he truly believed her but at least he wasn't going to instantly dismiss her accounts anymore. "I don't know if I want to talk about it right now." She replied

"That's fine. We can talk when you're ready." He got up and turned around but didn't leave for the door. After a few moments he turned back around moved closer to her. "I didn't say this before because I was too ashamed. As if leaving it unsaid made it better somehow. But I'm sorry for what you endured. I wanted nothing more than to get you and Sansa back. I should have done more to get you to back. I failed you and your sister and for that I'm sorry."

Arya looked on at her brother and felt the guilt and sadness he was holding on to. It that moment he looked as if he had aged another 10 years. She went to hug him. "I know you did everything you could."

It took several moments for Robb to finally let go. He got up and picked the chair he had moved and went to put it back. He was almost finished when he heard Arya's voice once more.

"I don't want to get married" She cried.

Robb put the chair back in front of the bed and sat down. "Arya I know we speak poorly of the Freys but they're not all bad. I had a Frey squire for several month before I married Talisa. His name was Oliver and he was a great person. Saved my life during Oxcross. There's no reason why your betrothed can't be like Oliver."

"Robb it's not about him being a Frey. I don't want to marry. Sansa was the one that everyone loved. She was the pretty daughter that was good at courtesies and singing. I was Arya horse face." She said holding back tears. "I can't spend the rest of my life doing needle work and wearing dresses. I fought with Yoren when the Lannister's attacked. I could fight in the war." Arya said.

Robb noticed the desire in her eyes as she spoke of fighting in the war…which made it all the more difficult. "Arya, women don't fight in wars."

"That's a lie!" She replied angrily. "The Mormont women do!"

"The Mormont women aren't princess!" Robb said in a raised voice. Robb quickly realized how harshly he had said that and calmed himself. "I know this isn't fair. I'm the one who broke the betrothal and you're the one paying for my mistake, but we need Walder Frey's 4,000 men. I lost sight of that when I married Talisa and for that I have no excuse." Robb could see that Arya was about to respond so he cut her off. "But I promise you I will do everything in my power so that you can find happiness. You spoke of training with sword in King's Landing."

Arya perked up at the mention of it. "I was taught by Syrio Forel the first sword of Braavos." She said beaming with pride.

"If you wish I will find another sword from Braavos to finish your training. I'll have one of my own men train you in archery. I won't make you wear a dress outside of a wedding, I will promise to you that you will never have to work on needle work ever again and if being part of this war is something you truly want I will find a way for you to be a part of it. Arya hugged her brother and for the first time since King's Landing she felt a purpose other than survival.

* * *

Arya was awaken the next with clothes being thrown at her. "Time to wake up." Robb said in a more pleasant tone then he was used to.

"What's this?" Arya asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Clothes." Robb replied.

"What do I need these for?" She asked as she looked at the dull grey pants and shirt.

"You wouldn't want blood to get on nice clothes would you? Talisa helps tend to the wounded and I was hoping you would assist her today. I was going to have Theon give you an archery lesson before he left for Seaguard but as of right now he still asleep and I doubt he'll be in any condition to do much more then ride a horse when he awakes." Robb said rolling his eyes. "So I'll find someone to take care of your training later today."

As soon as Robb left the room she changed into the clothes he gave her. As she walked out she failed to realize in her bed lay the rusty Iron coin Jaqen had given her.


	8. The Long March North

**So I'm done with school for the semester. Good news is I hope to get on a better update schedule for the story. Bad news is I failed Statics. Can you believe my teacher wouldn't bump up my 49 to C? So there was a small amount backlash from my take on Arya which wasn't completely unexpected. Which if she is your favorite character I can understand you not wanting to continue with the story. I probably wouldn't read a fic with a really negative take on Robb. That being said I'm going to have to take issue with one specific comment. Someone argued that it was "awful" the way Robb treats Arya in the last chapter. That to me seems like an extremely biased belief. As the audience we know what Arya is saying is the truth because she is a POV character in the books. Disregarding Sansa and the whole unkiss theory, POV character allow us to understand what really happened. I think it is totally understandable that a story of a 9 year noble girl being imprisoned by the enemy becoming the cupbearer to Tywin Lannister and then being freed by a man that changes faces is met with some skepticism. And more over it's not really out of character for Robb. When Bran asked Robb if he believed one of old Nan's stories he replied by asking Bran if he believes in snarks and grumpkins as well. And both Ned and Robb believe that the man from the Night's Watch, who we know saw an Other, is crazy when he tells them his story. Also leaving your family and going to Braavos isn't "the smart thing." I mean don't get me wrong it's definitely interesting but as far being useful, reestablishing the Frey alliance and acting as an heir is more helpful to the Northern cause. As far as the chapter goes there is a lot of setup and if you didn't like how Arya was written in the last one you might feel the same way. Let me know what you think in the comments.**

 **Chapter Eight: The Long March North**

"Scouts report that the Tyrells have regrouped at King's Landing and are preparing for another assault into the Riverlands. There new host numbers near 65,000 men." Ser Brynden replied.

Every lord at the table save for Roose Bolton and Robb seemed disheartened at the news. "I had hoped are last victory would have done more damage to the Tyrell's strength." Robb said with the emotionless mask he had taken to warring in front of all his bannermen.

"Your Grace, I don't know if we will be able to withstand a host that large without the Northern forces." Edmure said respectfully.

"Your Grace, it would do you little good to leave to reconquer half of your kingdom only to lose the other half." Lord Tytos Blackwood stated.

"His Grace has his own subjects he is responsible for!" Robett Glover replied angrily.

"I'm aware but the North is dealing with raiders while we have a whole army to concern ourselves with. His Grace has all but destroyed the Lannister forces, if they are given the chance to retake the Riverlands it will all be for not." Lord Blackwood replied.

Several of the Northern Lords stood up in anger and began yelling at Lord Blackwood. "That is enough!" Robb yelled smashing is fist into the table. "Lord Blackwood is not wrong. I can't let the Lannister retake the Riverlands. I am King of the Trident now and as such its people are my subjects just as much as the people of the North are…but leaving the North to the Ironborn isn't an option. It is a risk but it is a risk we must take. Lord Balon's death gives us an opportunity that we cannot waste. The Ironborn are leaderless and much of their strength will return to the Iron Islands for the kingsmoot. Lord Tyrell will not leave King's Landing until his daughter's wedding. We have until then to prepare. It shouldn't take more than a month to liberate the North. Once that is accomplished I will returned with what reserves I can.

"Your Grace, is it not likely that Theon Greyjoy will win the kingsmoot? He is lord Balon's only living son. Is it really wise to move your army north if the Ironborn might be gone before you get there?" Lord Piper asked.

"It was my hope that Theon would take control the Iron Islands, however he believes his uncle Victorian will most likely win the support of the Ironborn. If that happens I will be ready to throw him and the rest of the Ironborn back into the sea." Robb answered.

"Your grace even if the Ironborn are pushed out of the north they will still pose a threat." Robett Glover stated.

"We must leave strong garrisons north to prevent the Ironborn from returning as soon as we leave." Ser Tallhart

"My lords, you are not wrong about the threat the Ironborn pose to us. That is way I have decided to take more extreme measures. I won't let the North be threatened by them again. If Theon is to lose the kingsmoot then we will back his claim with force." Robb said as the room went quite. Every man around the table looked on in shock. Even Roose Bolton showed a noticeable amount of surprise at his king's boldness.

"Robb you can't possibly mean to invade the Iron Islands?" Edmure said forgetting his courtesies.

Robb ignored the breach of etiquette and addressed his uncle. "I don't want to get stuck in a two front war. Better to take on one enemy at a time while the opportunity presents itself."

"Your Grace, the wedding will be over long before you can conquer the Iron Islands" Lord Bracken replied.

"The situation isn't ideal Lord Bracken. While I'm up North any full scale assault on the Tyrell host should be delayed as much as possible. Time and numbers are not on our side but this is our only option. Half of the Riverlands has been put to the torched. A host as large as theirs will have problems keeping itself fed. They're going to have to bring in supplies from the Reach. I want their supply lines attacked and their rearguard harassed every step of the way."

"There might be more we can do." Lord Bolton interrupted. "If we send forces into the Reach and put Mace Tyrell in the same position you're in. Force him to send a portion of his strength to expel the invaders. If we send 2,000 men south Mace might send as many as 10,000 men to fight them." Roose said.

Robb thought on it. "The plan has merit. Lord Bolton take 1500 riders south down to Bitterbridge. Ride down the Mandar and bring as much attention to yourself as possible. You are to burn the crops but leave the smallfolk untouched. I want the Tyrells distracted not out for revenge. I hope to make peace with the Iron Throne once I have enough leverage."

Malachi noticed the slightest of annoyances cross lord Bolton's face at the king's command.

"Your Grace, is it really necessary to send a lord to handle such a simple task?" Lord Bolton questioned.

"Our men have become far too valuable to lose. I need someone who isn't going to make unnecessary risks while in the Reach. Don't attack a fort too well defended or an enemy to large. Destroy what you can and move on." Robb replied.

"Lord Frey is my goodfather. He might take it as a slight if I do not attend his daughter's wedding." Roose replied calmly.

It was the kings turn to look annoyed. "If he wishes to take it as a slight then so be it. I will not let him dictate how I fights this war. This was your plan lord Bolton. After what happened at Duskendale I would have expected you to revel in the chance to redeem yourself." Robb almost yelled.

"Of course. My apologies your grace." Lord Bolton said humbly.

A servant entered the meeting quietly and handed a message to Malachi. The discussion went on as Malachi read it and gave a small smile that he quickly hid. "Your Grace, pardon the interruption but I have received word from the Vale."

"And what does my aunt say about giving her support?" Robb asked in a bitter tone.

"It brings me great pain to tell you that your aunt is dead." Malachi said in a voice laced with sympathy.

"What!" Robb yelled as he stood up from chair.

"The letter says that your aunt was murdered." Malachi replied.

"By who?" Robb demanded.

"The letter doesn't say. However my messenger does say that a power struggle has broken out among the lord of the Vale over control of your cousin, Lord Arryn.

Robb thought on the information he had just heard as he looked on at his bannermen. "Is there anything that still needs to be discussed?" He asked the group. After several seconds of silence Robb continued. "Roose gather the horse and head out towards the Reach as soon as possible. The rest you can finish preparing the army to move out. I expect to be on the march by midday. You all are dismissed." Robb watch as all but his uncles and goodfather exited the council room.

"So what do you think this means for the war?" Edmure asked.

"I'm not sure. Lysa was an obstacle for the Vale joining the war but without a clear regent for Robert it could be months before order is restored." Robb said as he sat back in his chair.

"Should you not try and exert some influence on the situation, Your Grace? Early messages I received said that Lord Royce was a vocal supporter of yours. He was close to open rebellion in trying to have your aunt enter the war. I'm sure there are others that would agree with him. If we were to support this faction the situation might be resolved faster." Malachi replied.

"Your grace, I would council against that." Brynden replied.

"Would you have me do nothing uncle?" Robb questioned.

"The Vale lords are a stubborn and prideful group. Trying to exert influence on them might unify half the lords against you. If we let it play out we might have an easier time working with whoever gains the regency for Lord Robert." Brynden replied.

"If that is your council then I will agree to it." Robb replied. He signaled to a servant and requested that his mother and sister brought to the council room.

Arya came in first, her clothes covered into blood. Catelyn entered soon after and was horrified to see her daughter in such clothes. "What happened" She yelled.

"I was helping Talisa with the wounded" Arya replied annoyed at her mother's overreaction.

"Mother we have more important matters to discuss." Robb interrupted. "Talisa is with child."

Everyone at the table seemed overjoyed with the news save for Robb. His sober expression quickly quieted the group. "This news has brought to my attention the matter of succession. When I marched south it was clear who my heir was…now it's not so simple."

"Is it not? Your child will rule after you Robb." Catelyn replied.

"And if my child does not live past it birth?" Robb countered.

"Then Arya is to be your heir." Catelyn replied not liking the direction of the conversation.

"Arya is betrothed to a Frey. Northern lords will never accept a Frey ruling over them and even if I broke the betrothal we'd have the lords fighting over her hand." Robb replied.

Arya did take a slight amount of satisfaction in Robb regretting the very betrothal he had put her in. On the other hand ruling the North has Queen did not really sound all that appealing. Robb seemed to only suffer from it. To her he looked as if he had aged 20 years since she last saw him a Winterfell.

"And have you forgotten that Tywin has married the imp to Sansa? He is preparing to place his own grandchild in my place if I should fall in battle. That I will not allow. The North needs a male heir if it is to survive this war." Robb said as he clenching his fist.

"Robb all of your brothers are dead." She replied as if he had somehow forgotten.

Robb benched the bridge of his nose in frustration knowing what he would say next would be a long fight with his mother. "My father had 4 sons."

"No. No I will not allow it. I will not allow that bastard to take my children's birthright." Catelyn yelled as she stood up from her chair.

Arya kind of liked the idea. She had always been closer with Jon then any of her true born siblings. _Why shouldn't he be able to rule?_

"The North needs a figure head to rule. It needs to be a man and it needs to be a Stark."

"So you would just disinherit your trueborn siblings? Have you forgotten what happened when Aegon the unworthy legitimized his bastards? It led to centuries of bloodshed." Catelyn said angrily.

"Jon is nothing like that." Robb said almost offended. "Even if a son is born to me I will need a regent for him and after what you did with the Kingslayer the Northern lords will not listen to you. A Stark is the only one that will be accepted"

"Have you forgotten he has taken a vows? He is to hold no lands or title." Catelyn said desperately.

"I will wager they will find cause to release him from his vow if I send them a few dozen men." Robb answered.

"I will not support this. He is not of my blood and will not rule the Riverlands." Catelyn replied bitterly.

"Uncle Edmure will rule the Riverlands for Jon…mother I know you don't agree but this is the only way to keep this kingdom together. I was father's eldest son and even then it took Greywind biting off two of the Greatjon's fingers to get them inline. They will not be led by anyone else other than a Stark." Robb said definitively.

"I cannot accept this I-"

"I've already discussed this with several of the Northern lords. The decision that has been made." Robb said interrupting his mother. "Now we are leaving for the Twins at noon. I suggest you all get ready." And with that he left.

* * *

Arya road at the front of the army along with rest of her family. Her mother had been in a bad mood ever sense Robb's decision to legitimize Jon. Arya didn't see any hope in having any conversation with her mother that didn't involve Jon. She might have gone off riding ahead of the army but highly doubted Robb would be happy with that. And he had placed two guards on Arya to follow her at all times. They had stronger horses and Arya had little doubt they would catch up to her rather quickly and if that where to happen Robb might move her into a wagon. So she decided to talk to her brother. As she approached she saw him talking to a Blackwood. To Arya's surprise when her brother noticed her riding up he dismissed the man.

"I was hoping to talk to you." He said signaling for her to come next to him. "I wanted to apologize for not telling you first about Jon. You are my heir after Sansa and you had a right to know." Robb said sincerely.

Arya struggled to form words. "Are you really worried that you will die in battle?" Arya asked sadly. _I've already lost two brothers. Don't let me lose another_. She thought to herself and to whatever gods that where listening.

Robb look at his sister with a sad expression. "When I called the banners I knew that was a possibility and was ready for that. But I was never ready for other people having to pay for my mistakes. Bran, Rickon, Lord Karstark's two sons, thousands of my men all died one way or the other because of me. I use to think the battles would be the hard part of war but it seems they are the only they I can get right. It's the ruling that I've messed up. But from these failure I've learned that it is always wise to be prepared. I may live to be 100 or I might die tomorrow, ether way I will do everything I can not to leave you with this crown. You, Bran, and even Sansa, none of you are old enough to carry this kind of burden. Bran and Rickon died because I left Bran a burden he was not ready to carry I will not make the same mistake with you."

"With Jon becoming your new heir does that mean you'll get rid of my guards?" Arya asked hopefully.

"Arya." Robb said in a defeated tone. "All of these steps are just precautions. It may be that I fall in battle without a child and Jon takes my place. But that does not mean his rule is guaranteed. He may die too and the burden will again fall too someone else to lead the North. If my child does not survive then you will be the only Stark remaining that can take up the crown."

"I don't want to be a queen." Arya said to her brother.

"And I didn't want to be a king but that was my duty. I know if the time comes you will do yours." Robb replied.

Arya thought on what her brother had said until they made camp. It was a scary feeling knowing that all that responsibility could one day fall on her. At Winterfell she had never even considered having to rule. She was fifth in line. Behind three brothers and an older sister. Now all that stood between her and a crown was Robb and Jon. This fear stayed with her even while she ate dinner with Robb and Talisa. Her mother still refused to talk to Robb because of Jon legitimization and it had begun to annoy Arya that her mother had been so stubborn. "Why does mother hate Jon so much?" She blurted out during dinner.

Robb was taken by surprise by the bluntness of the question. "I'm not sure if that is something I can explain to you. When you are married I think you will understand how mother feels." Robb said with an expression that suggested that was all that would be discussed on the subject.

Arya had found herself incredibly board while on this march. The wounded had been left at Riverrun so she couldn't help Talisa with that. She had servants to deal with all the work she use to have to contend with while on her own. This extreme boredom almost made her miss doing needle work with Sansa if for nothing better than to past the time. Robb seemed to spend most of his time with Talisa or his bannermen and their mother had continued to not speak with Robb so Arya assumed any conversation would be more of her complaining about Jon. On the fourth day she had had enough and went to find Robb. She left her tent and was quickly followed by her guards.

As she came upon the King's tent she found her Uncle Brynden coming out of it. "Princess" He said with a smile and a small bow.

Arya chose not to complain about being called princess. She had decided it would just have to be something she got used to. "Can I talk to Robb?" She asked.

"Sure. He's in there looking over the plans for when we get past Mount Cailin. Plan hasn't changed in the last three day and it's not likely to change in the next three day but your brother is content to find something wrong with it." Brynden said before leaving.

Arya entered the tent to find Robb staring at a table full of pieces. She knew the pieces represented troop movements but the way Robb was looking at them it looked as if he thought they might come alive. "Robb" She said in a calm manner.

The words seemed to break his trance and he turned to greet his sister. "Yes Arya" he replied while holding out his hand signalling her to sit in the chair next to him.

"I was hoping you could find me something to do. This march is boring and your guards said I'm not allowed to leave the camp." She wined.

Robb let out a small snicker. "Yes, I guess these marches are kind of boring. But it will only be another two days until we arrive at the Twins." He said returning to the map.

"You said you would find someone to train me. Why can't one of your men train me on the march north?" She replied.

"You said you wanted to be taught in the Braavosi style of sword fighting. I sent word to Lord Manderly to hire you an instructor. You can continue once you arrive at Winterfell." Robb said, his eyes fixed on the map.

"Well maybe I can learn Westerosi style until then." Arya replied desperately.

Robb begin to rub his eyes. Tired of staring at a map that refused to reveal a more appealing solution. "Fine if that is your wish I will have one of my men train you…but I expect you to be well behaved at the Twins. Walder Frey is already upset with me over breaking my betrothal. I don't need any more stuff to apologize for when I get there."

"Fine" Arya said with a smile.

"Excuse me Your Grace. I need to speak with you." Malachi said as he entered the tent.

Arya began to get out of her chair but was stopped by her brother. "Stay." He told her. "You may continue goodfather."

Arya noticed a slight discomfort to her brother's goodfather as he began to speak. "I don't know if you had been informed but several months ago rumors started coming from Qarth that Daenerys Targaryen had hatched three Dragons."

Thoughts of Aegon and his sisters Visenya and Rhaenys burning Harrenhal to the ground quickly filled Arya's head. This daydream was quickly interrupted by her brother's dismissal.

"Tall tales from merchants and washer women. The last dragons died nearly 200 year ago." Robb said holding back a chuckle.

Arya noticed that Malachi didn't look so curtain. "Be that as it may what is not a tail is that she has conquered three cities in Slaver's Bay and declared herself Queen of Meereen. This has disrupted the slave trade."

"You know I have little love for this practice of the free cities. I hope you don't expect me to go out and remove her from power." Robb said returning to a more serious expression.

"No of course not, Your Grace. But her actions have caused other problems. The followers of R'hllor have taken to this notion that she is a god. The Red priests and priestess have been rallying the populous. If a rebellion was to break out in Volantis it would surly destroy the chances of my son and I becoming Triarchs. If that were to happen the alliance we have built with the North would fall apart." Malachi replied in a humble manner.

"Fine, you have my leave to take what ever amount of your city guard you need to restore order in Volantis. When we arrive in the North you can take the ships Lord Manderly has built." Robb said expecting to end the conversation there. To his surprise and annoyance his goodfather remained.

"There is a problem with that. My cousin Malaquo fears to use the city guard to put down the High Priest. Many of the city guard are followers of R'hllor and we could not use them against the Red Priest."

"You wish to take the Unsullied." Robb said completed Malachi's thought.

To Malachi's credit he at least looked unconformable with asking. "Yes, Your Grace."

"You will understand my hesitation in sending former slaves to Volantis." Robb replied.

"Of course. But I assure you all of the Unsullied that survive will be returned to the North." Malachi said in a voice that was close to begging.

"You can take half the Unsullied to put down this rebellion. I have your understanding that the Unsullied will not be returned to chains when they arrive." Robb replied in a icy tone.

"Of course, Your Grace." Malachi said a relief washed over his face.

As he left the tent Robb picked up one of the pieces that stood on the map and held it in his fist tightly.

"Robb why are you sending your own troops to Volantis?" Arya question.

"An alliance works both ways. They have given me great support and I can't let Volantis fall into chaos." Robb answered his eyes even more fixed on the map then before.

"Do you think she really hatched dragons?!" Arya asked her brother optimistically.

Again Robb chuckled. "Those are just stories from people with too much time on their hands. My guess is it's just some strange animals from the Far East. Dragons only live in Old Nan's stories."

Arya couldn't help but hope. The ideas of dragons would fill her head for the next two days.


	9. Justice

**So my comments are back up so that's good. If you have any questions about the decisions the characters have made leave a comment or PM me. I had a great conversation with someone over the weekend about the character choices of Catelyn and Robb over who is right and who is wrong.**

 **So again any comment in regards to how Bran and Rickon are died is to be answered in a later chapter.**

 **WeylandCorp 4: I guess Robb is trying to just give Walder what he wants. Since that is the son he picked he's going along with it. But it kind of works out better in my opinion. As much as Robb likes Oliver he's still a man while his sister is 10. Obviously marriages happen with bigger age differences in Westeros but since you have the opportunity to get a marriage to your sister with a person close in age it seems like a benefit. They can grow up together and actually learn to like each other before they get married.**

 **I don't really divide my chapters by POV but they do tend to get overtaken by a single character POV anyways. The last two chapter's where Arya so I decided to add a Robb POV to break it up a little because I wanted Arya as the main POV for the wedding. The Long March North was suppose to consist of the last chapter this chapter and the next chapter hence the word long. However I wanted to get an update out so I just broke the chapter into smaller pieces.**

 **Chapter Nine: Justice**

He stalked his prey as quietly as possible. He had tracked the dear for 5 miles and now it was time to go in for the kill. He jumped up and went right for its throat. As the taste of warm blood filled his mouth his eyes suddenly open. Robb woke up in his tent next to Talisa completely trenched in sweat. He turned to see if he had woken his wife. To Robb's relief she was still asleep. The first rays of sunshine could be seen coming from the entrance and he figured now was as good a time as any to get up. He walked over to the table and washed his face. After he had beheaded Lord Karstark he had begun to relive that experience every night for several months. But after the battle of the three hills his dreams had taken a different form. He would prowl the forest as a wolf hunting its prey. Robb could almost swear he tasted the blood from the animals he killed in his dreams. And knowing that they were dreams didn't seem to deter him from that belief. He poured himself a class of wine, which in the back of his mind knew would not help the dreams in the least, and drank deeply. He quickly dressed and exited the tent and was ready to make sure they left at a decent hour. As he left the tent two of the four Unsullied that guarded the tent followed him. It seemed that most of the men had begun breakfast and would be ready to leave within the hour. He had taken to going around the camp whenever he could and talking to some of the men at arms. "Don't let them die for a stranger." His father's words rang true in his head. He had sat down with a group of Umber men and ate breakfast with them. Out of all the men, Umber men were by far loudest and their conversations where always the most vulgar. Robb was laughing almost uncontrollably when his uncle Brynden found him.

"Some of the outriders have returned and there seems to be a disagreement among them." Brynden stated.

Robb walked out to the edge of the camp to found the Hound being yelled at by one of the Mallister outriders. "What is the issue?" Robb asked.

"He burned a sept." The Mallister man yelled angrily while pointing his finger at Sandor Clegane. "And then he tried to kill one of the men that surrender."

"Do you deny this Clegane?" Robb asked.

"Wasn't me who burnt the sept."

"He ordered one of the Bracken men to do it." The soldier yelled

"I gave you charge of a 100 men. Their actions where your responsibility. Did you order one of your men to burn a sept?" Robb asked in a harsher tone.

Sandor was not the least bit intimidated by the king. He let out a gruff laugh. "Was you who told me to punish the men that hurt your subjects. That's what I was doing."

"And how did burning a sept accomplish that?"

"When the Lannister men saw us coming they took refuge in a sept. I figured it would be easier to just burn them out. The septon told us that only Lannister men where in the sept." Sandor replied.

"And the prisoner. Why did you think it necessary to kill him after he surrendered?" Robb asked even more annoyed.

"Wasn't trying to kill him. He rides with my brother. I wanted to know where Gregor is!" Sandor spat.

"I already told you I don't know where your brother is." A Lannister man on his knees, who had his hands tied behind his back, screamed. "He sent us raiding around Maidenpool. I don't know where he went."

"Lies" The Hound yelled as he walked towards the man only to be stopped by two of the Mallister men.

"We don't torture prisoners." Robb stated.

"You wanted them punished and he deserves it as much as anyone. Lord Tywin used them BECAUSE of the way they killed and raped across the land. Those men I burned probably raped more women than the rest of the Lannister army!"

"Then it's for me to decide his punishment and not for you to use him to settle your vendetta against your brother." Robb said as he stared into the raged filled eyes of the Hound. "Do you deny the calms he has leveled against?" Robb asked the man on his knees.

"I road with the Mountain and he killed and raped but I never took part." He said near tears.

"That's a lie!" To Robb's surprise the source of the claim wasn't from the Hound. He turned his head to find it had come from his sister.

"He killed Lommy." Arya cried.

Robb knew he had heard that name before from Arya but could not remember who it was.

"He and his men attacked us when we were traveling with Yoren. They killed Yoren because he wouldn't give Gendry to them. He killed Lommy with needle because he couldn't walk." Arya yelled as she pointed at the sword hanging from his hip.

Robb turned angrily to the man. "Do you deny what my sister has said?!"

"He had defied a royal order. We were just following orders. I didn't know he was your sister's friend," The man said nervously.

 _Does he really think that makes it any better?_ Robb thought

As Robb thought on the man's statement Arya broke free of his grasp. She pulled needle from the man's hip and drove it in his stomach. She was pulled back almost immediately by Robb.

"He deserves to die" She cried as Robb pulled the sword from her hands. Robb handed his sister to his uncle as he inspected the man. He laid on the ground chocking. Unable to place his hand over the wound to stop it from bleeding. Robb had seen wounds like that many times and knew he would not live more than a few minutes. _Killing him would be a mercy at this point and it seems he gave none of that to my subjects._ Robb turned and began to walk back to his camp.

"Your Grace, what do you want us to do with him? He's not died?" One of the Mallister men asked.

"Wait for him to die then hang him. He will be food for the crows." He said as he took his sister by the arm.

Robb had said nothing until they arrived at his tent.

"He deserved to die." Arya said definitely as Robb let go of her arm.

"You might be right…but that wasn't for you to decide. It was for me to decide." Robb said to her.

"Why does it matter if we agree?!" She yelled angrily.

"There is a difference between vengeance and justice. Every person who has been wronged thinks there vengeance was just. I'm sure Lord Karstark thought killing those boys was just but it wasn't. Giving out justice is one of a lords most important responsibilities. It's is a responsibility that you do not yet hold." He said looking his sister directly in the eyes.

"Are you telling me it was wrong to kill him?" Arya asked defiantly.

"I saying it was not your place to decide." Robb said in a softer tone.

Arya looked away and refused to say anything to her brother for nearly a minute. "I'm sorry…not for killing him though, he was a shit and deserved to die…but I'm sorry I acted out of place. Now can I have needle back?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"So that's what you call your sword?"

"Jon says the best swords have names."

"So Jon's the one that gave it to you." He mused. _Figures_ "You can have it after the wedding at the Twins."

"Fine" She said as she began to stomp off.

"Arya," Robb called before she had left the tent. She turned to look at him. "Sometimes it's hard to show restraint. Vengeance is a hard thing to suppress. But it's also hard to have to kill a person when you don't want to. The line between vengeance and justice sometimes becomes blurred. If the time comes that you have to decide a person's life remember that how we feel shouldn't matter. It's about what is just."

"Let me though you cunts!" The hound yelled at Robb's guards.

"Let him in." Robb said as he dismissed Arya.

"How I'm I suppose to find Gregor now?" The Hound asked Robb angrily.

"We know where he is. He and a group of armored horse attacked Wylis Manderly and his men as they tried to cross the Ruby Ford. It seems like your brother underestimated their strength and was nearly encircled before finally retreating. I'm told he lost nearly half his men." Robb said as he sat down at his desk.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Clegane yelled. Forcing the guard to move into the tent

Robb held his hand up signaling for them to hold back. "I wasn't aware the king answered to his outriders." Robb said as he stared Clegane in the face, almost daring him to lash out.

"My apologies, Your Grace." The hound said with his jaw clenched.

"Besides it doesn't matter. I've recalled all the scouting parties. I'm mustering all of my forces together. I want a show of force when I reach the Twins. If you wish to go find your brother, so be it. But you will do so alone. If you wish to fight him with soldiers at your back you'll wait."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes. Now if you don't have any more question I have more important matters then your vendetta against your brother."

"Your Grace." The Hound said angrily before exiting

* * *

The rain had slowed down the march and Robb had been forced to stop and make camp earlier then he had hoped. They set up camp near the ruins of an old castle. Talisa had taken to teaching him Valyrian so that he might be able to command the Unsullied without the aid of a translator. He had been told that they would eventually learn the common tongue but it seemed a useful skill just as well. So every night they would practice Valyrian. When they had finished Robb had decided to walk around the ruins of the old castle. He and Greywind walked up to the top of the hill that the ruins sat on. When he reached the top he found an old tomb that had been nearly covered in grass and wild flowers. He guessed the tomb had belonged to the lord who once ruled the castle. He took joy in the loneliness. It was in these rare moments that he could unburden himself. He was no longer Robb Stark the King in the North and of the Trident, he was just a 19 year old who had lost a father, two brothers, and a sister. Now by himself he could finally take off mask he had become accustom to wearing in front of everyone. His bannermen, mother, and even Talisa never saw the Robb Stark who was scared, scared that he might lose the war and the rest of his family to the Lannisters.

"I remember playing here once as a child."

"Robb turned to find his mother walking up the hill. She had not spoken to him since he had told everyone of his decision to legitimize Jon. Robb was unsure how to react to his mother.

"I pretended to be Jenny of Oldstones and Petyr pretended to be the Prince of Dragonflies" She said with a sad smile.

"Wasn't there a song about them?" Robb asked.

"Yes, it's one the smallfolk love. A prince that fell in love with a common girl and gave up his crown for her. I'm sure in several years the singers will sing of a young king who risked much and more for the women he loved. Though the part about her father bringing him an army might be left out." Catelyn said kindly.

"Maybe…or they might sing of a foolish boy who lost a war and a kingdom" Robb replied glumly as he moved his hand against the statue whose details had long been lost to time. "Am I to end up like this lord? Forgotten and surrounded by ruins?"

"These are the ruins of Tristifer Mudd. He once ruled as King of the Riverlands."

"How fitting that I meet the grave of my predecessor." Robb said with an empty laugh. "I remember maester Luwin telling me of Tristifer Mudd they called him the hammer of justice. He won 99 battles and lost only one. With that last one he lost his life and his kingdom."

"Yes…his son was not his equal in battle and was unable to keep his kingdom together against the Andal kings. His death ended the line of house Mudd" Catelyn said nearly choking on the irony.

Robb began to focus on the head of the statue. Rubbing stone that he knew must have resembled a crown at one point. "I know you have never cared for Jon. But I need you to believe he will do what is in Arya's best interest if he should succeed me. _Probably wouldn't even make her marry the Frey if he has any say in the matter_. She was always his favorite sibling."

Catelyn remain silent as Robb spoke.

"I was better at lance but he was always better at sword then I was. Mayhaps he might find himself better at ruling as well."

Catelyn walked over to her son. As she approached he turned to meet her and she was allowed to see the burden he was carrying on his shoulders. She placed her hand on his cheek. "I find it hard to believe any man your age could lead as well as you have. Tywin Lannister himself took up governance of the realm at 5 and 20 and yet you have defeated him at every turn."

Robb placed his own hand on hers, for a moment remembering the feeling of safety. "It is kind of you to say. I know you have not been happy with me as of late." Robb said in a defeated tone.

"No…no I haven't." She said looking away. "But I believe that has more to do with me then your decision. She met his eyes once more. When your father first brought Jon home I couldn't stand to look at him. I prayed to the gods that they would take him away. But when Jon got the pox, I knew that I was the worst women that had ever lived. I condemned that poor boy to death because I was jealous of his mother. A women he didn't even know. So I promised the gods that if they let him live I would love him like a mother and I would beg your father to give him a true name. But when he recovered I could not find the strength to follow through with my promise…and for that the gods have punished me. They took Bran and Rickon away from me. When you told me you of your plan to make Jon your heir I feared I would lose you and Arya as well and he would be made king so that the gods could teach me humility." Tears began to flow down her eyes as she buried her head into Robb's chest.

"Never think that mother." Robb said as he wrapped his arms around her. "They died because I left Winterfell undermanned. They died because I failed them," He said firmly. "We have Arya back and I will get Sansa back. Even if I have to take King's Landing to do it." He said the last part with as much confidence as anything else he had said as king but deep down he didn't know if he truly believed it himself. "Now it is late we should head to bed. After all I have much to do if I'm to live up to my predecessor. 99 victories. Surly I can do better" He said hoping to lighten his mother's mood.

"I sure you will have many more years to do it." She replied with a smile

 **So I'm starting to deal with problems coming from the show cannon and the book cannon being at odds. What I have mostly tried to do so far is stick with the show cannon and only bring in elements from the book when the show leaves things vague or unexplained. I don't try to use stuff that directly contradicts what has happened in the show expect with some of the Riverlands stuff because that stuff didn't make any sense at all. Like Robb is going to take Casterly Rock with half his army. I don't think so. Anyways since I brought in the legitimization of Jon plot from the books I was going to leave out the Catelyn revelation. But since that scene is so good I just couldn't leave it out. I didn't feel like the dialog was written very good but I think it expressed her secret fear of what Jon becoming king would mean. Also I don't like to get in the habit of forcing characters into reuniting. The show does it too much. Like Brienne meets Hot pie, finds then losses Arya, then just happens to run into Sansa. This is in regards to Arya meeting the Tickler. Obviously that is used solely for her to get Needle back and since that is in the book and show I used it. Didn't feel right to take the kill away from her so I kind of forced that. If your thinking that seemed kind of unrealistic well then your probably right but again this is a fanfiction. The burning of the sept was something the brotherhood actually does in the book so I shamelessly stole that. Then when I was nearly done with the chapter I remembered Clegane is terrified of fire. Tried doing the intro without it and it just felt super weak. So let me know what you think.**


	10. A King's Burden

**So this chapter took a lot longer then I was hoping. Can't really give a good reason why? It's not a particularly deep or complex chapter but it does have a lot a dialogue and sometimes its hard to pick the right words I guess. Chapter 9 is an actual chapter now so make sure you check that out first if you haven't already.**

 **Chapter Ten: A King's Burden**

Arya had been woken up more than an hour before the rest of the camp for the second day in a row. And just like the first day, Dacey Mormont had taken to showing her just how pathetic she really was in the Westeros style of sword fighting. Arya would have thought that one of Robb's soldiers would be hesitant to hit her because she was a princess. Dacey Mormont did not have that problem, in fact Arya felt that she was getting some kind of sick joy out of hitting her undefended areas when they showed themselves. There had been no training swords in the host so she had given her a short sword with the sheath still on. It was much heavier than the practice sword Syrio had given her and she instantly had a difficult time with it. She was actually relieved when Robb had ended the practice so that she could change into a dress. She figured wearing a dress was part of being "well behaved" so she gave no complaint. They had marched for about half the day until the identical twin castles could be seen from atop a hill. She was truly surprised when they stopped and Robb had one of the men bring out a crown. It was a circlet of bronze with nine black spikes, shaped like swords, surrounding it. "Why are you wearing that now? I've never seen you wear it before." She asked Robb.

"Because Walder Frey will enjoy me wearing it while I grovel in front of his family." Robb replied with anger apparent in his voice.

"But you're his king?" She replied confused.

"Seems he needs reminding of that sometimes."

"But I saw you make demands of him when his son came with terms."

"Walder Frey is several things. Powerful, ambitious, completely without loyalty, but most importantly prideful. Sometimes it seems his pride is what directs most of his decisions. In his eyes, when I broke my betrothal to marry one of his daughters in favor of Talisa, all of Westeros saw me give up 4,000 men so I wouldn't have to marry a Frey. A demand in private only threatens his ambition but his own king begging his forgiveness in front of all the nobles of the North and Riverlands, that is something he cannot refuse." Robb explained.

Arya wasn't sure if she understood that kind of logic but she didn't argue with it.

"As for you. Don't give him any cause to get offended. Give Elmar a dance. Say nothing but Yes my lord or no my lord if Lord Frey wishes to speak with you. Edmure needs his men if he has any hope keeping control of the Riverlands while we reconquer the North." Robb said in a strict tone.

"Fine." Arya replied annoyed.

They were greeted by a small company of knights before they descended the hill.

"Your grace. You are early. We had not expected you for another fortnight." The knight leading the company said.

"My apologies Ser Lothar. News of lords Balon's death escalated my plans. I must attack Mount Cailin before a kingsmoot decides his successor. Victorian Greyjoy will surly take most of his men with him when he leaves. I mean to have Mount Cailin before it is reinforced with Ironborn." Robb replied.

Before he could respond Greywind begin barking at the Freys. Ser Lothar was nearly knocked from his horse because of the way Greywind startled it. Robb eventually got him under control but he continued to show his teeth at the man.

"I apologies. I've never seen him do that. I'll have him chained to the stables when we enter."

Ser Lothar eventually gained control of his horse. "Your grace I fear the wedding has not been completely prepared. And we do not have near enough food to support your host."

"We have brought provisions for my army. Please, I wish to give my apologies to your father." Robb said humbly.

Lothar looked at Robb nervously as he fidgeted with the reins on his horse. He looked at Robb's army than back to Robb as if he had forgotten what he was supposed to do.

 _Does he really not plan to let us enter? Robb has 20,000 men with him. He could take the Twins if he wanted._ Arya thought.

"So would you be so gracious as to escort us to your father?" Robb said already signaling to his forces to move up ahead.

"O yes yes Of course, Your Grace." He muttered.

* * *

Arya entered into the great hall of the Twins behind her mother and uncle, who both walked behind Robb. Robb had been flanked by two of his unsullied. She saw Lord Frey between everyone's shoulders and was completely shocked that he was still living. Old Nan was the oldest person she had ever met and Lord Frey looked older still.

"Your Grace, I hope you'll forgive me if I don't bow. My old knees won't allow it."

"Of course, my Lord." Robb replied humbly.

"We had not expected you so soon. I hope you don't expect us to just prepare the wedding overnight to suit your needs." Lord Frey said with a mix of anger and offense.

"Not at all, my lord. As you may know Lord Balon is died. I wished to get my army to Mount Cailin before his successor is chosen. I can send my foot on ahead but I'm more than willing to wait for you to finishing your preparations. We have brought provisions and my men are ready to do whatever is necessary to help. I was of the understanding that you wished for the wedding to take place as soon as possible. I was hoping we could have the wedding within the week or if you wish I can return here after the Ironborn are expelled from the North. It should take no longer than a month."

"Are you trying to forestall this wedding? Thinking of breaking another betrothal to me. Are the Starks and Tully's too good to marry a Frey," Lord Frey spouted angrily.

"Of course not My Lord. I know I have wronged you and wish to make amends for my transgressions."

Arya watched on in disgust. Robb had done almost everything but bow to the man. He kept throwing insults at Robb and Robb kept taking it. The first think he did was mock Robb's bronze and iron crown. After Robb apologized for breaking his betrothal he made Robb apologize to all of his ugly daughters. Arya doubted highly that he cared how his daughters felt since he couldn't even remember one of their names. And then after all of that he demanded to see Talisa. He spoke of Talisa having "firm tits and a tight fit." It was at that point that Robb had to be retrained by their mother. _Father never would have allowed another lord to speak of mother that way._

"Well I must think on it. My mind isn't as sharp as it used to be. I don't know if a wedding can be prepared that quickly. On the other hand I don't know if I'll live long enough for you to finish gallivanting across the North." Lord Frey said out load, as if he was weighing his options.

"Of course, my lord. However I would wish not to have my army in one place too long. I have 20,000 men with me and I fear that they might eat the land barren if I do not keep them on the move." Robb said politely.

Arya thought it strange Robb would bring that up. She doubted Lord Frey cared at all how difficult it was for Robb's army to sustain itself. But to her surprise Lord Frey seemed to take note of it. He seemed as if he was thinking it over. She saw a strange look of worry in his expression. _Does he honestly think this deal will get any better? His liege lord and a princess. He's already made jest of his own king and queen what more does he want?_

"Well if His Grace wishes it then as his humble servant I will comply. The marriage will take place with in the week." Lord Frey said in a mocking tone.

* * *

Staying at the Twins hadn't been all bad. The Northerners seemed to stay among themselves in the castle and away from the Riverlanders. Being at the castle had given her the opportunity to practice with actual training swords and proper padding. This prevented her from a certain amount of pain but it also allowed Dacey Mormont to be even more aggressive with her training.

Arya blocked the incoming strike from above with her shield and then attacked with her own sword. Unfortunately her strike was met by Dacey's shield and even worse Dacey had continued to press her weight against Arya shield until she was brought to a knee. Arya pushed as hard as possible to deflect the attack but when she did her face was left undefended and Dacey knocked her over with her shield.

"It's the shield. It's too heavy." Arya complained.

"What, would rather fight me without it? The shield isn't the problem. You need to move around more. You don't always have to take the attack head on." Dacey replied.

"Well I can't do that with this heavy shield." Arya argued.

"You're just like my sister. Lyanna thought that as soon as she picked up a sword she would be some great warrior. Never mind that she, like you, is not only a girl but a particularly small one. Everything about sword fighting is going to be harder for you. You're going to be weaker and in your case smaller then everyone you fight."

"So you're telling me this is pointless." Arya replied angrily.

"I'm saying you need to be patient. You need to work to your strengths and understand you're not going to pick this up in a week."

"I was practicing in King's Landing for months." Arya said bitterly.

"You were practicing some pansy sword fighting style they do in Braavos. That's why I keep having to fix your stance every 5 minutes."

"It's not pansy. The water dancers in Braavos are some of the greatest fighters in the world."

"That's the the problem right there. Sword fighting isn't some fancy dance. It just a way to kill people. Now that's enough talking pick up the shield and let's go again."

* * *

Arya second day had gone a little better. She finally stopped going automatically to her water dancer stance. This however didn't mean she was having any easier of a time standing up to Dacey. After she had been knocked to the ground, for what seemed to Arya like the hundredth time, they retired for lunch.

They sat together in relative silence while they ate.

"Arya why did you want to learn how to use a sword?" Dacey finally asked.

"Because I wanted to be useful." Arya replied as if it was a silly question. "You learned how to use a sword."

"That is out of necessity. The Ironborn have been reeving Bear Island for centuries. All women are taught to fight so they can fight them off if the need should arrive. But Winterfell has no such need." She said realizing the irony as soon as the words left her mouth.

Arya took no notice of Dacey's slip. "Well I guess I just never wanted to be a lady. My sister was always great at all the lady stuff. But I only ever wanted to go riding or hunting with my brothers."

Dacey gave a deep laugh at Arya's answer. "I never wanted to be a lady either. I always planned to serve in my families guard and then my cousin married some Reach whore. She drove him into debt and he eventually had to leave Westeros in shame. Now I'm the heir to bear Island"

"At least you get to fight." Arya replied angrily.

"What, you think I or your brother wouldn't prefer to be in our homes?"

"But you have the choice. When this war is over you'll go back to Bear Island and eventually rule. I'm going to be married off to some Frey."

Dacey tried to hide a chuckle. "Well I can't say I envy your position. But they're not all bad. As I remember Robb's squire Olyver was quite comely. Elmar might be as well."

"I didn't even get a say in the matter. He just told me one day the he had betrothed me to Lord Frey's son. He was the one who was supposed to marry the Frey not me." She confided to Dacey angrily.

"I hate to tell you princess but 4,000 men might be more helpful in this war then just you." Dacey jested.

Arya turned her head and refused to acknowledge her comment.

Dacey became more serious. "Princess I understand your disappointment. But that is the burden of our class. If I had the choice I would have preferred to stay on as your brother's guard and let my sister Alysane rule bear Island but that's not like to happen anymore." She said in a calm manner.

"Why? Did your mother marry you off against your will?" Arya asked angrily.

Dacey gave a slight chuckle. "No, she didn't do that. At least not yet. But ever since Alysane married some peasant she's had the idea on her mind. You know Alysane just tells everyone her children where fathered by a bear."

Arya ignored Dacey's attempt to lightened Arya's mood. "Then what's stopping you from doing what you want? Let your sister rule Bear Island and stay on as Robb's guard!"

Dacey was taken aback by the anger in Arya's voice. "Well for one I'm no longer on his guard."

Arya's anger began to break. "Di…did he remove you from his guard so that you could train me?" Arya asked with a voice full of guilt.

"What? No no nothing like that princess." She replied quickly hoping to rid the notion from the young girls head. Dacey struggled with whether it was her place to tell Arya of her situation. The last thing she wanted was to make her feel guilty unjustly but she also didn't wish to complain about the king's decisions to his sister. In the end the fear of the young princess blaming herself outweighed her fear of the king being angry with her. "It wasn't just me he removed from his guard. After what happened with Lord Karstark he removed all of us. Smalljon, Wendel, Patrek, Robin, Owen, and Lucus he replaced us all with Unsullied."

"Why?" Arya asked confused.

"I think he fears one of our parents blaming him if we should die while guarding him. Lord Karstark was a special case. He lost all three of his sons to the Kingslayer and then your mother set him free. Not to justify what he did but he could barely handle his rage before this war started. After the Kingslayer was released he just went mad. But the rest of our parents are not like that. They don't blame the king for every illness that is to befall them. My mother would be proud if I should fall in service to our king and I don't think it would be possible for a man to be more loyal then the Great Jon. If the king asked him to cut off his own hand his only question would be what hand?"

To Arya it was strange to hear criticism of her brother from other people. She herself had much to complain about but before now she assumed most of the lords where content with his ruling. He had yet to lose a battle after all, why would they complain? But this was one of the decisions he made that Arya didn't understand. The more she thought of it the more foolish it sounded to her. You can't just surround yourself with strangers and hope to be safe. And while Dacey had spoken very highly of the Unsullied's displine she said they were an infantry unit and didn't believe they would nearly as effective on horse. So Arya had taken it upon herself to speak sense to her brother. She found him during the night in a solar talking to one of the Unsullied. He had been setting at his desk while the Unsullied stood up across from him. She realized that Robb was speaking Valyrian to him. When he noticed Arya he dismissed the man.

"I didn't know you could speak Valyrian?" Arya asked with genuine surprise.

"I speak it poorly. I was told that they would learn the common tongue in time but thought it might be faster if I met them half way. Talisa has been trying to teach me Valyrian but I fear I'm not the best of students. With the broken Valyrian I can speak and the broken common tongue Blue Beetle speaks we manage to communicate." Robb said.

"His name is Blue Beetle?" Arya asked forgetting for a moment why she had even come to talk to him.

Robb gave a small grin. "Yes. He says it's a lucky name"

"How is a name like Blue Beetle supposed to be lucky?"

"The Unsullied weren't given names when they were taken from their families. Instead they picked a new name every day from a basket. Blue Beetle was the name he picked the day I give all the Unsullied their freedom. When the officers among the Unsullied elected a commander I asked them all to pick names for themselves and he wished to keep the name he was given that day." Robb returned his eyes to the papers on his desk. "But I assume you didn't come here to talk about the Unsullied. I hope you didn't come wanting me to give you a different instructor. Dacey maybe completely without mercy but she is one of the greatest swordsmen I know"

"Well actually I did wish to speak to you about the Unsullied."

Robb stopped refiling though letters and looked at his sister.

"I heard that you replaced your guard with Unsullied…and I think that was foolish."

"Dacey's concerns where noted when the decision was made."

"I didn't say Dacey told me!" Arya quickly shot back.

"No you didn't." Robb said with a smile. "But I did place her as your teacher and four days later you come to me complaining about the guard change. It seemed like the logical conclusion. Don't worry I'm going to hold it against Dacey for speaking of her concerns." Robb said sensing his sister's fear. "It would be folly to surround yourself with people that never speak up to you when they believe you to be wrong."

"Dacey thinks you're afraid that one of the parents of your guard will hold you responsible if they should die in battle."

"Aye, that was a concern I had when I made the decision."

"Dacey said that Lord Karstark was a special case. She said that most lords would be proud if there son gave their life in surface to you."

"That's probably true."

Arya was taken aback by how he conceded the point so quickly. "Then why did you change your guard?" She asked truly confused.

"Because even though you might be right that Lord Karstark was the exception and not the rule there is one thing both you and Dacey failed to understand. The toll it takes on a person to watch his friends die protecting him.

Arya was caught off guard by her brother's responds. For he guessed correctly that she had never considered the implication of watching your friends die in order to protect you.

Robb gave and empty chuckle. Maybe it is foolish. For I was able to live with knowing they died because of my orders. It hurt but somehow that guilt weighed less on my soul. But watching Torrhen, Eddard, and Daryn get cut down by the Kingslayer while protecting me, those deaths weighted heavy on my soul. After lord Karstark it began to keep me up at night. When the Unsullied arrived they presented a solution.

Arya was silent. What argument could she give against him? Even though she sympathized with the guilt her brother was feeling the fact was she still agreed with Dacey, that replacing his men with Unsullied would eventually put him in danger. "Well what will you do next time you go into battle? The Unsullied are infantry. They don't ride horses. Who will guard you when you ride into battle?"

Robb looked back at his desk before he chose to answer. "Some of the men from Winterfell."

"Do you think there as good as the people they're replacing?"

"We trusted them to guard us at Winterfell." Was her brother's stern reply.

"But are they as skilled as the people they are replacing? You said it yourself, that Dacey was one of the greatest swordsmen you know."

"What does it matter? I trust that my household guard is capable enough to protect me."

It was at this point that Arya realized how much the issue mattered to her. She had walked past his desk and stood right next to her brother. "Capable enough!" She replied angrily. "You keep making all the precautions about what is to happen if you should die. Did it not occur to you to take the precautions to keeping yourself alive? To surround yourself with the best warriors instead of just capable ones. If you refuse to have Dacey, Smalljon, and the other heirs as your guard because of your feelings then your being selfish." Tears began to form in Arya's eyes as she buried her face into Robb's chest. "Because you didn't seem to care how mother, or Sansa, or I would feel if you died. You didn't consider how much your people need you. I don't want to lose another family member and I don't think mother could stand to lose another son."

Robb hugged his sister as he tried to comforter her. _Have I been selfish? Is it right to put my family through my death and the kingdom at risk just to spare myself guilt. What kind of fool would ever wish to be a king? For even my life is not mine to give._ "We all have moments of weakness." He said sadly. "But you are right. It was selfish of me to replace my guard." He looked his sister in his eyes. "I promise I will do all that is in my power to stay alive."

 **So if someone was thinking it was too much of a coincidence that Blue Beetle did the same thing that Grey Worm did with picking his name it's because they are the same person. The Volantine...Volantene...people of Volantis bought 4,000 Unsullied. Of the half they bought Grey Worm was one of them. Different day so different name and I assume the same logic applies when he is given his freedom by the young wolf. I chose Blue Beetle because I really like Young Justice.**


	11. Wedding

**So this chapter might have more spelling mistakes then usual. After taking so long to finish this chapter I just wanted to get it out there. If it's really bad or if something just doesn't make sense let me know it might need some editing.**

 **Chapter Eleven: The Wedding**

He watched as several men threw rocks at him as they laughed, the blue towers of the Twins present on their chest. He lunged at them only to have the rope around his neck pull him back. He showed his teeth in an attempt to scare the men but to no avail. The rocks continued to rain down upon him until one came crashing in between his eyes. He opens his eyes and again finds himself next to Talisa covered in sweat. He got up out of bed and poured himself a cup of wine. This was now the third time this had happened and he had begun to fear he was losing his mind. The first time it had happened was when he attempted to cross into the Westerlands. He feared that the fighting at the Golden Tooth would be extremely bloody. The night before he had dreamed of walking through a path leading past the Golden Tooth. The next morning he had found Grey Wind walking in that same path. Instead of a costly fight for the Golden Tooth he marched his army around it at night and came upon Stafford Lannister's host at Oxcross. It had been more of a slaughter then an actual battle in truth. But he had gained half a hundred highborn prisoners and forced Tywin Lannister to try and retake his own lands. He had thought the dream a gift from the Old Gods so he might free his people from the yolk of the Lannisters. Again he had dreamed he was a direwolf two day ago when they had marched to the Twins. And now it had happened for a third time. He left his room in search of Grey Wind. He had a mix of fear and anger when he saw what was going on. Fear that his vision had yet again come true and anger at the men for what they were doing.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded from the soldier throwing rocks.

He turned and his laughs where quickly silenced. He tried to speak but was unable to form words in the face of his king.

"I could have you hanged for what you just did."

Now the man's silence turned to sobs as he begged the king's forgiveness.

"Leave!" Robb said to the man before walking past him to examine Grey Wind. He opened the pin Grey Wind was in and stood next to him as he put his hand on Grey Wind's snout. "One more day and we can finally leave this god forsaken place." He placed some of his own men to guard Greywind before he left to begin his day.

* * *

Arya stood next to her Talisa as Roslin Frey was escorted down the aisle. Her dress was incredibly uncomfortable, like she knew it would be, and her mother had already told her to stop pulling on it twice. She watched as Roslin lifted the vale that covered her face and was surprised to realize that she was quite pretty. All her uncle's whining and complaining about having to marry an ugly women and in the end it seems he was rewarded for it. She looked to her right and saw Walder Frey giving Robb a sly grin. _Who cares how she looks? If she's anything like her father she's probably a terrible person._ People kept telling her how great of a person Robb's squire, Oliver, was and she had come to the conclusion they were just lying to her. _They just want me to think Oliver's some great knight so that I'll thing Elmar is similar._ The ceremony finished up and the feast began. She sat at the table with Robb, Talisa, her mother, and Talisa's father. _With how powerful house Frey is you would think he would being willing to provide a more impressive meal to their king. They probably hope everyone will be too drunk to care._ She looked at her uncle, who sat in the place of honor and was being fed grapes by his new wife. She then turned to Robb who attempted to kiss Talisa only to be stopped by her. Arya liked Talisa but the way her brother acted around her was annoying. _He's as bad Sansa was with Joffrey._ Then she heard the call for the bedding ceremony.

"And what does my sire say?" Lord Frey asked Robb.

Robb stood up to address Lord Frey. "If you think the time is right my lord then by all means let us bed them."

Arya watched as her uncle Edmure and his new wife where picked up and had their clothes torn off of them. Robb sat back down at the table.

"That is a very strange custom." Talisa told Robb.

"I suppose from a foreigner's perspective it does seem strange" Robb replied.

"What, does that seem normal to you?" She asked in a skeptical tone.

"It's tradition. Without the bedding ceremony there is no way to prove the marriage has been consummated." Talisa gave a small smile at his answer as she touched her stomach.

"Tell me Lady Stark, how do you feel about the bedding ceremony?" Talisa asked her good mother.

"When I was a young girl I always felt that it was tradition but I must admit, on the night of my wedding I was quite nervous of the thought of being carried off and striped in front of all the guests." Catelyn said.

"I'm sure you handled it with dignity." Talisa replied.

"It never came to pass. Ned forbid the bedding. He said it wouldn't be right if he broke a man's jaw on his wedding night" She said with a warm smile as she recalled the memory of her late husband.

"Well I think it's stupid. I'm not going to be bedded and I don't care what Elmar wants." Arya interrupted.

"I'm sure Elmar will do everything he can to make sure you are happy with your wedding." Robb said not wanting to anger Arya after she had done so well in behaving herself for the wedding so far.

Arya was about to reply when she was interrupted by one of Lord Walder's daughters who asked Robb for a dance. Her brother accepted and was taken to the dance floor. Talisa's father then excused himself and left the dinning hall leaving Arya alone at the table with her mother and Talisa. The three noble women sat at the table in silence, watching as many of the nobles danced happily with each other. Arya looked on at her mother and saw an empty expression. The death of her two youngest sons and the absence of Sansa had truly taken its toll on her mother. She almost never smiled now and worried constantly about keeping Arya from any further danger. The fact that her and her mother almost never agreed on anything only made the tension that much worse. Arya began to wonder if her mother would have been happier if Sansa or Bran had been delivered to her instead. She again began to think back to the life she had lived several moons ago. Living on the road with Gendry and Hot pie became a founder memory as she began to feel crushed with her mother's overprotective behavior and her brother's demands. She was taken out of her thoughts when Malachi returned to the table. He then requested the honor to dance with Lady Catelyn to both Arya and her mother's surprise. Arya sat alone with Talisa, which all things considered wasn't so bad. She had decided several weeks ago that she quite liked Robb's wife. She may have been a proper lady in many ways but in a lot of other ways she was just like Arya. She had taken her life in her own hands and done with it as she wished.

"It would not surprise me in the least if Lord Walder is making Robb dance with all his daughters out of sheer pettiness." Talisa said.

Arya looked at Robb as he began dancing with what was a fourth Frey girl by her count. "I'm sure he'd rather dance with you." Arya replied.

"Yes but I fear that was never going to happen at this wedding. I told Robb not to give them any reason to complain and I'd feel there would be little joy in it anyways. Having all the Frey men whisper whore behind my back would surely ruin all the joy in it." Talisa replied in a tone free of any anger or resentment.

"You don't seem very upset by it." Arya question.

Talisa smiled at her good sister. "I knew it would be like this when I married him. I considered myself quite fortunate. Since my father came with soldiers it seems it is only the Frey's that have reason to complain about our marriage. Those Northern lords that where the harshest of critics at first now give the deepest bows."

Arya wasn't sure why she decided to open up to her goodsister but she did. "People keep telling me that not all Freys are bad but I've yet to meet one to make me think otherwise."

Talisa gave a small chuckle. "Your uncle seemed quite happy with his Frey bride."

"He likes her because she has a pretty face. She's probably just as horrible as all the other Freys we've met." Arya said annoyed.

It took Talisa several moments to reply. "Arya, do you know how I met your brother?"

"You where tending to his men?" Arya guessed.

"I was tending to one of the Lannister men, a boy, when your brother helped me amputate his foot. To thank him for helping me I told him that boy lost his foot on his orders. I didn't care why he started the war all I knew was that boy was a fishermen's son and one day someone took him from his home, put a spear in his hand, and your brother's army crippled him. My point is first impressions can be deceiving. My first impression of your brother was that he was some self-titled king who had no regard for the lives of the smallfolk. When I look back at that day it saddens me that I ever thought so little of your brother."

Arya had never asked Robb how he had met Talisa. Sansa had fallen for Joffrey as soon as she had laid eyes on him. One look at Talisa and Arya figured lots of men could fall in love with her and in Arya's opinion she was far more interesting than most high born ladies. Arya then realized she had never considered the lives of the Lannister soldiers before. To her they had just been the enemy. To treat them as just people was completely foreign to her. "Do you find it hard…loving him and knowing what he does?"

Talisa was taken by surprise by the question "I did at first. And I do know that many of the men killed are just boys guilty of nothing but living in the Westerlands…but I also that if it were not for your brother those innocent boys would be ordered by Tywin Lannister to slaughter many more innocents in the Riverlands."

Both Talisa and Arya sat in silence. _I hoped to teach her of first impression but it seems all I have accomplished in is to bring down our moods._ Talisa thought to herself.

"Princess you are far too young to be brooding." A voice cried out behind Arya in a happy and slightly drunk tone, as a large hand was placed on Arya's shoulder.

Arya turned and was shocked to see her sword instructor wearing a dark green dress. "Princess, Your Grace" Dacey said as she greeted the two noble women with the most informal of bows.

"Dacey! Please sit with us." Talisa said in a friendly manner.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Arya asked confused.

"Well I would look quite odd dancing in chainmail wouldn't I?" Dacey japed as she sat next to Arya.

Arya took note of how comfortable Dacey seemed in her dress. She walked around just like any other noble women would and yet she had seemed equally as suited to the armor she had been wearing the day before. Arya had assumed that Dacey would have shared her hatred for dresses and dancing yet her she was wearing the same stupid smile Sansa use to have at feasts.

"I was wondering if you planned on saving HHHHhh his Grace from the army of Frey women that he seems to be at the mercy of." Dacey slurred.

"No. I do believe our king will have to fend for himself." Talisa chuckled.

"And you princess, is it too much work to smile?"

"What's there to smile about?" Arya replied in an annoyed tone.

"O I think there's quite a lot to smile about. It's a wedding…and while the foods not very food, if I'm being honest, theirs good wine, good music, and in a week's time we should be besieging Mount Cailin and driving the squids out of our homes, if the gods are good." Dacey replied before downing a cup of wine. "Look if you don't want to smile then that your decision princess I just thought I should let you know you looked about as friendly as the hound." She said as she pointed to a table in the back of the hall.

Both Talisa and Arya turned their heads and saw the hound sitting at a table filled with Unsullied. Every man at the table was eating as if they had never had a meal before. The only thing different about the Hound was that he was chugging wine in between mouthfuls of chicken and he wore an expression on his face that said he would rip the throat out of any man that interrupted him.

"It is a wonder that those Unsullied can eat so much and yet stay so thin. You would expect them to look more like Lord Manderly based on what they eat." She said with mild amusement. "You should try and find someone to dance with. I'm sure many a handsome squire would give their sword arm to dance with a princess."

Arya doubted highly that anyone would care to dance with her that much. "Why would I want to dance?"

"Because it's fun." Dacey replied as if it was the most obvious think in the world. "Well if you would rather sulk I won't try and argue with you. Edwyn promised me a dance." Dacey made to leave but stopped abruptly and turned to face Arya. "I almost forgot to thank you."

"For what?" Arya asked confused.

"Your brother reformed his personal guard. Small Jon told me this morning. I don't know what you told your brother but it seemed to work."

For the first time during the wedding Arya cracked a smile. "I'm glad to hear that. You'll should come up with a name like that of the Kingsguard. Wolfguard or something."

Dacey gave a chuckle. "We're not some fancy band of southern knights. We're warriors and have little need for flowery titles and names."

"I quite like the idea." Talisa added.

Dacey was about to reply but was quickly distracted when she noticed Edwyn Frey walk by. "Edwyn, I believe you owe me a dance."

"Aw yes I do believe I said that my lady." He answered mildly annoyed. He took her hand and began to escort her to the dance floor but was stopped by the queen.

"Edwyn, Robb wanted me to ask you if you had seen Oliver? He hoped to ask him to squire again for him." Talisa asked.

"Oliver is not her at the Twins." Edwyn replied in a slightly uncomfortable manner.

"Isn't Roslin his sister?"

"You are correct, Your Grace. Oliver was sent with Black Walder to deal with some outlaws at the northern end of the Green Fork. They where suppose to be back in time for the wedding but His Grace wished for the wedding to happen as soon as possible."

"It's a shame they had to miss the wedding. You have my deepest apology but His Grace needed to return north a soon as possible to deal with the Ironborn." Talisa said in the most apologetic voice she could muster.

"Yes but it's probably for the best. His Grace was most unhappy with Black Walder."

"Why? What did he do?" Arya asked in a curious tone.

"It would not be appropriate to repeat what he said. Though if His Grace had been less merciful and taken his head you would not have heard me complain." Edwyn spoke unable to hide his obvious disdain for his brother. He then left with Dacey Mormont to the dance floor.

"How can anyone wish for such a thing on their own family?" Arya asked. Even in her biggest fights with Sansa, at times when she had been sure she hated her sister, she had never wanted her dead.

"The Freys are a strange family. Full of petty and spiteful people hoping for the next in line to die. Your mother has spoken quite poorly of them and after meeting Lord Frey it is no wonder they turned out the way they did." Talisa replied.

The table again returned to silence. Arya and Talisa watched as Robb went from partner to partner. He was allowed a break from the Frey daughters to dance with his own mother. They danced till the end of the song then Robb returned to dancing with Freys and lady Catelyn returned to the dinner table.

"You dance quite well Lady Stark." Talisa said as Lady Catelyn returned to the dinner table.

"Thank you. It feels like it's been forever since I've had the opportunity to dance." She replied with a kind smile. "Arya this might be a good time to meet your betrothed. I'm sure he would like to dance with you"

"Just because Robb has to dance with the Freys doesn't mean I should have too." Arya replied angrily.

"Arya you are being rude. To know the person you will one day marry is a luxury. It is one that I did not have when I married your father."

Arya was spared the need to reply when Robb returned to sit down, seeming rather exhausted. He picked up the chalice of wine on the table and drank deeply from it. "Arya, Elmar Frey is going ask you to dance. I would like you to accept."

"No." Arya responded flatly.

Robb looked unsurprised by the response and shrugged. "Well I guess I won't need to have that suit of armor built for you after all."

"What suit of armor!?" Arya nearly yelled.

"Well I thought since you were going to learn swordsmanship a suit of armor might be the next step in your training…but if you're going to be difficult about every request I ask you then why should I go through the trouble?"

"Fine! I do it!" Arya blurted out.

Robb smiled in relief. Sure enough Elmar arrived quickly after.

"Princess could yo…would you honor me with a dance." Elmar said nervously as he held out his hand.

Arya rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat and grabbed his hand. "Fine. Let's get this over with." She said as she led him to the dance floor.

Robb let out a breath of relief as his sister headed to the dance floor. His attention was quickly drawn to his wife as she began to laugh.

"The Young Wolf who is undefeated in battle and turns into a wolf at night to hunt down stray Lannisters can't control his little sister." Talisa said through giggles.

"I will call this a victory." Robb said to his wife.

"Is it wise to bribe her to do stuff you want?" Talisa asked.

"Wise no, easier yes. Having her act civil with her betrothed is well worth a suit of armor." Robb replied.

"Robb I don't like all this sword fighting she's doing. She's a princess now and needs to start acting like it." Lady Catelyn added.

"It's just training. I'm not going to have her leading the Vanguard, mother. What harm does it cause to allow her to learn to swing a sword?" Robb said defending his actions.

His mother said nothing but the look she gave him expressed her displeasure with his decision.

"I asked about Oliver. They told me he and Black Walder where sent out to deal with some outlaws and had not made it back in time for the wedding." Talisa said noticing small flash of anger in his eyes at the mention of Black Walder.

"Well I suppose I can have Oliver join up with me when I return south. He might even have his knighthood by then. Elmar will replace him as my squire."

"Robb are you sure Lord Frey will be okay with that. He's already his heir in battle for you and two other sons when Winterfell was sacked." Catelyn said as she remembered the pain of loses her own sons.

"Well he wasn't thrilled when I proposed the idea to him. He was already upset when I explained why Roose Bolton wasn't present at the wedding. Gods, it's like that man doesn't know there's a war going on." Robb then turned to face his wife. "I promised to take several of his daughters to Winterfell and have them serve you as hand maidens to you. He told me he hopes I would find them good northern marriages.

"How delightful" Talisa replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Robb asked his wife.

"I'm sure. It wouldn't be worth it." She replied with a warm smile.

"Your Grace, how about a dance?" Dacey said as she came up behind the king's chair.

"I'm a little tired of dancing right now." He replied politely.

Dacey gave her king a frown in annoyance. "One dance Your Grace."

Robb turned to his wife for support.

"Don't look at me." She laughed. "A king's life belongs to his people."

Robb stood up in defeat making every effort to show just how tired he was.

"O stop whining" Dacey said completely dropping even the attempt at formality. She pulled him by the arm to the dance floor.

"I thought I saw you dancing with Edywn." Robb asked Dacey while they danced.

"I was but he seemed to be in a rather bad mood. He went off to go drink his problems away next to the Great Jon." Dacey replied.

"Well his wife is sleeping with his brother so it's no wonder he's in a soar mood."

"And where might I ask did you learn that?" Dacey asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Amerei Frey, she's the daughter of the poor fool over there trying to out drink the Great Jon." Robb said as he pointed to Merrett Frey. "She's quite the gossip. Went on and on about all the little secrets at the Twins."

"Look at you. King of the North and lord of gossip" Dacey mocked. "Well I guess that explains why he would have been fine with you removing his brother's head from his shoulders."

* * *

If there was one thing Arya hated more than dresses it was dancing in a dress. What was the point of doing any of this anyways? There was a war going on and all the lords of the North and Riverlands where feasting, drinking, and dancing. Her contemplation was interrupted when Elmar stepped on her foot for the second time.

"Sorry, My Princess." He muttered nervously.

Arya said nothing and continued to dance. _I really should be the one leading._ Arya thought to herself. She was by no means a great dancer but Elmar's nervous tendencies where starting to annoy Arya. _And his hands are all sweaty._ She put the feeling in the back of her mind. _It will all be worth it when I get my armor._ When the song was finally over Elmar looked even more relieved than Arya. He escorted her back to the table and thanked her for the dance. Arya said nothing in reply.

"See now was that so bad?" Robb asked his sister.

"Yes." She replied stubbornly.

"Well did you at least talk to him?" Robb question hopefully.

"All he said was sorry because he kept stepping on my feet." She shot back annoyed.

"That's unfortunate…but I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to talk with him on the march north."

"What!"

"Elmar is going to be my new squire. This will give the two of you a chance to become more aquatinted."

"That wasn't part of the deal."

"We had no deal that said you can choose who I make my squire." Robb responded in a condescending tone. "I'm allowing you to learn to use a sword. That privilege can be taken away if you do not learn to accept the fact that Elmar is your betrothed.

Arya sat back in her chair in frustration.

"Come now." Robb said in a more cheerful mood. "It's a wedding at least try and have some fun."

"I want to try some wine!" Arya said angrily.

Robb laughed at the request as he filled a cup and handed it to his sister. She grabbed the cup and took a deep drink. After she swallowed the sweet Arbor gold she sat the cup down and give an expression of disgust and anger. Disgust from the flavor and anger that it brought none of the satisfaction it seemed to bring for others.

This seemed to bring another laugh from her brother. Robb looked around the table and felt a sense of warmth that he had not felt since his own wedding in the woods. His mother seemed to be doing better, he had his wife with him, and he now had one of his sisters back. He look on at the wedding guests and all he saw was smiling facing. Every lord and lady in the hall was either dancing or stuffing their mouth with food and drink. For a second it seemed like the burdens of being king where gone and he was just another person at a party. As he enjoyed the moment one face caught his attention. Lord Walder sat at the high table and seemed to being looking right at Robb. He eat and drank nothing. He just stared at Robb. There was no smile on his face only a look of sheer hatred. Robb knew from where the hatred was caused but could not truly understand why the man was holding on to it _. I've agreed to a marriage with my sister and allowed the next Lord of Riverrun to be born to a Frey. Should that not be enough?_ Robb understood then, that while a truce between house Frey and Stark had been made today Lord Walder would never truly forgive Robb for what he had done. Lord Frey would die hating Robb for spurning his marriage and not even all the gold in Casterly Rock could make him forget.


	12. The Game Reset

**So had a little faster update then the last chapter this time. Glad I finally got past the wedding because that part of the story dragged on longer then I intended. I did actually kind of intend for it to seem like something was still going to happen but I don't think anyone really got that feeling from what I read in the comments. Hopefully the story continues to come as quickly as this chapter did. If you have any question leave a comment.**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Game Reset**

"It seems the young wolf's army has left the Twins and now marches on Mount Cailin. My little birds report that he left 10,000 men at the Twins and took the rest north." Varys said in his soft spoken voice.

"It's seems Lord Stark has reformed his alliance with House Frey." Tywin said hiding his anger at the news. He looked at Lord Varys and noticed mask of neutrality that hid a small amount of satisfaction. _He knows why this news is disappoints me._

"The young wolf is of little importance now that he has cut tail and run north to reclaim what is left of his kingdom. We should focus on the enemies that remain in south. Lord Stark sent forces into the Reach to plunder my lands. I mean to take a portion of my strength home and show those northerns the price of making war with house Tyrell." Mace bellowed.

"Would it not be wiser to keep our forces consolidated? The Riverlands have lost nearly half their strength and are open to attack. We could get rid of all of Lord Stark's southern allies before he has time to return home." Tyrion replied.

"I will not leave my lands at the mercy of the Boltons." Lord Tyrell shouted.

 _So that is what caused Lord Frey to renege on our plan._ Tywin realized.

"Do you not have adequate forces in the Reach to deal with this threat?" Tywin asked.

"We left only enough men for the castles to be properly garrisoned. The majority of our strength is in the capital and at Storm's End."

 _This fool would divide his strength even further. No doubt he wants to take 10,000 men to deal with what is a glorified raiding party._

"There is some good news." Maester Pycell interrupted in his practiced decrepit voice. "Lord Florent has sued for peace. He has agreed to surrender Dragonstone in exchange for his lands and titles back."

"Blackwater Keep belongs to house Tyrell now. That traitor deserves nothing" Mace replied angrily.

"It might be wiser to accept his terms. Dragonstone is a strong castle and we can't afford to have men bogged down trying to take it. And if we refuse who's to say he won't try and make common caused with House Stark. It would be too dangerous to give Robb Stark a base that close to the capital." Tyrion argued.

"The North doesn't even have a navy. Robb Stark his struggling to hold on to what is left of his kingdom. His time of threatening the south is done." Cersei said with her usual arrogance.

 _My gods, she might be even dumber then Mace Tyrell_. Tyrion thought in genuine surprise. "We didn't think he was a threat when he march south either and we learned the error of that quite quickly. Surely Jamie will vouch for that. I would rather not under estimate him again."

"He has gotten lucky but that luck will not last forever. He's won a few battles but the Young is on his last leg." Mace replied.

 _A few battles he's won more battle in two years then you have in twenty._

"Is that what you all call it up north when someone who is undefeated in the field. Lucky. Well I suppose I'm quite 'lucky' myself then." Prince Oberon added.

"We should not forget that he holds Theon Greyjoy as a hostage. It seems he is close friends with the Young Wolf. The ironborn have called a kingsmoot to decide a new leader and if he is able to place Theon Greyjoy as the new Lord of the Iron Islands he'll have the Ironborn out of his home before Joffrey's Wedding is finished and he'll have a large navy backing him. That could drag out this war for years." Kevan Lannister added.

"That's enough arguing. We will accept Lord Florents terms providing he hands over Selene Baratheon. Once we have Stannis' daughter we can force who ever hold's Storm's End in her name to give it up." Tywin said to Mace Tyrells displeasure. "Once the final holdouts have submitted to the Iron Throne we can focus our strength on the Riverlands."

"Have we received any news from Lord Baelish?" Kevan asked.

"Lord Baelish sent a raven recently saying that he was dealing with strong opposition to his marriage to Lysa. Volantis sent envoys to several of the Vale Lords asking them to support Robb Stark. Lord Baelish believes he will be able to handle them but doesn't expect the wedding to take place for at least another two moons."

"Is there anything else?" Tywin asked the small council.

"Yes. I was hoping we could again discuss cutting back on some of the extravagance for the wedding. Maybe a 50 course meal instead of a 77 courses. This war has already strained the crowns finances. If we start now we may be able to keep the debt under control without raising taxes."

"Nonsense. I will settle for nothing less than the best for my daughter's wedding"

"It seems you are not up to the task father has given you. Littlefinger didn't seem to have a problem finding gold when it was needed." Cersei said with a condescending tone.

"While I do not share Littlefinger's ability at making gold multiply I also have to deal with paying off all the promises he made. The Iron Bank has already sent an envoy asking about debt repayments." Tyrion shot back at his sister.

"The crowns income are nearly 10 time what they use to be. You should have no problem paying the debts." Tywin lectured.

"So are the expenses." Tyrion defended.

"Find other places to cut. The wedding will go on as planned. Now if there is nothing else you all are dismissed." Tywin said ending the conversation.

Everyone stood up from their chairs and made to leave save for Tywin, Kevin, and Tyrion. When Cersei noticed her brother had stayed she attempted to return to a chair.

"You were dismissed." Tywin told his daughter to her shock. She turned and walked out angrily. "And what did you want." He said turning his attention to his youngest child.

"I believe you know. Jamie was adamant about returning Sansa Stark to her mother."

"I had now such agreement with Lord Stark. As far as I'm concerned he escaped." Tywin replied coldly.

"But you know he didn't. He was brought her by that giant women on order from Lady Stark. I announced in front of court that I would trade Sansa for Jamie when I was acting hand. Does that mean anything to you?" Tyrion said angrily.

"He was not Lady Stark's to give. What she hoped would happen is little concern to me. If Lord Stark had requested the trade I would have accepted but because Lady Catelyn freed him against her son's wishes I'm under no obligation to honor the deal. The girl is too valuable at this point to give her up just to make your brother feel better. More so she is also your wife or have you forgotten? You should spend more time trying to get her with child then trying to give her away."

Tyrion looked straight into his father's cold green eyes. "As you command Lord Hand" He spat with more venom then normal before leaving him alone with his uncle.

Tywin stood up and poured himself a cup of wine and then sat back down.

"What do we do now? Lord Frey reneged on the plan and Lord Bolton is off plundering the Reach. We could send Lord Stark the letters between us Roose Bolton and Walder Frey. It might cause some infighting." Keven said optimistically.

"No. Even as cowardly as they are they serve more good as moles for now. We may have the opportunity to use them again against the Starks." Tywin said in a tired tone. "After Lord Tarly's defeat at Duskendale I had to give out even more to seal our agreement. More gold, more titles, last minute marriages agreements where made and after all that it falls apart because Robb Stark sent Roose Bolton raiding in the Reach!" Tywin said raising his voice.

"Do you think it might be necessary to give our support to one of the other claimants to the Iron Islands? If Theon Greyjoy manages to gain control of the Iron Islands and give his support to Robb Stark he may become too powerful to contain. He's been enough trouble with just the depleted forces of the Riverlands and one free city backing him I fear to imagine how much trouble he would be with the Greyjoy navy." Kevan commented.

"We'd do more harm to their chances of winning if we backed someone. As of now the Iron Throne is not strong enough to have any influence on the Iron Islands. But Balon Greyjoy attacked the North knowing full well what it could mean for his son. He spent his last year alienating his people to the north and died laying some mummers farce of a claim to it. Balon's successor will be the one to make the same poor attempt at conquest and that won't be Theon Greyjoy." Tywin responded confidently.

Kevan didn't feel as certain about it as his brother but he had learned a long time ago to trust his older brother. "We may still have some luck in keeping the Young Wolf up North. I was told we've received several requested for aid from the Night's Watch. All of which went unanswered. It seems some Wildling King is attempting to cross the Wall. Lord Stark might have his hands full dealing with them and the Ironborn."

"Whether it takes another 3 months or 3 years Robb Stark will fall. What I fear is what will come after. No matter what, their will be hard times ahead for the crown and I have little faith in whoever will succeed us. My heir spent most of this war a prisoner to Robb Stark. My daughter started this whole war because she couldn't keep control of her son and my youngest who rather spend his time drinking and whoring instead of ruling."

 _If Cersei and Jamie had managed to keep a civil relationship with the Starks we could have had Robb Stark as Joffrey goodbrother instead of his enemy._ "Have you considered who Tommen will marry? If we are to give him Storm's End it might be useful to find him a match in the Stormlands."

"I'm saving Tommen's marriage as a bargaining chip to deal with strongest Vale house that is reluctant to accept Baelish's rule."

"Are you sure Tommen will be able to keep control of the Stormlords without a marriage to one of their daughters?"

"We can deal with stability further down the road. All that matters right now is putting an end to this war." Tywin said before he finished of his wine. "How is Lancel fairing?"

"Better. He should be well enough to attend the wedding. He's taken up prayer while in the sick bed." Kevan replied. He was surprised his brother had asked. Even though he hid it well, Kevan could tell Tywin felt guilty about what happen to Kevan's two sons. One wounded at the Blackwater and the other killed by Lord Karstark. His sons had been a topic that both men had wanted to avoid for some time.

"How did he take the news of his betrothal to a Frey?" Tywin asked.

"Better then Daven did." Kevan said in a serious tone. "Has Cersei come around to her marriage to Loras Tyrell?"

Tywin gave a joyless laugh in reply.

"Cersei's willfulness has gotten out of hand. She thinks herself has clever as you yet is nearly as reckless as that son of hers. She inherited Johanna's beauty but nothing of her judgment or wits."

"Cersei will not cause any more trouble after she is sent to Highgarden." Tywin replied slightly annoyed.

Kevan prepared himself for a hostile response to what he was about to ask next. "Have you given any more thought to an heir to the Rock?"

"Jamie will rule the Rock after my death."

"Are you certain of that? He seemed rather set on remaining in the Kingsguard."

"He will come around. Jamie was meant for greater things then being a glorified bodyguard."

"And if he doesn't come around?"

"What, you would have me make Tyrion my heir. Have me shame our family by making a drunkard Lord of Casterly Rock!" Tywin yelled.

"You do not give him enough credit. Lancel tells me that he lead the defense of King's Landing quite honorably during the battle."

"If Jamie does not except his responsibility then Cersei, or you, or Lancel will take possession of the Rock. But I will have it torn down before I make that fool my legacy! And if there's nothing else you are excused."

"As you command?" Kevan replied sadly.

 **So we got another one of the counsel meetings as a chapter. I don't know if they seem kind of boring to some of you but I think they are good to kind of show where the Crown and the Lannisters are at militarily and financially. Side note I'm kind of ify on the title for this chapter but it's at least it's better then the last one. Which is kind of sad because up until now I think the chapter titles have been pretty good.**


	13. The King's Will

**Got another chapter out. The story seems to be coming a lot easier now. In fact I'm nearly done with the next chapter. This was originally** **two chapters but I'm trying get away from doing chapters smaller then 4,000 words. Originally this chapter was going to take place before the last but I tried leaving the wedding chapter ambiguous** **to what was going to happen and then the audience would learn from the Lannister POV what actually happened. Didn't really work out very well but that was the goal.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The King's Will**

Arya had been disappointed when she had woken up and arrived at the practice yard, to find Dacey had not been ready for her lesson. In fact it had seemed that the entire castle was still asleep, save for the guards on duty. When she went to wake her instructor the welcome she received was anything but gracious. Dacey threw her pillow at Arya when she attempted to get her out of bed. Arya made several attempt but they all ended in failure. Unfortunately for Arya, the only person who was up alongside her was her mother. Sensing that any attempt at a conversation with her mother would be a bore Arya instead spent the next two hour training on her own while the rest of the Lords and Ladies awoke. At about noon her bother had called a meeting of all the Lords for an announcement. Arya stood next to her mother while the Lords walked into the Great Hall to hear Robb's announcement.

"Noble Lords of the North and Riverlands. You all have sacrificed much and more to free our two kingdoms from the mad king Joffrey and from the Iron Throne. So that this dream may continue even if I should fall in battle I have summoned you all here to hear my will and listen to any objection to it. As you all know my wife Talisa is with child. If I die the child will assume the throne. Until its majority, I have decided a council of regents will rule in its stead. Seven people will make up this council. Lord Umber, Lord Manderly, and Lord Bolton will represent the North. Lord Blackwood, Lord Frey, and Lord Bracken will represent the Riverlands. My wife the Queen will be the seventh member and represent our allies of Volantis." As Robb said the words he had hoped it would never come to this. He had spent so much time thinking of something that might never come but he could not risk it. He was only a man and his next battle could very well be his last. It would have been so much simpler to just name Talisa as sole regent for their child but he knew that the Lords would never accept a foreigner ruling this kingdom that was barley staying together as is. His mother might have worked but after she set the Kingslayer free even the Riverlords would be reluctant to accept her. His uncle Edmure was out of the question and even his great Uncle Brynden, who Robb had relied on so heavily would alienate many of the Northern Lords. This mix of Northern and Riverlords was his only hope of keeping these two kingdoms together while his child grew into the position. The most powerful Northern lords would keep the North in line. Deciding the Riverlords had been a little harder. He knew if he named either Blackwood or Bracken the other would have to be made a member as well or he would surly angering the other one. Honestly he would have to do something to end their feuding when he returned. He had contemplated making his uncle Edmure a member instead of Lord Frey but right now was not the time to test his new alliance. Moreover it would have been redundant. If Edmure can keep control of his bannermen he should be able to feel the role as a member in all but name.

"I have also decided to legitimize my half-brother Jon Snow. I will request that he be released from the Nights Watch." Robb waited for the mummers in the crowd to settle. Many had questions but nobody dared voice them before he was finished speaking. "My brother is to be named my heir until my child is born. If my child does not survive I ask that all of you, my loyal bannermen, accept him as king." He knew this would not go over well with the Riverlords but hopefully his uncle could keep this together. Jon could marry a lady from the Riverlands to help seal them to him, if need be.

"Should Jon die without issue my sister, the Princess Arya, will assume the throne. The same council as mentioned before will rule until she comes of age. I have also decided that my uncle, Edmure of house Tully, will be raised to the title of prince. If the Princess Arya dies without issue my uncle will take the throne." _Gods help us if it truly comes to this_. In all honesty this was truly only meant to soften the blow to Edmure's pride for what came next. "Last I have created a new position. My uncle, Brynden of house Tully, is hereby named Warden of the Southern Marches. All forces in the Riverlands whether they be Northern, Riverland, or Volantene will accept his commands as if they come from me. Any that defy him will be in direct defiance to me and be named a traitor." _If any man can hold off the Lannisters in my absence it the Blackfish._ "I have made my will known. If any lord has an objection let him say it now." Robb expected a shower of questions as soon as he had finished but to his surprise only murmurs. He knew his mother wasn't thrilled with Jon being named heir but she said nothing. He saw several lords look a little unhappy with the decisions, which ones in particular he knew not, but none seemed to care enough to voice them. Robb began to think back on his choices to guess who might voice a complaint. _Both Bracken and Blackwood are named members. Lord Frey was named a member and his daughter made a princess. The only other powerful house in the North not named was Karstark and right now they are leaderless and not like to support whatever decision I make_.

It was the Great Jon who finally ended all the murmuring. _Gods how can that man still stand after drinking so much?_ Robb thought. He pulled his sword from his sheath and spoke. "If this be my king's wishes then I accept." He then went to one knee. Soon many of the lords followed the Great Jon's example and bent the knee and confirmed his will.

Arya began to feel week in the knees. She had already been told that she was Robb's heir. But hearing Robb announce, in front of all his bannermen, her name in the line of succession suddenly made it all feel more real. The idea that all Robb's burdens might fall on her made her worries of her betrothal seem trivial in comparison.

* * *

In the next hour the forces of the north began tearing down their camp and getting ready for the march to Mount Cailin. "I sent 4,000 of my foot on ahead and will take another 4,000 mounted with me. With the Northern, Riverland, and Volantene forces combined you should number near 20,000. If any of the Karstark men try and return you have me leave to accept them back without question. Place them under the command of Wylis Manderly. If they resort to becoming brogans you may deal with them as you see fit. I leave you with a heavy responsibility but if any man can do it I know it is you uncle." Robb said to his uncle Brynden.

"I will do all I can, Your Grace." Brynden replied to his nephew.

"How did Edmure take the news that you were given the command of all the forces in the Riverlands?" Robb asked.

"He's much too enthralled with his new wife and hearing everyone call him Prince Edmure to be offended by my new position. It was a clever move of yours to give him a new title."

Robb gave his uncle a sly smile before getting on his horse and marching the army out.

* * *

They had arrived at Mount Cailin in good time. It has been Robb's hope to have his army in the North before the New Year. His foot had arrived ahead of him and had already strengthened the siege that Lord Reed at started. A war council had been called as soon as camp had been made.

"Your Grace, the siege has been in full effect for about a fortnight. Ser Rodrik has nearly 2,000 men on the Northern side and is ready to attack on your word. I've ordered my men to guide small groups of men across the neck to help bolster his numbers. If we attack from both sides we should be able to take the castle. We will take some heavy casualties but the castle will fall by the end of the week." Lord Reed said.

"How heavy?" Robb asked.

"No more than a 1,000." Howland Reed replied. "We poisoned any group that has attempted to leave the castle in search of food. If their hunger hasn't broken there spirit then the insects of the swamp will soon enough.

"1,000 men seems a high price. How many men did you say hold the castle?"

"Close to a 100, Your Grace. We arrived right before Victorian Greyjoy left with most of his men. The losses would be heaviest on our side while we act as a distraction for the men on the Northern side."

"I would prefer to avoid such losses if possible. Send one last peace offer. If they surrender the castle the men inside will be given food and a safe passage back to the Iron Islands. If they deny this mercy they will die that that castle."

"Your Grace, why show the Ironborn any mercy?! They have shown our people none." Master Glover said angrily.

"It is because the Ironborn are in our lands that I make this deal. I care little for the men who hold the castle. It is the one that reave across our coast kill our people and rape our wives and daughters that I mean to see punished!" Robb said as he slammed his fist on the table. The mention of those who had killed his brother went unsaid but all present knew they were on his mind. In truth Robb had little faith that his peace offer would work but he was committed to making every attempt at keeping casualties down.

Robin Flint was chosen to take the offer to the Ironborn. Five minutes later he returned. Robb had fully expected to have to signal the attack when Robin returned but to his surprise he received a different message.

"The man in charge was adamant in his refusal to surrender. I was about to leave when one of his own men opened his skull with an axe. The remaining Ironborn inside have all agreed to give up the castle, Your Grace." Robin said proudly.

Several minutes later 66 tired and hungry men exited the castle and surrendered it to the King in the North. True to his word Robb ordered each man be given a meal and be escorted to Seasgard in order board a ship back to the Iron Islands. Many of the Northern Lords grumbled at this command but no one questioned their king.

Robb led his men through the castle to reunite with the army at the other side. Robb felt a strange mix of joy and sadness. Joy at returning to his homeland and sadness at knowing that this same homeland was being invaded and that even once the invaders where expelled he would need to return south. Even more troubling was the fact that winter was coming. His house words had never ringed more true to him before. _This damn war could not have come at a worst time._ Most of the men who should have been making the final harvest before winter had been summoned to fight in Robb's war. And while freeing his father had been a noble goal it did not change the fact that much of the final harvest had been left to rot in the fields. _If the gods are merciful we will have a short winter but when are the gods ever merciful? We are coming out of a 10 year summer and if the winter is anywhere near as long we will not be able to feed everyone._

Robb was greeted by cheers from the army at the other side. He saw the banners of house Cerwyn, Flint, Tallhart, Hornwood, and Manderly in the crowd. He ignored most of them as he looked for the face of his old master of arms. He was found him in the back of the army with a look of deep shame.

"Your Grace, I cannot began to ask forgiveness for what happened to your brothers. I know…" He began to say.

Robb felt that a better man might have tried to comfort him. A better man might have accepted the fault lied with himself for leaving the North open to attack and the castle so lightly defended but Robb could not help and hold some anger for the man. An anger that Robb knew to be misplaced. He quickly resented himself for feeling how he did. "I'm sorry about what happened to Beth. If she is alive we will get her back" Robb said interrupting his master at arms.

Rodrik was taken aback from Robb's response. "Thank you, Your Grace.

"I would like to talk to you about what happened." Robb said. So he was escorted to the command tent with his mother and sister so that Rodrik could recount what had truly befallen Winterfell.

"When the Ironborn attacked we received a request for aide from Torrhen Square. The Ironborn had attacked several villages on the Stony Shore and they did not have the men to expel them. Bran ordered us to help defend Torren's Square so I took the castle garrison and raised 2,000 men to deal with the Ironborn." He said with guilt in his voice. "When we returned I found that several of the neighboring farms had been burned and the castle had been sacked." He strained himself to recount what happened next. "When we enter the castle all the men had been killed. We found your brothers bodies burned and hanged in the court yard." Lady Catelyn began to cry at the mention of the death of her two youngest sons. Arya only felt a deep since of rage at the Ironborn who had killed her brothers. Rickon had only been 5 and Bran was a cripple. _What kind of person would murder a cripple and a child?_

"I understand if Your Grace wishes to remove me from my position. I accept responsibility for what happen." Ser Rodrik said in shame.

"You did all you could. Bran did what he thought was right as acting Lord and I cannot blame you for following his orders. Bran did his duty to his people. Had I left you with more men to protect Winterfell this might have been avoided but I cannot afford to worry about what may have been. Has the castle been repaired yet?" Robb asked.

"The Walls where not that badly affected. Most of the castle has been restored but Wintertown was but to the torch. I left Cley Cerwyn in charge with 300 men."

"Good. We can worry about the repairs to Wintertown once the North has been freed from the Ironborn. I'm sending you back with my mother, sister, and wife to Winterfell with 300 men. Under no circumstance should the castle garrison ever number less than 300."

"Understood, Your Grace."

"I have nearly 8,000 men. 2,000 will be left under the command of Robin Flint to hold Mount Cailin from any further invaders. Galbart Glover will take 2,000 men to liberate his home from the Ironborn. I will take 2,000 men and destroy any Ironborn forces along the Stoney shore, lastly my goodfather will take 2,000 Unsullied and sail home to Volantis to deal with their domestic problems. I have ordered the Lords to leave behind the youngest men and those who have been injured. They are to summon the oldest men in their lands to take their place and return to Winterfell once they have dealt with the Ironborn. 500 able bodied men should remain in Deepwood Motte, Torrhen's Square, and Borrowtown to deter against more raiding."

"Robb why would you want a whole bunch of old people in your army." Arya irrupted.

Robb sighed as he began to explain his actions. "We are not as prepared for this Winter as is necessary. When I march back south many of those men will not return to their families. I would rather it be the old men so that the next generation may have a chance at life."

"Those are people you're talking about!" She screamed as she grabbed her older brother and tried to shake him.

Robb placed his hand on his sister. "And I hope you never have to look as them as anything else. But as king I can't worry about every single man. _Many must die if the rest are to survive_. He had remember his father telling him of old men among the Mountain clans who would claim to go out hunting in the middle of winter and never return home in order to unburden his family of another mouth to feed.

"You will have little trouble dealing with Ironborn on the Stoney Shore. I received word from Leobald Tallhart that a man claiming to be your goodbrother arrived with 50 ships and crushed all the Ironborn longships on the cost."

Robb smiled at the welcome news. "I assume you have heard that I married a women from Volantis. The Triarchs of Volantis have sent aid to help their kin. I am most excited to meet my wife's brother."

"Yes, Your Grace, I had heard the news about your marriage but much of the alliance and only been speculation until now."

"So it seems we now have a good chance of dealing with the Ironborn before Joffrey's wedding."

"Your Grace, I was wondering if you had considered what to do about the problem at the Wall?"

"What problem?" Robb asked as his eyes quickly switched from joy to anger.

"I'm sorry I thought you had been informed. We received a raven from Castle Black. A wildling army numbering near 100,000 marches on the wall. I had not the men to send aid and hold the siege."

Robb was about to reprimand the man for not doing more but realized how pointless that would have been now. He pinched the bridge of his noise in frustration. Sometimes he felt that good news could only come with bad news. He could not remember the last day in which he had only been given positive news. "We will take 500 men from the two armies marching west and make a fifth army. I will take the army to White Harbor and we will sail to Eastwatch by the Sea. The Great Jon will take up command of the forces to march to the Stoney Shore."

* * *

"I love you." Talisa said to her husband as she kissed him.

"Gods I wish I could take you with me." He said as he kissed her back.

"I don't think little Eddard would be too happy about that." She replied as she put her hand of her stomach. She had only now began to show the first signs of being with child.

"I can't wait to meet him." Robb said warmly as he placed his hand on top of Talisa's. "Will you do me a favor and watch over my sister for me. My mother is in a dark place right now and is more likely to smother Arya then give her what she needs. She seems to like you and I think she will listen to you. I need you to prepare her for ruling if that day may come."

"You worry too much, do you know that? You have yet to loss a single battle yet your always ready for the worst."

"It helps to be prepared."

"Well you will return to me to see your son. You do not have my leave to die." She said playfully.

"As my queen commands." He replied with a smile.

"But as far as your sister I will do all a can. But I do not see that girl changing who she is. In 10 years you might have better use for her as a warrior then as a lady."

"O as she convinced you of this too?" Robb laughed as he kissed her again.

* * *

"I want to go with you" Arya demanded. "It's going to be boring at Winterfell."

"Yes well sometimes ruling is boring. It's something you have yet to learn. I've told Rodrik to continue your training if he has time and Malachi as agreed to send someone to Braavos to find you a new instructor." He then handed Arya the sword she had stabbed the Lannister soldier with. "Now I'm giving you this back to you because I believe I can trust you with it. This is for defense and not to stab anyone you feel like. You are a princess and you have certain responsibilities. Talisa will soon have the baby to worry about and mother still has not recovered from Bran and Rickon's death. It may fall on you to handle more duties at Winterfell. I need to know you're going to listen to Talisa and mother."

"Robb I can do more than just help Talisa. I could squire for you. I'm probably better than Elmar is with a sword."

"NO!" Robb replied harshly. "I don't have need for another squire. What I need is to have an heir so that everyone knows where to turn should I fall. Jon is not yet freed of his vows and my child is yet to be born. Right now you are my heir and that job is the most important thing you can do right now."

Arya resigned her head in defeat.

"I know it's hard right now. But this war will be over eventually." Robb said in a much softer voice. "Soon I will come back with Jon and then we will get Sansa back. My child will come before long and you will be an aunt. It will be like our family is whole again. We might even build a snow castle this winter. We could have a snow fight and you, Sansa, mother, and Talisa, could go against me and Jon. Then we can spend our nights drinking out cider." Robb wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort his sister at this point or just dreaming for the life he wanted for himself.

"Just promise me you'll come back." She said as she hugged her brother.

"I promise. Now promise me you'll watch out for mother and Talisa."

"I promise." She replied proudly as she gripped needle tightly.

 **So I really liked this chapter. Writing Robb's will felt really good. I know some of you still may have a problem with the Robb Arya relationship and if you do I guess I can kind of understand but in the end Arya is a lot more useful acting as Robb's heir then she is as acting as some loose cannon or magic face changing assassin. Don't get me wrong the faceless men are interesting but this story is more about the political side of the show and about the formation of this new kingdom. One thing that I think Westeros lacks is more then two kinds of titles for nobles. Lord Paramounts are effectively dukes but don't have special titles. So instead of adding dukes to the Westerosi vocabulary I just decided to have Robb make Edmure a prince. Since Edmure is his uncle I thought it kind of worked putting him in the line of succession as a worst case scenario. It also helps bind the Riverlands to his reign more. The Warden of the Southern Marches is directly from the book and is more a military title. I assumed Wardens have supreme military command under the king so it allows for a unified chain of command of all the forces. While on the subject of Brynden Tully one thing I think the show really messed up on is not having Brynden mention Robb at all. In the books when Brynden hold Riverrun it's a Stark banner and not a Tully one that flys over Riverrun. Brynden held the castle for his great nephew and was loyal to him even after death. Some of you'll might have some issues with the whole counsel of regents and I can understand why. My thought process was that Robb fells that only an adult male Stark can effectively rule the untied kingdom. So he feels like the Riverlords will reluctantly join Jon. In the case of Arya or an infant child a counsel of regents seemed a good way to make both kingdoms feel represented. If your wondering why Robb named Roose Bolton as a member don't forget Robb only knows of one big mistake he made. He still has no idea of his plans with the Lannister and he is still the second most powerful house in the North. Obviously a group like that isn't a effective system for fighting a war so that is what the Warden position is to avoid. The regent counsel would be more for ruling. So like I said some of y'all might think Talisa or Catelyn should have been the regent but it just seemed like that wouldn't go over well with the Lords. So tell me what you think.**


	14. The Last Baratheon

**So I'm shamelessly trying to keep my story on the first page by getting another update out. This might be the last quick update I have left in me. I still have some ideas I'm excited about but I don't think they'll get put on the page this month.**

 **Chapter Forteen: The Last Baratheon**

I assume you are quite happy to see your father again." Robb said to Wendel Manderly. "I'm sorry that your brother won't have the chance to see his two daughters."

"Yes, that is a shame but someone had stay in the Riverlands to keep the northerners together. House Manderly knows its duty." He said proudly.

Robb began to see the city in in the distance on the other side of the white knife. He had sent scouts ahead to notify Lord Manderly to his arrival. He had prepared several large ships to ferry the army across the river. When his army entered the city they were given a most gracious welcome. All the people in the town cheered them on as they made their way into New Castle.

"While I'm grateful for your most gracious welcoming you did not need to throw us a parade." Robb said to Lord Manderly.

"Of course I did, Your Grace. Your subjects have heard of your many victories against the Lannister and have waited for the chance to celebrate them." Lord Manderly said joyfully.

 _By the gods he is fat. Now I know why they say he cannot ride a horse_. "As I'm sure you've heard the Night's Watch has requested aid."

"I had, Your Grace" He replied in a far more serious tone. "Had I the men I would have sent them but we've had some trouble keeping order after what happen with Lord Bolton's bastard."

"What did he do?" Robb asked surprised.

"You were not told? He took Lady Hornwood hostage and married her against her will. He tried to lay claim to her lands. I had my cousin take position of the Castle in order to keep it from the vile bastard's hands."

 _Does no one feel the need the inform me of these things._ Robb thought angrily.

"When Ser Rodrik slew the bastard I thought the trouble would end there but his men have been encroaching on Hornwood land. White Harbor is full of people fleeing from the Bolton men. I have no idea who rules them now but they have been causing trouble for months now. I have been reluctant to bring my men back from Hornwood. But now that you are here to settle the matter I have no problem with sending my forces to aid the Night's Watch."

"I have brought my own forces to bolsters the Wall's defenses. All that I need is ships to sail up to Eastwatch. How have the ships I asked you to build come along?"

Lord Manderly returned to his joyous tone. "Better than expected. You actually came across the White Knife on one of the ships in your new navy. We have 45 ships ready and hope to have the 46th ready by the New Year."

"I assumed those had been merchant cogs. You have gone far beyond what was expected of you. We plundered large amounts of gold from the Westerlands. I promise you will be compensated greatly."

"You are too kind, Your Grace. It was your ancestors that sheltered my family when we were beset and friendless. We were driven from our homes and the wolves took us in and norished us. They protected us from our enemies. This city was built upon the land that your family gave us. And because of that we swore, before the Old Gods and New, that we would always be Stark men. That debt can never be repaid but I have tried to do my part to honor it. The gold, Your Grace will be incredibly useful. I took the liberty of minting silver coins for your new kingdom. I turned all the silver I had into coins. We have 50,000 silver trouts ready to be spread thought your kingdom. Unfortunately I did not have enough gold until now to start making coins in large numbers." Lord Manderly pulled two coins out of his pocket and offered them to his king for inspection.

Robb looked at the coins placed in his hands. The silver coin had the trout of house Tully on one side. The words North and Riverlands ran along both sides of the trout. On the reverse Robb saw the face of a man. Even though his name was written above the face it took him a second to fully understand that it was his face on the coin. He then looked at the gold coin and saw the same thing only with a Direwolf instead of a trout.

"Once we get enough copper I can start making copper coins as well. If it is not to bold of me suggest we could place a Heart Tree and the seven point star on your copper coins."

"I approve. You will have all the materials you need to make coins. You have truly proven yourself today." Robb said as he returned the coins.

"I'm sure you wish to rest but I thought it best to let you know that we had a man arrive who wished to speak with you. He claims to have been lord Stannis' Hand of the King."

"You were right to tell me. I will see him now. If you could have the ships prepared I would like to have my men and horses ready to set sail today."

"So soon? We were going to have a feast to celebrate your return." Lord Manderly replied confused

"You honor be beyond words but the Night's Watch has gone without assistance for too long. My brother is at castle black and I will not risk him being hurt."

Lord Manderly began to laugh. "Wish I was young enough and still able to ride a horse. I would love to ride with such a fierce king into battle. I pity those Wildling that you find in your path, Your Grace."

Robb was escorted into the great hall and given the lords seat in order to hear his guests. Lord Manderly then sat next to Robb and ordered that the man be brought to give his message to the king. Robb saw an older man with a salt a pepper beard and no fingers on his left hand enter the Merman's Court. He was followed by a beautiful women with Red hair wearing a red dress. Robb's own red hair looked more brown then red in comparison to the woman's. He noticed a deep emptiness in the women. Emptiness that seemed to mask some of her beauty.

"I'm told that you claim you once served as Hand to Stannis Baratheon. From what I have been told Lord Stannis is dead. Killed by the ghost of his own brother if the rumors can be believed. So my lord, what is it you have come here to ask of me."

"Thank you, Your Grace for hearing me out. I 'am Ser Davos Seaworth and I served as Hand to Stannis Baratheon, First of his name, and rightful King of Westeros. In the months after the battle of the Blackwater the lords began to fight over what course of action to take. Lord Florent sized power a fortnight ago and attempted to trade Stannis' daughter, the Princess Shireen, to the Lannisters. I and others loyal to Stannis took the princess and came here. I've come here asking you to support her claim to the Iron Throne."

Robb looked at the man and could see the passion in which he spoke. Unfortunately he already knew what his answer would be…what it would have to be. "Everyone save for Lord Manderly out!" He commanded. After all but Ser Davos, the red women, Lord Manderly, and Robb himself where removed from the Great Hall he spoke. "I sent my mother to treat with Renly Baratheon. She returned claiming that she saw him murdered by a shadow with the face of Stannis Baratheon. Do you deny what he did? Do you deny that he was a kinslayer?" Robb asked the man plainly.

Davos was silent for a moment as he looked for the words to answer with. He reached for the bag of finger bones that use to hang around his neck and remembered they were no longer there. "You say he was a kinslayer. I will not deny it. He used magic to kill his own brother. But if I'am correctly you too have been called a kinslayer. You executed lord Karstark with your own sword. Was house Karstark not of distant kin to house Stark?"

"That has different. Lord Karstark broke the law. He killed hostages under my uncles own roof."

"So did Renly. Stannis was Renly's older brother. By all the laws of gods and men the throne belonged to him. He didn't want it. No more than he wanted to kill his brother. But he was the lawful heir and meant to see that the law was fulfilled. What else would you call it when a younger brother usurps what is his older brother's by right, but a breach of law. Renly broke the law and was punished for it. Just as Lord Karstark was punished for his crimes."

Robb said nothing as he thought on what Ser Davos said.

"Let me ask you, Your Grace. Do you know why your lord father was killed?"

"He learned of Joffrey's true parentage and the queen killed him because of it."

"Yes but before he died he sent a letter to King Stannis telling him of the truth. It was his commitment to honor Stannis' claim, the true claim, to the throne that cost your father his life. Now I stand her before you to honor what your father died for.

Robb was taken aback by the man's argument. Deep down Robb knew he was going against what his father would have wished but hearing the accusation being said out lout somehow made it feel worse. "You may be right Ser Davos. What happened to Renly may have been punishment for usurping his brother's throne. And backing Stannis' claim is what my father died for…but my lords have made me king and I will not undo what they have done. We have decided to free ourselves from the Iron Throne and I will not ask my people to die in order to but someone else on a foreign throne. If the Lannisters will meet my demands I mean to give them peace." To Robb's surprise Ser Davos did not seem that distraught by the news.

"In truth I did not believe you would. But I was Stannis' man and I had to at least try. I however wish to make a smaller request."

"Ask it."

"I still seek shelter for the Princess Shireen. As long as she lives she will be a threat to Joffrey reign. I refuse to abandon her to the Lannister. She has told me of how cruel Joffrey was to her as a child and that was with King Robert to keep him inline. I dare not think on what he would be like as king."

Robb was hit hard by Ser Davos request as he thought of his own sister who remained a hostage of the Lannisters.

"I brought with me 4 ships and 200 men loyal to the true heir. I will give it all too your cause if you would promise me that you will shelter the Princess Shireen from her enemies."

Robb smiled. This request he could fulfill. "The men and ships are welcomed but unnecessary." He then stood up from his chair. "Ser Davos Seaworth I Robb Stark, first of my name, King in the North and of the Trident, Lord of Winterfell, do hereby swear to you in the name of the Old Gods and New that the Princes Shireen Baratheon will be under my protection. She will be cared for as if she where my own blood. No treaty with any person nor kingdom will be made that endangers her. This I swear to you for this day and all the days to come."

"Thank you your grace." Davos said in a grateful manner. He made to exit the Great Hall.

"Wait" Robb said as he pointed his finger at the red women. "I assume you are the fire priestess that convinced King Stannis to follow this fire god I have heard so much about."

"My name is Melisandre. And yes I turned His Grace to the one true God." She replied comely.

"And I assume it was your magic that killed lord Renly?"

"It was." She replied without so much as a flinch. Robb felt his heart quicken as she admitted to what she had done. He prayed to the gods that his fear did not show.

"Why have you come to me?"

"I once believed that Stannis was the Lord of Light's chosen. I now know I was mistaken. The visions I see in the fire have shown me that the real battle lays up North. I have come here to see what the Lord of Light plans for me."

"And what makes you think I would allow you to stay in my kingdom? You have admitted to me of having used blood magic in order to kill Lord Renly. Letting you stay in the North would pose a danger to myself."

"King Stannis listened to me because I was useful to him. I could be useful to you as well."

"And what would you want in return for this usefulness?" Robb ask skeptically.

"Only the ability to serve you. The Lord of Light as shown you in my visions. Your Grace, has his part to play in the war against the Great Other."

Robb was silent after she had finished speaking. _Is it mere flattery or does she truly believe I have some grand purpose in her plans._ "Fine, I will allow you to stay in my kingdom on one condition. You will-"

"You want me to stop the rebellion in Volantis." Melisandre said before Robb was able to finish his sentence.

Robb was at a loss for words. He at just thought of the idea himself a few seconds ago.

"I saw a vision that I would return to the great temple of Volantis in order to speak on your behalf."

"So do you believe you can accomplish this task?"

"I'm not sure. I sought out Stannis on my own accord without approval from the High Priestess. How she will feel towards me is an unknown."

"Have you not seen what will happen in your visions?" Robb asked in a condescending tone.

"I see only what the Lord of Light wills. And even then it is up to me to interpret the messages in the fire."

"Very well. You may go. I will have a ship readied for you. If you could bring the Princess Shireen here I would like to meet her." Robb said.

"Of course, Your Grace." Ser Davos said as he bowed. He and Melisandre then turned to leave the Great Hall.

"Do you think it wise to work with a witch like that, Your Grace?" Lord Manderly asked.

"I will not but my faith in her the way Stannis did but if she has the powers she claims I would rather have her as an ally then an enemy."

"As you say, Your Grace."

It had been half an hour later when Ser Davos returned at the side of the Princess Shireen followed by several guards that wore the Baratheon Stag that was engulfed in fire on their chest. Robb noticed the girl had a mix of fear and embarrassment on her face. It wasn't hard for Robb to guess from where those feelings came. Her father had been killed in battle and now she was forced to leave her home in order to stay alive. And while it was sad to say she was not a practically attractive young girl. Her face was scarred by grey scale, which probably put her at the end of many jokes from other children.

Robb walked over to the young girl and went to a knee so that he might look her in the eyes. He saw great sadness in them. "Your father was a good man princess. My father spoke highly of his skill and determination." Robb left out the part about his father speaking about his stubbornness and lack of mercy. "I know you must be scared after what happened but I assure you. You are safe here princess."

Shireen looked into the young king's blue eyes and wanted to believe him so much. She had been so terrified over the last couple of months. First her father had died and then her mother had gone mad. The lords at Dragonstone that had survived the battle had fought over control and tried to sell her to the Lannister. She wanted so very much to believe what he said. "Thank you, Your Grace."

Robb stood up and looked at Ser Davos. "I will have the Princess Shireen sent to Winterfell. You may send 20 of your men with her as a personal guard."

"That will not be necessary, Your Grace. I'm fully willing to commit all my men to your cause. I only wish to send my wife, youngest sons and her fool with her." Davos replied.

Robb was taken by surprise by the man's trust. "I have been given a request for aide from the Nights Watch. I plan on sailing to the Wall to stop some King Beyond the Wall."

"Then my men and I will follow you to the wall. But first the Princess has a gift to give you in thanks for your hospitality." Ser Davos turned his head and signaled to someone. "Devan"

A young boy no older than 13, from what Robb could guess, walked over to the princess and handed her a sword. She took the sword and in turn handed it to Robb. "This was my father's sword. He named it Lightbringer. I gift it to you as a thanks for your hospitality. I would be honored if you took it into battle."

Robb took the sword from the young girl and was at a loss for words. He wanted to tell her that any gift was unnecessary but at that point it felt disrespectful. "You honor me princess." As he thanked her he pulled the sword out of the sheath ever so slightly and was astonished to find that the blade glowed. He immediately pull the sword out in its entirety and the court room was covered in light. "I see why your father named the sword as he did." Robb said I he continued to marvel at it.

"I need to speak to the king." A man shouted as he tried to move past the Baratheon men. Two of Robb's unsullied instinctively stepped forward to stop him.

"Gendry this is not the time." Ser Davos said to the young man.

"Milord, I met your sister when I left King's Landing. I know where Arya is. Or at least where she was before I was separated from her" He blurted out.

Robb examined the man for a moment. He was nearly as tall as Robb and had broad shoulders. He looked as if he could wrestle an Ox if he wanted to. It took Robb several second to make the connection to this man and the stories his sister had told him. "You're Gendry."

"How did you know that?" The man replied with a look of confusion.

"Gendry that is no way to speak to a king."

"My sister Arya told me of you. She said she traveled with you and another boy." Robb took a short amount of time to try and remember the other boy's name. "Hot pie was it?"

"So Arya made it back to Winterfell?"

"She did. Thank you for your concern. As I understand Arya met you in a group traveling to the Night's Watch before you were taken by the…lady Melisandre I assume." Robb felt the word lady come out uncomfortably. "Was it your intent to take the Black?"

"No mylor…Your Grace. I was blacksmith's apprentice in King's Landing. My master sold me to the Night's Watch. I resented him for a while but now I realize he was just trying to protect me." Gendry said sadly.

"Protect you from what?"

"From the queen….I'm King Robert's son." Gendry struggle to say the last part. He realized it was the first time he had said it to anyone.

Robb realized that this young man must have been what King Robert looked like in his youth. "Our father's where great friends. It was their friendship that kept the kingdom together. If there is something you would wish from me, ask it. If it is with my power to grant it, I will."

"No, Your Grace. I once though I would be part of the brotherhood without banners. But they sold me to the Red Women for a couple pieces of gold. It was Ser Davos that saved me. I have decided to follow him so that I might earn a knighthood." Gendry replied humbly.

"So be it." Robb then turned his attention back to Ser Davos. "I will make sure your men are given prober clothing for the cold. We will be setting sail within the hour. I suggest you say your good byes to your wife and sons."

"Of course, Your Grace."

* * *

Ser Davos kissed his wife, Marya, as they began to get ready to depart. "His Grace tells me that you will be taken to Winterfell with the Princess. He expressed his hopes that you would help his wife with their child after she gives birth."

"Of course." Marya replied. _Hopefully this queen is not as crazy as the last._

Davos then gave Shireen a hug and handed her a wooden stag that he had carved for her. "Will my cousin Gendry and Devan not be coming with me?" She asked sadly.

"No my princess. Devan is my squire and Gendry wishes to earn a knighthood." Ser Davos replied.

"Perhaps it might be best if the Princess was accompanied by a friend. Surly Gendry could squire for you instead." Melisandre said as she placed a surprisingly friendly hand on the princess shoulder.

"I believe Daven will want to fight with all the other men." Davos replied halfheartedly.

"But of course his first responsibility is to his queen. Is it not?" She replied.

Davos found it hard to argue this point and for once he didn't really want to. He had lost 4 sons already. As much as it pained him he was grateful for the Red Women's suggestion.

* * *

"But I want to go to the Wall with you." Devan complained to his father.

"I know you want to but your duty is to the Princess Shireen." Davos said as he place his hand on his son's shoulder. "No one doubts your courage. You stood next to Stannis's side after he was struck down. You made sure his Grace's body was returned to Dragonstone so that he could be put to rest. I assure you there will be more battles to fight. We are sworn to Robb Stark now and his war with the Lannister still continues.

* * *

Robb sat in at the head of the table in Lord Manderly's solar as they discussed their plans.

"I know you feel this task beneath you but I want to make sure the Princess makes it to Winterfell safely." Robb said to Dacey Mormont who stood at the end of the table.

"I..I understand, Your Grace." She said reluctantly.

"My sister will be most exited to have her instructor back. If you have the time I would like you to continue her lessons. But more importantly tell Arya that I expect her to be friendly to the Princess Shireen."

"Of course, Your Grace."

Robb looked Dacey in eye. "I need you to stress this. The Princess has been though a lot and Arya is not to behave the way she did towards our own sister. You are to take 20 men and leave on the morrow with the Princess and Ser Davos' family."

"As you command." She said before bowing.

"Lord Manderly how many of your men do you have dealing the Bolton men?"

"About 300. Most of which hold castle Hornwood."

"I have no heir as of now to place in charge of Hornwood lands. Both Halys and Daryn are dead. For now you will maintain the Hornwood lands. Lord Bolton is now in the Reach and cannot bring who ever remains in charge of his men to order. I will leave you with the unsullied my goodfather was going to take to Volantis. I've had your maester draw up a royal decree ordering who ever holds the Dreadfort to surrender it to your men."

"I promise you, Your Grace that we will bring order back to your kingdom." Lord Manderly said proudly.

"Good. Winter is coming and we can't afford to be divided."

 **So we brought the Baratheon plot back into the story line. It might be kind of pushing it to have Melisande get Gendry even thought Stannis was already dead but I really liked bringing him Davos and Shireen back into the story. So I went with the book version of Davos having 7 sons because in all honesty I just wanted to have Melisande ask to keep Devan away from danger like she does in the books. Another detail that the show left out. I think it's a good scene because it shows Mel isn't really evil. She has some level of compassion and just happens to be a religious zealot. Shireen is referred to as Princess in all honesty because it just sounded better in the dialogue than Queen. But I guess I could rationalize it by arguing since there not pushing for her claim and only seeking safety they withhold the title of queen so as not to question Robb supremacy. My favorite part of this chapter was definitely the part with lord Manderly. Another great character that is robbed of some of his character in the show. Here you see him making every attempt at turning the North into its own kingdom. He begins forming a Royal Navy and minting a new currency both of which he does in the books. So in case anyone was wondering, bringing Gendry into the story is in no way an attempt to make this an Arya/Gendry fic or even make that a subplot. If you where looking forward to that I'm sorry to say but it's not going to happen. A lot of people like that relationship and I've just never understood it. Arya was never a character that I felt her romantic relationships really mattered. And even if I decide to write a romantic subplot for her it won't be with Gendry. Gendry is pretty much a man while Arya is like 12 or 13 in this fic. All that being said I'm sure she will be happy to be reunited with her former friend. If you have any questions leave a comment.**


	15. The Wolves United

**Ruce: Thanks for the review. Yea I have another story on my profile that is kind of a Robb/Margaery pairing. Actually some parts of this chapter is literally cut and paste from another story that I wrote which was a Robb/Margaery pairing but never posted. I like Kingdom at War a lot. It took me a while to except the whole Ned being alive thing but I kind of grow to like it. My one critique of the story would be that he left the Red Wedding in it. I felt kind of unrealistic in the story setting he created. Yea I try to make most of the character grounded. Theon is a little OOC but that was kind of because of the way the story needed to be structured. Robb is still a bad ass but he makes mistakes as you will see in this chapter. I got a lot of criticism for the way he talks to his sister. I knew there would be some of that with the direction I took Arya's character but I was surprised how mad some people got with Robb. He's the head of his house and has to make some difficult choices for the good of his kingdom even if it seems unfair.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Young Wolf and the White Wolf**

Robb looked on from the back of the lead ship at the new Northern armada. He was the first Stark since Brandon the burner to have any power at sea. He knew that as of now his navy paled in comparison to the navies of the south but he could not help but marvel at it all the same. Robb had tried to focus on the problems that laid directly ahead of him. Usually this consisted of the next battle or next disgruntled lord but ever since he had returned home he began to think on challenges that might lay ahead. He had been raised to rule the North for the Iron Throne. Now he had to contemplate the idea of ruling the North and Riverlands as an independent kingdom. The idea made Robb sick to his stomach. Ruling and been the one thing that he had not been proven adept at. The battles, which at the beginning had seemed the most challenging, now barley worried Robb. The goal of liberating the North was all but accomplished. He had managed to bring most of his forces home to defeat a much weaker and divided enemy. The goal of making a peace with the Iron Throne seemed liked it might become a reality. He had a navy, was in a position to call up new levies, and he had an undefeated record. Robb began to think on the challenges that might lay ahead as he ruled in new kingdom. First food would need to be gathered. Winter was nearly here and he knew neither the North nor the Riverlands had sufficient stores to last anything more than a 3 year winter and they were just now finishing a 10 year summer. Half of the last crops had gone unharvested in the North and been burned in the Riverlands. Food will have to be imported, that Robb knew for sure. Many a lords had made a small fortune during this war from plundering the Westerlands and from ransoms paid. But this was nowhere near the kind of money that would be needed to buy the amount of food required to feed two kingdoms. _The Vale has been untouched by war but my aunt has been reluctant to give any kind of aid before now. It would be overly optimistic to expect her to help me during winter. I have allies in Essos now but who's to say that their generosity won't run out soon enough. Surly they will start wanting things in return. Trade deals, gold, help in fighting their wars_. Robb began to realize just how unprepared he was to rule his kingdom. Luckily he was sparred the need to dread on the idea any longer.

"Your Grace." Ser Davos said as he walked up behind Robb.

"Yes, Ser Davos."

"I thought you might want to know that we are a day out from Eastwatch. It seems the winds have been in your favor, Your Grace."

"Thank you."

Ser Davos turned to leave the king to his thoughts but was stopped.

"Ser Davos."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"I wished to ask you about the Lady Melisandre."

"What of her, Your Grace."

"I will not argue the merits of what Stannis did. Both he and his brother are dead now. What I wish to know was it his idea to use blood magic to kill Renly or did the lady Melisandre that convinced him of it?"

"Stannis knew that pressing his claim to the throne would mean Renly would need to die. But I truly believed Stannis wished to defeat is brother through battle. But when Lady Melisandre told him that he could win without a single blade being swung…Stannis was unable to refuse."

"So you believe it was the Lady Melisandre that tempted him?"

Davos was silent for a moment as he tried to form the right words. "Stannis was committed to winning the war regardless of the cost. She did fill his head with prophecies and warnings of a long night that would consume us all. She told him he was some chosen savoir but in the end all she did was give Stannis the means to defeat Renly. I resented her for the dark magic she offered but it would be unfair to say she made Stannis do anything. It's sad. Stannis never loved either of his brother but he never wanted them died. He never even wanted to be king. He just wanted what was his. Renly saw Robert's death as opportunity while Stannis only thought of it as a burden."

Robb thought on what Davos had said. _Well for all of Stannis' faults he was no fool. He knew what being a king was. Nothing more than a burden. Mayhaps he and I had more in common then I once thought_. "So you tell me that she was merely an instrument that Stannis used. But she believed that Stannis was her savior. Now that she has agreed to help me what do you thing she wants?"

"To serve her god. And as of now that goal lines up with yours."

"So do you believe I can trust her?" Robb asked finally getting to the heart of what he needed to know.

"Had you asked me a week ago I would have said no. But it was the Red Women who rallied her follows to free me and the Princess from Lord Florent. Less then half the men that I brought where truly loyal to Stannis' memory. Most where Queen's men. Loyal to the wishes of Rhollar and to whatever she says those wishes are. She could have had her follows do anything she wanted yet she chose to save me and the Princess. I believe there is still some compassion in her."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No I didn't but I fear that is the most I can say for her. I'm indebted to her for saving me and the princess but it is up to you to judge whether she is trust worthy or not."

Robb frowned at Ser Davos' answer but accepted it. He then retired to his cabin to sleep. He had been hunted on this voyage by his last conversation with Melisandre.

"I suggest you hurry to your brother. I have seen him in my visions. The white wolf surrounded by fire. Out of the flames his enemies came until finally they killed him."

"Tell me if this is a vision of the future then why does it matter what I do? Is my brother not doomed regardless?"

To Robb's surprise she only smiled at his skepticism. "The Lord of Light sends me visions of what may happen. If you change your actions because of them a new vision may come to me."

Robb would have dismissed her claims right there if it had not been for Greywind. His direwolf had been more skeptical than any of his bannermen. He would grawl and show his teeth at anyone he deemed untrustworthy. To Robb's shock he acted as friendly as a pup in Lady Melisandres presence. He sniffed her head before licking it in a playful manner. It was this action that had convinced Robb to consider her words.

It had been late at night when they had arrived at Eastwatch. Cotter Pyke had welcomed him with all the courtesy that could be expected from a hardened Ironborn bastard. His men had been looking forward to a nights rest. Unfortunately for his personal guard they would have to wait. Their king had wanted to head out at soon as they landed. Small Jon Umber was placed in charge of the remaining forces while the king led a force of 50 men on ahead. Even some of his most loyal men cursed him under their breath for the grueling pace he set. The traveled nearly 50 miles each day and had only been given 5 hours to rest for the next day's ride. Many including the king feared they would kill the horses. On the third day they had arrived. Castle Black could be seen in the distance from the hill there horses stood on. When Robb saw the castle it had been as if his deepest fears had come true. He has arrived to see the castle up in flames. A small band of attacker looked as if they had just pushed their way into the castle. Robb wasted no time as he ordered his men to attack. He raised the new sword he had been gifted with and its light showed brightly. The adrenaline and their king's spirt kept the tired men of his party going as they charged into Castle Black. There entrance and Robb's flaming sword surprised both friend and foe alike. It was easy to distinguish the enemy as they rode in. The fire reflected of the black leather of the men from the Night's Watch. The furs of the wildlings remained dull in the firelight. The wildlings soon became outnumbered as reinforcements poured into the castle. The men of the Night's Watch rallied together as victory seemed to be with their grasp. The wildlings fought back on to front valiantly but their number's soon dwindled. His men spread out across the castle and even into the tunnel to support the men of the Night's Watch. It was this appearance of victory that allowed the King in the North to become over confident. He was taken by surprise when his horse fell dead underneath him. He saw the arrow sticking out of its eyes and looked up to see where it came from. He looked on in front of him and saw a women with red hair preparing to fire another arrow. Had he been any other person she might have had a chance to kill him but he was a king and a Stark king at that. If Greywind had not attacked her when he did then she would have found herself facing 10 men of Robb's personal guard. They had quickly formed up on their king to ensure no harm came to him. To Robb's shock she managed to dodge Greywind's charge. Unfortunately for her an arrow struck her in the stomach as soon as she stood back up. Robb saw that the arrow came from one of his own men. He looked at Robb as he readied another arrow asking if he should finish her. Robb signaled to him to stand down as he walked over to the women. His men moved out of the way as the danger seemed to have passed. "It's over. Drop the bow and you can live." Robb looked on as she ignored his words and continued to try and stand. She clutched her bow as she managed to get to her knees. "You've fought bravely but it's over. Give up."

"Never!" She yelled.

Robb sighed as he lowered his ahead in acceptance. "So be it." Some people preferred a warrior's death then to surrender he knew. Regardless he was not going to let her take any of his men to the grave. Robb raised his sword to finish her.

"Ygritte yield." A voice cried out.

Robb turned to see his brother running up towards the women. "Please Ygritte. It's over."

Robb wasn't sure if his brother's words managed to reason with her or if her body just gave out but regardless she dropped her bow. His brother ran over to her had caught her before she fell to the ground. He picked her up and rushed her into the castle. Robb was about to follow Jon but was kept from it by one surviving wildling. He walked over to find a large man with a red beard thrashing a spear around. Several men from the Night's Watch surrounded the man but they were all reluctant to attack him. Robb signaled to one of his own men and the wildling was brought down by an arrow to the leg. There was uneasy calm amongst the men as the final wildling game down. Robb was the one to break the silence. "Who is in charge here?"

The men looked at each other in confusion. Finally one of the men managed to speak. "Ser Allister Thorn is the senior member but he was injured."

"Jon Snow took command but I know not where he is." Another man who was being supported by Lucas Blackwood.

Robb wanted more than anything to see his brother but someone needed to bring order to the men. Robb took charge and began ordering the men. He had his own men tend to the wounded and ordered the dead be burned. There had only been two wildling survivors. Jon had taken one and the other had been put in the ice cells. He had sent 15 of his men to the top of the wall to relive the men their and to get a report. Thirty minutes later several men came down claiming that the Wall had been secured. It was at that point Robb finally felt comfortable leaving to go see his brother. Robb asked for one of the men to take him to see his brother. An incredibly fat man offered and Robb followed him into the castle. Robb's squire Elmar, Patrek Mallister, and Sandor Clegane all followed Robb. They came to the only room that had a candled burning.

"I have cleaned and bandaged the wound. All she needs now is rest. I've given her some milk of the poppy to help her deal with the pain." The maester said.

"Thank you Maester Aemon." Jon replied as he knelt down next to the bed.

Robb starred at his brother in silence for several moments. He had known as soon as his brother spoke the women's name that Jon had loved her. He said her name the same way Robb said Talisa's name when he was separated from her. A deep sense of longing could be heard in his voice. As if it physically hurt him to speak her name. Robb had been more then surprised that his brother had become intimate with a women at the Wall. He had remembered Theon mocking Jon for days after he had taken Jon to the brothel in winter town. Jon had left the whore's room as soon as she had undressed. _I'd never though Jon to be one to break his vows for a women. But perhaps he would think the same of me_. Robb thought as he realized the irony. "Jon." Robb said in a low voice.

His brother stood up and faced him. "Robb?" He replied in shock. During the battle he had heard a voice that sounded like his brother's but he had dismissed it. The light that reflected of the man's sword masked his face and Jon was far too concerned with Yigritte to give it a second thought at the time. Robb embraced his brother in a hug before Jon truly understood what had happened.

"Wait, what is the Hound doing here?" Jon asked when he saw the man's burnt face.

"Easy." Robb said placing a hand over Jon's as he made to raise his sword. "He abandoned the Lannisters. He fights for me now."

Sandor only gave a low growl in reply. Robb's squire pulled up a chair and the two men sat down.

"What are you doing here? I heard you went south to fight the Lannisters." Jon asked. Robb then began to tell his story.

"When news of father's execution reached us I knew we could no longer follow Joffrey. Both Stannis and Renly had taken up arms against him. Stannis with the better claim and Renly with the larger army. It was the Great Jon who came up with our answer. "Why shouldn't we rule over our own" I ought to have had Greywind rip out his fucking throat. Only a fool would want to be a king." Robb said allowing the true burden of his crown to show for the first time.

"From what you have told me it seems you've taken to your crown quite well. Undefeated in battle. Father would be proud." Jon said attempting to reassure his brother.

A small smile formed on Robb's face. "The battles have been the easy part. It's the ruling that I have made a mess of. I've failed to avenge father, failed to protect our brothers." Robb said as his anger boiling over.

Jon looked at his brother in confusion. "Robb, Bran is alive."

"What are you talking about? Rodrik saw his burnt bodied when they returned to Winterfell."

"I don't know what Rodrik saw but one of my brothers talked to him as he passed the Wall. He was traveling with Hodar, Summer, and two others."

"Did he have Rickon with him!?" Robb asked hopefully.

"No. But if Bran survived the sack of Winterfell it would makes sense that Rickon did as well. He could be hiding out at another castle."

"He just let a crippled go North of the Wall!" Robb yelled angrily.

"They told him Bran had to get north of the Wall." Jon replied.

"What possible reason could Bran have for needing to go north of the Wall?"

"He said he was the only one that could stop the White Walkers." Jon said just now realizing how odd it sounded when said out loud.

"White Walkers? Has your friend gone mad? He let Bran go north to deal with some nurse maid's tale."

"It's not tail. I've seen them. The dead are rising and their coming for all of us." Jon said to his brother in a grace tone.

"Have you gone mad as well? Those are just stories Old Nan use to tell us."

"Don't tell me there just stories. I've seen them with my own eyes!"

Robb stared into his brother's eyes and saw a level of fear he had only seen in the eyes of men about to die. Jon waited for his words to sink into his brother. "We captured a wildling women who tried to kill Bran. Before I marched south she told me I was marching my army the wrong way. She told me that the dead were rising beyond the Wall." Robb gave a sad chuckle. "I thought she was mad."

"It's true unfortunately. After 8,000 years the White Walkers have returned and where going to need your help if we have any chance to stop them."

"We need to handle one problem at a time. The wildling army is preparing for another assault. With the men of my guard we should be able to keep them from crossing the Wall but it will take the rest of the men I brought to the Wall to crush this wildling host. I have nearly 1,500 men, all horsed, they should be here in a day two at the most."

"I need to talk to you about that. I believe we can reach a truce with Mance Rayder."

"A truce?" Robb replied skeptically. "What kind of truce could we have with wildlings?"

You say wildling like there not just people. The freefolk are only seeking safety behind the Wall. I've seen what our true enemy is and it's not them. We can't let the others add them to their army. The Night's Watch is not strong enough to hold them back alone. We can form an alliance with the freefolk and they could aid us in defending the Wall." Jon replied.

"Aid us in defending the Wall?" Robb said incredulously. "Do you hear yourself, Snow? Has this Wilding whore made you forgot your vows!" Robb yelled at his brother, forgetting for a second the hypocrisy in it. Both brother stood up in anger.

Jon was about to yell at his brother but a deep bark of laughter from behind Robb interrupted him. "Your one to talk, Your Grace" Sandor Clegane said in between laughs. The two other men that accompanied Robb looked at Clegane in shock.

Jon looked at his brother in confusion. Robb's face did not change in the slightest even while the irony sunk in. He only glared at Jon for several seconds before finally turning. "A meeting will be formed in the morning. We'll discuss it then." He said as he exited the room with his men.

"So that's one of your southern kings?" Ygritte said weakly.

Jon instantly turned to Ygritte. "You're awake?!" He yelled in a mix of shock and relief.

"I thought you southerners where supposed to kneel to your kings." She snickered as if she hadn't barely escaped death.

Jon stood in silence as he processed Ygritte's recovery. "Courtesies are not allows kept up with in private and less so with family. When I left Winterfell we were only boys. The master at arms would not even allow him to carry real steel. Now he is a king commanding armies." Jon let out the faintest of laughs at the thought.

"Your brother had been kissed by fire, like me." She said forming a weak smile that showed her crooked teeth.

"He gets it from his mother. The Tully's our known for their red hair. It's most prominent in my half-sister Sansa." Jon began to smile. "The younger sister was the only one that received our father's traits. She once cried to her mother because she thought she was a bastard like me."

"He's pretty, your brother." Ygritte japed.

"All the girls at Winterfell thought the same" Jon replied refusing to give into her teasing.

"Is lord snow jealous?" She questioned with a smirk.

"As a boy my darkest secrets was that I wished I was him. That I would be my father's heir, receive the Stark family sword, and be the Lord of Winterfell someday. Now my brother is king I've never seen him so miserable. I can't help but wonder if I was the lucky one." Jon said sadly

"You and your brother take things to seriously." Ygritte added.

"You should rest Ygritte" Jon said as he made to leave but stopped when he reached the door. "I'm sorry for lying...I never wanted to hurt you." He said unable to look at her.

"Was it always a lie?" She questioned a faint amount of hope in her voice.

"Rangers have reported that they saw me with you beyond the wall. The senior members of the watch will not be happy that I had the maester tend to your wounds. Robb will not allow any harm to come to a prisoner under his watch but I advise you not to try and escape. The men of the Nights Watch will look for any justification to kill a wildling." Jon said ignoring the question

Robb stepped outside and found that order seemed to have been restored. All the fires had been but out and the wounded tended to. The dead wildlings had been stacked in a pile while the fallen brothers had been set in a row neatly. Both would have the same fate however. Robb could see men building a pyre to burn all the dead. "Your Grace, I told Ser Allisor Thorne you wished to have a meeting in the morning. He agreed. Should I prepare your tent so that you can rest." Lucus Blackwood asked.

"No. Until more reinforcements arrive we need to be ready for another attack." Robb said. He could tell that he had been hoping for a different answer but said nothing. Robb knew his men where tired. He had nearly killed all the horses on the march up to castle black and he had put his men to work as soon as the battle had been one. But he was not going to be taken by surprise by the enemy on the other side of the wall. And for all Robb knew their could be other wildling parties south of the wall getting ready to attack.

 **So I just barley got this chapter over 4,000 words. Like I mention on the top some of this dialog was taken from another story I wrote but didn't post. So if something seems out of place say so in the comments and I'll take a look. In that version Robb was married to Jeyne Westerling and Raynald Westerling was the one who called Robb out for being a hypocrite. And I'm fully aware that Robb is being hypocrite when he talks to Jon about breaking his vows but in my head Robb is just so burdened with his responsibilities that forgets the irony in the situation. And when people are angry they resort to petty name calling. Having Sandor and Elmar follow Robb to his meeting with Jon may have seemed forced but I really needed someone to call Robb out and I thought Sandor was the best person to do it.**


	16. 1 vs 100

**So I want to thank everyone for all the feedback. To everyone who mentioned my spelling errors your complaints have not gone unheeded. I do thing saying that their is a mistake every other sentence is a bit of a over exaggeration but the point has been taken. The last chapter might have especially bad because I was on vacation and just tried to get it posted before bad. I actually reread this chapter so it should be much cleaner. That being said spelling and grammar are not my strength and if anyone would like to be a beta reader PM me.**

 **Ruce: Well you have to remember that Robb doesn't know Roose has betrayed him. All he knows is his bastard son went rouge and as far as he is concerned that has been dealt with. And the Ironborn have never been that big of a threat after Winterfell was retaken. Politically they make Robb look bad because his home is under attack but strategically all they hold now is Deepwood Mount and maybe part of the stoney shore. Robb went to the wall personally mainly to get his brother since he want to make him his heir. He trust his lord to be able to reclaim their own lands. And don't forget that theirs a large number Mountain Clans that don't fight in less you show up in person.**

 **Marvelmyra thanks for the correction. If you wrote the sentence the error was in that would be super helpful. I As far as your Gendry Arya argument I'm sure you right from an historical stand point but it would feel strange to me to right them together as a couple with their age difference.**

 **Guest: In regards to forcing Arya to marry. Their really isn't a realistic reason why he wouldn't force her to marry. She's a noble women in a feudalistic society. That is one of the burdens of being a noble. Their parents married for an alliance and I expect Ned was going to try and marry Arya off at one point. Don't get me wrong it does make Robb look like a hypocrite but he's not just going to give Arya a free pass because he messed up. And now that the Volantene army is backing he really doesn't even need to apologize for the marriage. As far as there children being landless Robbs a king. There family could live at Winterfell like many cadet branches do or Robb could give Arya land in the North for them to raise a small keep on or he could give them the castle of a lord who has died without an heir. I mean its a war some lords are bound to die without heirs. To your point about rape in marriage, I understand that it is very likely to happen in westeros among brides but no matter how bad you want to sleep with your wife no one is going to rape their king's sister. Now I totally understand the point your trying to make but I think its unfair to judge Robb by modern standards. He's still a person from his time period and culture. He's not going to be setting a representative democracy any time soon but he still want's whats best for his kingdom. The feudal system isn't great by any standards by ideally the lord are suppose to represent their people even if not elected. Some lord take advantage of there people it can not be denied but good ones like Robb view lordship or kingship in his case as a responsibility. You are responsible for keeping order and giving justice. But to look at the war Robb started it because the Lannister imprisoned his father the lord of Winterfell. To give a modern day comparison. I'm not a big fan of president Obama but if another country just imprisoned him the United States would most certainly have to use force to get him back even if many soldier had to die. It would be a direct threat to our government us to allow another country to hold our leader prisoner. In regards to the Riverlands they only made Robb their king because he was doing the job of protecting them and their people that the crown refused to do. Tywin is the Iron Throne's Hand and he's laying waste to the Riverlands so it makes sense they would join anyone offering protection. Once that happened the only way Robb can keep his subjects safe is by defeating the Lannisters and to do that it require the full support of all his lords which requires marriage alliance.**

 **Hurlekin: Yes I hope to eventually bring Dany into the story if I ever get far enough into the story.**

 **A lot of the dialogue in this chapter is right out of the tv show which i try to avoid but some times the dialogue is really good**

 **Chapter Sixteen: 1 vs 100**

Jon walked into the room in which Tormund had been kept in. His arms and legs had been shackled to the wall and his arrow wound had been patched.

"Your old blind man patched me up. Why?" Tormund asked Jon.

"He's sworn to heal all wounded men, friend or foe." Jon replied.

"You want me alive so you can torture me?"

"No one is going to torture you?"

"So how do I die? Hanging, burning, droped off from the top of the wall?"

"I don't know what's going to happen to the prisoners."

"Who decides?"

"My brother. The King in the North."

"Is he your king now?" Tormund asked in a condescending tone.

"I don't have a king." Jon replied annoyed.

A smile formed on Tormund's face. "You spent too much time with us. You can never go back to being a kneeler."

Jon ignored him. "Where going to burn the bodies of your died. Do you want to say any words over them?

"Words?" He asked confused. "What kind of words?"

"Funeral words. I don't know how the freefolk do it."

"Do what."

"Say farewell."

"The dead can't hear."

Jon looked at Tormund in silence for several seconds. Finally he gave him a nod in understanding. Jon turned to leave but stopped himself. He kept his hand on the door for a moment as he struggled with what he was about to ask. He turned back to look at Tormund. "I've told my brother of what is out there. He is skeptical of the idea of letting the freefolk pass the wall…but I think he can be convinced if Mance makes some concessions."

"Concession?!" Tormund said with a laugh. "Have you forgotten that there are 100,000 freefolk on the other side of this Wall? Your King in North brought what, 50 men? If anyone will be making concessions it will be you king."

"You don't get it!" Jon yelled. "It's already over. He doesn't need to destroy Mance's army he just needs to stop him from getting past the Wall. Why do you think Mance sent us over the Wall in the first place? He needed us to open the gate from the south. It was a good plan and it almost worked…. but it failed. More men are coming to reinforce my brother. Soon Castle Black will have more men than it ever has. Mance might try and send more climbers over the Wall but it won't matter. Castle Black will not fall. If Mance truly wants the freefolk on this side of the Wall than he will have to meet my brother's demands."

"We do not kneel. Not to your brother or any southern king." Torment said effectively ending the conversation.

Jon left the room with a feeling of failure. He arrived in the court yard to see his fallen brothers being put to rest.

"And now there watch has ended." Alliser Thorne said before lighting the pyre.

Jon saw his brother amongst the men watching the ceremony. He walked over to him as the crowd began to disperse.

"I wished to talk to you." Robb said to his brother.

"About what?" Jon asked.

"I made a judgment last night without hearing your side of the story. I'm sure there is a reason for your sympathy towards the wildlings. I will hear your story then make my decision."

So Jon told his brother about the events that had happened once he went north of the Wall. He told him about capturing Ygritte and being unable to kill here, about killing Qhorin halfhand on his own orders, and about meeting Mance Ryder, and about laying with Ygritte.

Robb listened silently while his brother spoke. When he had finished he said nothing as he thought on what he had heard.

"I'm forced to believe the stories you have told me about the dead rising. That being the case I agree that it would be wise not to let the Others add them to their ranks…. but I will not risk having to fight another war in the north right after I have finish expelling the Ironborn from my shores. If this King Beyond the Wall surrenders his crown, bends the knee, agrees to follow my laws, and gives me hostages I will let the… freefolk into the North" Robb said the word as if it was of another language.

"Robb, they will never accept that deal. They call us kneelers as an insult." Jon replied.

"Then they will die for their pride." Robb said with a trace amount of regret. "Now we have meeting." Robb said as he signaled for his brother to follow him.

Robb and Jon entered the dining hall where all the men, who were not currently on duty, had gathered. Ser Allister sat at the head table with the other senior members of the watch but had left the seat of the Lord Commander vacant for Robb to take. Jon watched as his brother walked to the table and took a seat. "Ser Alliser, have you taken count of your losses?"

"We have, Your Grace. We lost 15 brothers last night. Our losses would have been much greater had it not been for your aid." He said politely.

Jon took some measure of joy in watching the man kiss his brothers boots. It had only been 6 months ago that he had been calling his father a traitor. Jon was quite sure if he had told Robb about it he would be speaking to the man in a much harsher tone.

"And what do you all number now?" Robb asked.

"40 men."

"40?" Robb said in surprise. "I had hoped you still numbered in the hundreds.

Robb's face returned to his icy mask. "Mors Umber sent another 50 men to support the Watch that arrive this morning. We have 140 men to hold off the Wildlings hoard until the rest of my army arrives. I suggest we double the men on top of the Wall"

"That seems a wise decision, Your Grace. With your reinforcements we should have no trouble keeping the savages from crossing the Wall."

"I have not the time nor the men to leave here to defend the Wall. I have been told that the men who returned from north of the Wall claim that they saw White Walkers."

"That is true but I don't understand how that changes the situation." Ser Alliser questioned. "We should need you now more than ever."

"My brother has informed me that he was order by one of your rangers to infiltrate the wildling camp." Robb took note of the anger that crossed Ser Alliser's face at his words. "He believes that there king can be reasoned with. I'm willing to hear him out."

Shouts of protest erupted from the senior members of the Watch. "This is not a discussion. I'm informing you all of my intent out of courtesy. If this King beyond the Wall meets my demands I will let him into my kingdom. I see no reason to allow the Others to add them to their army if it can be avoided. The wildlings may be useful in defending the Wall from the true enemy." With that Robb stood up and left.

Jon was quite surprised with how much confidence Robb spoke of the plan. Yesterday Robb had acted as if he was crazy when he suggested the idea to him.

The rest of the day had been anything but boring. As Jon had guessed Mance had sent climbers up the Wall to take the fort that guarded the gate. Unfortunately for them Robb had already doubled the guard on the top of the Wall and they were quickly dealt with. On the second day Robb had felt confident enough in the defenses of Castle Black to send an envoy to Mance. Jon had volunteered for the job even though Robb was against it. He was worried that Mance would sooner have him hanged for lying to him than treat with him. Jon had convinced his brother that Mance was not that kind of man but was not completely certain himself if he believed it. What he was certain of was that Mance would be more likely to hear him out then some messenger from the King in the North. So Jon traveled under the Wall on a horse carrying a white flag. As he entered the Wildling camp he saw hundreds of eyes staring at him with contempt but no one made any move to attack him. He was escorted to Mance's tent and checked for weapons. "I had not expected to see you in a black cloak again." Mance said.

"I've been sent here to negotiate with you." Jon replied.

"It seems my trusting nature got the best of me. That's not the first time that has happened. I wanted to believe your loyalty was real when you pledged yourself to me, truly I did."

"The halfhand ordered me to kill him and gain your loyalty. I was supposed to bring back whatever information I could to Castle Black. I was loyal. To him and to my Night's Watch vows."

"All your vows?" Mance replied with a knowing look. "She wasn't enough to turn you? Where you enough to turn here?"

Jon found it hard to reply. Ygritte was the last thing he wanted to think about at the moment. "That's not important right now. The King in the North as sent me with peace terms. I have told my brother about the true enemy and has agreed to let your people pass the Wall provided you agree to his terms."

"O the King in the North. There hasn't been a King in the North in nearly 300 years. What terms does your king give me?" Mance asked in a mocking tone.

"First you must renounce your title as King Beyond the Wall. Second you must convince the freefolk to bend the knee, accept the king's laws, and promise to keep the king's peace. Third the chiefs of the various clans must each provide sons or daughters to be held as wards by the various northern houses." Jon said glad to be done with the demands.

"Has your king forgotten that I have 100,000 freefolk with me? Your king brought what, 50 men with him, from what the wargs have told me. When I learned how low your defenses where I sent 400 hundred men over the Wall. That was two days ago. Now there moving into position for another attack. Do you really think Castle Black can handled another assault?"

Jon heard Mance's claim and realized that he did not fully understand the situation. "You've deluded yourself. Your initial attack failed and your second attempt to take the top of the Wall failed. Now both the strength at the top and in the castle have been doubled. 300 men now guard the Wall. Nothing less than a thousand men could take the castle from the south. All while 2,000 men are marching to Castle Black to reinforce my brother. When that happen it will be impossible to pass. And even if you did then what? The King's army has nearly finished expelling the Ironborn from his shores. It's 10,000 strong. Not women or children but 10,000 battle hardened soldiers. They would cut your army to pieces. I beg you to consider what my brother offers you?" Jon said breaking the formality and titles.

Mance looked to be noticeably surprised by Jon's reaction. "It seems the freefolk had more of an influence on you than I thought. Tell me, is it hard to keep us north of the Wall after having been one of us. After having fallen in love with one of us."

Jon refused to answer the question.

"I thank you for speaking to your brother on our behalf but I'm afraid it is going to be war. Freefolk isn't just a name it's a way of life. We do not kneel Jon Snow and where not going to start now."

Jon was about to reply but was interrupted. "Mance, men are coming out of the tunnel!" A spearwife yelled.

"Have they attacked yet!?" Mance said as he stood up.

"No, there just standing there in a line." She replied.

Mance began to calm himself. "How many men?"

"150, maybe 200. All on horses."

"Ha. Looks like your brother came to the same decision as me. Thou looks like your claim about 2,000 was a bit exaggerated. If he thinks 200 men are going to stop us then he's a fool. I suggest you return to him and talk some sense into him." Mance said.

Jon rode back to his brother's army to see what had possessed him to form up in ranks on the north side of the Wall. "What in the hell are you doing?! You sent me to treat with him! Why are you preparing to attack?!"

"I did. What of his answer?" Robb asked in an icy tone.

"He refused." Jon said with slight embarrassment. "But doesn't justify mobilizing before you have his answer!"

"You speak to me about justification. We found a raiding party of nearly 300 men coming to attack Castle Black. Luckily for us he rode right into Ser Davos' party. They were crushed 5 miles east of the castle."

"That doesn't explained why you left the strong defenses of the Wall." Jon asked skeptically. For a man who had claimed to never have lost a battle it seemed like a strategically poor decision.

"My plan require a southern flank. I didn't want to risk not people able to get the full force out. Now if that is all you should returned to the Wall."

"Have you gone mad?! You can't hope to fight 100,000 wildlings with 200 men."

"100,000 wildling mayhaps but how many are women and children or men too old to hold a spear. I wager half are of fighting age and out of that half might be real warriors and none of them have the discipline required of a real soldier."

"So you're willing to fight 25,000 wildlings with your 200 real soldiers?" Jon asked doubtfully

Robb placed his hand on his brothers and gave him the first smile he had seen since first arriving. "Trust me. I have been nervous before many battles but this not one of them."

Before Jon could argue further he began to hear war horns. "It seems Smalljon was a little anxious to get started. I suggest you get to the Wall." Robb said before heading to the front of the small party. He raised his sword and a bright light showed across the battlefield. His brother ordered the charge and the small cavalry marched forward.

Jon had ignored his brother and stayed where his brother had left him. He watched on in awe as a second host, much smaller than Mance's, poured in from the east. They unleashed thousands of arrows before they entered into the forest. It was like a wave crushing a sand castle. Several brave men who had been on the outskirts of the wildling host attempted to stop the approaching army as they entered the forest but all of them where knocked over with minimal effort. Had they attack as a group they might have provided some small amount of resistance but as it was they attack in small bands that where cut to pieces by battle axes, swords, and charging horses. After the first counter charge was crushed the wildlings began to turn in retreat. The northern host cut through the wildling host with nearly no resistance. He saw men break in all directions as soon as the cavalry made contact with center of the army. In fact in the front of the host he saw men begin to retreat even before Robb's forces made it to them. The arrows from above and the panic from the middle of the host must have scared the people at the front of the army. That coupled with Robb's sword, which emitted a light almost as if it was on fire, must have startled the weaker souls amongst the wildling ranks. The mammoths which the wildlings probably thought there greatest weapon now crushed dozens of them trying to get away from the arrows before they themselves finally fell. It started as several bands of men retreating or falling back but after the first 200 men ran it was as if a damn had broken. The entire army began to route from nearly all sides. Many trampled over their own to get free from the arrows and the cavalry that seemed like a flood. Jon felt like the battle had lasted less than 10 minutes when he began to ride up to what remained of the wildling army. He saw hundreds of them on the ground dead and just as many being rounded up in groups to be but in chains. Jon found his brother leaning heavily on an older man that Jon did not recognize.

"Get him to maester now!" Robb yelled to tall man with the giant of house Umber on his chest. The man placed Sandor Clegane's broken body on his horse and rode off.

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"I was careless." Robb said angry with himself. "I underestimated the strength of the giants. When we encircled them they lashed out. Had it not been for Clegane I would be the one being carried off on the back of a horse." Robb turned his head to a man who had the eagle of house Mallister on his chest. "Did you find this King Beyond the Wall?"

"Yes, Your Grace." The man replied.

"Was he taken alive?" Robb asked.

"He was, Your Grace. He ordered his men to stand down once he saw that the fight was lost."

"Bring him to me." Robb commanded.

"Your Grace, should we not have the maester tend to your wounds first?" The man Robb was leaning on asked.

"Just do as I said!" Robb yelled through his pain.

"As you command." The man bowed before turning to retrieve the prisoners.

Robb realized that he had lost his temper and tried to calm himself. "I apologize Ser Davos. I thank you for your concern. It seems I do not yet have the temperament of a true king."

"Think nothing of it, Your Grace. Even the greatest of men lash out while in pain." Ser Davos replied.

"Are you sure that you don't need to see a maester?" Jon asked his brother in a worried tone.

"I'll manage. I want this issue taken care off before I rest."

"You never expected him to accept your terms?" Jon asked.

"No." Robb responded without shame. "Being a king has taught me to trust little and I have learned that negotiations never go well from a position of weakness. Now that his army is scattered he may find my term more gracious."

"You should have told me that your army was in place."

"I learned of it only after you left to treat with him. What difference would it have made if I told you when you returned?" Robb asked with genuine curiosity.

"I would have been less worried." Jon said as a smile formed on his face.

Robb mirrored his brother and began to smile as well. "I told you not to worry. I have made a mess of many things during this war but battles have not been one of them." Robb's smile faded as he saw Mance Rayder being escorted to him. Having freely surrendered he had not been chained only disarmed. He led a small group of fellow wildlings who he had ordered to surrender with him. Robb struggled to stand on his own but eventually managed. Robb's personal guard all raised their weapons as Mance approached. "My brother tells me you refused my terms. What say you now?" Robb asked in a powerful voice. "Will you surrender you title and bend the knee

"You have defeated us I admit. You have my respect but we are freefolk and we do not kneel." Mance said proudly.

Robb seemed unsurprised by the man's response. "My brother tells me that the Other's have returned and they bring the died with them. In all honesty I thought him crazy at first but I know my brother and I know he's not a liar. It is because of this fact and ONLY this fact that I'm considering letting you into my kingdom. I see no reason to allow them to add your people to their ranks when you could help defend the Wall…but if you refuse my terms I have no choice but to leave your people here."

Mance starred at Robb unflinching. "We do not seek to plunder. We just want to hide behind the safety your wall. But I will not trade my people's freedom for it."

"Am I correct in assuming that you hold your title as king for your people?" Robb asked.

"Everything I do is for my people." Mance replied proudly.

"As do I. And I'm sure you believe it when you saw you don't wish to plunder but for the last 8,000 years all that my people have seen when the…freefolk cross the Wall is them raiding their villages and stealing their daughters. Do you think it makes much of a difference to my people if they are killed by your people or by the undead?" Robb asked rhetorically. "I will not trade the safety of my people for the hope of a weaker enemy. Among my titles I count King of the Trident amongst them and that means I must take my army back south. I do not have the men to leave at the Wall to defend it or to make sure your people behave themselves. So if you refuse this offer I will send your men back to your side of the Wall short a hand and take my chances that I can defeat my enemies in the south before the Others try to make it across the Wall."

"You were raised to believe kneeling before another person because of who their great grandfather was is a normal part of life. I don't fault you for it but we were raised to believe that every person had a right to have their own say and follow who they thought was fit to lead based on character not on blood. You would ask us to give that up and be slaves."

Jon noticed a flash of anger in Robb's eyes at Mance's final word. He let out an empty laugh. "You talk of slaves but I don't think you truly understand the word. My wife comes from the largest slave city in the world. When her father learned of our marriage he bought 4,000 slave soldier and gave them to me as you might give a son a knife. These slaves where so loyal that if asked to cut off their own arm they would do so without hesitation. The thought of using slaves to fight my war sickened my wife and I so I choice to give them all their freedom. I told them all they could leave and no one would stop them. All 4,000 of them raised their spears and proclaimed me their king."

"That's a nice story but what does it have to do with us?" Mance questioned.

"Freedom doesn't always mean not serving. Freedom is about having a choice. Those former slaves chose to fight in my army as free men. I 'am offering you a similar choice. You can allow your people to die standing up or you can bend the knee and live as citizens of my kingdom. Aid the Night's Watch in fighting the White Walkers and I will give your people land to live on. Choose your own leaders, honor your own customs, it makes no difference to me as long as my laws are followed and you accept me as king."

Mance said nothing as he looked at Robb. Jon could tell he was struggling with the decision. Before he could give a reply a boy no older than 12 ran from the group behind Mance and pulled out a small knife. He made to stab Robb in the stomach. Before any of Robb's men could react the King in the North had grabbed the boy's hand and forced him to the ground. Robb gave out a shout of pain as the movement seemed to have put strain on his bruised bodied. Soon every man had their sword drawn on the boy."

"What should we do with him, Your Grace?" One of the men asked.

Robb took the knife out of the boys hand and helped him too his feet. He sent him back over to Mance. "You have until I head south in 3 days to make a decision. After that the decision will belong to the Night's Watch and I doubt they will be as merciful as me." Robb then turned to walk back to Castle Black."

"Your Grace, what do you want us to do with the prisoners?" A soldier asked confused.

"The ones that have been put in chains will return to the Castle with us. The rest are free to go." He replied.

"What? Your just going to let him go free?" Another soldier asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Robb replied annoyed before ordering his squire to retrieve his horse. With that the Northern army gathered its prisoners and returned to the castle.

 **So I'm sorry to anyone who was expecting a long detailed battle. To be the consequences of the battle are far more important then the actual battle...and I really didn't want to write a really detailed battle. Side note I would say they season 4 was the last good season of game of throne and I love the season finally. My on problem at all with that episode is that when Stannis' army destroys the wildling army it seems like they vastly out number them. That to me undermines an important point. In the book like 1500 men route the entire 100,000 wildling army and it shows just how much more advanced westerosi armies are.**

 **So the title for this chapter comes from the idea that Robb's army of 1000 defeats an army of 100,000 even though Robb's army is closer in number to 1300. But 1 vs 100 sounded better. If you have any question leave a comment.**


	17. Exodus

**Chapter Seventeen: Exodus**

"Ahhhhh" Robb yelled through grit teeth.

"Are you ok?" Jon asked as he opened the door.

"His Grace's shoulder was dislocated. It needed to be set." Maester Aemon said. "Your shoulder will feel sore for a fortnight but it should be fine. I suggest an ice bath for the rest of your bruising."

"Understood." Robb replied.

The maester turned to leave Robb alone with his brother.

"How is Clegane?" Robb asked before maester Aemon had gotten to the door.

"His body was damaged far worst then yours. One of his vertebra was broken. It is possible he may yet still walk someday but as far as fighting his days are over."

"Thank you." Robb said as maester Aemon left.

As he exited the room Ser Davos entered. "Your Grace, Castle Black received a letter from Winterfell. I thought you might want to read it."

Robb struggled to sit down in his chair. "Could you read it if you please."

Ser Davos lowered his head in embarrassment. "I apologize but I do not possess the skill, Your Grace."

"Jon if you could." Robb said signaling to his brother to read the letter. Ser Davos handed off the letter to Jon.

"It's from Ser Rodrik. He writes that he received word from Theon. Theon lost the kingsmoot to his uncle Euron."

"Euron?" Robb said in confusion. "Last I was told Euron Greyjoy had been banished from the Iron Islands."

"It would seem he returned for the kingsmoot. The timing seems suspicious if you ask me." Jon replied.

Robb let out a deep sigh in frustration. He clenched his hands into fist in anger. "I had hoped that Theon could bring the Ironborn to my cause. It seems I was too optimistic. The Ironborn are too much of a threat to leave on their own when I march back south. It seems I must now lay siege to the Islands and place Theon in control by force."

"It seems Theon recommends leaving his uncle to his own devices." Jon interrupted

"For what purpose?" Robb asked angrily.

"He says his uncle plans on raiding in the Reach. Theon writes that Euron already sent his brother with half the Iron Fleet to attack the Shield Islands."

Robb gave a small chuckle. "I don't know what he hopes to accomplish besides angering the Tyrells. But Theon is right. I will not make the same mistake Balon did. If the Ironborn are going to fight my enemies I see no advantage in disrupting them. What do you think Ser Davos?"

"I agree. With the Tyrells distracted you might have a good chance at overpowering the Lannisters. I might leave a small force on the western coast in case they return however."

"Agreed. I thank you for your advice. If you could give me and my brother the room. O and if see my squire send him here."

"Of course." Ser Davos said before bowing then exiting the room.

"Robb are you sure it wise to trust Theon? As much as you like him he's still Ironborn." Jon asked.

"Theon has proved his loyalty to house Stark. Even against his own father he chose us."

Jon was hesitant to believe that but said nothing in reply.

"Jon when do the men of the Night's Watch pick the new Lord Commander?"

"In the next day or two. We're just waiting on the representatives from the Shadow Tower."

"Good. I have several things I need from the next Lord Commander."

"Does it really matter? Whoever is chosen will not be happy with you allowing the wildlings to pass the Wall but as long as your army is here they can't really do much about it."

"I'm not that concerned with wildlings at this point. I need a new Lord Commander to release you from your vows."

"Release me from my vows?" Jon said in confusion. "People don't get released from their vows. You serve tell death without exception."

"I wager if I offer to leave a dozen men here the next Lord Commander will see no reason why you can't be release from your vows. It might set a precedent but that is of little concern to me. Joffrey released Ser Barriston from his vows, foolish as that was, the Kingsguard still stands."

"It's not about being allowed. I swore a sacred vow in front of the heart tree. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it does but this is bigger than that. Jon I need you."

"Robb I'm one man. What possible difference could I make?"

"Your going to be my heir."

"Your what?" Jon asked not truly understanding what he had just heard.

"My heir. I'm going to have you legitimized and you're going to be my heir."

"Robb! Bran is still alive."

"Yes but he's off somewhere north of the Wall. He can't be a king if nobody know where he is."

"What about Arya or your child?"

"Arya is barely 12 and is betrothed to a Frey. The lords aren't going to follow a child. I was our father's eldest son and Greywind still had to bite off one of their figers before they respected me. No this kingdom needs an adult Stark if it has any hope of surviving. Every time I go into battle I have to face the possibility that some stray arrow could end my life and throw the North into chaos. Even if Talisa gives me a son he will need a regent until he comes of age and right now you're the only one that can feel that position. My wife is a foreigner, my mother is considered a trader, and if I make any of my lords a regent I risk angering half of them."

Jon was quite for a moment. His brother was telling him what he had always wanted to hear. He was going to be a true Stark. He would be proclaimed the heir to Winterfell in front of all the Lord in the North. It even seemed like the right thing to do. His family had dire need of him. He could help his brother lead the north to independence. And if he accomplished that the Wall would receive all the aid it would ever need. His brother was right that no Lord Commander would refuse a dozen men for releasing Jon from his vows. It seemed like the right choice from almost every situation…except one. The only one that truly matter. The vow. No matter how much he wanted to, the honor his father had instilled in him would not allow it. "I'm sorry Robb but I took a vow to hold no titles or lands. Regardless of what the next Lord Commander does, I will not be your heir."

Robb gritted his teeth in anger. In all things he had considered going wrong his brother refusing to leave with him had not been one of them. "What about laying with that wildling women? You didn't seem to have any trouble breaking your vows then." Robb replied angrily.

"I did what I was ordered to do." Jon replied comely.

"So you would just turn you back on your family?!" Robb said harshly.

"The Night's Watch is my family now." Jon replied.

"You requested me, Your Grace." Elmar said as he entered into the room.

Robb continued to stare daggers at his brother. Finally Robb turned to his squire. "I need a ice bath drawn."

Of course, Your Grace?" Elmar replied with some confusion.

"If there's nothing else, Your Grace." Jon said.

"Go." Robb replied angrily.

Robb had been thinking on his argument with his brother has he soaked in the ice water. The more he thought on it the more he hated his brother. He cursed him in his head for refusing to leave the Watch. Robb got angrier and angrier until finally he understood why it had made him so mad. It was not because of how much he needed his brother in this war. It was the fact that Jon had proven not to be as weak willed as Robb. That out of the two of them Robb had been the one unable to keep his words. _They say that bastards are naturally wonton and traitorous. What a lie that is. It would seems Lord Eddard's bastard was the more honorable of his eldest sons. Mayhaps he should have been born the heir and I the bastard_. Robb's contemplation was interrupted as Lucus Blackwood entered the room.

"Your Grace, I apologize for interrupting but I thought you would want to know we had a wildling come forward to accept your terms."

"M-M-Mance?" Robb asked through chattering teeth.

"No, Your Grace. He didn't say his name. He was quite young. No older than 14."

"A-All right. S-send him to th-th-the solar."

"As you command, Your Grace." Lucus bowed then left.

It took Robb longer to get dressed then he would have like but eventually he managed. He left the maester's quarters and walked outside. As he climbed the stairs of the King's Tower he soon regretted making it his chambers. The ice bath had numbed some of the pain but his leg still hurt immensely. When he finally reach the top two of his guards stood posted at the door and opened it for him. Inside was the wildling, Lucus, and Smalljon Umber. Robb walked over to the desk and sat down. Robb noticed that the wilding looked rather different then some of the other wildlings. While he wore furs Robb also noticed bronze armor interwoven into them. He had a spike bronze helm on his head and a bronze battle axe that unlike the other wildings had been made south of the wall instead of being looted from a died brother of the Night's Watch. "You've come to accept my terms?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Do you speak for the King Beyond the Wall?"

"No."

"He's to be referred to as, Your Grace." Smalljon Umber said to the boy.

To Robb's surprise the boy seemed quite sorry for the breech in etiquette. "I apologize,- Your Grace." He said testing out the word.

"So if you do not speak for Mance who do you speak for?" Robb asked.

"I speak for the Thenns. My father died in the attack on Castle Black. I Signor am now the Magnar of the Thenns."

Robb remembered the Thenns being pointed out to him after the battle "Forgive me but you seem quite different than the other Thenns. You lack the…markings of the others." Robb said struggling to find a polite way to say it.

"We do not earn our marking until we come of age. But I assure you that I lead the Thenns."

"So why have you come to accept my terms against the wishes of your king?" Robb asked.

"Mance convinced my father that joining him was the only way to save us. Now that his army has been defeated I believe accepting your terms are the only way to save my people."

"Well I have no problem with accepting your people as long as you understand the terms."

"I do. We will accept your laws and take you as our king."

"I will also need 10 sons or daughters as hostages."

"Agreed."

Robb was quite as he though on how to ask his last question. "I'am told by other members of the Night's Watch that Thenns have been known to eat other men. Is that true."

"We do." Signor replied without flinching.

"That is forbidden in my kingdom. You understand, that will no longer be accepted. If you enter my kingdom I expect my subjects to be left alone. There will be not raiding or stealing of women. No killing and no eating of others. Now can you stand here and promise these laws will be obeyed.

"We are not like other Freefolk." He said partially offended at the question. "If a Magnar gives a command the command is followed."

"Then we have an agreement.' Robb stood from his chair and walked over to Signor. "Kneel"

Signor did so without complaint.

"I Robb Stark, King in the North and of the Trident, Lord of Winterfell accept the Thenns into my kingdom as citizens of the realm. I swear to uphold justice and give you shelter from your enemies. Do you Signor, Magnar of the Thenns, swear to accept me as your king and to honor my laws?"

Signor seemed confused with the small ceremony but replied none the less. "I swear."

"Rise." Robb commanded. He offered his hand to Signor and he grabbed it by the forearm. They shook. "Welcome. Return to your people and bring them here."

Signor thanked the king then left. "Your letting the wildlings into the North!?" The Smalljon asked angrily as soon as Signor left the room.

Robb knew that this would not go over well with his lords. Especially with the Umbers. They lived closest to the Wall and where most likely to face raids from wildlings. However Robb would not show weakness in front of opposition. "I know you are not happy about this. But we have greater enemies to be concerned about. The Others have returned and I would rather not allow them to add the wildlings to their forces. Precautions will be made in order to protect Umber lands from them."

A look of anger remained on the Smalljon's face. "As you say, Your Grace"

It had been nearly an hour later when the men at the top of the Wall reported a large group of wildlings walking toward the gate. Robb ordered them to open the gate and 400 Thenns and 1 giant entered under the gate.

All of the men in Robb army and the men of the Night's Watch where put on edge as the wildlings entered into castle black. All the archers had their arrows trained on the giant. "You did not tell me you would be bring a giant with you." Robb told Signor.

"I apologize, Your Grace. His name is Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun. We call him Wun Wun. After your people killed their last king he was made leader of the giants. He has also agreed to accept your terms. The giants only speak the old tongue so I have agreed to speak for him."

"I will require hostages from the giants as well."

Signor looked troubled by that statement. "Giants to not have children like regular men. It is rare for more than 1 giant to be born in a decade."

"How many giants are left?" Robb asked coldly.

"175."

Robb hid his surprise at the statement. _Can I really risk letting that many giants past the wall? We were only able to bring them down during battle because of our archers. Only the gods know what would happen if they attacked a village_. "How many children do they have among them?"

"There is three giants among them that we would consider children."

"They will be required to give them all up as hostages."

Signor turned his head and spoke to Wun Wun in the old tongue. Wun Wun gave a loud growl in frustration after he spoke. "He agrees to your terms but says that the tunnel is not large enough for the mammoths to travel though."

"Find send them to East Watch." Robb replied in an icy tone. Wun Wun spoke some words that Robb assumed where his agreement to the terms then all the Thenns and Wun Wun knelt before Robb. Robb gave his oath again and allowed them to leave to set up camp outside the walls of Castle Black.

The next day Robb was awoken to do the whole thing over again. Wun Wun returned with the other giants. Robb watched as they walked under the gate in pairs of two. He knew that at least half of the giants must have been female but for the life of him he could not tell which ones. The men where even more on edge as the giants lined up in the court yard.

"Every man who took part in the battle has been claiming the title giant slayer even though Your Grace and Clegane are the only ones who actually slayed one." Patrek Mallister said.

"Speak for yourself Mallister. I took one down as well when we arrived at Castle Black. The Thenns tell me his name was Mag the Mighty." Lucus bragged.

"As I heard it you and 5 other men stabbed it while it tried to open the gate." Smalljon laughed.

"It matters not. Most of the men who killed a giant probably don't even know it. It was the hundreds of arrows that filled the sky that killed most of the giants." Robb said to end the petty arguments.

Wun Wun approached the king after the last giant had arrived. He brought forward three smaller giants which Robb assumed where the children even thou the smallest of them was a foot taller than the Smalljon. The giants all bent the knee and Robb said his oath even though he doubted any of them understood it. The giants then left and formed a camp near the Thenns.

Robb waited in the solar of the King's Tower as the brothers of the Night's Watch had their election. The delegation from East Watch had arrived that morning and Robb wanted a new Lord Commander picked as soon as possible. He had resigned himself to the fact that his brother would not forswear his vows but other things needed to be discussed. For one Robb wanted to settle the wildlings on the New Gift which would require the Watch to relinquish control of it. As he thought on it Ser Davos entered the solar.

"I apologize for the interruption, Your Grace." Ser Davos said humbly.

"Think nothing of it. What can I help you with?"

"I was speaking to some of your personal guard. Many of them were hoping after their last battle they had proved themselves worthy of a knighthood. I was thinking to same for Gendry. Even without any proper training with a sword he fought bravely. Even saved my life when we came on that wildling party south of the Wall."

"Truth be told, Ser Davos, knighthood have been the furthest thing from my mind. But Gendry is your ward. If you think he has earned it you have every right to knight him. As far as my personal guard I planned to have my uncle Brynden do the honor. He his greatly respected in the Riverlands."

"With respect, Your Grace I know that it would mean a great deal more to your men if they were knighted by their king. My eldest son was knighted by Stannis and he held it as his highest honor."

"You might be right but I'm not a knight."

"If I might be so bold, Your Grace, you have more than earned the honored. There are several highborn knights among my small group that would be honored to knight you."

"Robb thought on Ser Davos' words. "My father never held knighthood in much regard. He had little need for titles or show…but my father wasn't a king and I have come to learn the importance of appearances. Half my subjects are southerners and I cannot afford to forget that. I' am my mother's son as much as my father's and will not forget her customs. If you would do the honors." Robb said as he walked over to Davos.

"Me, Your Grace?" He asked in shock.

"It was your idea. I see no reason why not."

"But I'm lowborn."

"All the better reason for you to do it. Your knighthood was earned for your courage and not because of your family name. I see now why Stannis trusted your council. If you would." Robb said as he knelt in front of the man.

Davos took his sword out and placed it on Robb shoulder. He recited the words that Stannis had said to him nearly 20 years ago. Robb responded in kind and rose an anointed knight. As he rose he noticed a rather fat man standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, Your Grace I didn't realize you were in the middle of a ceremony." The man said shyly.

"It's fine. What do you need." Robb replied.

"Jon wanted me to tell you that the vote fell through. No one was able to gain a 2/3rds majority."

"Thank you." Robb replied. He however realized that the man had not left. "Is there something else?"

"Right now Ser Denys Mallister, Alliser Thorne, and Cotter Pyke have the most votes. None of them however will support the other so they can gain the necessary majority. And even if one of them did I fear that none of them truly understand what the real enemy is. There all brave men of that there can be no doubt but I fear all of them think of the wildlings as the biggest threat. They all complain about your decision to let the wildlings through the gate during the meetings. If they could they would throw them all back across the Wall."

"Why are you telling me this? What do you wish me to do?"

"With your army here you have great influence. If you recommended that Jon should be the next Lord Commander the men will listen."

Robb looked at the man for a second as he processed what he just asked him. "I can't do that." He finally said. "While I have no doubt that my brother would make an excellent Lord Commander, if I were to interfere with the process and get him elected those against him might claimed his position was taken unjustly as soon as I march my army south. Whoever is to take the position must do it with the full consent of the watch.

The man dropped his head in defeat.

"I'm not very skilled in politics but I have learned several things fighting this war. If these three men fear the other getting elected you may be able to use that. They may find an ally in Jon for no other reason but keeping the others from the position."

"Thank you, Your Grace." He said before bowing then leaving.

Robb awoke early the next day and walked into the courtyard. He saw Greywind and Ghost playing with each other. _It seems like the two of y'all are getting along better then Jon and I._ He though sadly. He had tried to spare with the Greatjon but his injuries had quickly gotten the better of him and he was forced to yield. Again another clan of wildlings had come to accept Robb's terms. Robb was forced to go through the process again. This time it was nearly 300 wildlings that passed through the wall. The wildling leader wore a white weirwood mask. The wildling chief approached him. Robb was shocked to find out that the wildling chief was in fact a women, a surprising beautiful women if he was being completely honest. She and her people bowed like the other however she went as far as to kiss Robb's gloved hand. She swore to be his man or women, which ever he preferred and gave 10 hostages including her own son. Her clan took a place outside Castle Black.

It was a little past noon when Jon arrived to tell him he had been chosen as the 998th lord commander. Robb could tell that Jon was surprised by Robb's lack of a reaction. "Then I guess we have terms to discuss." He told his brother. They entered into the King's Tower and sat down in the solar. "I assume you plan to have some of the wildlings man the abandoned castles."

"I do."

"Good. I feel rather confident that the Thenns will do as Signor's commands. I however cannot speak for the giants. Either way I would like you to return the new gift to me. I plan to settle the wildlings their.

"Robb the Night's Watch depends on those lands to support itself." He replied quite harshly.

"I understand that but right now I need somewhere to but the wildlings."

"Just settle them in the North."

"I will not settle them any closer to Last Hearth then I have to. The Greatjon has been my greatest supporter and I'm about to reward that loyalty by filling his neighboring lands with wildlings. His son want's to strangle me, I can see it in his eyes. Was you who convinced me to let them into the North the least you could do it help me settle them." Robb replied angrily.

"I'll need things in return for the watch."

"Like what?"

"Money, supplies for winter, more men."

"I can give you 5,000 dragons and leave you 20 men. As far as food I don't have enough to spare. I'm already making plans to import food from Essos and if the gods our good if I win this war I can extract some food from the south. Right now the Riverlands needs the food more than the Watch."

"20,000 dragons and 200 men." Jon counter.

"10,000 dragons and 100 men." Robb countered annoyed.

"15,000 dr-"

"No it will 10,000 dragons and 100 men no more" Robb interrupted angrily, forgetting for a second it was his own brother he was negotiating with.

"Agreed." Jon said not wanting to push his luck. Robb then stood up a got a pitcher on wine. He poured a cup for him and his brother. "Your mother must have been a fishermen's daughter with the way you haggle." Robb look at his brother and realized he had over stepped. He was about to speak when his brother started laughing. Soon Robb joined him and the eldest siblings of Ned Stark laughed harder then they had in years.

"Your Grace, the wildling army has regrouped." Elmar said nearly out of breath.

Robb quickly calmed himself. "How far from the wall are they?"

"There in the forest."

"Well I guess we'll see what Mance's answer is." Robb said as he stood up and began to walk out of the solar. He quickly gathered a 500 men and led them north of the Wall. They were able to form ranks without any interruption from the wildlings. Robb marched the army forward and halted 100 yards from the forest. As soon as he stopped a small band of wildlings advanced. Robb realized that they were led by Mance. They all stopped 10 feet from Robb's horse."

"Have you reconsidered my terms?" Robb asked in a harsh tone.

"We have." Mance replied reluctantly. "But we have one demand."

"You are in no position to make demands." Robb said coldly.

"All the same we have one. Many of people scattered after your army descended on us. Mother Mole led thousands of freefolk to Hardhome claiming they would find salvation there. They will starve to death soon. If you would agree to send your ships to retrieve the rest of my people we will…bend the knee." The words came out of his mouth like poison.

"How many…freefolk are with you now?" Robb asked in a frustrated tone.

"20,000. And nearly has many are at Hardhome."

Robb was silent as he contemplated the thought of letting so many wildlings into the north. Food was already scarce and winter was coming. Yet his brother was right when he had said that the wildlings where no different from us. Just people who were born on the wrong side of the wall. Out of the nearly 700 wildlings he had already let thought he had be able to see most where not warriors. Many where women and children. Old men a women that might not even last the winter. Had he not seen that sight he might have made a difference chose as it happen he had seen them and as much as he tried he had not yet closed his heart off. He was still a man with some compassion for others. "Fine but I will need 400 hostages in exchange."

A smile formed on Mance's face. "I accept."

"I will send my ships to retrieve the others at Hardhome. But I have my own request. A man of the Night's Watch reported seeing my brother crossing the Wall. For what reason I do not know but I want him found. Send however many people it takes but I want my brother found."

"I will do all I can." Mance replied.

Robb dismounted from his horse and approached the wildlings. He singled to his guards to stay where they were. Two dozen clan chiefs stepped forward. Robb saw both men and women among them. Some wore sealskins others wolf pelts. One women carried a dog's head as a totem. He saw the fur of a snow bear and the oddest of them all was a man whose armor was made from bone and wore a giant's skull as a helm.

"You all understand that once you pass the Wall you are no longer wildlings or freefolk. You will be citizens of my kingdom entitled to my protection. My laws will be followed. There will be no raiding, killing, or stealing of daughters from the surrounding villages. And there will be no fighting among yourselves either. You may all retain the clan and customs of your ancestors but whatever petty grudges you have with each other ends now. Giants, Thenns, Hornfoots, Ice River clan, cave people it does not matter you are all Northerners now with one king. If you agree to these terms bend the knee and swear to obey them.

They all knelt, some with more reluctance then others but in the end they all bent the knee. They all swore their allegiance at least as far as Robb could tell. He heard theirs oaths being given in 3 different languages and in several different manners. Regardless he commanded them all to rise when they had finished. "You will send the hostages through the gate first. Then the women, the elders, and the rest of the children. The warriors will cross last." As expected there was much disapproval at this command.

"How do we know that you won't shut the gate right after you have all of our women and children on your side?!" The man with the bone armor yelled.

"You don't." Robb replied with an icy tone. "Just as I don't know you won't start raiding as soon as I march back south. It seems like we will just have to trust each other." With that Robb turned to lead his army back under the Wall.

 **So this chapter was originally titled family honor duty because of Jon choice but it soon become more about the wildlings coming south. I'm sorry if it seems kind of repetitive but I wanted to show that after the battle some of the clans decided to go out on their own. I struggled with the direction to take the Thenns. Show Cannon their like the worst kind of freefolk. Book Cannon their basically Northerns who use bronze instead of steel weapons. There by far my favorite freefolk group. I kind of want to use the Alys Karstark plot from the book but with the way the Thenns are portrayed I struggled with that. So I kind of cheated by making the whole self mutilation thing a right of passage so that Signor doesn't have to look like a freak. But as far as letting a whole bunch of cannibals into the north I can see why many would question the decision. But the Magnor is basically a god to his people so I have a lot of faith that what he says goes for the Thenns. Honestly Robb letting all these wildlings in might be a little OOC as well as Mance making the wildlings bend the knee but in the books many of the wildlings do bend the knee to Stannis so I feel its not out of the realm of possibility. I wasn't really sure how knighting works in the north sense they don't worship the seven. I knew I wanted Robb to be the one to knight the southerners in his personal guard but wasn't sure if just being a king allows you to do that. So I decided to have Davos do the honor. If it seems kind of forced I'm sorry. But we see Robb start understanding the importance appearances play when your a king.**


	18. Ruling

**So its been about two month since I had an update which is kind of sad because I wrote most of this chapter back in September. I'm living on my own now I kind of thought I'd have all this free time to do what ever I want but school kind of piled on top of getting settled in and I tend to get really lazy as soon as I get back to my apartment. Good new is I have good portion of the next chapter written which should mean the next update comes out quicker. That chapter was originally supposed to be this chapter but I decided I need to break up the chapters with a different point of few and I believe a few people where interested in seeing Talisa ruling.**

 **Theeyeofanger: I...think I understand what your saying even though it was hard to read and I had to look up what balony pony met. While some of Robb actions are taken from Jon several points of note. Robb's whole idea to let Wildlings into the North comes from Jon convincing him to do that so right of the bat their is going to be some overlap. Settling the new gift is really the only option that keeps them from land already controlled by lords and taking hostages isn't really that original of an idea.**

 **DoNotPanic: Thanks and they kind of already made up by the end of the chapter.**

 **Zukafew119: Thanks.**

 **Ciniad: With respect I'm going to have to disagree especially in regard to Thenns. While I think my interpretation is a quite overly optimistic we tend to forget in the books like 90% of the Widlings Stannis captures bend the knee and take up a whole new god. Robb just want their loyalty.**

 **Hachiko33200: Yea can't imagine him being very merciful to people who killed his brother**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Ruling**

"99 100 Okay here I come." Arya shouted. She ran through the godswood to look for Shireen. She had completely circled around the godswood and still had not seen Shireen. She looked in every bush and up tree yet nothing. She was about to give up when she saw Shireen's fool Patchface. "Do you know where Shireen is hiding?"

"Under the sea the stag hides while the wolf hunts, I know, I know, oh, oh, oh." He replied before doing a cartwheel.

 _Well that was helpful_. Arya walked over to the pond and picked up a rock. "Where could she be?" She said outload. She threw a couple rocks into the bond as she thought of all the hiding places her and bran use to use. _Maybe she cheated and went outside the godswood._

As she threw a rock at some tall grass that laid in the pound she heard a loud "Ouch" Arya ran over and found Shireen neck deep in the water hidden beneath the grass.

"Found you." She cried happily.

"You got lucky." Shireen said as she got out of the pond.

"You're just mad because I found you. Now let's get back to the barracks. I'm supposed to have a rematch with Devan. This is going to be the time I beat him."

"You said that last time." Shireen replied.

"Well Devan's only won because he's better at using his shield."

"You come up with a different reason every time he beats you. Maybe it's just because he's a good fighter. He's been in real battles you know? He squired for my father during the Blackwater. Ser Justin said he had to force him on the ship after my father fell." She said becoming sad at the thought. "My father liked him a lot and he didn't like anybody."

Arya was caught off guard by Shireen's comment. The girl almost never spoke of her father. "Dacey says you're getting a lot better. She even said your stance was better than mine." Arya said trying to lift the girl spirit.

As hoped Shireen perked up. "Did she really? I never thought I would learn to use a sword. My mother would be furious if she knew I was being trained."

"My mother wasn't happy about me learning either. But since Robb's making me marry a Frey he said I could learn to fight. Even told our mother that she had to let me learn."

"As the giant goes down so does the hound, down, down, down, I know, I know, ho, ho, ho" Patchface said.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Arya asked.

"No. We don't ever really know what he's talking about. My father told me after the shipwreck he was in the sea for 3 days. That the sea turned him mad. But I think he's just cleverer then all of us. Isn't that right Patches?" Shireen said as she gave him a hug.

"I'll race to the barracks." Arya screamed as she ran off.

"No fair I wasn't ready." Shireen cried out as she tried to catch up with her.

Arya had quickly forgot about how frustrating it had been trying to keep up with Sansa and Jeyne when they would leave here behind. Now she enjoyed having a friend that she was faster then. Arya arrived at the barracks a good 5 seconds ahead of Shireen.

"You're supposed to wait till the other person is ready." Shireen said as she tried to regain her breath.

"Y'all are late." Dacey said.

"Sorry. We were playing the godswood." Shireen replied.

"Well get suited up. I'm going to start y'all of with a spare." Dacey replied.

The two princess got suited up in padding, Shireen with far more then Arya, and went at it. Arya had made sure to go easy on Shireen since she had only been practicing for a fortnight. Still it was quite impressive seeing Shireen using a sword when a month ago she had been a shy girl who spent most of her day reading. Arya had recently realized how much she had wanted a sister more like her. Sansa had always been the perfect little lady. Courtesies always came naturally to Sansa. She wanted to live in a song with knights and princes. While Shireen knew how to play the role as a princess she loved getting dirty, playing outside, and actually having fun. This train of thought came to an end as Arya heard a loud voice.

"Arya Stark what in the name of the Seven are you doing?!" Catelyn Stark yelled.

Dacey Mormont went to attention at the presence of the Lady of Winterfell and Shireen lowered her head as a small sign of respect. Arya on the other hand turned to face here mother. "I'm training." She replied as if it was obvious.

This seemed to anger Lady Catelyn even more. "Look at you. You're a mess. And you've gotten princess Shireen dirty as well."

"Please don't get mad at her. I asked to train with her." Shireen said humbly.

"Arya Stark get inside and get washed up."

"Robb said I could train." Arya replied stubbornly. "Didn't he Dacey?" She said looking at her instructor for support.

Dacey lowered her head clearly not wanting to be brought into the argument. "Aye, it is true My Lady. His Grace did say I was to continue Princess Arya's training if I had the time."

"Don't you try that with me young lady. Your brother told me of this deal he made with you. He did not give you permission to shirk your responsibilities. Talisa is holding court right and you should be there."

"Why Talisa is the queen. She doesn't need me for that."

"Your goodsister is 4 months pregnant. Soon she will be bed ridden and you will have to hold court in her place. Until then you should learn from her example."

"But it's boring. Everyone just complains." Arya whined.

"That's part of ruling. Now I will not ask again. If you want to touch another sword this month you will get yourself cleaned."

Arya marched off to the castle in a huff and Shireen followed right behind. Bathing had taken longer than she had hoped. All the old servants had been missing since the sack. Now mostly guards inhabited Winterfell. The unsullied had been kind enough to bring up hot water for her even though had not asked them. Robb had told her before they went their separate ways that the unsullied where warriors and not servants but Blue Beetle had been quite adamant that the princess was taken care off. She had dressed and began walking down to the Great Hall.

"You are not going to court dressed like that." Catelyn yelled.

"Why. Robb said I only had to wear dresses during weddings." Arya complained.

"I don't care what your brother said. King or not, no daughter of mine will attend court like that."

So Arya was forced to change into a dress before she attended court. She entered the Great Hall of Winterfell and took a seat to the right of Talisa. Maester Rhodry sat on the other side of Talisa to advise her on all matters and Arya's mother sat to the right of Arya.

"Lord Umber along with your brother has completely destroyed the last of the Ironborn across the Stoney shore."

"That his most welcome news Master Leobald." Talisa replied.

"While the defeat of the Ironborn is great news it has led to some problems. Nearly a dozen villages where burned down leaving hundreds of villages homeless. And many more villagers along the Stoney shore no longer will safe their even after the Ironborn where taken care of. Nearly a thousand smallfolk have been searching for shelter. Lady Dustin has already turned them away. I have taken an additional 100 peasants into Torrhen's Square yet most still seek a place to stay."

"I thank you for telling me this. This war has been hard on the people of the north. The crown will not shirk its responsibility to its people. Send all that you cannot handle to Winterfell. We will find a placed for them in winter town."

"Your Grace I don't know if we have sufficient stores to handle that many people." The maester said to the Queen. "Winter is nearly upon us and we need to be cautious.

"You speak wisely but we will not leave the smallfolk out in the cold. Master Leobald if you would send us half your stores to help us feed the smallfolk."

Master Leobald began to open his mouth in protest but was cut off.

"Off course you would be compensated for your sacrifice. Because of how close it is to winter I will offer you twice the normal value. I know Torrhen's Square lies next to a river. If you do not have sufficient ships to import food I will write to my brother. He will give you charge of a ship or two if needed to purchase additional supplies."

Arya could have sworn that Master Leobald was nearly drooling at the mention of twice the normal value. "I would be most honored to help the crown. He replied.

"You have the crowns thanks. Now if there is nothing further-

"There was one other thing." He interrupted.

"Yes." Talisa asked without showing the slightest amount of annoyance.

"Since an heir has yet to be chosen for Hornwood I was hoping to put forth a claim for my son Brandon. His mother was Lord Hornwood's sister."

"As I have come to understand from the previous maesters notes it was Prince Bran's wish to have Lord Hornwood's bastard legitimized." Maester Rhodry replied.

Arya noticed a deep scowl from both her mother and master Leobald. "Your Grace, I would remind you that King Robb has already announced his attention to legitimize his bastard brother. If he legitimizes Larence Snow lords might begin to worry that he has a habit of legitimizing bastards."

Arya was about to yell at the man but she felt Talisa's hand on her leg. "I hear your concern Master Leobald. I apologize but I'm new the north and have yet to learn of every lord. It seems there are two others that have put forward claims to Hornwood. I fear you will have to wait for my husband to make a ruling on this matter. However, I promise he will be told of your claim and because of the great service you have offered the crown it will be my advice to his Grace that he accept your son's claim."

Master Leobald bowed deeply. "Your Grace is most kind…and I have thought on it and realize it would be wrong of me to take advantage of your generous offer. Since you seek the food to support the smallfolk I would be fine in accepting the normal price."

Talisa gave the man a warm smile. "His Grace will not forget your aid to the crown." And with that Talisa ended court.

"I don't like what he said about bastards. It's not his place to question who Robb legitimizes." Arya said once the Great Hall was empty of all but herself, her mother, the queen, and Maester Rhodry."

"Regardless of whether it's his place he has a point. Lords and ladies will not be happy if they feel Robb has a habit of legitimizing bastards. Jon's legitimization is the only one that truly matters." Maester Rhodry said to Arya.

"Even at a fair price I worry about the cost of buying so much food. Even though we no longer send taxes to King's Landing the coffers have not filled as fast as will be needed to buy food for the entire winter as His Grace wishes." Maester Rhodry said gravely.

"I was told Robb took a large sum of coin from the attack on Duskendale." Talisa replied.

"I believe Robb took that with him to White Harbor." Catelyn said.

"Lord Manderly is trying to mint new coins for His Grace. It may take some time to get that coin returned." The maester added.

"My father brought a large assortment of wedding gifts from the Volantene nobles. Silks, Myrish Lace, Gold and Silver plate, some very fine jewelry. We'll take what we need from that and offer it to him." Talisa replied.

"As you say, Your Grace."

"You have been a great help to me maester Rhodry. I fear I will not know what to do when your return to Castle Cerwyn."

"Your Grace, you honor me but I fear you do not give yourself enough credit. You have taken to ruling quite well in such a short time. I'm sure you will get on fine with Lady Catelyn to advise you."

"Do you think it was wise to offer him double? Had he not been so shamed by your praise of him he might have taken advantage of your generous offer." Catelyn asked.

"Wise no needed yes, my lady. My father won over most of the lords who fought in the Battle of the Three Hills but for the rest they have little love for me. Robb's popularity has not transferred to me. I hope to make friends anywhere I can."

"Her Grace is right. It would be good to gain as much support as possible before we announce His Grace's decision to let the wildling settle the New Gift. Once we do that even His Graces spotless battle record will not keep the Lord from voicing complaints."

"I do not understand what was going through Robb's head. He knows letting them pass the Wall would anger his bannermen. I do not see what could be gained from letting them settle the gift." Catelyn said.

"Maybe he wants them to join his army." Arya interjected.

"If that's his plan it's a risky one." The maester added. "He smashed their entire host, 100,000 strong if the reports can be believed, with less than 1500 mounted men. Whatever he gains in fighting strength could well be lost in the Lord's support. We need to focus on keeping the Lord's closest to the New Gift happy. Karstark is lost to us but Umbers and Glovers may still be placated"

"I cannot speak for house Glover but I trust Lord Umber to stand by Robb. The man has not once complained to Robb while I have been queen. Even gave me a warm smile and a bow the day after our wedding." Talisa added.

"Well if Lord Umber gives his support to His Grace the other Lords may fall in line." Maester Rhodry said optimistically. "O I have news from Theon Greyjoy."

"He didn't happen to say anything about bringing back all that gold Robb give did he?" Talisa jested trying to lift the dour mood of the meeting.

"No but he did say he was able to gain some more support amongst the lords unhappy with Euron Greyjoy's ascension to the Seastone chair. He says house Harlaw, Blacktyde, and Botley have joined him."

"Well I suppose it wasn't a complete loss then." Talisa conceded.

"He should be here in time for the anniversary feast."

"It seems wrong to be having a feast so close to winter. Should we not be storing all the food we can? And what of the Riverland lords. How will they take it that we are having feasts at a time like this?" Talisa asked her goodmother.

"Do not fret. This feast will be the last until summer returns. These events are needed to save face. We must show that order has been restored to the North. Much business will be discussed when the Lord come to celebrate." Catelyn said in a reassuring voice.

"Do you think Robb will make it here it time?" Arya asked.

"No. I fear His Grace is occupied with rallying the mountain clans to his cause." The maester answered.

"Have we received any word from Lady Dustin. Rodrik told me she did not come for the harvest festival I will not have her miss this one." Catelyn said with a hint of anger.

"We have not received word back from her." Rhodry said.

"If she does not attend we may have need to summon her to Winterfell. Robb told me she sent just under 400 foot and 50 horse to join him when he called the banners. Maester Rhodry tells me she should have sent at least 4 times that number." Talisa said turning to the maester support the claim.

"It is true. Many believe she held back the majority of her strength. We all know she had little trouble driving the Ironborn from her lands." The maester replied.

"I'm told Lady Dustin holds a grudge against my late husband. He was supposed to marry her and had to marry me after Brandon was murdered. She later married William Dustin who dead during Robert Rebellion. She held Ned responsible for his death I believe." Catelyn said sadly.

"I suppose we should wait until after the feast to worry about it thou." Talisa said.

When Arya went to bed that night she was under the impression that the next day she would be able to return to her training. Her mother had quickly destroyed that notion when she awoke the next morning. "But court isn't until noon. Why can't I practice with Shireen?" Arya cried.

"Because there are things that you need to be informed of before court is held." Catelyn replied coldly.

"So Arya was forced again to dress in her most uncomfortable formal ware and met Talisa in the great hall for breakfast.

Her goodsister greeted her warmly. "Good morning."

Arya didn't feel the morning was very good at all but saw no reason to spurn her goodsister's kindness. "Good morning." She replied bluntly.

"The received an outrider informing us that the wildling hostages Robb sent on ahead will be here on the morrow."

Arya could not think of anything to say in response so only gave subtle nod in understanding.

"I fear that the number of hostages we are to take in may be too large to keep our eyes on. I was planning on sending half of them to White Harbor. Do you thing that a wise decision?" Talisa asked.

Arya wasn't sure why her goodsister felt the need to ask her this kind of stuff. She was the queen and if she needed advice on ruling her mother or the maester would be better suited. However, while she though on it an answer did come to Arya. "The Manderly are among our most loyal bannermen. 1000 year ago the King of the Reach drove the Manderly's out. My ancestors sheltered them and from that day they promised to be our man."

Talisa smiled at the answer. "That is very could to know. It seems the Stark name inspirer's loyalty in more than just northerners."

"Your Grace, we received a small group of men who wished to speak to you." The maester said as he walked into the hall.

"I will be holding court in a few hours. Till them I will be most happy to listen to their concerns then." Talisa replied.

"Yes I told them just that but the men seemed very adamant about speaking directly to the king. They claim to have travelled all the way from Essos."

"Did you inform them that the King is at the Wall?"

"I did, Your Grace. They still wish to speak to a Stark all the same."

"Fine. Give me 5 minutes to finish breakfast with Princess Arya." Talisa replied mildly annoyed.

"What would people from Essos want with Robb?" Arya asked.

"If I had to guess I would assume they are leaders of a sell sword company." Talisa replied dryly.

"Isn't that good. We could hire them to fight with Robb." Arya asked confused.

"Gold is scarce and from what my father has told me he has a rather hard time in keeping the sellswords he did purchase under control. They have a bad habit of plundering where ever they're fighting. I know Robb would not be happy to have them unleashed in the Riverlands."

As Talisa and Arya finished their meal maester Rhodry entered Great Hall with 10 unsullied behind him. In his hands he held a platter of bread and salt. "The men should be hear any moment." He said.

Talisa turned to her sister and spoke quietly in her ear. "Why do we give guests bread and salt?"

Arya gave her sister a look of disbelief. _How did Robb not explain that? You're the Queen of the North._ "Anyone who is given bread and salt under a lord's roof is guaranteed protection. It is forbidden for the host to harm him or the guest to harm the host." She replied quietly.

As soon as Arya was finished explaining guest right to her goodsister 4 men and 2 women entered the great hall. Arya found their dress rather inappropriate for the harsh climate of the north. They all wore leather clothing but none had any furs to speak of. Beside the lack of appropriate clothing most of their appearances had little in common. The largest man, who was nearly as tall has Hodor, had chains wrapped across his chest forming an x over a white rose that was sown on his shirt. Another man had a red cape and wore metal gauntlets on his hands but had no other armor. Arya find that rather odd. _Why have gauntlets if you're not going to have a full set of armor?_ Another one of the men wore a helm with a huge feather on top that made him look ridiculous. The two women where almost complete opposites. As if night and day. One women wore bright colors of both yellow and blue over her leather armor. A heavy red cape trailed along her back. Her hair was tied into multiple braids each dyed in a different color. The other women wore only plain leather. The strange swords that looked like hooks that she carried on each of her hips and a blue rose sown on her chest where the only thing that distinguished her from the most common of foot soldiers. The man that stood behind her dressed equally as plainly. The maester presented them with the bread and salt and they all took a bite from it.

"The maester tells me you have all traveled for Essos to speak to the king. While I regret to inform you that his currently attending to other matters further north, I Talisa Stark Queen in the North and of the Trident, lady of Winterfell welcome you all."

Arya had to admit her goodsister did sound quite queenly as she spoke from Winterfell's throne. The men and women seemed to talk amongst themselves as soon as Talisa had finished her introduction. Finally, they broke. The tallest among them stepped forward to speak.

"My name is Cregan Umber. I 'am the captain of the Company of the White Rose. My lieutenant here is Brandon Moss." He said in a booming voice before stepping back.

The man wearing the metal gauntlets stepped forward. "My name is Arthor Glover, captain of the Company of the Red Rose. My lieutenant Jocelyn Flint." He said before stepping back.

Finally, the plain looking women stepped forward. "My name is Alysanne Frost, captain of the Company of the Rose. My lieutenant Beron Cerwyn."

"You must forgive me but I'm quite new to the north. You all seem to be born of noble houses of the north." Talisa asked.

"We are, Your Grace." Arthor Glover said. "We are the decedents of those who refused to accept Torrhen Stark's surrender to Aegon Targaryen."

"And while the company they formed has broken into different factions all of us have agreed to support the king of our ancestors." Alysanne Frost said.

"You have may thanks for coming to support my husband but you must know that with winter upon us we do not have the gold to pay for 3 sellsword companies." Talisa replied.

"You misunderstand our attentions, Your Grace. It was out of loyalty that our ancestors left the north. They refused to accept any other king but the King in the North. Now that your husband has broken away from the Iron Throne we have come to support his claim. We require no gold nor lands only to be allowed to return to the homeland of our forefathers." Gregan Umber said in his commanding voice.

Both Talisa and Arya where taken by surprise by the man's statement. Talisa recovered as best she could. "You honor me and my husband beyond words. Of course you are welcome back into the king's service. Bend the knee and swear your allegiance and be welcomed back into the king's service."

"We cannot do that" Alysanne Frost said.

Talisa's bright smile began to fade as confusion overcame her.

"You are the king's wife and have our respect…but you are of Volantis by birth." Jocelyns explained.

"We will only say our vows before a Stark of Winterfell." Brandon Moss added.

"Her Grace has the king's confidence." Maester Rhodry said coldly.

"Fear not maester Rhodry." Talisa said in a calm manner. "I understand your desire to bend the knee to a true Stark. Beside me is the king's sister. Arya Stark the princess of Winterfell. Will you give her your vow?"

The 3 sellsword captains spoke among themselves. Finally, they came to a conclusion "We will" They said in unison.

Arya looked at her goodsister nervously. In return she gave her a warm smile. "They wish to give their fealty to a true Stark. Accept their vows proudly." She whispered. So Arya stood up.

"I Arthor Glover, captain of the Red Rose, pledge 700 swords to the King in the North." He said taking out his sword and kneeling.

"I Gregan Umber, captain of the White Rose, pledge 700 swords to the King in the North." He said taking out his sword and kneeling.

"I Alysanne Frost, captain of the true Company of the Rose pledged 1200 swords to the King in the North." She said taking out her sword and kneeling.

"Rise. I Arya Stark princess of Winterfell welcome you back to the homeland of your ancestors." Arya said in the most formal voice she had ever used.

Talisa gave her good sister a smile in congratulations. "Your officers are welcome to stay in Winterfell until the king's return. There is more than enough room in winter town for the men of your companies. I invite you all to attend the anniversary feast that is to be held at the end of the week."

All of the captains and lieutenant thanks Talisa and Arya for their hospitality.

"Please sit with us." Talisa asked the captains. "Please have some wine and refreshments brought out for our guests." Talisa said to the maester. Soon servants brought wine and fruit for the three captains of the companies. The captains drank heavily from the wine they had been given and began speaking of their adventures with in the Free Cities.

Arya realized she would have cursed herself had she missed the opportunity to meet the three captains. Each one spoke of multiple adventures and dozens of battles that they had been part of while in Essos.

"And as we tried to retreat we became encircled by Dothraki. We made what we thought at the time to be our last stand. From every direction they charged. They came in small groups of no more than 50 at first. Each of them trying to gain glory from themselves. They fought bravely…and died foolishly. We showered each group with dozens of arrows before they made it anywhere near us. Piles of dead surrounded our position. At last we ran out of arrows while the Dothraki hoard came at us like a wave. Khal Losa and his 10,000 screamers charged the hill from all sides. Though we were only 1200 strong we descended the hill knowing full well we would die. Rather than give up we hoped to take as many of them with us as possible. As we rode down the hill the Gods came to our aid. Lighting came from the sky and struck the ground. There had not been rain in months and the grass ignited like wildfire. Flames engulfed the circling army. The Dothraki horses went crazy as they tried to survive. Thousands in the back of the army scattered as the wall of fire spread. Hundred where caught in the flames and those in front of them where stuck between us and a fiery death. We threw what remained of Khal Losa's khalasar back into the flames and watched as they burned. And has quickly has the flames had ignited they burned out. Thou we gained many prizes from our fallen enemy the greatest prize was this." Alysanne Frost said before putting her sword on the table. "I pulled this Valyrian steel Arakh from Khal Losa's burned body. His hands came off of his body as I pulled it off of him."

Arya looked at the blade with intense fascination. She loved her needle deeply, not only because it was a weapon that complemented her style but because it had been a gift from her brother, this however was on a completely different level. Only heads of great houses had Valyrian steel swords. For some sellsword captain to have one was nothing short of amazing. She wanted to hold the blade in her hand and swing it a few times but knew it was not an appropriate time to ask for something like that. And if her mother heard about her playing with a sword while she was supposed to be hosting guests she would never hear the end of it. So Arya carried on silently. Listing in on numerous adventure that much later in her life she would look back on a realize how incredibly embellished they must have been. Hosting the return of the three companies of the rose had brought so much joy to Arya that she hardly complained that she was only able to practice sword twice in the coming week. She had helped Talisa hold court that entire week. While she had mostly just listened in, Talisa had surprisingly deferred to her on several matters. She had given the best advice she could but that moment she had just realized how difficult the job must have been for Talisa. She had only spent a month in the north and dozens of smallfolk and nobles alike where coming to her to solve her problems. And even Arya knew that many of the things the people wished for her to fix where beyond her power. She could do nothing about crops coming up short her autumn snows slowing down trade. They didn't have any masons to help petty lords repair their holdfast and even if they did there was much that needed to be fixed around Winterfell. _Why would anybody want to be a queen? You just listen to people complain to you and blame you for stuff that isn't your fault. And then you have to give them kind words in return._ Arya though.

Finally, the anniversary feast had arrived. She knew her mother was going to make her where a dress and she had just counted herself lucky it was not too itchy. She had envied Shireen's during the feast. She sat at separate table with Lady Seaworth and Devan, while Arya had to greet guests with her mother and Talisa. She had been glad when they had finally been allowed to sit down. The Great Hall had been filled with most of the nobility of the north and even a few Riverlands nobles. Lord Mallister showed up himself. Several Freys came, to everyone's annoyance. Both Vances sent a representative. Lord Motten sent his daughter, for safety most likely considering Maidenpool was one of the closest territories to King's Landing. Lord Blackwood sent his daughter to serve as a handmaiden for Talisa, and Lord Bracken, not wanting to be out done, sent his eldest daughter as well. Talisa thanked all the guest for gracing her with their presences and then ordered for the dishes to be served. It had been quite a lavish feast by northern standards. Lord Manderly had brought in large amounts of meats and fruits and even imported some delicacies from Volantis in honor of the queen. About an hour in to the feast laughter and drunken singing had taken over the great hall. The sellsword captains and sergeants were by far the loudest in the hall. Arya seemed to enjoy the noise far more than her mother, who appeared to be getting a headache. Arya very distinctly remembered the irry silence that overcame the guest during the middle of the meal. She looked on, just like every other person, as Theon Greyjoy walked into the great hall dressed in all the finery of a southern lord. Walking with him where three men, all in much plainer clothing. Arya noticed that he didn't have the same cocky smile that he so often wore back before the war began. He wore a mask of indifference as he approached the high table. "Your Grace, you look even more beautiful than when I last laid eyes on you." He said as he took a knee.

"You are too kind Prince Theon." Talisa struggled to stand up to great her guest. "Please rise" She said as she extended her hand out.

Theon took it and kissed it chastely. "Where is our king. I road through the night so as that I could attend his party."

"Unfortunately, His Grace took a detour and marched to Last Harth. I'm sure he will be pleased that you have returned."

"To leave someone as beautiful as yourself all alone. Surly His Grace does not deserve you." Theon replied.

Talisa gave a polite chuckle at his flirting and then asked him to enjoy the feast.

Arya found Theon's actions rather odd. While it was no surprise to see Theon flirting, she couldn't help but feel he was forcing it. She no longer saw the hunger in his eyes that was so common when he use to talk to the serving girls. No it seemed as if he was going through the motions.

As soon as Theon turned to find a chair he was met by a harsh slap in the face. Lady Glover began thrashing at him wildly. "Where are my children Greyjoy?" She screamed.

Theon finally managed to grab both of Lady Glover's hands and stop her from attacking him. "Lady Glover your children will be here in a day or two."

"What?"

"I brought them back with me when I returned north. Me in my men road on ahead so that I could enjoy the feast."

"You just left them behind." Lady Glover said returning into a rage.

"I assure you they are well guarded. My mother is with them and her safety is of the utmost importance to me."

This seemed to finally calm lady Glover down as she turned to her seat. The awkward silence continued for a views seconds until the Queen asked the singer that lord Manderly had brought with him, to sing the Wolf in the West, a song that had come about during Robb's Westerland campaign. Soon joy returned the feast and dancing resumed. The party would go on long into the night.

The guests in attendance were in no quick hurry to return to their holdfasts, to both the Queen and the Queen Mother's annoyance. Many said that it was the snow storm that prevented them from leaving but Arya knew that to be a lie. They all wanted to stay so that they could greet the king when he arrived. They had all hoped he would arrive at the end of the week but they would again be disappointed. However, to Arya and Shireen what arrived was far more interesting.

Talisa, Arya, her mother, Princess Shireen, Theon, Rodrik Cassel, and a dozen guards waited at the castle gate to great the coming visitors.

"Why do we need be here. Didn't the outrider say that where just bringing wildling hostages." Arya complained. She had ready begun thinking of wining her sparing match against Devan.

"I'm sure they'll prefer the term guests when they arrived." Theon replied.

Arya looked at Theon and could till he was making fun of her but did not understand how. Finally, after a few seconds she understood his implication. She was grateful that he seemed to let it end their and both of them returned to facing the open gate.

"I see them!" Shireen yelled.

Everyone struggled to see some of the party coming in from the distance.

"Wow some of them are really tall." Arya said.

"Why are they coming in so slow?" Theon added. "Its like their…walking here" Theon said in shock.

It was at that point that everyone realized not all the party was comprised of humans. Escorted by a dozen men where three giants and a red headed wildling women. The Mountain had been the tallest person Arya had ever come into contact with and all three of the giants she saw that day where nearly a foot taller than him.

All the guards and Theon raised their weapons in cation as they approached.

"Stand your weapons down." Hallis Mollen said from on top his horse. "His Grace said they are to be treated as honored guest."

All the guards reluctantly lowered their weapons. Talisa was the first person to remember his duties. "My apologies. I welcome you to Winterfell. I'm Talisa of House Stark Queen of the North and Trident, lady of Winterfell. I'm honored to have you here."

The group waited for a response.

"They don't speak the common tongue. I was sent here to speak for them." The redheaded women said. She then turned and began speaking to the giants in their own tongue. All three of the giants went to a knee but the wildling women remained standing.

Talisa ignored the insult and asked them to stand. She then signaled to the servants to bring out the bread and salt. The where all very reluctant to approached the giants but they eventually did their duty. The women took a normal sized bite while the first giant ate the rest of the bread on the plate. Lucky the servants had brought enough for a larger party and split the next peace in two giving one to each of the other giants.

"Well I'll have the servants prepare rooms for you. We may have some trouble finding rooms...that are a prober fit." She said in the politest way she could think of.

"You can't possibly think of putting them in the castle." Catelyn said to Talisa in a louder voice then should have been used.

"I trust that Robb knew what he was doing when he sent them here. Guest means guest. It only seems appropriate that we find rooms for them inside Winterfell." She replied to her goodmother.

It seemed that the entire castle with the exception of Shireen and Arya where completely horrified by the giants. Arya didn't seem to understand that at all. Sure they were big but they had only ever been kind the whole time they were here. They kneeled to Talisa when they arrived and even laughed when Shireen's fool juggled for them. Arya and Shireen had spent a full day playing with them and nothing bad had come of it, that was until her mother realized where they were and had nearly had the guards kill the giants. Her mother and Lady Seaworth had been so frightened by the ordeal that they had threatened to never allow them to leave the castle if they went anywhere near them again. Arya had not been willing to see if her mother was bluffing and had stayed far away from then on.

Finally, after another week they had received word that Robb was set to arrive. Once again they formed up at the gate, this time with all the nobles that had stayed from the party, and waited to greet their king. Arya had to say her brother homecoming was all that could be hoped for and more. His army arrived at the gates a top their horses looking like warriors from a song. Each man held his head high as nobles and smallfolk cheered alike. They poured into the castle and until there was almost no room left. A path opened from the center of the army and Robb trotted through it. Flanked by a dozen nobles of his person guard at his back and with Greywind at the front of the pack he entered into the center of the yard and was welcomed with thunderous applause. All but the royal family went to a knee. He had decided to wear his Iron and Bronze crown, that he himself had admitted was incredibly uncomfortable, and it looked as if it was destined to be part of him. Arya noted that he wore a different expression then she had expected. After finally returning to his home after 2 years of warring he appeared as if he didn't even notice. He seemed not only tired but angry, at what she knew not. From all Talisa had told her things had gone on great. They smashed the Wildling army at the Wall. He had repelled the last of the Iron born from the north, and had rallied the mountain clans to his side. As the group stopped Greywind continued on ahead to the queen and began licking her hand.

"It would seem he missed me." Talisa said with smile.

"As did I." Robb replied, and his face began to show signs of relief. Out of the pack of nobles a second dire wolf pushed its way though and came up to Talisa.

"Shaggydog?" Arya yelled out in shock. It had never occurred to her that her brothers' direwolves could still be alive.

Shaggy dog was a little smaller then Greywind but he was far more wild. Instead of gently licking Talisa's hand he began to show his teeth and growl at her. Both Theon and Ser Rodrick stepped between the queen and Shaggydog.

"Shaggy!" A young voice cried out from among the nobles. It took a few second but eventually the mighty direwolf relented and returned to the nobles.

Arya looked up and could not believe was she was seeing. Atop a horse was her baby brother. His hair had grown out and he was a few years older than she remembered but it was him. Arya tried to process what was going on, while her mother broke though the men standing in front of her and ran past Shaggydog to embrace her youngest child. The youngest Stark child dismounted his horse and was nearly tackled by his mother. Cries of joy began to fill the courtyard.

Robb dismounted from his horse and tried to handle the awkward situation that had come from the reunion. He commanded everyone to rise. "You all have honored me with your welcome. I thank you all for greeting me. I bring joyous news. My brother, Rickon Stark, has been found. I thank the gods for bringing him back to my family. Though we have finally expelled the Ironborn from our homes this war is not over. We will march back south and finish of the Lannister. This war will not be over until all of my subjects are free from the yoke Iron Throne." And with that short speech he began walking into the castle.

All of Robb's family was quite surprised he gave such a short speech considering what they had all just learned but followed him into the castle all the same.

Arya and her mother walked on both sides of Rickon as they followed Talisa and Robb into his council chambers. Both Arya and her mother tried to get Rickon to say something to them but he refused to speak.

"I don't understand. I thought you told me they found Bran and Rickon's bodies." Talisa asked.

"They found bodies that seemed to be theirs, completely burned. It would seem they wanted everyone to think them dead."

"They?"

"I'll explain in a moment."

The entire Stark family and Ser Rodrik entered the council chamber. As soon as the door was closed Robb was bombarded with questions.

"Where did you find him? Why didn't you tell me you found him? Is Bran alive too? Why can't he talk?" Everyone asked Robb.

"Enough! One question at a time." Robb said in an annoyed tone

"Is Bran alive as well. Do you know where he is." Catelyn asked.

Robb ignored the fact that that was two questions and decided to answer. "Jon informed me that one of his brothers saw Bran heading North of the Wall. I've sent out hundreds of wildlings to find him and bring him south."

"You sent Wildlings to find your brother?!" She asked incredulously. "You should have sent your own men to find him."

"It's their land. They'll have a better chance of tracking him then any man from the North would." Robb defended.

"Why did this man from the Night's Watch let him cross the Wall. He's a cripple."

"It seems Lord Reed's children convinced Bran that he was supposed to me someone they called Three Eyed Raven…it matters not" Robb dismissed. "We'll find him eventually.

Arya could tell her mother wanted to demand that Robb do more but she could tell that he was in no mood to explain a decision he had already made. Plus, she quickly turned her attention to Rickon.

"Though I'm glad you found reinforcements I worry about feeding so many new mouths. We've planned for a feast for your arrival but after that I think we need to start heavy rationing. I've already offered to take in refuges from the Stoney Shore. It didn't seem right to let them down out in the cold but with the army, the refuges I worry that the food won't last and….

"It fine" Robb interrupted. "You upheld the crowns duty. I glad you where hear to make the decision." Robb finished trying to calm his wife.

"So who was it that burned those bodies?" Theon asked reminding everyone of what they truly wanted to know from Robb.

The mere questioned seemed to anger Robb. His fists clenched tightly on the table as he spoke "It was the Boltons!"

 **So sorry for the anticlimactic** **ending but the chapter felt like it was getting a little long. The next chapter is going to take place between the time before Robb arrives at Winterfell and after he leaves the Wall. Like I said I wanted to break up the story and little but also I thought it would be interesting** **to end the chapter with a event and then doing a flashback that leads up to the event in the next chapter.**


	19. Truth

**So kind of scrambling to get this chapter up before midnight so it can be released on the 1 year anniversary of the story so if there are a lot of mistakes let me know and I'll take a look at it. I could say I'm hoping to get back on track with updates but I've said that several time and it hasn't happened. I actually had half of this chapter written 2 month ago but I just got stuck. I actually started on another story which I might release a little later.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Truth**

"In the name of the maid I charge you to protect all women." Robb moved Lightbringer off of Gendry's shoulder. "Now rise Ser Gendry of the Wall." Gendry rose and took a place next to Ser Patrek and Ser Lucus. All the men of the Knight's Watch and the Northern army cheered.

Robb's army was making the preparation to leave while Robb spoke to his brother in the King's Tower. Ser Davos and Jon's steward accompanied them. "I'm leaving you 100 men under the command of Ser Richarde Horpe. Davos tells me they believe the enemy of their Red God is on the other side of the Wall. They seem most devoted to defending it. They would be helpful to you should the White Walkers come."

"I will put them to good use. Will you be marching straight to Winterfell?" Jon asked his brother.

"No. I plan on heading to the Mountains. Most of the mountain clans didn't join me when I marched south the first time." Robb said with a noticeable amount of malice. "They should have plenty of fresh levies that can be raised."

"I'm sure you'll eat well while you're there." Jon said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sure." Robb said with a smile.

"This might be a long shot but if you find any dragonglass while in the south it is greatly needed." Jon said showing his brother the dragonglass dager.

"For what?"

"It can kill the others."

"You're certain of this?" Robb asked while he inspected the dagger.

"Sam slew one himself with it." Jon said pointing to his friend.

Robb looked at Jon's friend skeptically. "Well if I can find any I'll send it to you."

"Dragonstone is filled with the stuff. Unfortunately, Lord Florent has most likely given the Island back to the Lannisters." Davos replied. "However, if it is that valuable I might be able to smuggle some out of the Island."

"Any that you can might change the tide of the war to come." Jon said gravely.

"It will be done, My Lord" Davos replied.

"As far as Mance's demands I've ordered Wendel Manderly to prepare the ships. Mance will travel to East Watch and lead the fleet to Hardhome to retrieve the remaining wildlings. Send the hostages down to Winterfell."

"Understood. There was a favor I wanted to ask of you."

"What kind of favor?"

"My friend Gilly. I was hoping you could take her and her baby to Winterfell." Sam interjected.

"Fine."

"There's also a boy. Olly. His village was attacked by the wildling party that you saved us from. I think it would be best if he was kept away from the wildlings." Jon added.

"Fine" Robb replied in a dismissive tone. He then became reluctant to say what came next. "I will also be taking Ygritte to Winterfell with me."

"For what reason?" Jon asked in a harsher tone then should have been used.

"Do I really need to tell you? I respect the choice to have made to honor your vows but you must know that choice comes with consequences. I married a high-born girl from another land and it nearly tore my kingdom in two. The Night's Watch has been at war with the wildlings for thousands of years. It would not do well to have the Lord Commander bedding a wildling."

"I'll send her with the other wildlings to man the abandoned castles." Jon replied.

"And how long to until you convince yourself of some reason she should be at Castle Black. Jon, you love her. I understand that but you cannot be trusted to look at this rationally. Winterfell will be the best place for her.

Jon resigned himself to his brother decision. "She'll be treated well?"

"Of course." Robb replied.

Robb and Jon stood on the battlements of Castle Black as 400 children walked through the gate. They were escorted into the army to march south. Then thousands of women and children came in. Robb noticed that they came in with all that they owned. Hundreds of goats, cows, and chickens followed them into Castle Black. _At least they're bringing some supplied with them._ Finally, the warriors entered. They carried wooden clubs, spears, stone weapons, and swords scavenged from fallen brothers of the Night's Watch. Robb spoke to Mance for several minutes before he was sent to East Watch to retrieve the other wildlings. Jon had gathered most of the warriors and separated them into groups to man the other castles along the Wall.

Robb mounted his horse once most of the wildlings and the army had left the castle. Robb could tell that many of the men in the Night's Watch looked to be glad at his departure. "O I almost forgot." He pulled out a scroll from his saddle and handed it to Jon. "This may not serve a purpose anymore but a royal decree is a royal decree." And with that he rode off to meet his army.

Jon starred at the scroll. He saw the grey wax of house Stark on it. He broke the seal and opened it and read.

 _By Order of Robb Stark, first of his name, King in the North and of the Trident, Lord of Winterfell legitimizes Jon Snow, bastard son of Eddard Stark. From this day till the end of time he is to be regarded as Jon Stark. He is hereby placed in the line of succession equal to that of a trueborn Stark. Should His Grace die without issue Jon Stark will assume lordship of Winterfell and the crown of the North and Trident._

 _Robb Stark King in the North and of the Trident_

Jon smiled. _All my life this has been the only thing I ever wanted and now because of my vows I cannot truly enjoy it. If I accept this decree I'm I not acknowledging Robb's crown? The Night's Watch takes no sides._ "Good luck, your Grace." He said even though he knew his brother was far too distant to hear him. He turned and walked through the courtyard. Has he approached a fire he threw the parchment in it.

It had taken twice as long for the army to reach the new gift as it would have if they travel alone. Unfortunately, the wildlings slowed down the army drastically. After 5 days, they reached Queenscrown. Robb had given the wildlings free range over the New Gift but had left 25 men at Queenscrown under the command of Owen Norrey. He knew a single score men could do little against 15,000 wildlings but Robb had told all the clan chiefs that Owen had authority to speak on his behalf and hopefully Owen would be able to mediate any dispute among the wildlings. Robb had sent his men is small parties across the New Gift to any villages that still inhabited it. He had offered every family a dragon if they would leave their village. Most did not have enough to their name to turn down a dragon and agreed without much of an argument. _Best not to have any villages for the wildlings to come in contact with if it can be avoided._ Robb had sent them and the wildling hostages with half of his army up ahead to Winterfell. He and the other half of his army then marched on into the mountains. The Norrys where the first clan to greet Robb. As he and Jon had guessed they threw a feast in celebration for his visit. It almost felt wrong to be having a feast in the middle of a war but he knew that refusing the Norrys hospitality would not go over well. If he wanted to get their support he would eat all he could, drink as much as possible, and dance with every daughter that asked. They went from house Norry to house Flint then to the Liddles and after that the Wulls. The leader of the Wull clan, Hugo Wull or as everyone called him, Big Bucket Wull, had been the most enthusiastic to greet Robb. He threw a feast twice as large as any other clan and spoke at length of his eagerness to fight for Robb. Robb had retrained himself from asking him why he had not answered Robb's call in the first place if he was so eager to fight for him. From there they visited a dozen other clans and had dozen more feast. Robb wished he could have just had them all feast him at one place but knew that request would have been seen as an insult. Each day his host grew larger as more men joined his cause. As he arrived at the holdfast of the knotts he was surprised to meet Galbert Glover and a woman who wore the shield of house Mormont.

"Welcome Your Grace." Galbert Glover told his king as he took a knee.

"Rise." Robb commanded. "I take it you were successful in liberating Deepwood Motte."

"We were, Your Grace. Was actually much easier than we thought it would thanks to Lady Alysane." He said holding his hand out to bring attention to Alysane Mormont.

"You have my thanks, my lady." Robb replied.

"Any chance to crush some squids. Was rather disappointing though if I'm being honest. Was not even 200 among them when we attacked. Most drowned trying to get back to the boats."

"That is welcome news. If Lord Umber was as successful as you where the North should finally be free of Ironborn."

"Well not completely free, Your Grace." Alysane said with a smile. She signaled to her men and a woman was brought out in chains. "Killed 3 of my men before we finally took her down."

"And she took my niece and nephew to the fucking Iron Islands." Galbert Glover added.

"I already told you. My brother took your niece and nephew to Winterfell." The woman argued as she was forced to knee in front of the king.

"And who are you?" Robb asked.

"Yara Greyjoy. Daughter of Balon Greyjoy and the rightful heir to the Seastone chair." She replied proudly.

"As I was told your uncle now holds that position."

"My uncle." Yara spat. "My uncle arrived on the Iron Islands the day after my father died. That seem suspicious to you?"

"You will refer to him as Your Grace." Alysane said before hitting Yara in the back of the head.

"That seem suspicious to you—Your Grace." She mocked.

"Then what of your brother. Is he not the true heir to your father?"

"What Theon? Your lap dog. He's no true Ironborn."

"But he is your father only surviving son."

"My father never thought so. As far as he was concerned all his sons died in the first rebellion."

"Well I can't say I'm happy with Theon losing the kingsmoot but as I'm told your new King has set his eyes on richer lands. Don't know what he hopes to accomplish other than angering the Tyrells but I will not complain. I could have assisted your father in breaking free from the Iron Throne yet he chose to throw my offer in my face. The only other kingdom seeking independence and he made an enemy of me. Your father truly was a fool. You must know any hope of remaining independent is gone."

"Independence, no Euron wants much more than that. Said he was going to ally with the dragon queen and take the Iron Throne."

"Y'all elected a mad man to the Throne."

"Fools love a fool I suppose."

Robb ordered her taken but remembered a questioned as soon as they began to remove her. "I recently learned that my brothers still lives. Someone passed off burn bodies as my brothers. I'm curious what did your father hope to accomplish but my wrath by making me think he had killed my brothers?"

"We never took Winterfell. Don't get me wrong my father laughed when he heard that Winterfell was sacked and even took credit for it but our strength comes from the sea. No one was fool enough to leave the coast. We didn't asked questions. We just moved in to take Tohrren's square when all your men returned to defend Winterfell. We couldn't imagine our good luck…well at least until those fucking Volantene came."

Robb looked at the women trying to tell if she was lying to him. He saw no indication that she was playing him false and could not think of any reason that she would lie about it. Still he knew he was not that talented at reading people. "Take her away." He said annoyed.

"So, do you believe her, Your Grace?" Alysane Mormont asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't think of a reason for why she would lie. She must know that until we have Galbert's niece and nephew back she is safe…but if she is telling the truth then that leaves a far more pressing concern."

"What's that, Your Grace." Galbert asked.

"Who sacked Winterfell." Robb replied cryptically. His first guess would have been the Lannisters but even if they had been able to smuggle enough men into the north to sack Winterfell he could think of no reason to let the Greyjoys take credit for it. And that only left fellow northerners as a possibility. The thought of one of his own bannermen betraying him unnerved him. The Karstarks where the only house he could even conceive of doing such a thing and their anger towards him had started long after Winterfell was sacked. "I supposed we can figure this out after we have regrouped at Winterfell. This is the last feast I must deal with. By the end of this week we should be at Winterfell. We will have fresh levies to destroy the Lannister's.

"Looking forward to it, Your Grace." Alysanne with a large smile that revealed her crocked teeth.

He prowled through the woods looking for something to eat. It had been a partially cold night and it seemed that the men had hunted all the game in the surrounding woods…then finally he found something. A lone stage with massive pair of antlers. The animal was grazing, unaware of what was about to happen to him. Quietly he moved behind the trees that surrounded it until he was a single bounce away. He cocked his legs and sprung. Right before he could sink his teeth into the creature a blur of black fur brought it to the ground and he landed into a thick bile of snow.

Robb's eyes burst open as he awoke in his bed. He sat up and tried to process what he had just seen. For months, he had chalked up his visions as just dreams. His discussion with Jon and later with several wildlings had enlightened him on what they really were. They were events through the eyes of Greywind. A month ago, if someone told him they could control animals with their mind, he would have laughed. He remembered laughing at Bran when he had asked him if he believed Old Nan's story about Skinchargers. His latest adventure to the Wall had be 'eye opening' to say the least. He could no longer deny what was right in front of him. He was a warg. As he sat in bed hi memory of what he had witnessed began to clear. It was Shaggy Dog who had stolen his, or more accurately Greywind's, kill. _But what in the name of the seven is Shaggy Dog doing here?_ He thought. He quickly realized that it didn't matter in the slightest why. If there was any chance that Rickon was with him he was going to investigate. He quickly dressed himself and woke up enough men for a scouting party. He sent them out from the camp and told him to look for any sign of Rickon's Direwolf. They returned several hours later escorting a party of nearly 200 Umber men. He greeted their leader, Mors Umber as the men descended from their horses and entered the camp. Mors Umber was far different than his nephew, the Greatjon. He had a cold demeanor in comparison to the Great Jon's joyous one. His face was that of a hard man that had known battle. He wore and eye patch over a missing eye and the skin of a snow bear over his head. Instead of the booming greeting Robb had been use to with the Great Jon, Mors Umber merely greeted him with a simple "Your Grace." His single eye expressed no semblance of joy at meeting his king.

"Welcome my lord. I had not expected reinforcements from Last Harth but I welcome them."

"My apologies, Your Grace but these forces aren't here as reinforcements they are merely an escort."

"Surly these lands aren't dangerous enough to warrant such a large escort." Robb said in surprise. "We've nearly expelled all-

Robb was unable to finish his sentence as he saw a boy being escorted to the front of the company. It had been nearly two year since he had last laid eyes on his youngest brother, and while he had grown nearly a foot and his hair had become unkempt it was unmistakable. Robb quickly dropped all formalities and rushed over to embrace his brother. "Thank the gods your alive." Robb said as he held his brother tightly. After several seconds, he realized that his brother did not return the hug nor did he say anything in response. He released his brother to look him in the eyes and was met with a blank expression, as if his brother was looking at a stranger. "Rickon! It's me. Your brother, Robb!"

"I don't think you're going to get much of a reply, M'Lord."

Robb turned to see the woman he had nearly killed 2 years earlier. "What's wrong with him?"

"Can't say, M'lord. He started talking less and less after we separated from your brother. Now the little lord just talks to his Direwolf now." She said before placing a motherly hand on top of Rickon.

"And you just let him go off by himself!? A boy who couldn't even walk!" Robb yelled as he pulled Rickon away from her.

"Wasn't my place to be questioning the orders of princes." Osha replied defensively.

"Your Grace, there are other things that we need to discuss." Mors Umber interrupted.

"Of course, My Lord. Please follow me." Robb said as he escorted Mors Umber into the castle. Robb spoke to Mors Umber in his chambers with only Rickon and Osha in attendance.

"Go on. Tell his Grace what happened during to sack." Mors said to Osha.

"Yes, I'm curious to know how you all were able to escape the sack of Winterfell. It seems the Ironborn wanted us to think they had kill Bran and Rickon. Ser Rodrik said they found two burned bodies, one of the boy's legs had been broken. We assumed it had to be Bran's"

Osha looked at Robb nervously as she waited for her chance to speak. "Pardon m'lord but-

"It's Your Grace" Mors corrected.

"That's quite all right, my lord. Please continue." Robb said.

"It wasn't the Ironborn that sacked the castle."

 _So Yara was speaking the truth_. Robb mused.

"They carried the banner of the flayed man."

"What!" Robb yelled. Osha was taken aback by his outburst. Robb realized this a calmed himself. "Sorry. Please continue. How where you able to escape with Bran and Rickon?"

"We didn't all escape together. Some young lordling and his sister came the week before and started telling your brother that he had to go north of the wall. Said he had to meet the three-eyed raven. Me and your maester tried to tell it was nonsense but he wouldn't listen. One night we awoke and he and Hodor and those two lordlings where gone. Looking back at it, it was probably the smartest thing for him. Had he been in the castle he probably would have been killed."

"How did you and Rickon survive than? And how did they even get in the castle for that matter?" Robb asked not realizing he was asking too much at once.

"I think they just let them in. You took most of the men with you when you marched south and your maester had been sending out what was left of the guards to try and find your brother. They must have hoped they were there to help."

The folly of leaving Winterfell so unprotected began to sink in. "So how did you and Rickon escape?"

Your brother began spending most of the day in the crypts at Winterfell after your father died. We gave up trying to get him out of their most days. I was bringing him some bread when I saw the men killing all the folks in the castle. I ran to the crypts and hid in there with your brother. We stayed in there for a whole day until we felt it was safe to leave. We left Winterfell and caught up to your brother a few weeks later. Your brother's Direwolf was able to track Summer. I pleaded with your brother not to go north." Osha said with sadness in her voice. "But he wouldn't listen. Those other lordlings with him convinced him of some grand plan the three eyed raven had for him. He ordered me to take your brother to Last Harth."

"I would have sent word to you sooner, Your Grace but with what happen with the Bolton men I thought it best to let you hear the story in person." Mors said as soon as Osha had finished her story.

"No, you were right to do so. With what's going on I would rather not have this information getting out before I can make plans accordingly. Do you know who leads the Bolton men now. I was told that Roose's bastard had kidnapped lady Hornwood and forcibly married her but Ser Rodrik said he killed him."

"I do not, Your Grace. But there is chaos in his lands. Bolton men have been pushed out of the Hornwood lands but fighting is still going on between Bolton and Manderly men. We had a villager seeking shelter from the Bolton men claiming to see Karstark men fighting along side them."

Robb clenched his fist in anger. Bolton and now Karstark men. "On the morrow we will discuss this with the rest of the lords. I want you to tell them nothing of what you know about the sack. Say only that you gave my brother shelter after the fled Winterfell."

"As you say, Your Grace." Mors said before bowing and leaving.

Robb than turned his attention to Osha. "I owe you and apology for yelling at you earlier. You've done more for my family then could have been expected. You have brought my brother to me and for that you have my gratitude. The freefolk have agreed to accept my laws in exchange for protection. They are setting up along the new gift as we speak. If you wish you may return to them."

"No don't leave." Rickon cried as he grabbed Osha's hand.

"I have no love for the rest of the freefolk. The only one that mean much to me died years ago. If you will allow me a would like to stay with the little lord. Osha replied.

"If that is your wish." Robb replied.

Robb had dismissed Osha after that and tried to talk to his brother alone. His brother didn't say anything back but Robb kept talking to him anyway. Finally he decided to find a room for Rickon and put him to bed. He tucked him in himself and said one final thing. "I'm sorry for what happened. I know you must feel like your family abandoned you. First father left, than mother, then me. I know it must have been hard on your own but that's over now. Your coming home. Mother and Arya are at Winterfell and I know they'll be thrilled to see you. Your going to be with your family."

Robb watched as Rickon drifted off to sleep. He stayed on his brother's bed, watching him until he finally remembered his other responsibilities. He went to his champers and set up a map on the table. He began looking over it and setting up peaces in his head. _No matter what it takes I will protect you, all of you. Karstark, Bolton, Tyrell, Lannister. I will burn each and everyone of those hoses to the ground if that's what it takes._ He promised to himself.


	20. The King is Dead, Long Live the King

**Wow, so it's been a little over 2 months since I last had an update. This chapter has been worked on for a while but I kept getting stuck and in all honesty had trouble finding the motivation to write. School like usual also go in my way. I started working on a couple of other stories, one of which I actually published. It's a RWBY fic and is a nice change of pace. Not going to make any promises since that never ends well but it is spring break and I'm home for a week with nothing that I have to do. So I plan on doing some writing for this story. I have a clear idea of where I want the story to go I just having trouble of getting to to that point.**

 **Chapter Twenty: The King is Dead, Long Live the King**

 _Tower of the Hand_

Kevan picked up the half-burned parchment and examined it. From the half that he could read he was able to tell that the letter was of little significance. From which lord it originated from was unclear but he was sending his regrets that he would be unable to attend Joffrey's wedding. He was rather lucky he missed the wedding Kevan thought. The capital had been locked down immediately after Joffrey had died. Tywin had bared any ship from leaving port and closed the city gates. It had only been a day but Kevan had little hope that Sansa Stark would be found. It was clear that someone had used the chaos to smuggle her out of the capital. Kevan picked up a small chest that had splintered and broken open in multiple places during the fire. Instead of searching for the key he merely smashed the broken wood against a pillar. The brackets of the chest held the small chest together but the wood came off easily. He saw a few ashes at the bottom that convinced him that nothing would be recovered from the chest. "Nothing in this one ether. I fear that most of your documents are going to be the same. All your notes, the messages, and the account ledgers I brought up here yesterday all went up in flames it would seem.

"I think your right." Tywin replied as he inspected the burnt remains of his cabinet. "But whether the documents have been destroyed or stolen are off another matter."

"You don't think this fire was like all the others, merely a distraction"

"No, I think the tower of the hand was a second objective for them. They poison Joffrey, then in the chaos they steal Sansa Stark from under our noises. They light a score of fires around the capital to cover her exits and while where running around trying to put them out no one thinks the guard the tower of the hand."

"If it is as you say, that someone did this to kill Joffrey, rescue Sansa, and steal the contents of this tower that poses another question."

"And what's that?" Tywin asked as he picked up another burnt piece of parchment.

"Who did this. Robb Stark had more cause than anyone to want Joffrey dead and to get his sister back but poison doesn't seem like his style."

"Agreed." Tywin replied, as he thought of how ironic it would be had it been Robb Stark _. I planned to have him killed at a wedding and it was my own grandson who ended up being assassinated_.

"Though Oberyn Martell is well known for using poison. The Martell's had motive to do us harm."

"If Oberyn was going to poison anyone it was going to be me. It's not like him to kill a child."

"If you say. I've heard reports from Littlefinger, saying that rumors have spread around the Vale, that we had a hand in Lysa Arryn's assassination.

"Rumors started by the Volantene, no doubt."

"Regardless Lord Royce is using it as a war cry. He has nearly a third of the lords in the Vale ready to join the war on the Stark side."

"Baelish has convinced the rest to stay neutral but without Lysa Arryn there is nothing to keep them from going off on their own. Nester Royce has refused to hand over Robin Arryn until the lords come to a consensus on who should be his regent."

 _Those damn cheese lords._ "It seems that the Volantene have brought more trouble for us then mere slave soldiers. They've been helping the North find allies. The last thing I needed was someone in the stark camp who knows how to do something other than win battles. Write to Littlefinger. Tell him he has what ever is required to keep the Vale Lords from joining the Stark cause."

"Already done."

"Good."

"Do you have any idea on who it was that killed Lady Arryn." Kevan asked.

"Anyone of the Vale lords could have been responsible. She was a woman who lost her wits a decade ago. I'm sure there were plenty of people in the Vale who wished to see her gone. Unstable rulers tend to cause instability after all. I suppose it doesn't really matter now. With the lords fighting over control of Lord Arryn there will be little chance of them coming to either our side or the Stark side."

"So where back where we started. Fighting a war that could last till Winter."

"Even with his Volantene support Stark can't last forever. He'll have a much harder time keeping his people fed than we will. He marched all the peasant down south before the final harvest and we burned most of the Riverlands to the ground. His kingdoms will feel the effects of this Winter fell before us."

"As you say." Kevan responded halfheartedly.

"Have the men learned anything about who started to fires?"

"There are number of suspects with varying degrees of validity. Lady Stokeworth swears she saw Lord Rosby set the table cloth of fire. Lady Stokeworth has reason to blame Lord Rosby. She is-

"Is in line to Rosby castle." Tywin finished.

"Yes. I wouldn't give what she says much credit. Lady Rykker claims she saw one of the gold cloaks starting the fire, though she did not see his face. Several of the gold cloaks claimed they saw the dwarfs starting the fire, unfortunately we haven't been able to find any of them since the wedding."

"Who hired them?"

"Unsure. Maester Pycell said that it was Joffrey's idea to have the dwarfs at the wedding but as for who he ordered to hired them is a mystery. It's doubtful anyone will own up to it after what happened."

Tywin grit his teeth in anger. "That boy was given far too much range. I should have taken him as my ward long be before he came of age to rule. Cersei ruined him. I will not let the same thing happen to Tommen."

"I suppose if any good has come from this it will be the fact that Tommen has the potential to be a much better king than Joffrey was."

"If he is taught well. After this war is over I'll make sure he knows what it means to rule. There will be no skipping council meeting to torture whores. And this time the king will know his place. Out of neglect I allowed Joffrey to get an inflated ego of himself. That was a mistake we will not make with Tommen."

"Have you spoke to Mace Tyrell about Margaery's marriage to Tommen. I know that a certain amount of time is expected for mourning but we are running of time. The Blackfish has expelled all our forces from the Riverlands and is consolidating his forces together. The Greyjoys have invaded the shield Islands, and Roose Bolton is burning his way down the Mandar. If Robb Stark brings reinforcements down the neck he could lay waste to the Westerlands or to the Reach." Kevan said, unable to hide his worry from his brother.

"Tommen's marriage will take place in a moon's turn. I have little doubt that Mace Tyrell will have any problems with that.

"And how does Cersei feel about this?"

"After she has had the appropriate about of time to grieve for Joffrey she will be married to Loras and sent off to Highgarden."

"Speaking of Cersei, her accusation against Tyrion seem absurd now. The ravings of a grieving mother. With the disappearance of Sansa and the fires that were started to cover her escape it's clear that there was another party involved. We should have these charges against Tyrion dismissed. It's clear he was not responsible."

"We have no proof of that. He could have easily been working with whoever was responsible for stealing Sansa Stark."

Kevan gave his brother a queer look. "You can't possibly believe that after what happened. Cersei has leveled these charges against Tyrion with no other evidence but that he was at the wedding. Surly you must see that she is delusional."

"We will have a trial to determine what role he played in everything." Tywin replied annoyed.

"Have you thought of the consequences for our house if he is convicted? We've had to lock Jamie in his chambers for trying to send Sansa back north, Cersei is mad with grief, Lancel has forsaken his house, William and Martyn where killed by Rickard Karstark, there will be no one competent to lead our house if we should die."

"I would let maggots devour me before I made that fool the head of our house. He has only himself to blame for the situation he finds himself in. Now I will hear no more of this." Tywin replied angrily. "I've given Mace Tyrell leave to send Loras with 10,000 men to deal with the Northmen and the Ironborn. He should be finished in time to link back up with our host when we march into the Riverlands and finish this once and for all."

"We? You can't mean to suggest that your planning on leaving the capital?"

"You know as well as I that Mace Tyrell will demand to lead the army if I do not go. That fool can't be trusted to deal with Robb Stark. I abandoned my fight with the Young Wolf to deal with Stannis, now that the true threat to the crown is gone I will finish off this northern rebellion myself. You will act as hand in my stead."

"If you think that's best." Kevan said as he picked up a small portrait that had been burned in all but the top left corner. All that one could see now was a few strands of gold hair. Kevan know it was a portrait of Joanna. _He would have sooner had the entire Red Keep burn than this_.

"Have we received a response from lord Florent yet" Tywin asked in an annoyed tone, as he found what was left of his personal seal, underneath all the ashes.

"He still maintains that he no longer as the Princess Shireen in his custody. He has agreed to give up the castle and pledge his remaining 2,000 men to Tommen in exchange for his lands and titles restored."

"He's lying. He's trying to get his lands back without handing over Shereen. His 2,000 men mean little if Stannis's daughter remain out there. Lords could flock to her side as soon as Tommen passes a law that displease them. You know as well as I that taxes are going to have to be raised after this war is won."

"Surly Robb Stark is a more pressing concern than a young girl with greyscale. Stannis never could find a decent match for her, they'll have an even harder time now that her father is gone. I fear that if we do not bring him in to the fold he might seek out Robb Stark as an ally. We can't risk Robb Stark having a base of operations that close to the capital." Kevan said hesitantly. Though they were his words it was the same argument Tyrion had made a fortnight ago and Tywin had a bad habit of dismissing anything his son said, regardless of its merits.

Tywin moved his seal around in his hand as he contemplated what his brother had said. "Do you believe he is telling the truth?"

"I think Lord Florent when give up his own mother if it got him his lands back. He proposed marring Shireen to Tommen when he first sent his terms of surrender. I'm sure someone among Stannis's army knew the kind of person Joffrey was and wanted to keep her away from the capital. Tommen even told me that he remembered Joffrey treating their cousin cruelly when Stannis was master of ships. It's not hard to believe one loyal man could spirit her away to Essos, right under Lord Florent's nose."

"Fine. He can have Brightwater Keep back but everything not within 10 miles of his keep will be forfeit to the crown." _We have to do something to start offsetting the crowns debt._

"A fair compromise." Kevan said as he handed his brother what was left of the small portrait. "I'm sorry."

Tywin's expression went from frustration to sadness. He sighed "This was my favorite portrait of her. We had it made right before I went off to serve as hand. I've made many mistakes but the greatest was not spending enough time with her."

"She was an amazing woman."

A small smile formed on Tywin's face. "She was." Tywin stared at the burned portrait. "When this war is finally won, I will need you by my side to dig our family out of the mess my children made. I recommend you bring your wife up here as soon as possible. This job is too stressful to not have your loved ones with you."

"You've done it quite well without Joanna by your side."

"Out of necessity. We do what is demanded of us when the time comes, though when I had Joanna it was so much easier." Tywin replied before dropping to portrait on top of the bile of ashes. "There's nothing that can be salvaged. Throw it all out." He told the steward as he and Kevan walked down the tower of the hand.

"If I'm to aid you here who is going to manage the Westerlands in your absence?"

"Jamie will take up the role he was born to."

"He seemed quite content to stay in the Kingsguard last I spoke to him."

"After what has happened I think he'll rise to the occasion." _Especially if he wants his brother spared._ "Besides, even he has to accept his days of being an exceptional knight are offer.

* * *

 _Gardens of the Red Keep Second Day of the new year 300 A.C._

"So am I the queen or not." Margaery asked her grandmother.

"More than you were with Renly but less so than if Joffrey would have done you the favor of consummating your marriage before dying. Either way this would not be the most opportune time to bring it up.

"Both my husbands have died before our marriage was consummated…I must be cursed." Magarey said sadly.

"Nonsense, your situation has improved remarkably. Your marriage to Joffrey was something that had to be done out of formality but now that he is gone you will have a much more malleable husband to contend with. And it couldn't have come at a better time. Our alliance with the Lannisters is now more important than ever. Robb Stark has nearly finished cleansing his lands of those accursed Ironborn. Once he's done with that he'll be marching down the neck with fresh levies. Lord Tywin will have to lead the army himself, less he let your father have all the glory for defeating the Young Wolf. He'll be gone and Cersei will be too busy trying to have her brother executed to stop Tommen from falling into your hands. Use this time wisely. Once Cersei finishes with her mummer's farce of a trial she'll move her attention back to you. That woman truly is blinded by her hatred. Who would wish so much to have their own brother executed."

"You don't think, in this case, she has some justification. Her brother murdered her son. His own nephew."

The queen of Thornes frowned at her granddaughter. "My dear, your far too clever to believe Cersei's mad ramblings. He may have hated his nephew but he isn't the type to kill his own blood and even if he wore the sort, he's smart enough not to be seen as the last person that touched the cup that held his poison."

"But if he didn't do…" Margaery's eyes widened as I donned on her what her grandmother was telling her. "But why? I was going to be queen." She asked in confusion.

"A queen to a mad king. You think I'd let you marry that beast. Having to worry every day that he might have you beaten for dressing your hair the wrong way. No, Tommen will be a much safer match for you. He's a sweet boy that will do whatever his councilors tell him and if you take advantage of this he'll value you among all of them."

"But you have no guarantee that they'll accept another marriage."

"Robb Stark is the only guarantee I needed. As long as he still breaths the Lannisters position is in jeopardy. They need us as much as we need them." Olenna put her hand on her granddaughter cheek. "This is not something you need concern yourself with. All you need to be focused on is making Tommen yours."

* * *

Though none of that bother her as much as the news from home. A Stark army sacking Duskendale was one thing. It was incredibly close to the capital but they couldn't hope to challenge them while the Tyrell army was here. What was concerning was Lord Bolton blundering his way down the Mander at the same time the Greyjoys had decided to attack the Shield Islands. Talk about bad luck. Now she knew how the Young Wolf must have felt when the North was invaded right when he was pressing his advantage on the Lannisters. Loras had taken 10,000 men to deal with Lord Bolton and the Greyjoys. Far more than was necessary but it was better to be safe than sorry. They needed to deal with this quickly. The Reachlords had already shown that words where wind when they flocked to Stannis' banner before his brother's body was even cold. If Mace couldn't do his job in protecting their lands they might try and find someone who could…like Lord Hightower or gods forbid Lord Florent. And there was the matter of the fires that had broken out during the wedding. It was not hard for her to guess who was behind them after one of them had gone off in the Tower of the Hand. The fact that Cercei still believed her brother was behind Joffrey's murder was a testament to her rage and stupidity. It least her uncle and father had used some of their sense when they came to the conclusion that some of the Vale Lords might be responsible. They were correct if not a bit vague. It was a very specific Vale Lord who had been responsible and it just happened to be the one they would least expect. It was obvious to her that Littlefinger had set of the fires in the city. Had the fires only been set off in random places in tone she might have chalked it up to him making extra precautions to guarantee Sansa's escape. That after was what he got out of their little deal. What he wanted with that young, was unclear, but she assumed it had something to do with his childhood obsession with the girl's mother and humiliating defeat be her uncle. _I'm mean really did he really think he had any hope of marrying the first daughter of a Lord Paramount._

But she was getting distracted. The fire in the Tower of the Hand was much more than a mere distraction…it was to cover something up. His positon made just what he was covering up seem obvious. He had been stealing from the treasury. Just how much he was stealing she didn't know but it must have been north of 100,000. It was quite common, even expected for lords to use their position to benefit themselves financially, otherwise no one would take up such a thankless task as master of coin. But Littlefinger must have passed the amount deemed acceptable long ago. He could have hardly asked for a better king to do it under. An attentive king would no doubt wish to have people look over the accounts, if for no other reason than to make sure mistakes weren't made. A lazy king, like Robert Baratheon, would delegate all responsibility, regarding finances, to his master of coin. Even good and honest councilors would attribute all the crowns debts to the king's extravagant spending habits. Each grand tourney the king through would be another chance for the master of coin to skim a little off the top. Pay a charge of 1,000 dragons of the creation of tourney grounds and record the charge as 1,200. Record the salary of 2,000 gold cloaks when there are only 1,990. Or if the rumors where true of the last lord commander you could sell positions to the officers and make money from the top and the bottom. Littlefinger was probably relying on his marriage to the widowed Lysa Arryn, to save him from any repercussions. He wasn't quite wrong. Had he secured the Protectorship of the Vale he would have become far too powerful to prosecute. But now, with the death of Lysa Arryn, if he returned to King's Landing with nothing to show for it he would most certainly be hung for treason if his crimes ever where discovered. Then again there was no guarantee his crimes would be uncovered. The Hand's son had looked through the accounts and hadn't found anything wrong. She knew that Kevin had taken on the responsibilities of master of coin after Tyrion's arrest. _Tywin probably doesn't want anyone who wasn't a Lannister looking through the crown's finances_. Regardless, she didn't think Kevan Lannister had found any evidence of Baelish's thieving. And she was quite relived that he hadn't.

 _If Littlefinger was to fall he might very well try and take me down with him_. The debt was important to her since her family would soon be invested in the crown but she knew that there was no chance of recovering the money that Littlefinger had already embezzled. But she had faith that the man was smart enough to know when he had hit a limit. If he ever returned to the position he and everyone else on the small council would have to know that cuts would need to be made. Even worst, taxes where going to need to be raised, after the war was over of course. If they raised them while Robb Stark still lived, they would drive half the lords in Westeros to his cause. She was brought out of her thought when she finally reached her room. As she entered her room to rest she began to realize just how tired she felt. _I'm getting far too old for this. The scheming and politicking should be left to the next generation. Though I suppose that only applies to family's that have competent children to pass the job onto. Really, what where the chances that both my son and grandson would turn out to be such great fools. Margaery really will have to carry this family when I gone. I just pray that whatever woman Loras manages to plant a child in is smarter than he is or their really will be no future for this family._ She dismissed all the thoughts of her family and politics out of her mind as she placed her head on a pillow. A new happier thought came to her. She thought of returning to the Arbor, once this war was over. She would spend the remainder of her years their she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 **So I sure that some of you all where annoyed to leave the main storyline especially after such a long wait but this chapter has some important set up and I like to give a reference to what point of time both side are at. It also explains why the Lannister/Tyrells haven't over taken the Riverlands. Anyways let me know what you think in the comments.**


	21. Home

**So I did it. I was actually able to get another chapter in this week. I wouldn't expect another chapter out nearly as fast but that's not to say it will take another two months to get an update. My goal will be to have another update before the month is over.**

 **BigWilly526: Glad you like the story. I'll be totally upfront with you. I don't currently have everything planned out in my head but I don't see any scenario in which Jon leaves to join Robb. That's not to say he doesn't still have a role to play but it's not going to involve heading south.**

 **GuardianXAngel: Yea I think you're right. I tend to break paragraphs up by point of view so if a character talks a lot or has an inner monologue the paragraphs get kind of long. The fact that another person made the same comment on my other story tell me that it's a problem of mine**

 **Claudia.m: Glad you like the story. I'll be honest with you, I'm complete of the opposite opinion as you. The Iron Islands need to be ruled by someone from the mainland or destroyed. On their own there a danger to every man women and child on the western coast of Westeros. Though I do agree they are an interesting people.**

 **Fenrir44: Well since it's a Robb and Talisa fic I'm using show cannon up to season 3. Now I know I've broken that rule on occasion but I try to only use book stuff when the show is either A. vague about something or B. just plain bad. Like I'll tell you right now if I write Dorne there's going to be a hell of a lot different than the show. So in this story now Willis or Garlan. Though I should point that I did set the Tyrell army to book strength because the show didn't make any sense.**

 **J.F.C: Thanks. Yea I just haven't gotten around to finding a Beta.**

 **Chapter Twenty-one: Home**

"Robb, what do you mean it was the Boltons? Roose Bolton was with your army during the entire campaign." Catelyn asked.

"Aye, but his bastard was left in charge in his stead causing all sorts of problems. He kidnapped Lady Hornwood and married her against his her will.

"But we killed him, Your Grace," Rodrik yelled out in surprise.

"Lord Manderly thought that as well. But Mors Umber is not convinced. He says his men found a found girl on the edge of his lands with some…troubling stories." Robb tried to push the horrible acts that had been reported out of his mind. "She claims the bastard still commands the Dredd Fort. And Osha said she saw the banners of the Flayed Man coming through the gates right before Winterfell was sacked. The Glovers captured Theon's sister when they retook Deepwood Motte. She claimed to have no knowledge of any Ironborn attack on Winterfell. I suppose she told you the same?" Robb said to Theon.

All the faces around the table turned to Theon. "We spoke only a few words before the kingsmoot, though my uncle did say it was unclear who had sacked Winterfell. Scores of men were taking credit for it but no one had any real proof."

"Even if it is the case, that Lord Bolton's bastard sacked Winterfell, that does not mean he himself was complicit in these crimes. Bastards are naturally untrustworthy and there are numerous examples of children's going rogue when given authority."

Robb saw Arya's face grimace at their mother's derogatory mention of bastards. He was glad that she had refrained from yelling at their mother. "Whether he knew or not is irrelevant at this point. He is responsible for the actions of the people he delegated authority to, just as I would have been for Ser Rodrik. He needs to be recalled from his position as soon as possible to answer for his son's crimes and to bring order to his lands. He will be given a trial, as is his right, but I have little faith in his innocence. Roose Bolton was not the kind of man to give authority to someone he did not trust or that he did not know what they would do.

"But still, all of this is speculation. We need to find some actual evidence before you try him for treason."

Had Robb been in a better mood he might have brought up how ironic that was coming from her but as it has he merely dismissed it. "When the campaign starts back up it will be too dangerous to have a lord a powerful as him with his loyalty in question. I'm going to have him recalled from the Reach and we will find the truth of his innocence when I head back south."

Catelyn wished to reply but said nothing when her son gave her a look suggesting that was to be the end of it.

Robb calmed down when it was apparent his mother was not going to fight him any further. He knew why she was concerned. He was about to try another of his own lords for treason. And not just any lord but the lord of the second most powerful house in the North. Had houses Umber and Manderly been less stalwart in their loyalty his actions might have been worrisome to them. "Look none of this can leave this room. Roose Bolton will be removed from his position quietly and then made to answer for his crimes. Most of his men are divided among other lords in the Riverlands. If he gets word I know about what his son did it will be like the Karstarks all over again."

"Of course, your Grace." Ser Rodrik replied. The rest of the family merely nodded.

"Now that that's been taken care of-

"Where's Jon?" Arya interrupted.

"Jon chose to stay at the Wall." Robb replied.

"What do you mean he chose to stay at the Wall?" Catelyn asked.

"I mean that he refused to forsake his vows and leave the Night's Watch!" Robb replied mildly annoyed.

"Robb, why won't Rickon talk?" Catelyn asked, her words dripped in fear.

Robb pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It had been a long march from the Wall and through the Mountains, to visit each and every Clan chief. All he wanted to do was lay down next to Talisa. But of course, there was far too much to do. And now there was this. Did he tell his mother the truth? That would involve explaining to his mother that Rickon had powers that just a few months ago, he would have dismissed as myths. No, now was not the time for that conversation. "Rickon's time on the road and his isolation have traumatized him. The only person who he talks too is Osha and until he feels safe with us that's going to continue."

"Who is this Osha."

 _And now I have to explain that a wildling has been watching over her youngest son for the last two years._ He saw a stupid smirk on Theon face and instantly wanted to hit his friend. "She's a wildling woman Theon and I captured before we left Winterfell."

"And you just let her take care of your brother?!" She asked incredulously.

"I didn't let her do anything. She was working in the kitchens when I marched south. She took it upon herself to keep Rickon safe and bring her to the Umbers for me. She saved his life and for that, we are in her debt." Robb snapped.

Catelyn didn't look all that convinced as she put her arm around her youngest child.

"Sending her away would devastate Rickon. In the last 2 years, he was abandoned by most of his family. Osha has been the only constant thing in his life." He could tell the words cut deep into his mother. He knew she must have felt guilty about leaving Rickon alone. He felt guilty too but he couldn't change the past. All he could do now was try and keep Rickon safe. He still had hope that in time Rickon would recover. He would have his mother and sister with him and soon a little niece or nephew. "As far as everything else is concerned we can discuss it over supper. Now if you could give me the room I have some things that need to be looked at." In truth, there were a great many things he needed to talk to them about. The wildlings, his warging, and the threat of the White Walkers. Somehow, he knew that if he started any of those conversations now he would be stuck in this room debating it for the rest of the day. _It can wait for later._ He rationalized.

Catelyn looked as if she wanted to stay, it had been over a two month since he had seen her oldest son, yet it had been over two years since she had seen her youngest son. She put her hand around Rickon and turned to leave. Again, Ser Rodrick was the only one to actually reply before bowing and following lady Catelyn. Talisa gave Robb a kiss before leaving. Robb saw his sister following the rest of the group out the door but stopped her. "Arya wait."

Arya was rather surprised when her brother stopped her. She turned to face him and notices a thin smile on his face.

"Should I leave you to alone?" Theon asked Robb.

"No, this will only take a second." He replied before turning to Arya. "Since you're not in a dress I take it you've been training with Dacey."

"I have." She replied proudly. "I'm getting good too. I'll beat Devan any day now."

Robb gave a light chuckle. "And I hope you haven't been giving our mother too much trouble."

"I been listening to her." She replied defensively. "I sat with Talisa during all those stupid meetings and listened to everyone complain about their problems."

Robb gave another chuckle. "It would seem that you and Bran have more experience ruling Winterfell than I. Well what about Shireen. Have you and the princess gotten along?" Robb asked, bracing for the worse.

"Yea!" She said enthusiastically. "She's been training with me and Devan. We've been doing a lot of stuff together. We used to play in the godswood together too but mother made us stop when those giants settled in there. She said it was too dangerous to play with them." Arya said with a hint of annoyance.

Robb was so relieved to hear that his sister had gotten along with princes Shireen that he nearly missed the mention of them playing with giants. _That will be a conversation for another time._ "Well, that's all I wanted to ask you. However, I need you to do something for me. Elmar is outside that door." He saw his sister face turn into a frown at the mention of her betrothed. "He is supposed to find a room for Sandor Clegane. Show him a room suitable to put Sandor Clegane in and help him and the knight transporting Clegane get him into the room."

"Can't a servant do that." She whined.

"Yes, but I asked you to do it. Now go." Robb replied.

The smile on his face annoyed her more than if he had snapped at her. He was acting like he was doing her a favor. She stomped out of the room to find Elmar.

"So, I suppose we have a lot to discuss. It would seem the kingsmoot didn't go as planned?" Robb asked sarcastically.

"You could say that. I thought Yara or my uncle Victorian would be my biggest problem. Turned out we just split the vote so that Euron could take the crown."

"Your sister said something about his plan."

"He wants to give the Dragon Queen his big cock and rule Westeros with her."

"And the lords of the Iron Islands went for that?"

"After being crushed by the mainland twice the idea of bringing dragon fire down upon the lords of Westeros seemed attractive to many. It wasn't a total loss though. My uncle Rodrik refused to accept Euron's rule. Houses Harlaw, Botley, and Blacktyde have kept their forces together and refused to follow him into his invasion of the Reach."

"And your uncle didn't retaliate against them?" Robb asked in surprise.

"House Harlaw is too powerful. He would have shattered his hold on the Iron Islands if he tried to remove my uncle Rodrik from power. He's probably hoping his conquest in the Reach will bring the other houses back into his fold."

"He can't possibly hold the lands he has invaded. The Tyrells will send forces to reclaim what he has taken."

"Doesn't matter. The conquest itself is enough to add prestige to his claim. He paid the Iron price for the land."

"Well, whatever his reasoning I won't complain. He's done me a favor by diverting the Tyrell's attention. Let him get his men killed trying to take the Reach."

"That was my thinking as well."

"I suppose you'd probably like to see your sister?" Robb asked Theon.

"Not particularly. But if you'll permit me, my mother would probably like to see her. I can have guards post-

"It's fine." Robb said dismissively.

* * *

"All right, hurry up and follow me." Arya said annoyed as she passed Elmar. She found a room that was unused quickly enough but because there had not been enough new servants she and Elmar had to prepare the room themselves. "Okay, so where is the Hound. I'm supposed to help you get him in this bed." She said with twice the normal amount of malice. She was angry at Robb for making her work with Elmar and madder still for having to help the Hound.

"I believe Ser Gendry was charged with escorting the Hound."

A sliver of hope went through her mind at the mention of that name until the more rational side of her brain dismissed it. _Gendry wasn't a knight. And besides, the Red Woman took him away._ She followed Elmar into the courtyard and forced their way through the army of men that were moving around the courtyard.

"There they are." Elmar said as he pointed to a pair of men in front of a cart.

Arya's heart skipped a beat. She knew who the person in front of her was but at the same time, she knew it to be impossible. A voice in her head was telling her it was a trick. That she would walk up to him and it would turn out to be someone else. While her mind decided, what was true or not her feet didn't wait as she broke out into a run. She wrapped her arms around the man in front of her and buried her face into his stomach.

"It's good to see you too, M'lady." Gendry said.

"Gendry, she's a princess." Elmar corrected with a mix of fear and embarrassment.

"That's right, my mistake. It's good to see you too, princess." He said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." She said as she smashed her fist into his chest, doing absolutely no damage to the man. She fought to hold back tears. "What happened. How did you end up in Robb's army?"

"Get me some more wine, you bastard!" Sandor Clegane yelled before throwing the empty wineskin at Gendry.

"I'll tell you about it once we get the Hound to his room. His Grace wants the maester to look at his back. Elmar can you help me with the stretcher."

"Yea." The boy said nervously as he climbed on the cart and helped picked the stretcher out. They placed it on the ground and another man picked up the end. Elmar led them into the castle and showed them where Clegane's chambers had been prepared.

"I don't think I've ever been called bastard more times than that," Gendry said as they exited Clegane's chamber.

"And I don't think he even knows you're a bastard," Elmar replied.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Gendry replied with a smile.

"Well, I still need to take care of His Grace's horse. Princess, may I escort you back to your chambers." He said as he extended his hand.

"It's my own castle. I think I know how to get to my room." Arya shot back with an edge.

Disappointment crossed Elmar's face. "As you say, My Princess." He then bowed and left the two alone.

"You should be nicer to him. He's a good guy." Gendry said as soon as Elmar was out of sight.

"He's annoying. Robb said I have to marry him."

"Elmar told me, except he seemed more excited about it than you." Gendry teased. "He said he thought you were pretty."

Arya hit Gendry in the stomach but it didn't prevent the man from laughing. "Why are you and him such good friends anyways?"

"Being a bastard among nobles can be pretty bad sometimes but I'd take it over being a Frey any day. Some of the guys in your brother guard where giving Elmar a hard time so I'd figured we'd get along pretty well."

"So what happened to you after the Red Woman took you?" Arya finally asked.

The two found a comfortable place to talk and Gendry spoke of his journey over the last 6 months

Arya wasn't sure what to say after Gendry had finished his story. It was a lot to process. "So, your King Robert's son?"

"That's what she told me. Helps a lot of things make sense."

"How?"

"Well, Davos said that my uncle…" He felt odd as he tested the word out. "That Stannis though the queen's children weren't his brother's children. He and Jon Arryn looked for all of King Robert's bastards. That's why Jon Arryn came to me and why your father did the same a few years later. Apparently, all of King Robert's children had black hair."

"So why did the Red Woman take you?" Arya asked.

"It's has something to do with my blood. She says there's power in king's blood. I think she wanted to do something with mine until Ser Davos convinced her otherwise."

"So why did you stay with them." She noticed the questioned seemed to confuse him so she elaborated. "I thought you didn't like nobles. So why did you stay with Davos, why did you fight for my brother when you're not even a Northmen."

"I've learned not all nobles are bad. You and Shireen were different than most nobles I've met before and your brother seems like he'd be a good king. And Ser Davos is common born just like me."

The answer, while true, didn't tell the whole story. Arya could feel him hiding something. "Okay but that doesn't explain why you stayed. I get that Davos and Shireen are good people but you could have stayed with them and been a cupbearer or even a smith if they had found another castle. Why fight in a war for people you're barely know?"

Gendry took a few seconds to find the right words that explained how he felt. "Well, I've always wanted to be part of something. I tried joining the brotherhood but they sold me quick enough. I followed Ser Davos because I felt I owed him but fighting alongside your brother was something more. As hard of a time as the other nobles give me when we were fighting that wilding army I felt like we were all equal. We all had the same goals. Stop the wildings and protect the king. Look, I don't expect you to understand this but for someone like me, common born, to feel like I'm the same as all the people who have last names that stretch back a thousand years, to have those same people risk their lives to protect me, and for me to do the same for them, it's a big deal. It was the same feeling I had when left Dragonstone with Shireen. All the nobles that looked down on me before began to treat me like I was an equal. We all shared the same goal of protecting Shireen. Protecting my cousin." A smile formed on his face. "You know she actually called me that, her cousin. She gave me a hug and said I was the only family she had left. I never had a family before. I can barely remember my mother and I never knew King Robert. Even though we don't share a last name Shireen is my family and I'll do what I need to do to keep her safe."

* * *

Lord Umber should be here with in the week." Rodrik stated.

"Good. I plan to march south as soon as he returns." Robb replied.

"You're not going to wait for the forces you left with the Manderlys to return. That's nearly 2,000 men you're leaving behind."

"The last letter I received was that Lord Manderly's cousin had led the army into Bolton Lands and was about to lay siege to the Dredd Fort. That siege could last half a year. I don't have time to wait for that to be resolved. Besides, it will be useful to have a strong force that closes to the Wall. Mors Umber treated me with the respect due to a king but I could tell he wanted to gut me like a fish. He's unhappy with the wildlings settling the New Gift.

"Can you blame him, Your Grace? Wildlings stole his daughter."

"His anger in not unjustified but it does cause some problems. Hopefully, the 2,000 additional men at the Dredd Fort will put him at ease. Now if there is nothing else."

"There's the matter of the feast in honor of your return," Rodrik replied hesitantly.

"A feast? Wasn't the anniversary feast a fortnight ago?"

"Yes, but many of the nobles stayed behind in hopes of greeting you and celebrating your arrival. They wish to pay homage to you."

"If they really wanted to pay homage to me they should have joined me on the battlefield."

"Be that as it may, Her Grace already made preparations for the feast. Nothing extravagant but it is expected that you honor the remaining nobles with your presence."

Robb rubbed his temples to help elevate the headache that was growing. "Fine fine. Nobles." He sighed. "I would have though the Lords and ladies of the north would be less concerned with courtesies than their counterparts in the south but apparently not."

Rodrik gave a sly smile. "Nobles tend to be the same no matter where you go. The ones in the north may wear less finery and be a bit tougher than those in the south but they still covet power and praise."

"I suppose you are correct," Robb said as he looked at another report the maester and left him. "And what of Talisa. How did she handle her role as Queen of the North? How have the other nobles taken to having a foreigner as their queen?" Robb asked with a hint of worry.

"Her Grace took to the role as if she was born to it. With your mother's help, things have been running smoothly. As far as the nobles are concerned no one has voiced an open complaint. I wager a couple of them don't like the idea of her on the throne but given what the Volantene have done for us no one is willing to say much."

"Good. If there is nothing else I would like to visit the godswood."

"Of course, Your Grace but I should warn you that the giants have taken up residence there."

* * *

Robb felt strange as he entered the godswood. It had been the last place he had visited before he marched south nearly two years ago. He had been a green boy then, now he was a man grown…a man who was responsible for hundreds of thousands. It was a burdensome feeling and because of that, he enjoyed the solitude the godswood provided him. He wasn't completely alone, four of his unsullied still followed him, but it was close enough. The unsullied didn't have loose lips like the rest of the men in his army. They could not be bribed, extorted, or tortured. They would take what they saw to their graves. His shoulder began to sag and the expression on his face changed, showing all the stress he was under. He knelt next to the pond and placed his hands in the water. He washed off all the dirt that had built up after a month on horseback.

"The King in the North graces us with his presence." A mocking voice called out from across the pond.

The unsullied turned to the source of the noise and readied their spears. Robb reached for his weapon but stopped himself when he saw who had spoken. "I did not expect to see you here. Have you found Winterfell to your liking?" He asked politely.

In truth, Ygritte had been awestruck by the sheer size of Winterfell. It had amazed her that men could possibly build something so massive. She, however, was not going to tell him that. "It's just a big prison to me. Why did you bring me to this place?"

"I will remind you that the men of the Night's Watch wanted to hang you."

"So what, you want me to thank you for killing my friends and destroying our army!?" She shot back.

"I want you to appreciate that there where worse ways this could have gone down. Instead of being chained to a Wall you are free to roam around my castle as a guest."

"Free am I. Then how do you explain them." She said pointed to a group of four men that had followed behind her. The men all knelt as they approached.

"Rise," Robb said to the men before turning back to Ygritte. "They are to insure you remain in the castle."

"And why do I need to remain in the castle. You let the other Freefolk settle the lands south of the Wall, why keep me here?" She asked angrily.

Robb sighed. "Leave us. And tell them no one else is to enter the godswood until I leave." He told the guards that had come in with Ygritte. They quickly did as he instructed. Robb turned his attention back to Ygritte. "I think we both know the answer to the question you're asking. But if you wish for me to say it I will. My brother loves you." Robb noticed Ygritte flinch at the statement but continued. "His feelings for you make you a liability to him. For thousands of years the Night's Watch as fought the wil-the freefolk. A lot of men among their ranks were not happy with my decision to let the freefolk pass the Wall. They are even less happy with the fact that their new lord commander seems to care for your people so much. Jon's position at the Night's Watch is still fragile. Any of his rivals might try and use you to hurt him. That is why I thought it would be best to bring you here."

"There were thousands of wildlings that passed through the Wall. I would have been safe from any of those Crows."

"Mayhaps…but that would have left a similar problem among the freefolk as well. The last thing I need is some Clan Chief thinking he can make demands of the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch because he has you in his custody. I spoke to Mance about it and he agreed that it was a wise decision"

"So I'm just supposed to stay here forever?!" She said with venom in her voice.

"Just until the war in the south has been resolved."

"And when will that be?"

"Couldn't say. If the gods are just it will be soon."

"You could at least let me go out a hunt in the woods. All that's in here are rabbits."

It finally occurred to Robb that she had been living in the godswood with the Giants. "It was my understanding that you had been offered a room in the castle. They serve three meals a day in the great hall."

"I don't want to live inside your stone walls. I want to be able to see the sky above me and feel the wind on my face."

 _Let's see if you feel that way when Winter comes._ If that is your wish. But I still cannot let you leave the castle." Robb stood up and turned to leave. "Enjoy the godswood."

"I loved your brother." She shouted. The words stopped Robb dead in his tracks. "I heard it in your voice. You didn't think I loved him but I did. He was mine and I was his and he meant more to me than anyone else in Mance's army."

Robb signed. "I do not doubt your feelings for my brother but they don't change anything. You two can never be together, you must realize that."

"Why? Because I'm a wildling and he's a Crow!?" She hissed.

"No," Robb replied comely. "Because he is a man of honor. He's just like our father." Robb said with a smile. "Look, I'm one of the last people who should tell anyone who they can love but for the two of you to be together would require Jon to be something he's not. I'm sorry." Robb remained where he stood as he watched the words sink into Ygritte.

"I knew he was never one of us." She said sadly. "I told myself that he would change, that eventually, he would accept this new life but deep down I knew he was still a crow."

"We can't control who we fall in love with," Robb replied. Had he had a wineskin on him he would have offered it to her. He approached her slowly. "If you would like you could send him a letter. I know it would mean a great deal to him to know that you are okay."

"I can't write."

"You could have someone write the words for you."

"Why? What's the point of sending words on paper to someone you love if you can never see them again?"

"I don't know," Robb replied honestly. Robb stood next to her in silence and waited for her to do something. To cry, to lash out, to yell at him. Finally, he spoke again. "I know this isn't where you want to be. But there is still a place for you here. There are 200 freefolk children in Winterfell. They will be my wards for several years to come and someone should teach them about their culture. About who they are and where they come from."

"Is that a command?" She asked with a neutral tone.

"It's a suggestion. I thought you might like the idea but you are by no means obligated to do it."

"Fine, I'll do it. But I won't tell them any of those lies you southerners spread about the freefolk. They'll hear the truth from me."

"As you wish," Robb replied getting ready to leave. "O there was another thing. I thought on it and I will allow you to leave the castle to hunt, accompanied by guards of course, provided you do me a favor."

"Like what." She asked skeptically.

"If I remember correctly you shot my horse out from under me during battle. I take it your good with a bow?"

Ygritte gave Robb a cocky grin. "I'd wager I'm better than any southerner in this castle."

"Good, then you should be more than qualified for this task. My sister strong armed me into letting her learn to fight. I have someone training her with a sword but I would like here to be trained with the bow as well. Most of the archers are returning south with me so I would like you to take up her training."

"Fine but I won't be calling her princess." She replied defiantly.

Robb chuckled. "I think my sister will like you."

* * *

After spending close to a fortnight going from one feast to another Robb was sure he never wanted to have another feast in his life. This one had been nearly as bad as his uncle's wedding because every single noble had to have his attention and let him know how devoted they were to the Northern cause. _If they really wanted to convince me of their devotion they shouldn't have spent the last month waiting for me and eating all of my food._ His stores were way too low this close to Winter and he feared it was going to be a long one. And what was worse than the lords that had to tell him of their devotion to the cause were the ones that felt the need to bring complaints to him during the feast. "Court will be held tomorrow, my lord. I will hear your case then. Until then please enjoy the feast." He had repeated that exact phrase with forced courtesy dozens of times over the night.

"Would you like to dance?" Robb asked Talisa.

She gave a light chuckle at that question. "What, you haven't had your feel of dancing yet."

 _Enough for a hundred lifetimes._ "Not with my wife," Robb said with a smile.

"One dance and only one. I fear there are still quite a large number of young maidens who wish a dance with the King in the North." She teased.

He dreaded the thought. Every single daughter had to be given a dance less they tell their fathers the King in the North slighted their house. For the few minutes that his dance with Talisa lasted he was at peace. He didn't think about the Lannisters, the wildlings, or the White Walkers. All of those worries just melted away. It was short lived as he soon had to return to dancing with other nobles' daughters. Had he been less exhausted he might have been more excited by the 3 sellsword captains that wished to swear their oaths of loyalty to him in front of all the nobles of the north. He graciously excepted them with practiced courtesy.

The singing and drinking went long into the night. Many lords fell asleep at their seats or under the table. Blue Beetle had carried Arya to her bed and Lady Seaworth had done the same for the princess Shireen. After hours of celebrating the noise finally began to die down. The singer had stopped several hours ago, and the servants were nearly done cleaning up the tables. The only people still up, beside him and Talisa, were several members of his personal guard. After drinking, what Robb was sure was far too much ale, Patrek, Lucas, and Gendry had gotten it into their heads that they could take on Smalljon Umber. The three men might have succeeded in pinning Smalljon to the ground had Dacey not felt the need to even the odds. She came to the Smalljon's rescue swinging a half-eaten leg of lamb around. After Dacey through Lucas across the table, Robb had ordered them to stop.

He was grateful when he and Talisa were finally allowed to retire to their rooms. He walked with her, arm in arm down the long hallways of Winterfell. "Even after spending two months here it still amazes me how this castle can stay so warm."

"It is quite remarkable that my ancestor was able to use the hot springs below us to warm this castle." As they reached the end of the hall Robb began turning left while Talisa tried turning to the right.

"Where are you going?" He asked Talisa.

"To our room." She replied in confusion.

"But my room is this way." He said, pointed down the left hallway.

"Robb, I've been sleeping here for the last two months. I know where the Lord's chambers our."

Then it hit Robb. She was going to the Lord's chambers…his chambers now. The last time he had slept in Winterfell his father had still been alive. He tried to hide the pain the realization brought to him. "Your right, my mistake." He said while smiling at his wife. It was a strange feeling being in his father's chambers. By rights, it belonged to him now but he felt as if he was an intruder.

"Is something bothering you, my love?" Talisa asked him, as she got into the bed.

"No, I'm just tired." He replied as he removed his clothes. Robb got into the bed and began to kiss Talisa. "Gods I've missed you."

"I can tell." She giggled.

As he kissed her his hands began to run down her body until they stopped at her stomach. Under her dress, it had been hard to tell but now, that his hands were on her bare skin, it was obvious that she was with child.

"What, do you worry for the little prince or princess that is inside of me?" She teased.

"I'm sure I will worry for this child for all my days to come." He said with a warm smile. To think, in a few months I will be a father."

"Does the thought scare you?"

"A little." He replied honestly.

"You've fought in half a dozen battle yet your scared of being a father." She laughed.

"Battles are less complicated."

"I know what we should name it if it's a boy." She stated confidently.

"O do you, shouldn't the father have some say in the naming of his own-

"Eddard" She interrupted.

The name silenced him but quickly brought a smile to his face.

"Wouldn't you like to teach little Ned Stark how to ride a horse and swing a sword?"

"What did I do that the God's saw fit to give me someone as perfect as you?" He said as he kissed her once more.

 **So I'm sure this chapter will annoy some people. There are a lot of characters in this chapter so I'm sure someone thinks their favorite character is a little OOC. And I'm sure some people think we've spent too much time in the North as it is. I didn't really expect this part of the story to last this long but one more chapter and I think will be back in the south. I should probably point out that Gendry and Arya's reunion was not meant to be romantic. I know that frustrates some people but thats how I interpreted their relationship.**


	22. Revenge

**So obviously I did not maintain my goal of getting a least one chapter a month. I not going to promise another chapter on a shorter date because it never seems to happen. I'll just say to anyone who is still interested in the story that I have not given up on it. For the people who recently read the story and posted multiple comments, I'm sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I usually post all my replies in the chapter and had it in my head that I was just a week or two away from posting the next chapter. So if there are any questions you had from earlier then just PM me or post them on this chapter and I promise I'll get to them.**

 **Hektols-Thanks for all the comments. I really appreciate them. Most of your comments weren't really questions but you did seem to have a problem with the way Robb handled the Frey guards throwing rocks at Greywind. I completely understand where you're coming from and I might have written Robb as too much of a pushover in that scene. I used that scene to show how much leeway Robb is forced to give to the Freys and how that even extends to Lord Walder's men. He takes a lot of insults to get the Frey forces on his side.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Revenge**

"Should we try to wake Dacey up. She said she was going to teach me how to parry." Shireen asked Arya, as they walked through the courtyard.

"I already tried waking her up. I doubt she'll be doing any training today but if you want to try, be my guest." Arya replied in an annoyed tone.

The comment did not deter Shireen's good mood. "That's all right. I bet Devan is awake. Maybe we can practice with him. You've been wanting to challenge him again ever since your mother forced you to intend court with Talisa."

Arya withheld any reply. While it was true she had wanted to challenge Devan once more, after weeks without holding a sword she had little hope their next match would end any differently than the others.

Shireen was unbothered by the silence. "Do you know when your brother plans on taking his army back south?"

"As soon as Lord Umber returns to Winterfell."

The two girls made it to the armory and put on their padding, Shireen using far more than Arya. When they arrive in training yard the two girls were surprised to find Devan sparing with a boy around Arya's age that they didn't recognize. He had brown hair and a face dotted with freckles. His clothes gave away his low birth. The two princess watched in silence as they allowed the boy to finish their spar if it could be called that. It was obvious to Arya that the boy had no prior training. Devan parried all his swings quite easily. In fact, he didn't even have his shield with him." She was taken out of her thoughts as Devan knocked the boy onto the ground and placed the edgeless blade on his throat.

"Yield," Devan stated

"What?" The other boy replied confused.

"It means you give up."

"O yea I give up"

Devan decided not to explain it any further and simply extended his hand to help the other boy up.

"Not bad," Arya stated.

Devan turned and realized they were not alone. He quickly went to one knee. "Princesses." Out of the corner of his eye, Devan noticed the boy next to him did not know how to respond in the presence of a princess let alone two and quickly yanked him to his knee.

Shireen giggled at her friend's strict sense of courtesy. "Rise good Sers."

"I already told you that you don't need to drop to your knee every time you see us," Arya said with more annoyance than sympathy.

"It would be unexpectable for me not to Princess, especially in His Graces own castle."

"Well at the very least there is no need when we are dressed is sparring gear," Shireen said, preventing Arya from arguing.

"So who's he?" Arya asked.

"This is Olly. He's from a village up North. His Grace asked me to train him."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Olly," Shireen said in a warm tone.

Olly was silent for a few seconds as he stared at Shireen. It was clear to everyone that he was staring at her greyscale but to her credit, the smile on her face never faded.

Devan finally put an end to it by nudging him on the side.

"O, thank you," Olly replied.

"Princess" Devan corrected.

"Yes thank you…princess."

"Is Lady Mormont planning to resume your training today, princess," Devan asked respectfully.

"Not much hope of her getting up before midday," Arya replied.

"We were hoping we could practice with the two of you," Shireen added.

"If you wish, princess."

As Shireen expected Devan had been able to overpower Arya. The weeks without training showed as Arya failed to land even one strike on him. As Shireen, she had been able to keep up with her training over the last fortnight. She was still no match for either Arya or Devan but she held her own against Olly. They practiced till midday and then retired for lunch.

"That wasn't so bad," Shireen said as Arya helped her out of her padding.

"Easy for you to say. You actually improved over the last fortnight. I've been attending court in that time. I was barely a challenge to Devan."

"He hardly got any hit on you."

"Because I'm a princess. He had more than his fair share of chances to do more serious damage."

"Well, there's always next time," Shireen replied with a smile.

The two princesses walked through the courtyard where they were shocked to find the king waiting for them. He was accompanied by several unsullied and the redheaded wildling woman. Arya found the image before her rather ironic. Had the woman been wearing finer clothes it would have been much easier for some to believe that the woman was Robb's sister opposed to believing that Arya was.

"Your Grace, we had not expected you," Shireen said politely.

"Yes, well I thought I would inform the two of you about your further training." He handed both princesses a small bow. "This is Ygritte, she will be the one training you in archery."

"A pleasure to meet you," Shireen said in a friendly manner.

"I already know how to use a bow?" Arya replied hostilely. "In fact, I'm probably better than you."

The harsh reply only brought laughter from the young king. "Well in my defense there isn't much use for an archer in the vanguard."

His friendly reply only succeeded in making Arya angrier. "So what's the point of further training then!?"

"Same as any other training, to improve. Besides you're far from perfect."

"O yea? Give me a target and let's see if I can hit it!" She challenged.

"Alright." He handed her an arrow then pointed to a tree.

"There's not a target over there?"

"Of course, there is. I want you to shoot one of the crows." As he said it he threw a small rock at the tree and dozens of black crows began to disperse.

Arya frantically pulled the string back and tried to lock on a target. She released the arrow and it flew through the air wildly missing several possible targets. "I wasn't ready." She cried before Robb had a chance to say anything.

The cocky smile on his face was the only thing he needed to say. "Ygritte, could you give a demonstration."

The wildling woman quickly nocked an arrow. She let it go and it struck right in the middle of a crow's body. Before anyone had time to speak she loaded and fired a second arrow that went right through a souring crows head. She knocked the third arrow and took her time to aim at a target that Arya was sure was out of range. The final arrow was released and a second later the third crow fell from the sky."

"It seems your skill with moving targets still needs some work," Robb said, trying his best to hide his satisfaction.

It was obvious to Arya that her brother was correct, that she still had a lot to learn. However actually admitting that was harder than she expected. She looked to be in noticeable pain as she began to apologize. Fortunate for her she was spared the need to when she saw Olly rush past the guards and make to strike Ygritte down with his practice sword. The strike would have made contact with the woman's face had the king not taken it on his forearm. Robb grit his teeth in pain as the Unsullied brought Olly to the ground.

"She killed them!" Olly yelled as he struggled against Unsullied who had pushed his head into the ground.

"My apologies, Your Grace. I lost track of him when I was removing my practice gear." Devan said as he came up running from the armory.

The King singled for the unsullied to let Olly go. He removed his weapon and then picked the boy up. "It's fine. If you would, Devan escorts him to my chambers."

"Of course, Your Grace," Devan said before bowing and taking Olly into the castle.

"Why did he attack Ygritte?" Arya questioned.

"That is nothing for you to be concerned with. Just focus on your training. I received a raven this morning. Malachi arrived back from Essos and should be here within a fortnight. He says he is returning with a water dancer from Braavos."

Arya's eyes lit up at the news.

"I'll expect you to be in a similar mood during dinner tonight."

Arya's mood soon deflated.

* * *

Robb entered his solar and said nothing to the two teenage boys waiting to hear his judgment. He sat in his chair and tried to think of the best way to begin the conversation.

"Your Grace, I accept responsibility for what transpired today. You tasked me with watching over him and I failed you in that task." Devan said with his head lowered in shame.

"She killed my parents!" Olly interpreted.

"Devan, you are dismissed," Robb replied.

"Your Grace?"

"I wish to discuss this matter with Olly alone."

Devan looked as if he didn't think that idea wise but quickly realized it was not his place to say and excused himself.

"Please have a seat."

"I don't need a seat!"

 _Well,_ _he's certainly bold._ Outside his family, no one spoke to him in such a manner, no who still had all their fingers or their head, that is.

"I won't apologize for what I did. She and the other Wildlings killed my parents. They slaughtered everyone in my village. I won't rest until she's dead. If you're going to kill me for that then so be it."

 _Gods, no doubt the soldiers told him about Lord Karstark's execution. Couldn't they have told the boy about Talisa, or the battle of the Whispering Woods, or that I turn into a Direwolf when there's a full moon? They just had to tell him about Lord Karstark._ "I suppose I owe you an apology," Robb said ignoring Olly's tone. "I had several things on my mind and forgot about your history with the Wildings. I wasn't aware that Yigritte-

"Killed my parent's!"

"Yes," Robb replied, ignoring the outburst once more. "Believe me, Olly, I understand the need for revenge."

"Then let me kill her. Let me have justice for my parents."

"I've offered the Wildings peace. All the crimes they've committed against us have been pardoned."

"Why? Why would you show those savages mercy when they gave none to my village?"

"Because it was necessary. Because there is a greater threat than the wildlings on the other side of the Wall." While that was all true it was only part of the story. But he couldn't just tell this boy he couldn't have his revenge because the woman was his brother's lover. "I would also remind you that the majority of the people that killed your village were killed when they attacked Castle Black. And a hundred fold more died when we smashed their army on the other side of the Wall."

"But not her. Not the Wildling woman who put an arrow through my father's back."

"No, not her." Robb sighed. "Look I'm not going to tell you this is fair but this is what is required for the greater good. Right now the boy that ordered my father beheaded and beats my sister sits the Iron Throne but I've offered him peace so long as he returns my sister to me and relinquishes his claim to the North and Riverlands. Peace would mean that hundreds of crimes go unpunished. Thousands would be robbed of their revenge, same as you, but in the end, it's what must happen, less thousands more die."

Olly was silent as he took in Robb's words. "I can't. I just can't forgive her for what she's done."

"I thought not," Robb said as he stood up.

Olly lowered his head as he prepared himself for Robb's sentence. He promised himself he would not relent, not even in the face of death.

Robb placed his hand on Olly's shoulder. "You'll be sent to Riverrun. It's where my mother grew up. It's not as large as Winterfell but I dare say it might be more fun for a boy your age."

Olly looked at Robb with confusion.

"Surly you can't be punished for wanting justice for your family. All the same, I think it is best for the safety of Yigritte and you yourself that you be moved as far away as possible. You may never be able to forgive the Windlings for what they have done but I hope you do find some joy for yourself at Riverrun." Robb said before ordering two guards of his to confine Olly to his room.

As Olly left Robb began to think of the other person his brother had asked him to take care of, or more accurately, Jon's friend had asked him to take care of. He still had trouble believing that man was, in fact, the son of Randel Tarly. _I should check on her._

"Your Grace, a Wildling party just arrived. The leader wishes to speak to you." Ser Rodrick said, interrupting Robb's train of thought.

"Fine, send them here."

Robb stood up and filled a couple cups with wine. When the Wildlings arrived, Robb was relieved to find that they were led by Signor. Out of all the chieftain he had met among the Wildlings, Signor was by far the most disciplined and the most accepting of his rule. The 17-year-old leader of the Thenns entered into Robb's solar alone and took a knee."

'Rise, My Lord," Robb said as he handed the man the cup.

"What is this?"

"Wine? Don't tell me you've never tried the wine before."

"No," Singor said as he looked at the red liquid.

"Try it, you may find it to your liking."

"Move out of the way!" A woman yelled as she pushed passed the Thenns standing outside Robb's solar. The unsullied quickly restrained her.

"Get off of me. I have a right to speak with the king."

"Let her pass," Robb said to his guards. He didn't know exactly who he expected the woman to be but he knew it was a highborn lady.

"Alys?" Robb said in shock.

"Stark," She said, not even trying to hide her disdain.

"You are one of the last people I had expected to see at Winterfell."

"Believe me this was the last place I wanted to end up."

"We found her in the land you gave us. Owen told us to bring her here." Signor said plainly.

"More like dragged. I told Owen I didn't want to be taken to Winterfell but he did it anyways. And by these savages, no less. Something like this would never have been allowed by your father."

If Signor took offense to being called a savage he gave no appearance of it. "My Lord, if you could give me the room. I'd like to speak with you later"

Signor immediately began to leave.

"Ser Rodrick, make sure that he and his men are given a proper meal."

"Of course, Your Grace."

"Please have a seat, My lady," Robb said signaling to the chair in front of his desk. He filled another cup with wine and offered it to her. "I apologize for the manner you were brought here. The Thenns have not yet learned all the courtesies that one is expected to give a woman of your station."

Alys took the cup from the king but gave no thanks. "So is this what is to be expected in your new kingdom. Where savages treat a noble woman like common folk and named Lord for it? Or where loyal servants are executed for killing your enemies?" Alys said as she looked Robb straight in the eye.

Robb took all the insults as they came and made no attempt to interrupt her. It was no less than what he had expected from her. He had executed her father and, just or not, she had every right to hate him. "May I ask why you left Karhold?"

"My brother, Harald, was released from the Lannister's a month ago. When he came back he began making deals with the bastard of the Dredd Fort. He told me I was to marry Ramsey Snow to seal their alliance. I knew what kind of man the bastard was. Of how he treated his last wife. So, I fled. I was trying to get to the Wall in hopes that Lord Commander Mormont would see fit to send me to Bear Island. There, I knew I would be safe. But on the way, those savages caught me and took me to Owen Norrey who made them bring me here."

 _She doesn't know how lucky she is. God's only know what would have happened to her if anyone other than the Thenn would have found her._ "Well, you have my sympathies for all that has happened to you. I assure you you'll be safe at Winterfell. I'll have the servants prepare a room for you."

"What will happen to my house?"

"That completely depends on your brother. The Dredfort is under siege as we speak. Eventually, it will fall and your brother will have no allies in the North left to turn to. If he surrenders the castle without a siege and swears is fealty to me he can remain Lord of Karhold."

"He'll never swear fealty to you after what you did!"

"I thought not but he will still be given the chose. If Wendel Manderly is forced to starve him out he'll be sent to the Wall."

"And what of me. If my brother is sent to the Wall by the laws of gods and men Karhold should pass to me."

"Normally it would, but as you might understand your tone towards me has not warmed me to the notion of making you the head of one of the most powerful seats in the north."

"My tone!" She spat. "After everything my family has lost you dare question my tone."

"The sacrifices your brother's made in this war does not justify what your father did or what your brother is doing now. I know what it's like to want revenge but some things are more important than what we want! I wanted justice for my father's murder but I have forsaken that wish in exchange for our independence. If the Lannister's forsake their claim to the North and Riverlands I will give them peace. That task was made only more difficult by your father's actions."

"His actions were a directly caused by your mother. She robbed him of his vengeance. What else was he to do?!"

"Do not use my mother's recklessness as an excuse for your father's treason. My mother has lost her freedom because of her actions. But your father gave me no choice. He not only disregarded my commands but also made me complicit in his crimes. Those prisoners he killed were under my protection. When he killed those boys he killed my honor. Had one of Tywin Lannister's bannermen killed your brother while he was a prisoner, what would justice have demanded?"

"If you think Tywin Lannister would have killed one of his own lords for my brother then you're a fool."

"It not about what he would have done. It's about what he should have done. If we forsake justice and honor in this war than makes us any different from the Lannisters?"

It was that simple question that Alys Karstark had no reply for. She just stared silently at Robb with the same disdain she had the entire time.

Robb soon calmed himself. "Well, it makes no matter right now. Until Wendel Manderly's forces are able to take Karhold it's a moot point. I'm returning South to defend the southern part of my kingdom. Once the war is over you will be able to make your case for your ladyship of Karhold. In the meantime, you will be a welcomed guest here at court. I'm sure the Queen would be honored to have your company"

"Your foreign whore."

A flash of anger crossed Robb's eyes. He clenched his teeth tightly, to prevent an outburst. He merely stared at her for several seconds until he was able to bring his anger under control. "I accepted your father's insults because of the men he brought to my cause. Now that the majority of his men have gone rouge or joined your brother you no longer have such leverage. Because of the sacrifice made by your brothers I will forget this slight…but if you speak of my wife like that again I will not be as merciful. Now if there is nothing else a servant will escort you to your chambers.

Alys stood up and walked out of the room without another word. Ser Rodrick entered as soon after she left. "I assume that went about as well as expected."

"She has a sharp tongue."

"I suppose in her position that is only weapon remaining to her. You did kill her father after all. It's not as if she could be expected to speak on friendly terms with you."

"No…no I supposed she couldn't," Robb said, as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Find Hallis and send him here. Then once Signor has finished his meal send him here as well."

Robb had nearly fallen asleep in his chair when Hallis Mollen knocked on the door. Robb stood up straight in his chair before he asked Hallis to enter.

"Your Grace," Hallis and Ser Rodrick both said as they bowed in front of Robb's desk.

"Please have a seat."

"I instructed a serving girl to bring Signor here once he was finished with his meal." Ser Rodrick replied.

"Good, have a seat as well. I would like your thoughts on this plan. I have a task for you Hal and it's a rather difficult one."

Hallis puffed out his chest. "Fear not, Your Grace. Whatever the task is, I will see it completed."

"You are to take 250 men with you and head north with Signor. You are to gather 10,000 warriors among the free folk, train them as best you can, and then sail to Crack Claw Point. Lay siege to every stronghold you think you can take. If King's Landing sends a force strong enough to destroy you retreat to Harrenhal." As Robb expected, the request took both men off guard.

"Your Grace, I understand that you have pardoned the wildl- the free folk but can they really be trusted to fight for us?"

"That is what I hope to find out. I will not lie to you. This is a dangerous task. There is the possibility that the free folk might turn on you. If you feel this task too dangerous I will have Mance Rayder lead the assault instead."

As Robb finished those words and even greater fear began to form on Hallis' face, the fear of being thought of a coward. Robb had learned, quite quickly, many men would question an order that they though reckless or even suicidal but when given the choice to decline they would rather follow through with the task than be thought of as a coward by their king.

"Your Grace, If I might speak honestly." Ser Rodrick said in an uncharacteristically timid manner.

"Of course."

"You yourself proved that the wildlings are no match for a disciplined army. You destroyed their entire force with barely more than 1000 men. If testing the wildlings loyalty is really something that you wish why not have them lay siege to Karhold. Harold can't have more than 300 men with him. The wildlings superiority in numbers will make any counter attack unlikely and a siege would not require us to rely on the discipline of savages."

"They are to be referred to as free folk." Robb corrected in a polite manner. "While your plan has merit and the unreliability of the free folk in apparent to me, using the free folk to lay siege to a Northern Lord, even a treasonous one, would have certain political consequences. Mors Umber is already furious enough with the free folk settling the new gift. Having them marching on Karhold would be the last straw for him. Plus I can't risk alienating the Great Jon and the other lords that border the new gift. Having the free folk fighting in the south will eliminate this problem. Nearly all the warriors will be manning the Wall or fighting in the south. As long as the Lords boarding the New Gift treat them fairly there should be fighting or raiding between them."

"As you say, Your Grace."

"Fear not Hal. I don't expect you to win any great battles. You are merely there to draw forces away from the main Lannister army. If you get any word of danger retreat with all haste."

"Understood," Hallis replied.

"Succeed in this task and I'll be sure that you are justly rewarded.

"No reward is necessary, Your Grace. I will do my duty." Hallis said quickly.

As the three men discussed the plan Signor entered his solar. Robb explained his plan to Signor and the man gave no hint to whether he like the plan or not. All he said was that the Thenn's would do as commanded.

The four men shared a toast before departing.

* * *

"His name is Sam," Gilly replied nervously.

 _So she named him after his father. Not very original, Though I suppose Starks are no strangers to reusing names._ "And have you and Sam found your room here at Winterfell comfortable?"

Yes…thank you very much for letting me and little Sam stay here in your Castle. It's much nicer than Castle Black….Your Grace." She said as she tried to remember the words Sam had told her to use when speaking to the King.

"I'm glad. I wanted to let you know that I will be leaving in a few days. I'll have my sister check on you while I'm gone but if you need anything just ask a serving girl."

"Thank you…Your Grace."

"I was hoping you could-

"Your Grace, we spotted Lord Umber and his army half a mile out." A guard interrupted.

"If you will excuse me," Robb said before leaving.

The welcoming party that awaited Lord Umber and the rest of Robb's army was much smaller than the one that had welcomed him a week ago. However, the vast majority of the nobles that remained would be heading back south to help Robb finish the Lannister's off for good. Robb had to admit to a small sense of nervousness at seeing the Great Jon. It wasn't that he was intimidated by the giant man, his days of being intimidated by other men had long ended, but the last thing he needed was to alienate one of his chief bannermen and the man that had been his greatest champion, well at least since his ordeal with Grey Wind.

The Great Jon rode in on his horse with a look of triumph on his face. A dozen lesser nobles rode behind him and they all dismounted from their horses and went to a knee before Robb.

"The Stoney Shore is yours, Your Grace. Every single squid has been expelled from your kingdom." The Great Jon said in his booming voice.

"Rise, My Lords," Robb commanded. "The entire North owes you all a great deal for liberating its lands from the iron born. A feast has been prepared in your honor." All the nobles were escorted into the great hall while the men at arms were taken to Winter town where tables had been set out for them, with food and of course plenty of ale. As the Lords ate Robb asked to speak with the Great Jon privately in his solar.

He poured two cups of very expensive wine that had been gifted to him from one of the Volantene nobles as a late wedding present. For someone like the Great Jon, the quality of the wine probably didn't matter but the gesture did not go unnoticed by Lord Umber.

"I'm truly in your debt for what you have accomplished, my lord."

"Was my pleasure, Your Grace. But I hear you had an even more impressive victory against the King Beyond the Wall. As I hear it you smashed an army of 100,000 wildlings into pieces with only 1,000 men."

"I'm given too much credit. Might have been 100,000 wildlings but less than a quarter of them were real fighters."

"That's still a victory worthy of a song. Most of my little campaign was merely hanging small bands of raiders. Largest party we found was around 100 strong."

"I thank you for your praise. Coming from you, it means a great deal." Robb said before drinking deeply from his cup. "I'll get to the point. I take it from your joyous tone that you have not been told about the agreement made between the wildlings?"

"Agreement? Was my understanding that you sent them all fleeing North with their tail between their legs?" The Great Jon yelled.

"Not entirely. While we did bring the Wildling army to heel….a peace was reached with the King Beyond the Wall. The Wildlings have bent the knee and accepted my rule. In exchange, they were pardoned for all crimes committed against the North…and I have allowed them to settle the New Gift as subjects of the North." Robb said the words in a manner far more confident than he actually felt. He prepared the icy mask that he wore on his face when dealing with difficult decisions. He was ready for the full brunt of the Great Jon's rage.

He was instead met with booming laughter. "I guess those goat-fuckers were wise enough to know when they've been beaten. Congratulations for finally bringing those savages into the fold." The Great Jon shouted as he raised his glass up to honor the king.

Robb sat there in silence as he processed the Great Jon's reaction. He heard the words clear enough but he just couldn't believe they were coming out of the Great Jon's mouth. "I must say your reaction is quite unexpected. You're taking this news better than any of the other lords did and Last Hearth is the closest castle to the New Gift."

"You've proven yourself to me 10 times over. Whatever decisions you make I will support to the very end."

"Even after all the raiding, all the burnt villages and stolen daughters would you make peace with the wildlings and accept them as fellow Northerners?"

"If that be your wish, Your Grace. I'll even take one for a wife if it pleases you…but only the prettiest among them." He added with a sly grin.

Robb was again moved to silence until a great laughter erupted from him. Robb filled both their class again and raise his up. "To you My Lord. For no King before has been gifted with such a loyal bannerman."

The Lord of Last Harth and his King ended up finishing the entire bottle and several other bottles of lesser quality wine before finally joining the other lords. The mood of the feast went from rather formal to ecstatic when the King arrives slightly drunk. It became clear to everyone that planning the march south would be postponed till the morrow.

As expected it took the better part of the next day for Robb's hangover to pass. Still, the meeting was had and the preparations were made before sunset. The following day nearly 10,000 soldiers had formed up outside the gates of Winterfell to march back south.

"Now promise me you will behave for mother," Robb said to his sister.

"Fine. But remember you still owe me a suit of armor." Arya shot back.

He laughed. "Don't worry I haven't forgotten. It will be sent back to you as soon as I arrive at Riverrun. Just try not to wear it when mother is watching."

"Alright," She pouted.

Robb tried to say goodbye to Rickon but his brother made no acknowledgment of him. His mother gave him a warm hug and told him that his father would be proud. Lastly, he shared a long drawn out kiss with Talisa.

"When you return, your son will be waiting for you."

"I look forward to it. I wish I could be here for his-

"Your Grace!" Elmar yelled as he came running up to Robb.

"What is it?" Robb asked, trying his hardest to suppress his annoyance.

"Scouts said they spotted a large party of Vale Knights coming this way."

"What? How many?"

"Almost 50. There 5 miles out."

"What are Knights of the Vale doing here?" Catelyn asked.

Robb allowed a small spark of hope to grow inside of him. "If they went through all the trouble of coming up North it might mean some of the Lords are open to the idea of joining us."

"Should I tell Lord Umber to stop the march?" Elmar asked.

Robb took a moment to think it over. "No. We are behind enough as it is. Joffrey's wedding to Margaery Tyrell has no doubt finished. We need to link up with our forces in the Riverlands as soon as possible. Tell Lord Umber that he has command of the army and it to march to Last Hearth and await me there. I will speak to the Vale representative myself and then catch up with him after."

"As you say, Your Grace," Elmar said before bowing.

"Are you sure it wise to place the Great Jon in charge of your army?" Catelyn asked.

"Wiser than it was to place Lord Bolton in charge of them." He replied.

The entire army with the exception of the royal guard marched down the Kingsroad as Robb waited at Winterfell to meet the envoys from the Vale.

* * *

Catelyn had ordered the courtyard cleared out of all but those who would be part of the welcoming party and the guards. The guards had spent the next hour polishing their armor, as to look presentable and the servants prepared rooms for the lords and knights that would be staying. Catelyn and even been able to convince Arya to change into one of her finer dresses. Robb had contemplated changing into his formal attire but reasoned that the warrior king would be more likely to convince whichever Vale Lords that came, that they should join his cause. He did, however, decide to wear his crown. Robb found it rather funny that it was his side that was trying to impress the Vale lords and not the other way around. Even if they refused to acknowledge his crown he was still a Lord Paramount. Thought he knew now was not the time to allow pride to get in the way.

"Who do you think they sent, My Lady?" Theon asked.

"I'm not sure. I was never very familiar with the politics of the Vale. But the lords of the Vale had been circling my sister like vultures before she was killed. Now doubt they wanted the protectorship of the Vale. It does not surprise me that one of them finally realized Robb's backing might help them with that goal." Catelyn replied, annoyed at the thought of the Vale Lords fighting over custody of her nephew.

"Your Lord Robin's closest family. Shouldn't you be his regent by default."

"Maybe, if I had control of the Eyrie but without a power base of my own in the Vale my claim as Robin's guardian will be largely ignored."

As the Vale knight's road through the gates of Winterfell the Unsullied made a path for them and raised their spears to honor them. Two carriages followed the knights and stopped in front of Robb and his family. Robb took one last look at the welcoming party and began to remember the day his namesake had come through those gates all those years ago. It was a happy memory even if King Robert had been a monumental disappointment. His entire family had been there at the time. Bran had just finished climbing the battlements of Winterfell, Sansa had spent hours getting her hair ready for the prince, and his father and stood their solemn as always. It felt like an eternity ago. Robb was taken out of his thoughts as the door to the carriage opened. A thin man with an even thinner beard. Robb did not recognize the man of his sigil. His fine clothes signified wealth but also made clear that this was not a man that would be leading the knights of the Vale into battle. Robb was about to greet the man when he saw his mother rush over to him.

The slap to face caught everyone off guard. "How dare you show your face here! I trusted you!"

"Mother, who is this?"

"Lord Petyr Baelish, Your Grace." He said before taking a deep bow.

And soon Robb put the pieces together his mother's reaction made sense. "You're the Lannisters master of coin. What are you doing here?!" Robb growled as he clenched his fists.

"I bring a gift for the King in the North." He said with a sly smile that only served to infuriate Robb further.

"If you think any gift you have could make me forgive you for what you did to my father you are mistaken! The Others will take me bef…" Robb was quickly moved to silence as a woman was escorted out of a second court. Her hair was black and she was taller than he remembered but it was unmistakable.

"Sansa?!" Arya said out loud first.

 **I know I said this would be the last chapter until we were back in the North but obviously there's going to have to be another one. While I'm ready to get the battle's started again, as much as anyone, the next chapter is not something I want to gloss over. It's going to take all of Littlefingers cunning to get the King in the North on his side but if the show has taught us anything it's that he's willing to risk everything to reach his goals (even if I do think season 5 and 6 are horrible.) As you can tell I laid the foundation for a Signor/Alys relationship. It's not really that important to the story but I just like it. Seems like a good way to integrate the Wildlings into Northern society. I can imagine the hardest thing to accept from this chapter will be the Great Jon being so supportive of his King after he filled the boarding lands with wildlings. I know the logic given in the chapter is thin at best, especially since in the show SmallJon joins the Bolton because of it, but I just like the idea of the this Lord that has been so impressed with his king that he will follow every order without question. Now that's, not the same thing as being a kiss-ass. The Great Jon doesn't do things because he is expecting a reward and he's still going to make vulgar jokes around the king and he's still going to be as boisterous as ever but he's just loyal. Also if there are any Arya fans still reading who have been unhappy with her depiction thus far you've got to at least enjoy here teaming up with Yigritte.**


	23. Deal with the Devil

**So I almost made my goal of getting this chapter done before this weeks episode of Game of Thrones...but alas I failed again. You know before the season started I actually thought I could do a chapter each week. How delusional was that? Regardless the chapter is out and I hope to get one more out before the semester starts. I'll be perfectly honest this chapter is not my best work but there was just so much I wanted to fit into before Robb leaves and I really just got tired and scrambled to finish. So about the show. While this newest season is by far better than the last two season a lot of stuff keeps happening that doesn't make any logical sense. Also, I know there are a lot of Arya fan's out there but you all have to understand she's turning into a sociopath.**

 **I don't have everything planned out and defiantly haven't planned that far into the story. I want to incorporate Jon's parentage and the whole prince that was promised stuff but in all honesty, Jon isn't going to be a huge character in this fic.**

 **Guest: You do realize you are advocating for a 13-year-old to basically run away from her family and go off into the Wilderness?**

 **Hektols: Yea that's a fair point. Yea you'll see it in this chapter but trying to make the Baelish thing work, which is something I planned to do since the beginning, in a believable way seemed to be the hardest thing to write. But I also think making it believable that the Lord accept the dead are coming back to life would be hard to pull off but in the show, everyone just seems to roll with it so maybe I'm putting too much thought into it.**

 **BigWilly526: Rember in the books Jon only decides to leave the Night's Watch after he is threatened by Ramsey. Now with a stable North and extra support from his brother, there's not really a need for it.**

 **Dudtheman: Sometimes you have to pick between the lesser o two evils.**

 **Marvelmyra: Thanks for the corrections I hope to get to them eventually.**

 **Cap'n Chryssalid: Yea it's kind of funny. I have a lot of libertarian tendencies but even I'm like okay there needs to be a little more law and order. Like no one who watches the show seems to understand that all they do when they cross the Wall is still women and kill people.**

 **-Line: Thanks. Yea Lttlefinger was hard to write but I figured if he could convince Cat he could talk his way out of trouble with Robb. With regard to Arya if you look at some of the early comments there was so much hate from Arya fans that I might have overcompensated by adding more Arya into the story. Which honestly didn't make Arya fans any happier cause I didn't make her a face changing assassin. But her character works as a good POV for seeing how the war is affecting Robb. Also, I just like the Shireen Arya dynamic.**

 **melubary: Thanks and well prepared to be disappointed.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Deal with the Devil**

Catelyn abandoned all form of ladylike behavior and rushed over to her daughter. She wrapped her arms together as if letting go for a second meant she would disappear forever.

Robb and Arya stood still in disbelieve.

"Sansa?" Arya said as if she still couldn't believe the who was standing in front of her.

It was Sansa who took the initiative and broke apart from her mother to see her brothers and sister.

Arya struggled to form words as her older sister approached. The last time they had spoken they had yelled at each other and she had learned from the Hound that Joffrey had beaten her in front of court because of Robb's victories on the battlefield. Would she resent the fact that Arya had been able to escape and she had not? The question was quickly answered as her sister embraced her in a hug.

"I missed you so much?" Sansa said as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I missed you too." Arya cried.

They held each other for nearly a minute before ending their embrace. Sansa wiped the tears from eyes and turned to her brother. She stood only an inch or two below his eye level. "Your Grace," She said as she curtseyed.

It was that act of formality that shocked Robb into action. The aura of control that he constantly tried to maintain in public was shattered as he put his arms around his sister. "By the gods, you've gotten tall."

As she hugged Robb she spotted the youngest Stark child standing behind him. "Rickon!?" She cried out as she broke away from Robb and went to embrace her youngest brother. "They told me you and Bran were dead. Is Bran alive too? Where is he?"

"We can answer all the questions in time but there are other things we need to discuss first." Robb turned to look at the man who had brought him his sister. To his annoyance, the man still had a smug look on his face. "You have returned my sister to me, for that you have my thanks. Now I suppose you expect a reward? What is it you want of me." Robb asked in a tone that hid any gratitude.

"For returning your sister to her family…nothing what so ever. It was my pleasure to do so. But I do calm here to offer my services to the King in the North."

From what Robb had learned from this man he would be a fool to take what he said at face value. But there was no way the Lannisters would have given up Sansa so that this man could gain his trust. The potential was just too great to refuse to hear him out.

"Please, join me in Winterfell," Robb said in a steely tone. "Ser Rodrick, see that his men are given food and that their horses are taken care off.

Sansa spoke with her family for nearly an hour before they had accompanied Robb to the dining hall. She had been introduced to her new goodsister, learned of what had befallen Bran and Rickon, and then told Robb and her mother about her time as a hostage of the Lannisters and of how Lord Baelish had saved her. She had spoken on Lord Baelish's behalf but it was obvious to her that Robb did not trust the man. And that is what surprised her the most. While her sister had grown taller and her hair was cut shorter she still seemed like the same person she remembered, if only a little kinder. Her mother again seemed the same if only a little more protective and a few years older. Robb, on the other hand, seemed drastically different. While she was almost as tall as him now he had grown a beard that made him seem nearly 10 years older. All the softness had melted from his face and his eyes seemed colder, almost like ice. But the most drastic surprise was the fact that he remained so suspicious of Lord Baelish. The Robb she remembered would have embraced even the lowliest of peasants who had brought a member of his family back to him. Here Robb seemed to think Lord Baelish would pull out a knife at any moment and try to kill him. Sansa figured being a king had changed him and while it saddened her that her brother had been changed by war she felt a small sense of reassurance. Their father had been a trusting man and that, combined with her own foolishness, had cost him his life.

As Robb and his family approached the table Lord Baelish stood up. "Your Grace." He said while taking a bow.

Robb ignored the over exaggerated courtesy. "Sit." He ordered that bread and salt be brought out and given to Lord Baelish.

"So you claim you wish to help me?" Robb asked.

"All I claim is that we can help each other."

Robb looked at the man skeptically. "You do realize how suspicious that sounds coming from you. My mother told me that she advised my father to trust you. Now he's dead and you remained in the Lannister favor, you were even made Lord of Harrenhal if what I have heard is correct." Robb said in an icy tone.

To Lord Baelish's credit, and Robb eternal ire, the cocky grin remained on his face. "And empty title in truth. Your forces still control Harrenhal, Your Grace."

"Is that to be your excuse. That you were never allowed to profit from your misdeeds!"

"No, merely a statement of fact.

"So then what reason do I have to trust you after you abandoned my father to the Lannisters?!"

"I did only what I had too. When your father learned the truth about Joffrey's parentage he came to me. I advised him to keep that information to himself. He refused and insisted on putting Stannis on the throne. Stannis had no love among the lords or the common folk. His decision would have made him an enemy of half the realm.

"And you sold him out to save your own neck!"

"He asked me to secure the loyalty of the gold cloaks and I led him to believe that goal was accomplished."

"So you admit you betrayed my father."

"I did what I had to in order remain in my position. Your father's plan would have failed regardless of my actions."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?!" Robb asked angrily.

"Your father told the queen himself of what he planned to do." Lord Baelish let out a tired sigh. "I supposed he wished to give Cersei and her children a chance to escape Robert's wrath. An honorable decision, for I have no doubt Robert would have killed them all, but a foolish decision all the same.

Robb remained silent as he decided on whether he believed the story or not. Giving the queen the chance to escape with her children did seem like the honorable thing to do and no doubt that is something his father would have done. But the story just seemed to fit too well for Baelish. Robb's contemplation was interrupted when Lord Baelish began to speak in more sober tone.

"And unfortunately, that wasn't the only warning the queen had."

"Speak plainly."

"I told her." Sansa cried out.

The entire Stark family turned to look at Sansa.

"Father told me and Arya that he was sending us back to Winterfell. He said I was to marry someone else. I didn't know yet the kind of monster Joffrey was. I went to Cerci and begged her to convince father to let me stay. I didn't know the harm it would cause." Sansa forced herself to say as the guilt and pain made her want to cry. Catelyn came to comfort her daughter.

"We all make foolish decisions when in love. I'm sure you can relate, Your Grace." He added with a smug smile. "And Sansa's actions alone could not have caused your father's death. No in truth your father lost the moment he tried to put Stannis on the throne. He was unwilling to play the game of thrones. He wished to hold onto his honor and morals at the same time as he sought to overthrow the most powerful house in Westeros. Though I should mention that none of us on the council, the queen included, thought your father would be killed. We all assumed he would be sent to the Wall. None of us were aware of just how mad Joffrey truly was" Baelish replied casually.

"You don't seem to regret your part in my father death!"

"I held no love for your father nor your house. In fact, I've always had a certain disdain for those ancient houses who can trace their roots back to the age of heroes. Your uncle nearly killed me in a duel 20 years ago when I forgot my place. The help I provided your father and sister was due to the affection I hold for your mother!" Baelish replied harshly, seeming to lose control for the first time. His face quickly returned to the confident expression Robb was used to. He allowed Robb to process what he said before he spoke again. "While I could not save your father from his fate, if you look at my actions I have done everything I could to help your cause."

"That's a lie!" Arya shouted. All the attention was quickly brought to the other Stark daughter. "I was at Harrenhal when he came to talk to Lord Tywin. He made plans with him to bring the Tyrells to Joffrey's side."

Robb looked at Lord Baelish and expected to see fear or at the very least discomfort at the accusation but instead, he saw amusement.

"I thought you looked familiar. I must say it is quite impressive that you managed to stay alive while a prisoner of the Lannisters. Had you reviled yourself to me than I could have brought you to your family much earlier."

"Don't avoid the question. My sister says you were active in bringing the Tyrells to the Lannister cause."

"She speaks the truth," Baelish replied without the least bit of hesitation.

"You claim to have been helping me from the shadows yet you were responsible for creating an alliance that threatens to destroy my kingdom."

"True the Tyrell Lannister alliance is an obstacle in your path…put the alternative would have been far worse. Had I done nothing then King's Landing would have fallen to Stannis."

"He was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne."

"True, but he was also a man of absolutes. You declared yourself king and thus made yourself his enemy. Whether it be petty pride or a genuine sense of liberating the North, that goal could never have been accomplished as long as Stannis lived.

Robb could not argue the truth of what Lord Baelish said, that however did not make him feel any better about it.

"And just through his claim might have been Stannis was not innocent in all of this. He took up a new god that demanded he burn those that opposed him and if rumors are to be believed he even used blood magic to have his brother k-

"Enough! I know what he was accused of." Robb shouted in a tone that startled everyone at the table including Lord Baelish. "I 'am not so naïve to believe you have always had the best intention in mind for my cause. You have kept your options open and now that you have taken all that you can from the Lannister's you seek opportunities by aiding me in my time of need…but I will not ignore an opportunity to finally end this was and free my people. Tell me what you offer and if it is useful to my cause I will see that you are rewarded justly for it."

A sly grin broke across Baelish's face. "I offer you two things. First, I have the influence and resources to bring the Vale to your cause. Half a dozen fractions have broken out in the Vale after your aunt's death. And thanks to your goodfather a good portion of them wish to aide you in this war but a strong few want to remain neutral. None of the lords, including the ones that are your greatest champions, will be willing to leave the Vale until a reagent is agreed upon for your cousin Robin. I can unite enough of the Lords in supporting a regent who would be sympathetic to your cause."

Robb's face betrayed nothing but on the inside, his mind was racing. The thought of the knights of the Vale coming to his aide was almost to good too be true. He wanted to stand up and start dancing with Talisa but he restrained himself.

"Second, and possibly more important I have some information that could be vital to your survival."

"And what is the nature of this information?" Robb asked.

"First I think we should discuss what I want in exchange for these gifts."

 _And here it comes_. Robb thought. "If it is Harrenhal you want, I've already given to Theon Greyjoy in exchange for his loyal service, but the Riverlands has several other seats that have been left vacant due to the war. I could give you land and a strong holdfast to act as the new seat for your house."

"I had something else in mind. Something less materialistic in mind."

"Out with it?" Robb replied, impatiently.

"I want the privilege of marrying your mother," Baelish stated in an uncharacteristically genuine tone.

Robb nearly flipped the table over. He was almost sure that had the table not been separating the two of them he would have strangled the man. "The fact that you have been given guest right is the only thing stopping me from laying a hand on you. I would sooner-

"Robb!" Catylen yelled loud enough to get her sons attention. She then turned to Lord Baelish. "Petyr, would you give me and my son some privacy while we discuss this."

"Of course," he replied with a smug tone

"The rest of you should leave as well," Catelyn said to her daughters.

"But why?" Ayra complained

"Because this is a discussion between your brother and I. Now don't make me ask again."

"Of course, mother," Sansa said as she took Arya by the hand and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

"I will not have you marry that man," Robb said in a manner that suggested the matter was not up for discussion.

"And who are you to tell me who I can marry. Robb Stark, you may be my king but I'm still your mother."

Robb was taken aback by the reply. "How can you actually be considering this."

"Because I want my children to be safe." She cried out. "Because I want Sansa, Arya, and Rickon to be able to grow up without the threat of war looming over us. And even you Robb Stark, as stubborn as you've become I want you to be able to return to Winterfell to be with your wife and to raise your future children."

Robb remained silent.

"Robb do you feel like it is a slight against your father for me to marry again. I loved your father with all-

"Mother, of course, I don't doubt the love you had for father."

"Then what is it. You were not the resistant when you agreed to Arya's marriage. Why now do you fight this deal tooth and nail? The knights of the Vale could make all the difference."

"I do not trust that man. Elmure was a boy of 10 when we agreed to the proposal. I had always intended to raise him here at Winterfell before he would marry Arya. He would have had time to become a man like Oliver. But Lord Baelish is a man grown and is not like to change who he is. Even if half of what he says is true all of the actions he claimed to do for the benefit of our family also put him in a position to profit from our misfortune. He would have held the key to the North had Rickon not been returned to us. Him convincing you to send the Kingslayer away nearly cost us the war. We were lucky it was only the Karstarks that rebelled. And he even lied to you about the Lannister having Arya."

"I'm aware of what he did. But is he wrong that Sansa could have been killed by Joffrey? You heard it from the Hound. That boy was mad. There's no telling what further indignity could he have inflicted upon her had she not been rescued."

"Do you trust him to fulfill his promises?"

"I trust in the fact that he truly wishes to marry me." She replied stoically

Robb tightens his fists. "And that's enough for you."

"It is."

* * *

Robb watched in annoyance as Lord Baelish returned to the hall with his signature smirk.

"So do we have an agreement to the terms?"

"Against my wishes, my mother has agreed to your demands. Though the marriage will only occur after the Vale lords join our cause and the war is won."

"Of course," Baelish replied with a wide grin.

"Now what was the information you promised?"

Baelish ordered a servant to bring a chest into the hall. He opened the chest and began looking through it as he spoke. "As I'm sure you're aware at this point, Lord Bolton has been working against you."

Robb was not able to hide his surprise. He had only recently learned of it himself. "His bastard son was the one who sacked Winterfell and made it seem as if the Iron born had done it. He's been causing chaos in the neighboring lands that have only recently been handled. The bastard now resides in the Dreddfort under siege while his father has been recalled to answer for his son's crimes."

Baelish had to hold back a laugh. "It's not likely he will answer that summons. You don't fully seem to understand the situation. Lord Bolton is just as guilty of treachery as his bastard son. Mayhaps more. He has been conspiring to weaken your position from the beginning." Baelish said as he handed Robb a letter. "My men raided the tower of the hand when they rescued Sansa. They took everything they could. You might find some of these documents…enlightening.

"This letter is allegedly from Lord Tywin, offering him the position of Lord Paramount if he aids him in removing me from power," Robb said out loud, still unsure if he believed the authenticity of the letter.

"You seemed surprised. From your past actions, I would have assumed you already suspected him of betrayal. Why else would you have isolated him away from his army and sent him to go fight in the Reach."

Robb was silent as he contemplated telling the man the truth. "Lord Bolton was chosen because I wanted a calculated man. Someone who would not waste soldiers needlessly on his campaign further south. It was not until my brother was returned to me I was informed that it was Lord Bolton's bastard who attacked Winterfell."

Baelish could not hold back his laugh this time. "You truly are like your father, Your Grace. Here I was thinking you had uncovered his betrayal but you're still as oblivious as your father."

Robb stared at the man coldly.

"No disrespect to your father, but understanding the motives of others was something he was not capable of doing. I thought you were different but now I know it was merely luck that prevented your demise."

"My demise? You think Lord Bolton would have lost the war for me? He was removed from his position after the ordeal with Duskendale. His men were divided among several armies. Even if he did join the Lannisters it would not have made much difference in the grand scheme of things."

Baelish grin grew wider as he handed the king two more letters. "You see Roose Bolton was not the only one trying to betray you."

Robb read the two letters carefully. He clutched the letters in his fists, unable to control his anger. "This can't be true. It claims that Walder Frey and Roose Bolton conspired to kill me and the forces loyal to me at my uncle's wedding."

"Under the protection of guest right?" Catelyn asked in shock. "To do something so unspeakable, I can't believe it. Even for someone like Walder Frey."

"As horrible as it is, the fact remains the same. Roose Bolton and Walder Frey planned to murder you at your uncle's funeral."

"I know I slighted Walder Frey but to think he would do something like this. And Roose Bolton, a fellow northerner….Robb trailed off.

"I understand your hesitation in believing your bannermen capable of such an act but surely you must have seen signs," Baelish added as he handed Robb even more messages. "Here he informs Lord Tywin of the forces he sent to Duskendale. In this one, Lord Tywin grants Riverrun to his second son, Emmon Frey. There is no denying what is clear. Lord Bolton tried sending loyal men to be slaughtered at Duskendale. And his men combined with Lord Frey's men would slaughter your army while they feasted."

"Then what stopped them?" Catelyn finally asked.

"If I were to guess I would say it was His Grace's victory at Duskendale that ended this plan. You kept the majority of your forces together and even added a considerable amount of Volantene men to your cause. That added to the fact that His Grace sent Lord Bolton away meant Lord Frey had little hope in succeeding in his plan."

Robb and Catelyn looked at each other. "That would explain why Oliver wasn't there. He would have let me know the truth of what the rest of his family planned." Robb said before turning back to Lord Baelish. "It seems what information you had was as important as you said. Now back to the matter of the Vale Lords. How soon can you mobilize them to enter the war?"

"Within a moon's turn after I arrive. But I need your mother to accompany me."

Robb's hand smashed into the table. "You will have your wedding after this war is won."

Baelish remained calm. "You mistake my meaning. I told you I could get the Lord of the Vale to agree on a reagent. Lord Royce would sooner tear down Runestone than allow Lord Robin to be my ward. And some of the other lords would complain even if someone as honorable as Lord Royce took the regency. Your mother would be the obvious choice to be Robin's reagent. She is his closest family member and is well respected by all the Lords and Ladies of the Vale."

"Fine, but you will travel under escort by my men."

"Robb, I just got Rickon and Sansa back. I will not leave them alone again!"

"Mother I need the Vale Lords. I can maneuver around the Lannister army until winter has come and gone but Lord Tywin will burn what's left of the Riverlands to the ground if I do not stop him."

"Robb, you saw Rickon. He needs me."

"Mother what Rickon needs is time. Nothing you do will make the process of recovery happen any faster. He will have Osha along with Sansa and Arya with him. I know after what happened while we were gone, that you fear the thought of losing them all again but I promise you, I will not make the same mistakes from before. 500 men remain to guard this castle and it will never number less than that. But mother, we will never truly be safe until we defeat the Lannisters and I can't do that until I have the support of the Vale."

It took the better part of the day to convince his mother of what needed to be done. Every possible scenario had to be argued with her. She suggested people who could go in her stead, she tried arguing that she should take Sansa, Rickon, and Arya with her to the Vale, and she tried arguing that chaos would ensue without her at Winterfell. Robb countered all arguments and forced her mother to see what was clear. If she wanted to ensure her children's safety she had to head to the Eyrie.

* * *

Robb delayed his departure another two days to coordinate his plans with his family and to wait for Malachi to return. The delay annoyed Robb, with the latest news he had heard from the Blackfish, but he needed to ensure that Melisandre had managed to quale the rioting going on in Volantis. He had insured Malachi that if further assistance was required he could take 2,000 of the Unsullied to restore order. But if he knew that was no longer a problem he could move the Unsullied to the southern front. So, he waited. In truth, the delay did have some benefits. Stragglers from all corners of the north continued to rally at Winterfell. What was originally going to be him and his personal guard was now a sizeable detachment.

Robb's good-father arrived at Winterfell with more pomp and grandeur that King Robert had three years ago. His retinue consisted of hundreds of people in fine clothes and jewelry. And at the front was Malachi a top a massive creature that resembled a mammoth. The beast was so large that it was unable to enter through the gates of Winterfell. Malachi had to be moved to a Palanquin in order to enter past the gates.

"Father, was it really necessary to bring all of this?" Talisa asked, mildly embarrassed at the gaudy display.

"Of course, it was. I'm now a member of the triarchy. I'm forbidden from setting foot on the ground during my term." Malachi bragged.

"I take it that the mission was successful?" Robb added with the plane bluntness of a Northmen.

"It was, Your Grace. The Lady Melisandre was able to convince the High Priest to calm the people under some conditions."

Robb sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll discuss those later. Please join us for supper. I would be honored to host you, good-father."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

* * *

Robb spent the rest of the night greeting the nobility of Volantis that had accompanied his goodfather. He assumed most of them hoped to garner influence with their new ally. His kingdom's debt to Volantis would be paid once this war over and he had no doubt that those petty nobles would find a way to profit from it. Though there was a sizeable number of other nobles who sought a different form of reward. Half a hundred young nobles, second and third sons or even distant cousins to the ruling class in Volantis sought to find glory in Westeros. Instead of fighting among the other free cities or worst the Dothraki they thought fighting the armies of Westeros might give them what they couldn't find in Essos. On some level, he respected the decision.

One of the last people he met was the water dancer Malachi had brought over to train Arya. The man's dress was certainly impressive. He wore bright colors and numerous gold rings on his hands. Atop his head was a strange hat that had a massive blue feather in it. The men himself was less impressive. He looked to be a drunk and had a hard time standing straight when he addressed Robb. He thought of dismissing him but Malachi had claimed the man was said to be one of the finest swordsmen in Braavos.

He sent his mother away the following day, with an escort of 50 men under the command of Dacey Mormont. It was a difficult farewell but while his mother had accepted the logic of his decision he could tell she still resented him for separating her from her children. The hardest part was that Rickon still refused to show any sign of acknowledgment when his mother departed.

In contrast, Rickon's reaction to Robb departure was the opposite. Robb had discussed Rickon condition with a powerful warg Mance had lent him, named Haggon. Haggon had convinced Robb that Rickon's behavior was due his isolation with Shaggydog. Rickon had been too young when he began to warg into Shaggy's body and thus was unable to fully maintain his sense of self. The solution, therefore, was to separate the two. So, Robb took Shaggydog with him when he departed the following day. He had expected a fight from Shaggydog. What he had not expected was his little brother going into a mad rage. It took both Sansa and Ser Rodrik to hold down Rickon while Robb left with Shaggy Dog in toe. Haggon was forced to take control of Shaggydog in order to get him out the gates of Winterfell. Robb continued to hear his brother's mad cries well past the gates of Winterfell.

 **So it's finally done. I know there's going to be a lot of problems with the Catelyn Baelish marriage alliance. I understand the concerns but that is the direction I've decided to go. There is a certain suspension of disbelief in her accepting it but I will remind you that Catelyn contemplates the notion that if Ned had already been dead and Walder not been married when she first arrived at the Twins with Robb that Walder Frey might have demanded she marries him. And in all honesty, she probably would have done it to save her father and brother for the Lannisters. So anyways that my defense.**

 **Also, I usually don't reveal character intentions but I feel the need to in this regard. As far a littlefinger goes, this isn't some grand plan to double-cross Robb and take control of the North. He's going to get what he want's and what he wants is to be married to Catelyn and to become a powerful lord of Westeros. I've always looked at Littlefinger as a Jay Gatsby kind of character (obviously far more evil version). Catelyn is his Daisy Buchanan and he's more in love with what she represents than her as an actual person. Anyways that's my justification for it. Let me know what you think in the comments.**


	24. Return to the South

**So I know it's been a long time since my last update but I assure you this fic is not dead. I could give you some excuses for being really busy with school but honestly, I was just lazy and sometimes it's hard to find the motivation to sit down and work on this fic. Also, I started another side story on A03 called the King and his Queens. Anyways I'm sorry for the long wait. It's the end of the year and I just passed 500 favs so that seemed like a good reason to get another chapter out. I plan to have another one out by the end of the week. More than anything the people who just now come to the story and comment on like every other chapter really give me the motivation to hurry up and get another chapter out there. So for that, thank you.**

 **Chapter 24: Return to the South**

Robb's small contingent of around 500 men marched grueling pace to make up for the time lost. The 100 or so that where horsed soon left the infantrymen behind. Robb had ordered them to continue on until they reached Moat Cailin.

"So how did Arya take the news that her betrothal has been voided?" Theon asked in his usual joyful tone.

"I haven't told her yet."

Theon began to laugh. "So what, she thinks you just left him there for the hell of it. You know she's going to assume you did it just to spite her."

"Probably." Robb conceded. "But that's not really my greatest concern right now."

"You got a great many concerns it seems. Deal with Lady Dustin, take the Twins, put Roose Bolton's head on a spike."

"Yea, and it would help if you don't go telling every serving girl that catches your fancy, the list of people I need to hang."

"I'm not the one that fell in love with the first woman I slept with." Theon shot back

"You know I could find room for you next to Walder Frey and Roose Bolton." Robb jested.

"Might as well with this crazy plan of yours. Why is it that I have to go off with the expendable forces to the Westerlands?" Theon complained, halfheartedly.

"It's not an expendable force. And if I remember correctly you were complaining that your men wanted to raid the rich castles in the Westerlands. Well here's your chance."

"And what is it you hope to accomplish with this plan?"

"To lure Tywin out of the Riverlands."

"Yea, see that's the part I don't get. If that strategy didn't work the first time why would it work this time."

"Because last time the army was half the size and I didn't have a navy. As I recall that was your fault." Robb said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, I gave my father the proposal. How was I supposed to know that he thought it would be a good idea to attack the only other kingdom trying to seek independence."

"You Greyjoys aren't keen on looking at the consequences of your actions. Your father started a rebellion that got squashed. Then on the second attempt, he attacked a potential ally and now this uncle of your just attacked the Reach for no strategic gain. I don't understand what his plan is."

"That's the problem Stark, you're thinking about it as a Northmen. He doesn't care about strategic value and what not. He took those islands to prove that he could. So that the whole of Westeros and most importantly his fellow ironborn know that he is to be taken seriously. And if I had to guess, once he takes those islands he'll gift them to the people who opposed his rule."

"You lost me?"

"They'll assume these new lordships and when the Tyrell's finally retake the islands they'll be slaughtered while Euron retains all the glory."

"If even you can see that then why in seven hells would they accept those lordships."

"My brief return to my home and my time leading other ironborn on raids has taught me that we're not a very forward-thinking people. They have no concept of consequences. You know when I first arrive in the Westerlands with my small group of Cod men they suggested we try and sack Lannisport. Lannisport! With 300 men. I nearly killed the man who suggested it. Bad ideas spread like diseases with them."

"And so your uncle is just going to set back while the full force of the Reach descends on his men?"

Theon shrugged. He reached down and pulled a wineskin out of his saddle. "He already got the glory and most likely everything of value on the island. He's solidified his rule. He's probably already on his way to slaver's bay to offer an alliance and his cock to the Dragon Queen. Mayhaps she'll do us a favor and burn him alive when he arrives."

"I doubt she'll be as short sited as to murder a potential ally."

"Why do you say that. Malachi says she's crazy. Slaughtered all the men, woman, and children of Astapor before burning the city to the ground with her dragons. Then she did the same to Yunkai."

"I would be skeptical of what Malachi says. I have come to accept the fact that dragons have returned and it may be true that the mad king's daughter sacked the city but the Volantene nobles have an interest in demonizing the Dragon Queen. Whether she killed innocents or not is unclear but what is certain is that she has been freeing thousands of slaves within Slaver's Bay. The nobles of Volantis are worried that she might turn her sights on them. I see Malachi trying to plant seeds of fear against her. He might one day ask for my aid aginst her if she would ever threaten Volantis."

"And if she does will you help?"

"I will aid Volantis as they have done for me if she would attack them but I will not help them bring the people she has freed back into bondage and I have made that clear to my goodfather."

"If you say so. But I will remind you Robb that we already have a lot to deal with on this continent, and that's ignoring whether or not you believe Jon's stories-

"I do," Robb said, cutting Theon off. "Have you ever known Jon to lie?"

"Well no, but I never thought you to be one to break a solemn vow but here we are. I don't judge him for laying with that Wildling girl, in fact, I even respect him a little more for it but we can't act like that doesn't influence his perspective. That's the problem with you Starks and your honor. Saving yourself for your wife means you both feel in love with the first woman you stuck your cock in."

"I would choose my next words very carefully if I were you," Robb said plainly.

Theon gathered his thoughts before speaking. "His judgment on the matter is…heavily influence for his love of that woman. I have no doubt they believe the Other's have returned but we don't have any proof of this and we can't just take it on her word."

"I was as skeptical as you when Jon told me. But he isn't just taking their word on it. Jon says he saved Lord Commander Mormont from one of the undead. And when he was out past the Wall he saw a white walker take a baby boy that had been left out as a sacrifice."

"Robb, do you hear yourself? These sound like Old Nan's tales."

"For a while, we believed the dragons had been extinguished from this world, yet now they fly across the skies in Slaver's Bay. Why is it so hard to believe that the other's have returned as well?"

Theon realized he was getting nowhere and tried another approach. "Fine say it's all true. Then what do we do?" You can't be in two places at once. We can fight the Lannisters and the Dragon Queen or we can fight the Lannister and the dead, but we can't fight all three."

"We'll worry about each fight as it arrives. For now, we should focus on laying siege on Casterly Rock."

Theon finally relented, if a bit reluctantly. "Do try not to piss off any more of your bannermen while I'm gone."

A thin smile formed on Robb's face. "I think we both know that's not possible."

Theon sighed. "Yea I guess not. But if your bannermen have any sense they'll be more careful with their complaints."

* * *

They arrived at Barrowtown in good time. The full strength of Lady Dustin seemed to be on display. Men-at-arms with the sigil of house Dustin surrounded Barrowhall.

When they entered the castle, Robb was greeted with cold courtesy by its lady. She seemed quite reluctant to offer him bread and salt.

"I had not thought to have the honor of hosting the King in the North. It was my understanding that you would be back in the south fighting the Lannisters."

"I had hoped to be as well my lady but you it seems like some issues in the North have not been settled."

"Have they not? I was told that the Ironborn have been completely expelled from the north."

"On that point you are correct. But it seems not all of my vassals have seen fit to accept my authority."

"I have the utmost confidence that you will be able to bring the Karstarks into submission."

Robb stared at Lady Dustin coldly waiting to see if she would take responsibility for her actions. When she remained silent he was forced to respond. "I will be frank with you, My Lady. Your reluctance to send a larger force when I called my banners did not go unnoticed, nor did your absence at the harvest festival."

"I wanted to have sufficient forces to protect my lands. And it would seem history has proven my decision a wise one."

Robb expected this kind of defense for her actions and he was ready for a reply. "So, the forces you held back were done to defend the North."

"It was. You may be too young to know caution, but time has taught me the importance of planning for the worst."

"And yet, Leobald Tallhart told me that he continually asked you for your assistance when he tried to organize a counter-offensive against the ironborn and he received no aid from you. The Great Jon told me the same when he drove the ironborn back into the ocean. And thousands of smallfolk who fled the Stoney shore and sought shelter in Winter Town told my wife you sent them away."

"Leobald Tallhart is a fool. I did not trust him to lead my levies against the ironborn. And doing so would have left Barrowton defenseless had the ironborn turned their attention away from Torren Square."

"And did you deem the Great Jon as not worthy to lead your levies as well?"

"He had more than enough men to deal with what remained of the ironborn. I would have thought that you would be congratulated me for defending my lands from the ironborn and not rebuking me for what I didn't do. After all, many other lords failed in this task. Torren Square, Deepwood Motte, even Winterfell where all taken over by the ironborn. I will remind you that you where the one who failed in their duty to protect the North and not I."

The boldness of the statement nearly caused Robb's icy stare to break. He had come here expecting to hear vague excuses for her absence and an empty apology. Instead, she had the audacity to accuse him of failing in his duties. However, if she believed these accusations would someone force him to concede to her points she was mistaken.

"I came to your castle with the attention of merely reprimanding you for your actions. After you added the majority of your strength to my army you would have been free to remain here. But your insolence is something I'm no longer willing to tolerate in my bannerman. Half a year ago Lord Karatark got away with speaking to me like that because of how desperately I needed his forces…but now my strength has been solidified, reinforcements from Volantis have bolstered my position, and my enemies in the North are in retreat. I'm returning south to humble the Lannisters. While I'm in the South I can't risk having the Northern lords squabbling for control. Any who have not proven their loyalty are going to be sent to Winterfell until I return." And with that Robb turned to leave.

As he moved to leave Lady Dustin approached him. He turned to face her and was caught off guard by the sudden slap. Robb's men moved to retrain last Dustin but he waved them off. The Barrowton men on the other hand just stood there confused. He had no doubt that they were good loyal northmen but when your lord lays a hand on your king deciding on what honor demands of you may not be so clear. "How dare you! You question my loyalty after what your family has done to me. After what your family has cost me."

Robb looked Lady Dustin directly in her eyes. He saw pure hatred as she looked back. Before this war had started he might have been intimidated by the look in her eyes. But he had seen too much during this war to care about the fact that someone hated him. "For the respect, my father had for your late husband I will forget this. But I would advise that you speak to my wife with all the respect due to your Queen. If I learn that you slighted her when I return I will strip you of all titles and property." Robb could see Lady Dustin contemplating her action. It was clear she wanted to slap him again, but his threat seemed to work.

"Of course, your Grace" She replied, as if the words themselves where poison.

* * *

"So you got the old hag to hand over the castle," Theon jested as Robb and the other great lords dined in the command tent.

"Watch how you speak of her Greyjoy, she is still a noblewoman of the North." Roger Ryswell chastised.

"As for woman of the north there is no doubt but as far as noble goes whose to say how long that will last." Theon said with a cocky grin.

"How dare you," Roger said as he stood up from his seat. "The spawn of the disgraced Balon Greyjoy, speak about my sister in such a manner. You're just lucky we didn't hang you with the rest of your kind when we retook the North, Greyjoy."

Theon's smile faded. "That's Lord Greyjoy."

"It is not Lord Greyjoy who has failed to prove his loyalty to, His Grace" Ser Benfred Tallhart interjected. "We lost good men when we fought to retake Torren's Square and again when we drove the ironborn out of the Stoney Shore. Tallhart, Umber, Stark, Cerwyn, and even Flint men fought with me at Stoney Shore but not a single man wearing the Dustin sigil was spotted."

"Ser Benfred speaks the truth. I marched through Barrowton and requested all the strength that she could spare in expelling the ironborn from the coast. Even though I held a royal decree with his graces own seal on it, she refused to give me a single man for the attack." Lord Umber added.

"You were given charge of nearly 2,000 men. What need did you have for reinforcements?"

"That's not the point. If she only acknowledges his Grace's commands when he comes to her holdfast and gives them to her directly what use is she as a vassal? Better to remove her now and put someone more deserving of His Grace's trust." Lord Umber replied.

"If I recalled correctly, you had some trouble taking orders from his Grace as well." Roger Ryswell defended.

Lord Umber smiled. "And I was forced to pay for my disobedience." Showing off his missing fingers. "Do you suggest your sister should pay the same price to right her past wrongs."

Robb had been watching the ordeal in silence. He had intentionally stayed out of the argument as to not show favoritism towards Theon. He was relieved to see several other Northerners had done that for him. But now the argument had gone on too long. If he did not stop it now old wounds might be brought up or new slights made. "That is enough," Robb said calmly. The words where spoken firmly but without anger. They carried an authority and finality to them that only a few men in Westeros possessed. "Whatever Lady Dustin's punishment will be, it will be decided after this war and after she is given a trial befitting a noblewoman of her station. Now I will hear no more of this. The ironborn have finally been expelled from our lands and now only one true enemy remains. House Lannister killed your liege Lord, my lord father, they have killed thousands of good northerners, and have raped and pillaged the lands of our allies in the Riverlands. And now they want to put us back under their thumb. So, I ask you all. Do you wish to fight among each other or do you wish to finally free ourselves from the Iron Throne?"

The Great Jon spoke first. "When we all declared you our king I swore to follow you anywhere."

"The King in the North!" Theon said, raising his cup.

Soon everyone followed suit and raised a toast to their king.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring the Ryswell men with you? If your planning on taking the Lannister's army head on your going to need people you can depend on. Send his men with me into the Westerlands." Theon urged his friend.

"If your forces came in contact with Lord Bolton I'm not sure you could rely on the Ryswell men. Roger's other sister was Lord Bolton's first wife. Allowing Roger to align with Lord Bolton especially when his forces would make up a tenth of your strength is to great a risk. I'd rather have him with me where the forces loyal to me outnumber him 20 to 1."

"Mayhaps when you unite all of your forces but until you reach Mount Cailin he's going to make up a third of your army."

"He won't do anything without the support of someone like Roose Bolton. We've isolated his allies and put him in a position where his only option is to remain loyal. Lord Bolton's actions have taught me the importance of keeping those you distrust close by."

"As you say." Theon finally relented even if he didn't fully agree. "So, are you sure you have enough strength to take the Twins if you have too?"

Robb smiled. "My uncle Bryden recalled nearly all the forces in the Riverlands to Riverrun and Harrenhal. The Twins should have less than 800 archers, half of which are loyal to me."

"400 archers could still take a lot of men down with them. A stronger show of force might make him think twice about putting up a fight."

"O I wouldn't worry about that. My good-father brought another gift for me that I'm sure will make me appear quite intimidating."

The smile on his friend's face gave him enough confidence to leave the matter at that. "Well, I guess everything is decided then. Mayhaps we'll get lucky and the Castellan at Casterly Rock will just give the castle up when he sees our forces."

"Well, it never hurts to be optimistic," Robb replied. "And tell Talisa's brother that I was sorry I did not have the chance to meet him. I look forward to it."

"I do hope her brother isn't as much of a bore as his father. I know we owe him a great deal but seriously, all he ever does is talk about politics."

Robb gave a light chuckle. "I wouldn't worry. Talisa tells me he is a lot different than their father. In fact, she described him as a lot like you…only better looking." He jested

"O so you can still make jokes?" Theon smiled.

"Who said that was a joke?" Robb said, feigning confusion.

Theon poured himself another cup. "You know I'm not your wife, Stark. I don't have to pretend to like your jokes."

"Well, I suppose that is one of the benefits of being married," Robb admitted. "You should think about it. After this war is over you should find a nice woman and make her a wife."

"Ha, are you mad. The whores would come begging." The two men laughed.

* * *

At dawn, the army split in two. Theon and the Great Jon marched most of the army to Torren's Square to link up with the Volatene fleets and sail down to the Westerlands. Robb marched the rest of the men down to Mount Cailin. He left 1,000 men under the command of Robin Flint at the castle and marched the rest down south. Passing though Mount Cailin always gave him the sense of leaving the North, even though many good northmen like the Flint's of the Fingers and the Reeds of Greywater Watch, would be offended by the thought. It also occurred to him soon after that he was no longer leaving his Kingdom, merely entering the Southern part of it.

He marched his small army down to the most southern part of the Bite, the area in which the North and Riverlands connected with the Vale. There he found the gift his good-father had promised him and again he was not disappointed. A band of about 300 Volatene soliders had brought 25 war elephants with them. These Essosi beasts where nearly twice the size of the mammoths the giant's road up north. And he couldn't help but notice that they looked far more intimidating when a fat Volatene noble dressed in fine silks wasn't siting atop one of them.

He had arranged it so that he approached Twins during sunrise. A small part of him held on to the hope that Lord Frey would simply open his gates and let his army come right into the castle. He was of course disappointed. Lothar Frey of course came out to greet him, giving him all the respect that was due to a king, it was however clear that he was probing for Robb's intention. Robb had sent scouts on ahead, as was standard, to inform them he was coming. The official story was that he was heading to Riverrun to link up with his uncle's forces. However, being deceitful in a letter was one thing. Lying to a man's face was something Robb just couldn't pull off. He didn't know how but Robb was sure Lothar knew something was off.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is the rest of the army. You went North with 8,000 men with the intention of bring reinforcements, but you have less than half that number with you."

"I sent a large number of men into the Westerlands to lay siege to Casterly Rock. Now that I have a navy at my disposal that task should be far more feasible. Now if you don't mind, I have matters to discuss with your father."

"Of course, we have tents set up outside to host your army. We weren't prepared for those massive creatures you brought but I'm sure we can have something built to house them."

"While you have my gratitude that will be unnecessary. The matters I need to discuss with your father can be handled quite quickly. I plan on getting my army to Oldstones by the end of the day."

And it was those words that sealed Lothar's suspensions. He gulped nervously before he spoke. "With respect, Your Grace, I would feel more comfortable if you entered the Twins without your army."

"And why is that? Is house Frey not loyal to House Stark and House Tully?" Robb asked coldly.

"Your Grace, it is a simple insurance of our safety. My father would just feel more comfortable if another army did not out number his men in his own castle. Surely the marriage alliance between house Tully and House Frey gives us the right to ask for such a request

"Of course, you may request. I have considered it and denied the request. Now I ask again, will you allow your king to cross."

"I must consult with my father first." Lothar Frey replied nervously.

"Of course." Robb sad calmly. "But regardless of his decision I will be crossing this bridge. If, within an hour, those gates remained closed to me I will know where house Frey stands."

Robb watched as Lothar Frey rode of on his horse back to the Twins.

"Why did you give him an hour? You're his king and he has no right to deny you passage. You should march on the Twins now before they have time to prepare the castle." The Smalljon said.

"You'll see shortly." Was Robb's only reply. And sure, enough he did. Half and hour later Robb's army spotting another army on the western side of the Green Fork. However instead of laying siege to the other castle the men on the western side opened the gates and let the army in. The Frey banner was shortly pulled down and replaced by the Stark banner. As Robb had expected the Freys had kept all of their forces in the eastern castle where the Lords chambers where. While this did make a certain amount of sense it also allowed the Northern forces to have almost complete control of the castle. As forces from both sides began moving in on the southern castle a rider came out with a peace banner. Robb was not surprised that it was Lothar Frey who came to him with terms."

"Your Grace, I beg you to explain what is the need for these actions. We are allied to your mother's house by marriage." Lothar cried out.

"Enough of this mummer's farce. I know about what you planned to do at my uncle's wedding."

"What in the seven hells are you talking about." Lothar shot back.

Robb was angered by the lie more than he expected. He pulled out the letter Lord Baelish had given him and handed it to Lothar Frey.

Lothar Frey took far longer than was necessary to read the letter before he finally spoke. "This is obviously a forgery. My father is not the kind of man to make secrets deals behind your back." It was clear, even to someone like Robb, that he was lying.

"Do not stand there and lie to my face. I know exactly what kind of man your father is. And I have no interest to hear your lies. You father is a dead man, that has already been decided. What you choice to do will decide what happens to his sons and the rest of his House." Robb replied coldly.

Lothar Frey swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked at the small army the King had with him before he spoke. The words came out nervously before he finally spoke. "I will remind you that the Lannister army has already moved into the Riverlands. You have not the time nor the men to take this castle."

Robb thought about arguing but stopped himself. He knew there would be no point. House Frey had gone to far to turn back out now. They would gamble that they could hold out long enough for the Iron Throne to relive them. "So be it. You have sealed your House's fate." Robb said before he turned his horse and left.

 **Like I said not the best chapter but were finally back in the South. I know I kept building up the return to the South but now that Sansa is back in the North I'm sure I'll do another Winterfell chapter before long. Let me know what you think in the comments.**


	25. Hand of the King

**So I tried to get this out before the 2 year anniversary of this story but there were some problems when I tried uploading it. I did 19 chapters the first year and only 6 the second which shows you it's much easier to start a story than to finish one. I decided that every fifth chapter is going to be from the Lannister perspective so this one is kind of short. Also, I didn't answer any of the comments in the last chapter so I'll do it here.**

 **SaiyanPrince541: Yea I knew the Baelish/Catelyn decision would annoy some people. Part of it was because of plot convenience and part of it was because I like his character. With regard to marring Walder Frey. Yea I guess it was the other way around. But I know in the chapter where she negotiates the chapter she feels relieves that Walder Frey cannot ask to marry her.**

 **darkwizard92: Well I know Catelyn fan but it seems that tends to be the consequences of being a moral person in game of thrones, you're bad at politics.**

 **Sakura123: Yea I kind of wasted an opportunity with Talisa. I'm trying to had her into the story but my style of writing tends to focus more on world building than character development and I usually don't write relationships in great detail or depth.**

 **Hektols: Yea Robb is pretty much done with dealing with lords he can't fully trust.**

 **Jmg94: Yea Ill fix that soon. The last time I was corrected I only looked at the word Cailin and was like "I'm pretty sure I spelled that correctly."**

 **Guest: Well there is no mention of another living member of House Dustin so it makes sense that she would remain the head until death. In absence of a clear heir its kind of a grab bag for the inheritance. I mean for House Rosby in the epilogue Pycelle is suggesting a ward to take over. And if you remember with Lady Hornwood, Lawin was suggesting she should remarry so there could be a new lord. Also being in power means she would have allies. It just happens that her most powerful supporter (Roose Bolton) is on Robb's shitlist but there's also House Ryswell.**

 **Nico: Yes but he won't be a major character**

 **ATP: Yea but thats pretty far out there. It's 300 A.C. Dany doesn't arrive until like 303 A.C.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Hand of the King**

This was a disaster. There was no other way to describe it. Kevan Lannister thought to himself. Tywin had departed the city with the army less than a moon's turn ago and in that time Cersei had managed to destabilize the entire city. In hindsight, it was obvious he should have removed Cersei from any position of power as soon as Tywin named him Hand. He had hoped allowing Cersei to remain part of the Small Council would have made her more amenable to her marriage with Loras Tyrell. Instead, Cersei had tried to use some religious fanatics to try and get rid of Margaery Tyrell. It would have been bad enough had she merely offended their greatest ally but what was even worse was that Cersei had forced Kevan to deal with the religious fanatics, which the people were calling the Sparrows, with extreme prejudice. The Gold Cloaks were sent into the city to round up all the Sparrows they could. Hundreds of Sparrows and Gold Cloaks were killed in the fighting. He had been successful in quelling a rebellion in the city, but the Gold Cloaks had failed to capture the leader, this high Sparrow. Now they weren't even sure if he was still in the city. It was now up to Margaery to work overtime to keep the populous on Tommen's side. And on top of all of this Kevan had no idea if his son Lancel, who had joined the Sparrows, was alive or not. As Kevan sat at Tywin's desk, in the Tower of the Hand, he was sure things couldn't get any worst. Unfortunately, the God's saw fit to prove him wrong.

"My Lord, we received word from Cotter Pyke at Eastwatch. "He says the men who were sent to escort Tyrion to the Night's Watch lost him at sea. They told Cotter Pyke he just disappeared during the night." Vylarr, the Lannister Captain of the Guard, reported.

Kevan began rubbing his temples in announce. "Do you think they actually lost him or do you think Tyrion just bribed them?"

"Doubtful. Lum and Lester where loyal men. Besides what would he bribe them with? He's been stripped of all his belongings and been disinherited."

"A promise from a Lannister, even a disinherited one, carries weight."

"Be that as it may I find it more likely that Tyrion merely escaped from under their noses. He was a clever man after all and his size could have made finding a place to hide quite easy."

"I suppose," Kevan said as he stood from his chair and looked out the window. His term as the acting hand sure was off to a poor start. It was a mistake to send Tyrion to the Wall and he had known that. His brother was a great man, the greatest he had ever known, but when it came to his children he never looked at thing objectively. He had so much faith in Jamie even though the boy had the talent for little else than Sword fighting. He had given Cersei far more influence than she had a right to and he had shunned his youngest son even though he was by far the most qualified to rule after Tywin's death. Kevan understood why. Tyrion reminded Tywin of their father too much. The whoring, the drinking, and the weakness most of all. But still, Tywin should have known Tyrion could not have been responsible for Joffrey's death. It was clear there was another party involved. The Tower of the Hand sacked, dozens of fires set off across the city, and Sansa gone. That itself should have been enough but the fact that Tyrion had been the last person to to touch Joffrey's cup before he died made Cersei's and Tywin's accusation seem absurd. Tyrion was too smart to place himself right before Joffrey when he was poisoned. Though he had never asked his brother he had suspected that Tywin knew this and simply didn't care. The thought saddened him but now was not the time for sentimentality. Tyrion's escape had dangerous political consequences. While he didn't have a reason to suspect Robb Stark was the one that rescued Tyrion if he was he could use Tyrion against them. He might even try to push his claim to Casterly Rock. They had enough trouble with Robb Stark with all the might of the South behind them. The last thing they needed was a civil war in the Westerlands. And after Tyrion's family had condemned him to the Night's Watch there was little reason to believe he would be reluctant to help their enemies. He was taken out of his thoughts as the members of the small council began entering his chambers.

Kevan got up from his desk and took his seat at the head of the table. Mace Tyrell's brother, Garth Tyrell, had been made maester of coin. Apparently, Garth was quite skilled with numbers which were something the crown desperately need right now with the mess its books were in. However, he did worry that they may have given to much influence over to the Tyrells. Next to Garth sat the new Master of Laws, Oberyn Martell. On Oberyn's right sat Kevan's good-father Ser Harys Swyft. Ser Harys had been made Lord Commander of the Gold Cloaks. He was not a particularly competent leader but he was loyal to house Lannister and right now that was more important. On Kevan's left sat Grand Maester Pycelle and next to Pycelle sat Varys. The seat for the master of ships remained empty as Paxter Redwyne had been sent to the Shield Islands to destroy the Greyjoy fleet.

The meeting was not a particularly productive one. Most of the problems where an outgrowth of the war and thus could not truly be fixed until the war was finally won. Still, it was important that he remained informed. Oberyn Martell made some crude jokes

"While we have sufficient funds to maintain operations in the city I think the council should know that this month's revenue came in far less than expected," Garth said to the small council.

"That is no surprise. We had a royal wedding last month. When all the merchants and nobles left they took their gold with them. Plus, there's a war going on. Certainly, trade will have slowed." Grand Maester Pycelle added. "Not to mention the Northernlords, Riverlords, and even the Vale lords have stopped sending tax to the crown for some time.

"And of course, there was that riot the Sparrows fortnight ago," Oberyn added, seemingly amused by the entire ordeal.

"I'm well aware of the effects war has on trade," Garth replied, offended at the comments. "But none of those factors justify this drop in tax revenue. This month crown collected less than a quarter of what it did last year. The war should not account for these types of losses. And it certainly can't account for Crown's expenses."

"I understand your concern on these matters, My Lord. And I'm glad you are looking them over so thoroughly. But as it stands matters concerning the war effort take priority. Once the North and Riverlands submit to the Iron Throne we can levee new taxes on them and focus on bringing the crown's expenses under control."

Garth Tyrell did not relent. "I mean no disrespect, Lord Hand but this is relevant to the war effort. It was my understanding that Lord Tywin planned on offering generous terms to the rebel lords to expedite there surrender. Even if we killed the Young Wolf tomorrow the rebels have won to many battle to accept anything less than fair terms. And who knows how long this war could truly last. Our last report said the Young Wolf left Winterfell with reinforcements. If this war lasts another year the crowns debt just to the Iron Bank will surpass 5 million dragons. At that point, the Iron Bank might worry about their investment. If they began to call in the Crown's debts while where still dealing with the Young Wolf we would have a crisis on our hands.

"Well what do you suggest, My Lord?" Kevan asked, only now understanding the seriousness of the problem. "We can't raise taxes on the Lords still loyal to the crown. That would drive half of them to Robb Stark's banner."

Garth hesitated before he suggested his idea. "I believe House Tyrell and House Lannister should buy up the majority of the Crown's debt to the Iron Bank. Once the war is done we can worry about paying our houses bank. I know my nephew would be willing to but up half, if he given the same terms for repayment as House Lannister."

Kevan had to retain himself from rubbing his hand. He couldn't effort to show worry. "I thank you for making me aware of the situation. Allow me the night to think on the matter I will have an answer for you on the morrow. If there is nothing else the council is dismissed." Kevan said as he watched all the members of the small council save for Lord Varys stand up of leave.

When everyone had exited the room Lord Varys finally spoke. "My Lord Hand, I heard some rumors that I thought you might want to hear before the rest of the small council find out about them."

"What is it Lord Varys?"

"My little birds in the Vale tells me that the Lords of the Vale have been assembling their forces at the Eyrie."

"Couldn't that be a sign that Lord Baelish was been successful in bringing the Vale back into the fold. The fact that we now have Riverrun under siege and have begun retaking the Riverlands might have swayed them to our cause."

"That might be the case if not for some other troubling news. Rumors have been traveling between a significant group of merchants that Vale will join the Northern cause."

"But those rumors have been spread since Volantis joined his cause. Why would people begin taking them seriously now?"

"Because I believe Baelish is the spreading them." Kevan's eyes grew wide at the implication. "I have several spies that work in Baelish's brothels. They say some of the more profitable girls have gone missing without a word and very recently a new person took up management of the establishment."

"That doesn't necessarily mean Lord Baelish has sold off his assets in King's Landing," Kevan said, unsure if he was telling Lord Varys that or himself.

"Mayhaps if it was merely his brothels but a looked at several other establishments that I believed to be lords Baelish's. Most of them seemed to have changed hands. Of few of them were merely stripped of all their valuables and just left barren."

Kevan's shoulders began to sag as he sunk down into his chair. The stress of his office begging to show. "Is there anything we can do to stop this?" He asked halfheartedly.

"My birds can give little whispers, but they don't have the power to influence any of the major players in the Vale. On that count, Baelish had been sufficiently outnumbered."

"House Lannister made him rich. We offered him the Position of Lord Paramount of the Riverlands if he brought the Vale back into the fold. Why now would he side with the Young Wolf? He couldn't possibly expect Robb Stark to give him his own uncles position. And we still have the larger army even with the Vale." Kevan said slamming his fist on to the table.

"While I can't say for sure it might be possible Baelish wanted a less materialistic prize."

"I don't understand."

"As you know Lord Baelish was fostered at Riverrun. While he gained his friendship with Lysa Arryn their it was her older sister Catelyn that he always coveted. With Eddard Stark died she might have agreed to take Baelish as a husband if he managed to bring the Vale Lords to her son's cause."

Kevan was silent as he let the words sink in. It took him nearly have a minute to accept the gravity of what he had just been told. "I have to send word to Tywin immediately. He needs to know that he may have an approaching army going in from the east. In the meantime gather as much information from the Vale as possible. Find a way to get some spies into the Vale army."

"Of course, My Lord Hand," Varys said before bowing and then leaving the room.


	26. The Final Toll

**So I fully intended to get more than one chapter out in six months. It's partially/mainly because of school, but also because I've been working on my other story, and also sometimes just a lack of motivation. Most of this chapter was written back in March with the intention of getting it out during spring break but that obviously never happened. For all of you who like the story, I'm sorry for the delay and I want to thank everyone for the comments. It really keeps me going...even if slowly. The good news is most of the second chapter is almost finished. No promises but my goal is to get the next chapter out by Sunday. Full discloser this is a slightly shorter chapter but it felt like a natural stopping point.**

 **ATP-Honestly I kind of like leaving in unimportant characters. It just helps to add to the world building to have little info on insignificant characters.**

 **-Line: He's still hedging his bets.**

 **BigWilly526: Thanks, and sorry for the slow update**

 **Guest: Yea I'm going to try and get more Talisa. I think will be back at Winterfell by chapter 29.**

 **Hektols: Thanks. And yea Alt Shift X did an interesting analysis about their relationship.**

 **SaiyanPrince541: Yea I understand the sentiment but I just like his character too much. Also I really hated his death in season 7. Not only was the writing bad for his character since season 5 the way the did the bait and switch made me mad plus the fact that he went out like a bitch.**

 **Icarus636: Thanks for the review. But if I'm being honest I'm going to have to completely disagree with your assessment of Jon. I feel like I keep arguing about this but Jon is essentially Robb only shorter with less charisma, and without the ability to win battles. Also, he's honestly in a three-way race with Robb and Dany for the worst politician in the show. I mean you have to remember he gets killed because he's naive enough to think he can overcome thousands of years of hatred between the Night's Watch and the Wildlings. In that sense he's far more naive than Robb. But again thanks for your review. I really appreciate it. I know a lot of people tend to turn away from a story that doesn't portray their favorite character in the way they like. I know I lost a lot of Arya fans early on in the story.**

 **Zerohero: Thanks and it would probably help if I did more than 2 chapter every six months.**

 **Cap'n Chryssalid: Your giant idea might be coming further down the line**

 **Torrentfire: Thanks, I really appreciate that. Though I might go too far sometimes in trying to explain why somethings happen.**

 **Chapter 26: The Final Toll**

 _The Twins, 2nd moon of the year 300 A.C._

All things considered, the storming of the Twins went about as well as it could have, short of the Freys laying down their arms and opening the gates to the castle. The Twins was one of the most formidable castles in Westeros, but it was not built to stand an attack from the bridge. The 400 or so archers that remained where unable to hold back his army attacking from multiple points on both the east and west side. The Elephants had also proven themselves to be incredibly useful at taking the castle. The Volantene had brought ramps that were placed on the elephant's backs. These ramps were far more effective than regular ladders. He had also been fortunate that some of his loyal men had been in the eastern castle. When they learned he was taking the castle they began causing mayhem from within. Once he himself had managed to make it onto the wall his reputation had done the rest of the work for him. The Frey's inspired no true loyalty and a decent portion of them began to throw down their arms.

As he and his personal guard made it into the great hall of the castle he began to think about what his next move would be. His most recent reports had told him that Lord Tywin had split his host in two once again. One army was laying siege to Harrenhal and the other was laying siege to Riverrun. Robb knew that after what had happened to the Kingslayer, splitting his host in 2 was the last thing Tywin Lannister wanted to do. His uncle had, however, forced Lord Tywin's hand. He had placed 15,000 troops in Harrenhal, 5,000 troops in Riverrun, and another 5,000 in Seaguard to harass the other besieging armies. Tywin could not let an army of 15,000 soldiers remain unchallenged right next to King's Landing. Robb assumed he also didn't want to spend the next 6 months trying the starve the castle out. With 70,000 men Robb imaged it might have been possible to take the castle by storm, however, had he attempted that he would have given Robb the war. Storming a castle with that many defenders would have caused more casualties than the entirety of the war so far. So, he had done the logical thing and laid siege to both. Robb knew that Tywin would be hoping for him to engage his army. Both of Tywin Lannister's armies still held a numerical advantage to him. However, Lord Tywin was shortly going to receive word that there where other matters that need his attention. Robb was brought out of his thoughts as he approached the Great Hall. As he entered Lord Frey sat at the head of the table, unintimidated that his castle had just been taken.

Robb approached standing a few feet from the table. Though Lord Frey was the one looking down at Robb it was clear that Robb was the person in the room with all the authority.

"So the King in the North graces me with his presence once more." Lord Frey said sarcastically.

"Before you continue I would remind you that there is much you could still lose. Your fate has been decided, I'm sure you're aware of that, but I will not make hollow threats to you. I'm not Lord Tywin. My men are not going to rape your daughter and slaughter the infants in your mother's arms. But I have no problem with sending all your sons, grandsons, and great-grandson, bastards and grand-bastards to the Wall. I could send every woman to the silent sister and erase your families name forever.

Walder Frey looked at Robb with hate-filled eyes. Normally the man would have made his snide comments until the very end but the possibility of his house surviving this ordeal was too tempting. Finally, after a minute of silence, he spoke. "I will remind you that you broke your word first, Your Grace," He said in a mix of hatefulness and acceptances.

"Do not try and compare our two betrayals as if they are the same. Your alliance was owned to my grandfather from the start, as your liege lord. Yet you still demanded a marriage of me. And then when I offered my uncle, your liege lord, to make up for the broken betrothal you planned on killing my whole family under your roof, to break one of the gods most sacred laws."

Walder Frey waited for the King to finish. "What is it you want from me?" He asked coldly.

"Where are Poliver and Olyver?"

"They were confined to House Erenfold's keep. Both of them refused to take part in the act."

"So despite everything you still managed to have a couple honorable sons. You should be grateful. They will be the future of your house after this war.

Walder refused to reply to the statement.

"So who was it that came up with the plan. You or Lord Bolton."

"Neither. Lord Tywin was the one that presented the offer to me after news of your marriage reached King's Landing. Though Lord Bolton did make mention of minimizing mine and his loses when he marched half your army to face Tywin."

Robb was blindsided by the statement. _Well, I suppose with a comment like that I don't need to worry about his honesty._ To admit even back then he was acting disloyally surprised him.

"He talked about making sure Lord Hornwood was slain during the battle. Said his bastard could take control of the neighboring lands. Because of that, I brought him lord Tywin's offer after your marriage."

"Do you have any other information of note?"

The conversation lasted for amount an hour. Lord Frey gave all he knew and then brought his son Lothar to reveal anything else that might be useful. They described how the massacre was to be carried out. He already knew Lord Bolton would be killed. The severity of his crime or how far it went back did not matter. However, he did learn of some of the other Lords Lord Tywin had attempted to turn. He revealed that Lord Bracken had been offered Blackwood lands for switching sides. While he had not accepted Lord Bracken and never made mention of it to Robb. The way Lothar described it Lord Tywin's messenger seemed certain Lord Bracken would be the first one to turn after the massacre. He might need to keep note of that.

After the two Frey's told him all they knew Robb made his decision. "All of the boys under the age of 14 will be allowed to remain here. As for the rest, they will be sent to the Wall. I lost 63 men _and one elephant_ taking this castle. For that, you and 62 of your children will be executed. I'll start with the ones that seemed most involved in your betrayal. Black Walder, Hosteen, Walder Rivers, Lothar."

"Me, Your Grace?! But I was compliant. I gave you all the information I had."

"Yes, and for that many of your brothers have been spared. You can at least die knowing that some of your brothers will live because of your actions.

Deciding who would be executed was actually more difficult than he had thought it would be. More than 62 Frey had attended the wedding. Usually, he decided that the Freys with family ties to the Vale or other powerful Riverland families would be spared and sent to the Wall. Lothar was the most notable exception. Being a Blackwood did not save him from his fate. Patrek had made a half-hearted objection on Lothar's behalf. Robb felt it was more out of loyalty to his house than to a belief that he deserved leniency. Regardless he made no further complaint when Robb denied the request. In total only 23 member of house Frey where executed that day. The other 39 where spread out among the 3 armies in the Riverland. He and his uncle Bryden had decided even before they knew of the Frey betrayal to divide up the Frey forces. He had been lucky that he had managed to get word to his uncle Bryden at Riverrun and Ser Wylis Manderly at Harrenhal before the two castles where put under siege. They were instructed to arrest all the Freys and their men-at-arms on a set day which was about a week ago. Lord Mallister had already imprisoned all the Freys who were stationed at Seaguard. While he could no longer receive word from either of the other two castles because of the siege he was confident the plan would go smoothly. Ser Wylis had 13,000 loyal men to deal with about 1000 Frey men and his uncle Bryden had yet to fail him at anything. The Freys at Seaguard where the ones he would have been most worried about causing trouble but Lord Mallister had said the matter had gone off without a single casualty. The Freys at Seaguard where brought over a few days later and properly executed. At one point he a consider waiting to execute Lord Frey after all the Frey had been gather so he could witness what his betrayal had cost them. Robb quickly dismissed the thought as petty. Like the other Freys Robb executed Lord Walder himself. Robb was surprised. Lord Walder stayed resolute until the day of his execution. When he was carried to the block the 90-year-old revealed himself as a coward and begged for his life. It of course did him little good. While these executions did not way on him in the same manner as Lord Karstark they where far more tiring. He had never been forced to so many people in a single day.

"Scouts say Lord Tywin and Mace Tyrell command the siege at Riverrun with 30,000 men, the majority on foot. Lord Randyll Tarly commands an equal size host at Harrenhal but most of their army in on foot." Lord Mallister reported to Robb as the lords had their war council.

"I suppose it was too much to ask to have him put Mace Tyrell in charge of an army." Robb jested, receiving a small laugh from the lords in attendance.

"We know that Ser Brynden sent a small party of about 300 Frey men led by Martyn Rivers out of the castle before it was put under siege. The group had some success harrying the besieging army but they've been push all the way back to Oldstones. He has yet to learn we have arrested the rest of his kin. I sent word to him to remain at Oldstones. I figured we would arrest him there when we marched south to free Riverrun."

"No I plan to remain here for the time being. Lord Umbers host should have arrived in the Westerlands by now. Once Lord Tywin receives word that Casterly Rock is under siege he will be forced to abandon the siege at Riverrun. Once that happens we can put all focus on the host at Harrenhal.

 _Old Stones 3rd moon of the year 300 A.C._

It was rare to have news that was better than expected. Fighting a more powerful enemy usually led to consistently negative reports, which in turn made it dangerous to have an optimistic outlook. Regardless this was the first time since the battle of the 3 hills that the news he received wildly surpassed his expectations. He had camped his army in Old Stones until news of his army's invasion of the Westerlands had reached him and more importantly Tywin Lannister. After the success of his last campaign, he didn't expect a very strong resistance for Theon and the Great Jon. He expected most forces would hold up in their castles or simply try to avoid them as his army gathered supplies from the countryside on their march to Casterly Rock. Whether the threat of a siege was enough to turn Lord Tywin's attention away from Riverrun had been up in the air.

It had been possible that Lord Tywin felt secure enough in Casterly Rock's defensives that he might have felt he had adequate time to wait until Riverrun fell. It was obvious now that would not be the case. When the messenger told him that Theon and the Great Jon had successfully sacked Lannisport before setting up a siege on Casterly Rock he had asked the man to repeat himself. It was not until Lord Mallister proposed a toast to Theon and the Great Jon that Robb had fully accepted the news he had just been told. Lannisport was one of the richest cities in Westeros and supposedly had the most well-trained city guard. The idea that it would fall to an army of barely over 10,000 never even occurred to him. Regardless of the surprise, it had the desired outcome. Lord Tywin had instantly abandoned the siege at Riverrun and taken 20,000 men to end the siege on his own castle. The other 15,000 men were sent to bolster Lord Tarly's army. That meant the army at Harrenhal numbered nearly 50,000 men. Significantly more than he was willing to take on.

 _Riverrun 4_ _th_ _moon of 300 year after Aegon's Conquest_

"Your Grace." Edmure Tully said respectfully to his nephew and king. The words where polite but it was clear there was a hint of frustration layered beneath them.

"You did well uncle in withstanding Lord Tywin siege. Now that the North is once again free we can aid our fellow countrymen in the liberation of their lands from the Lannisters and the Tyrells." Robb said loudly to the crowd of soldiers that had assembled before the gates of Riverrun.

"If we could sit down in private so that we might discuss our next course of action," Edmure asked.

"Of course."

The door to Edmure's chambers had been closed for less than a second before he dropped all formalities.

"Robb do you mind telling me why we have arrested all of my wife's family!? Uncle Bryden gave no explanation other than he was following your orders. I'm the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands and a prince of your kingdom, I have a right to know."

 _Well, at least he waited until we were in private to have this outburst._ Robb thought, trying to look at the bright side of his uncle's attitude. "You have my apologies uncle for the lack of information. I assure you uncle Brynden was given no more information than you."

"I told him it wasn't his job to go about questioning the orders of kings." Brynden Tully added.

"But he does have a right to know uncle," Robb replied. "I suppose both of you do." Though he doubted his uncle Brynden cared all that much for why he was told to arrest all the Freys. The three men took a seat at the table while a servant brought a small chest before Robb. Once the small room was finally empty Robb continued. "We had received information that Lord Frey, along with my own Bannermen Roose Bolton, had switched sides. He had originally intended to kill us at your wedding but-

"And break guest right!? That's absurd. Regardless of your opinion of-

"Let him finish!" Brynden Tully yield.

Edmure relented but his expression clearly displayed his dissatisfaction. "My apologies for the interruption, Your Grace."

"That's quite alright. It's understandable in this situation. But you need to know Lord Frey already admitted to his crimes and has been executed."

The information hit Edmure like a punch the gut. "Did-

"Roslin did not know anything about the plot." Robb interrupted.

Edmure was noticeably relieved to hear that. "I shouldn't have needed to ask. Roslin is a kind-hearted woman. I should never have entertained the thought."

"If I might ask, Your Grace, who informed you of Lord Walder and Lord Bolton's betrayal. I didn't believe you had any spies among the Lannisters."

Robb mood quickly soured. "It was not a spy of mine that brought this information to me. In fact both of you know the man. Petyr Baelish."

"So Petyr is on our side after all? I always knew he was a noble man." Edmure exclaimed joyfully.

Robb scuffed. "While I believe he is on our side he did not join us out of any sense of honor. He wanted something in return for his loyalty." Robb said angrily.

"He wanted to marry Cat." Bryden chuckled.

"You find this funny, do you, uncle?" Robb said, surprised not only at his uncle's response but at the idea of snapping at his closest advisor.

"While I understand why this might upset you, Your Grace. Petyr had little reason to be loyal to House Tully and even less reason to be loyal to House Stark after his duel with Brandon. He grew up loving a woman who he could never be with because of his station. When he saw his opportunity to leverage his information he went for it. You more than most people should know what a man is willing to do when in love."

Robb didn't much like the comparison.

"How did Cat take it. She loved your father dearly. I knew she planned to never remarry." Edmure asked.

"It was I who had a greater problem with it than her. I tried to talk her out of it but Baelish said he could rally the Knights of the Vale to our cause. After that, my complaints seemed trivial, and in truth, I don't know if it felt right telling my own mother who she could marry.

"If Petyr can make good on his promise then this war might have just been tipped in our favor. The Lannisters and Tyrells have taken massive loses already and the south is in massive debt. If Tywin wants to keep his grandson on the throne he might be willing to listen to our terms."

"I suppose we'll know once they join us on the field."

"Let's have a toast. We finally have good news." Edmure added.

"Not yet uncle. We still need to pass judgment on the Frey's you have in the castle. I lost 63 men taking the Twins and I told Lord Walder before he died that 63 of his sons would die because of that. The rest will be sent to the Wall."

"Robb these are members of Roslin's family. Surely you can give them leniency. After all, they never, in fact, broke guest right." Edmure pleaded.

"Only because Lord Bolton was not there!" Robb snapped. "Roslin's full siblings will be pardoned because of their refusal to go through with their father's wishes but the rest will face punishment for what they intended to do."

Edmure seemed somewhat relieved that his good brothers would be sparred.

"How many of the Frey do you have imprisoned uncle," Robb asked Brynden.

"Less than you might think. Merret, Aenys, Rhaegar, Geremy, and maybe two or three others, I can't remember the names for, where the only ones that remained in the castle. Like we planned I sent a good portion of the Frey forces out in raiding parties before the siege got set up so as to have the fewest number of Frey soldier in the castle. The plan worked better than I hoped. In fact, the forces led by Martyn Rivers here able to deal heavy losses on the Tyrell rearguard before they were forced to retreat. The distraction gave us a chance to send out a sortie. All told I think we kill 7 mayhaps 800 Lannister troops. While I understand the need for punishment Martyn might be someone you considered showing mercy for." Brynden answered.

"I'll consider it. So I suppose the rest of them haven't returned."

"Actually, Hosteen returned with his small party last night. The guards arrested them as ordered." Edmure replied.

"The others have most likely heard the news that their family has been arrested. I imagine all the others have sought protection with the sieging forces at Harrenhal." Brynden added.

"And Black Walder?"

"He was among the forces under Wylis Manderly's command. If he did his job correctly he should be in a cell. Once we lift the siege there you can put his head on a pike." Brynden replied, knowing full well what his King was thinking. It was clear that Robb had not forgotten Black Walder's comments about Talisa.

"Fine, I'll take care of the Frey's on the morrow. For now, I just want to rest. I've been marching for the past two moons."

"Your Grace, would you wish to have dinner with Roslin and I tonight?" Endure asked.

"I doubt she would enjoying breaking bread with me after finding out that I executed her father," Robb replied dryly.

"She might not. But I think she will understand you did what you had to after she learns what her father was planning. And more than anything I think she will just be relieved that her full brothers will be spared the same fate."

 **So like I said it a shorter chapter. Just trying to get back into the story after such a ling break. If there are a lot of mistakes let me know. I might have to look over this chapter again. Kind of got it out in a hurry. Lastly, if anyone would be willing to a Beta reader let me know. I've needed one for a while but just never gotten around to finding someone to do it.**


End file.
